Break The Sky
by realityalways-getsintheway
Summary: My best friend is a werewolf, my twin brother is a Balancer, my sorta-kinda boyfriend doesn't remember me, my best friend hunts werewolves for fun, while my other best friend seems to find dead bodies everyday. And me? Well, I have a few secrets of my own. I mean, what could go wrong? Everything. That's the answer. Especially now. Fuck. Well, welcome to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a rewrite. I changed some things. Lemme know what you think! I don't own Teen Wolf. (this is a two-parter chapter; hopefully will follow with the show...)**_

* * *

I felt myself falling. My hands scrambled at the air, trying to help me regain some sort of balance. A whoosh of air whistled past my ear and my hair was being blown up as I fell into the darkness around me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

I gasped for breath, jolting out of my dream. _Thank God._ I thought to myself raking my fingers through my hair. I blinked a few times, getting used to my surroundings. I was in my bedroom and my alarm clock was blaring. "Stiles!" I banged on my wall, hearing my brother moan from the other side.

"Grace! I'm sleeping!" My brother banged back on my wall.

"We are gonna be late! It's not my fault you snuck out last night!" I yelled at my twin. We were fraternal twins. Obviously, thankfully. Sometimes I hated him, other times I could tolerate him. I pushed myself off of my bed and walked sleepily to my brother's door. I slammed my hand against the door and kept walking. I turned the knob on the bathroom door just as Stiles was coming out of his room.

"Hey! No fair! You got the bathroom first yesterday!" Stiles rubbed his eyes.

"You snooze, you lose." I stuck my tongue out at him before shutting the bathroom door in his face. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I thanked the Lord that I went to an all-girls' high school, where impressing boys was under laying out an outfit, not necessary. I went to St. Bridget, a private school for girls, while Stiles went to the brother school, St. Ailbe. They were on the same campus, just in different buildings. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and peed. I pulled my dark red hair into a loose braid pulling it to the aide and letting my hair fall over my shoulder. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, examining for any zits or possible breakouts. I didn't care about the makeup part, but I did want to look decent. My green eyes were still dark and sleepy-like, but they would brighten up as the day wore on.

I watched myself for a moment, getting lost in remembering my dream. It was dark and I was in the locker room. I was running away from him. The dream was reoccurring ever since the incident. I was running from him, but then he would either grab me or I would fall. I woke up when he caught me, not wanting to relive what was going to happen next.

Stiles banged on the door, jolting me out of my stupor. "Grace! Let me get in there! You look fine. I need to pee!" Stiles was constantly banging on the door, so I pulled it open. He wasn't paying attention and his fist came straight for my face. I could see it coming, but I didn't have time to dodge it. His fist connected with my face and I stumbled back.

"Ow! Seriously, Sti?!" I gasped in pain, holding my nose. There was blood dripping from my nose.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Stiles fumbled trying to help. He reached towards me then stepped back, then back forward.

"Geez, Sti. If this is because I didn't let you get the bathroom…" I trailed off and turned around, grabbing some tissues.

"I'm so sorry, Gracie." He only called me Gracie when I was really upset, or he did something. I glared at him. "Tip your head back." Stiles mimed it and I did as I was told. I brushed past him and into my room. I caught a reflection of my face in the mirror as I was passing. A tissue was stuck in my nostril and my eye was swelling. A groan escaped from my mouth. I pulled on my white, button up polo and slipped on my burgundy skirt. I let my shirt hang un-tucked and I shimmed into a pair of shorts placing my skirt over them. I pulled on my bobby socks and slipped on my Sperry's.

I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where my dad was shoving a spoon of cereal into his mouth. He spit it out when he saw me, "I do not want to talk about it, Dad." I groaned going to the fridge. I pulled out the orange juice and a glass. I grabbed a muffin, took my tissue out of nose, sniffed a little and sat down across from my father. It was only the three of us in the house. My mom had died three years ago and my dad had never remarried. He did not even date, even though I had tried and tried. He was the sheriff of Beacon Hills and knew everything about the town. It was not that hard either, the town being so small.

I unwrapped the muffin as my dad watched me. I slowly took a bite and he watched me. I chewed, "Dad, I'm fine." I mumbled through a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"Did the door jump out at you or something?" My dad asked waving his spoon at me.

"No. Stiles did." I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Stiles?!" My dad asked incredulously. I looked up and saw Stiles enter the kitchen, then back out at the sound of his name. My dad turned and saw Stiles. He pointed his finger at his son and set his jaw. Stiles ambled back into the kitchen, clicking his tongue. His tie hung loose, his shirt un-tucked, his blazer was slung over his shoulder and he looked at the ground.

"Did you punch your sister?" My dad pointed at my face.

"Dad-" I started to say it was fine, but my dad cut me off.

"No, first you listen in on my calls, so I make a fool of myself last night when we were investigating the murder, then you punch your sister. Stiles, you are really something else." My dad slapped his hand down on the table and looked at my twin. Stiles rolled his head back and sighed.

"Dad, I did not intend to punch her. It just happened." Stiles slumped into the chair facing my dad. Something struck me.

"Wait, there was a murder last night?" I held up my hand, stopping the boys. They turned to me and looked at me. "Well?" I asked again. I saw Stiles look at my dad and back at me.

"There was a body found in the woods by some joggers. Well, half a body." My dad clasped his hands together.

"So Scott and I went out last night, trying to find the other half." Stiles said, crossing his arms.

"I thought you said Scott wasn't there." My dad called Stiles out. Stiles gulped, his gaze flicking to the clock.

"Grace, we gotta go." Stiles changed the subject. I scrambled up out of my chair and kissed the top of my dad's head.

"Bye, Daddy. Be safe." I threw my muffin in the trash and dumped my glass in the sink.

"This conversation isn't finished, Stiles!" My dad called after us. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran after Stiles. I jumped into his blue Jeep and threw my bag into the backseat.

* * *

"So wait, you guys went out in the woods last night?" I asked once we were on the road. I flipped through the radio channels trying to find a good song to start out sophomore year. 105.4 was playing Ho Hey by the Lumineers and I settled back into the seat.

"Yeah. I had to leave Scott out there though, cause Dad caught us." Stiles raised his hands up in the air. "I hope he made it home." Stiles ran a hand through his shaven head. He had brown hair that he kept shaven, he looked like my dad, while I looked like my mom. Sometimes my dad would just stare at me remembering. He says that I am the spitting image of her. The rest of the ride was small chitchat. I sang along to the songs on 105.4 and Stiles banged on the steering wheel. He pulled into the school parking lot and I saw Scott locking up his bike. I nudged Stiles and he and I watched as a shiny silver car pulled up, almost hitting Scott. I grumbled to myself as Jackson got out of the car, sneering at Scott. Stiles shot me a look.

"I just don't like the guy, okay?" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I pushed the car door open and jumped out of the car. I fixed my skirt and made my way to the campus. I went over to Scott and tapped him on the shoulder. Scott and Stiles had been friends since the preschool days, which meant so had I. He spun around in surprise then his face broke out into a grin. Scott was my best friend and had assumed the role of my second brother, protecting me from whatever he and Stiles could.

"Hey, Grace!" He smiled, "Ready for sophomore year?" Scott slung his backpack around and looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw Stiles moseying over to us. Scott waved.

"So you survived." Stiles said, doing a little bro-hug thing with Scott.

"Not entirely, look at this." Scott lifted up his button down shirt and I gasped. There was a bloodied, gauze pad sticking to Scott's side. Stiles leaned over to touch it, but Scott flinched back.

"Woah man, what is that?" Stiles asked. I gagged a little.

"I think a wolf bit me."

"But there are no wolves in Beacon Hills." I said, my gaze flicking back between the boys. Scott glanced over at me, then did a double take.

"What happened…" He motioned to my eye.

"Stiles punched me, because I didn't let him have his beauty time." I rolled my eyes. I could feel my face swelling a bit and tenderly touched the growing bruise.

"I can't believe…" Scott turned on Stiles and started to apprehend him. I tuned away from their conversation and looked around the campus. There was a girl, about my age, with wavy brown hair sitting by herself on one of the benches. I squinted and saw she was searching in her bag frantically. I nudged Scott and pointed to the girl,

"Who's that?"

"No idea. But here, give her this." Scott pulled out a pen from his bag. And I looked at him funny. "Just do it." I rolled my eyes .

"No, dude, you found the other half of the body?" Stiles incredulously asked. Scot nodded as I twirled the pen in my fingers, "This-this is the best thing that ever happened to this town since-since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles said as Lydia past by the boys, "Hey, Lydia, you look like-you're gonna ignore me." Stiles finished as he stomped his foot. I watched as Lydia bounced across the campus over to school.

"You know, you're the cause of this." Stiles said, pointing at Scott. Scott raised his eyebrow.

"You did this. Dragging me down into your nerd depths. I have been scarlet nerded by you." Stiles said as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye to the boys as I walked across campus.

* * *

I stepped into my History classroom as the second bell rang. There sitting in the back of the room was the girl from the courtyard. I made my way over to her and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hi." She said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled at her.

"Someone told me you need one of these." I stuck out the pen. She glanced at me then back at the pen.

"Thanks." She said cautiously. She took the pen and twirled it between her fingers. I rested my arms on the desk awkwardly. "I'm Allison, by the way. Allison Argent." She stuck her hand out and I reached across to shake it.

"Grace Stilinski." I said, "So are you new here?" I dumbly asked sitting next to the girl.

"Yeah. I just moved here." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Some family thing happened so I moved."

"Well, you'll be fine. Nothing_ ever_ happens here. Trust me." I smiled at the girl. Allison grinned at me before tapping the pen on her desk.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, my head buried in my Chemistry book, when I felt myself being whisked into a room. I stumbled catching my balance and looked at my tiny strawberry blonde kidnapper. "Lydia." I shut my book and looked at my friend. She was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed.

"When were you going to tell me that there was a new girl?" She asked me, cocking her head.

"Lydia, I just met the girl. Okay?" I hugged my book to my chest. It was our first day of classes and every teacher was piling on the homework.

"I saw you two, sitting in History." Lydia accused.

"Lyd, you could have sat with us." I sighed.

"Grace, you two were having a conversation. I could not interrupt that would be rude of me." Her green eyes rolled at my stupidity. Then she looked at me, her gazed zeroed in on my black eye and I had to fight the urge to place my hand over it. "What happened to your face?" She asked in disgust.

"I had a little accident this morning." I sighed. Lydia studied me, her arms still crossed.

"Stiles?" I nodded, "Needed the bathroom and you were in it?" Another nod. Lydia pursed her lips and glanced at me. "Well, I have some cover up that can fix that."

"Uh, no thanks." I shifted my weight. "So can I go?" I stuck a thumb over my shoulder at the door. Lydia nodded, brushing past me.

"Don't forget about my party, Grace!" She called out from behind me.

"How could I? You text me every day." I grumbled to myself. I rolled my shoulders and continued my trek down the hall. I saw that Lydia had stopped Allison, who was standing by her locker. She was complimenting her jacket, which was the only thing that we could make a change to in our uniform. I came up next to Lydia and Allison's eyes brightened at the sight of a familiar face.

"Hi, Allison." I smiled at the girl. Lydia shot me a look.

"Hey, Grace." Allison replied.

"I was just telling Allison about my party on Friday." I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it sounds really fun, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. It's family night." Allison hugged her books to her chest and nodded at us. I clucked my tongue and smiled at her.

"Well, we have a free period and we usually go watch the boys' lacrosse team. The team has tryouts today. If you wanna come." I offered.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Allison, nodded again and Lydia clapped her hands together.

"Perfect. Let's go. We just have to stop by the coat room, to get our jackets." Lydia spun on her heel and started down the hall. Allison and I dutifully followed. On our walk down the hall, I saw Erica fumbling at her locker. Her hair was a mess and so was her uniform. I waved tentatively at the girl and she smiled shyly at me. Lydia rolled her eyes at our exchange.

We stopped at the coat room and I picked up my black leather jacket, while Lydia got her long coat. Allison just stood there as we slipped on our coats. It was only September, but the weather got cold quick. Allison looked like a newbie. Her shirt was tucked in and her skirt was pulled up a little too high. I reached over and pulled the girl's shirt out. I lifted it up, exposing her bare stomach, I rolled her skirt once and let the shirt lay over it. I unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and took off the tie that she had worn for some unknown reason. I glanced over at Lydia who nodded in approval.

* * *

The lacrosse team practiced every morning, during the free period of the day, and then afterschool. Stiles and Scott were on the lacrosse team, but mostly sat bench. Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, was team captain, which was why Lydia went to the games and practices. I settled into the bleachers and looked around the field, searching for Stiles and Scott. I furrowed my brow because I couldn't find Scott. It was not until Allison nudged me and asked who was in the goal that I looked. I giggled to myself and saw Scott standing in the goal, shifting his weight nervously.

"Uh, that's Scott." I answered Allison, who looked at me funny.

"Are you two…" She flicked her hand between me and Scott.

"No, no, no." I said over and over.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked me. I snorted.

"No."

"It's because she acts like a boy." Lydia said dismissively. I shot her a look, she shrugged in response.

"No, it isn't. It's cause boys are stupid and a waste of my time." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, who are you dating, Lydia?" Lydia looked at Allison with pursed lips.

"Jackson, of course. He _is_ the captain." Lydia said as if Allison was stupid.

"Lydia, you don't have to be rude. She was just asking a question." I snapped at Lydia. Lydia flinched at my words. I was tiring of her snobbiness and it was only the first day back. Lydia waved her hand at me and I rolled my eyes. I watched as Scott caught each ball that was thrown at him. He was moving insanely fast.

"Grace? Grace." Allison was calling my name. I blinked a few times and turned to Allison.

"Hey, sorry. I just spaced for a second." I waved it away. Lydia leaned forward with her nail file.

"She does that a lot." Lydia stated. I rolled my eyes and looked Allison.

"You were saying?"

"I was just wondering who number 24 was. He's the only one on the bench." Allison pointed to the familiar back of my twin.

"That is Stiles." I nodded towards him. "He has a giant crush on." I pointed to Lydia subtly.

"I know what you are talking about. I'm not stupid."

"Lydia, he worships the ground you walk on. He has since like the third grade." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Lyd, come on."

"I mean you should know, you live together." Lydia turned at me. Allison's jaw dropped open. I stared at Lydia, my eyes hardening.

"You two live together?" Allison asked.

"I'm his twin." I stated. Allison instantly relaxed.

"Oh, good. I thought that…"

"NO! Oh my God no." I shook my head furiously. Allison laughed a little and turned back to the tryouts. I shook my head at Allison and watched the tryouts with her. It was only when Jackson decided to challenge Scott. I clasped my hands in front of my face as Jackson barreled down the field. He flicked his wrist and sent the ball hurtling towards Scott. Scott deftly caught it in one swift motion. I jumped to my feet, cheering as I heard Stiles cheer:

"That is my friend!" I clapped my hands together. I hugged Allison as Lydia gave one of her _Lydia Martin looks_ to Jackson. Stiles bounded up the bleachers to talk to me.

"And you smell." I held my nose looking at my twin. He grinned and I knew what was coming next. "No. Stiles, I swear to God." But I was too late. Stiles grabbed my head and stuck it under his armpit. I screamed for help, but all I heard was laughing. I pushed my head out from under his armpit, gasping for air. "First the eye, now the pit. Really, Sti?" I joked, but the smile fell off of Stiles face. He turned away from me. "Awwh, Stiles. Come on, I was joking." I leapt down the bleachers and followed him into the adjoining locker room. "Stiles. I was joking." Everyone was mostly cleared out. I got a smile from Danny and a wink from Scott as I followed Stiles through the locker room.

"I feel really bad about this morning, Gracie. I seriously did not mean to deck you." Stiles pulled open his locker and pulled off his pads.

"I know. I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood." I punched Stiles softly on the shoulder.

"I'm just saying." Stiles shrugged out of the rest of his lacrosse gear and I turned away.

"Hey. Get this. Allison, the new girl, has a crush on Scott." I said, examining my fingers.

"Oh yeah? That's a coincidence, cause Scott really likes her. Like _really_ likes her. He could only talk about her during tryouts." I heard a locker door slam so I turned around to face my brother. He slung his back pack over his shoulder and started for the door.

"Wait. Are you going to Lydia's party on Friday?"

"Uh, of course I am. Are you?" I looked at Stiles, who nodded. "Right. Alright I'll see you afterschool." I waved to him, going out the opposite exit that led to St. Bridget's.

* * *

I followed my twin and Scott as they jumped through the shallow stream as we went in search for the other half of the body that Scott had found. I teetered on one of the logs, choosing not to get my socks wet. The boys on the other hand barreled through the stream, talking as they went. I usually always tagged along with the boys on their adventures. usually, they either treated me like a boy, made me go first in everything, made me stay behind to protect me, or completely forgot that I was there with them. I didn't mind any of it.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And I can hear, see and smell things that I usually wouldn't be able to."

"You can smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked, following behind Scott. I looked at Scott as he turned around.

"Like the three day old mint gum in your jacket pocket." Scott said. Stiles furrowed his brow and stopped in the forest.

"I don't have any-" Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of gum, "Huh." Stiles said before shaking it off and throwing the gum into the forest.

"So all this started with the bite?" I asked, as the boys continued onward.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline right before I go into shock or something?" Scott turned to look at me.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said. He looked at me and I could tell he was gonna be sarcastic, "It's a specific kind of infection." Scott stopped and looked at Stiles.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. I looked at Stiles, who nudged me to play along. I racked my brain to try and think of something. I clicked my tongue and put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I think it's called…lycanthropy." I said. Stiles looked at me with a proud look on his face. Scott paled.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah." I made a face.

"It's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Once a month?" Scott asked, not getting it.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles said. Scott furrowed his brow. I let out a howl. Scott promptly shoved me.

"Hey! You're the one who heard a wolf howling." I said, holding my hands up. Stiles chuckled as Scott turned to keep walking.

"Yeah, but there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott cried out.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles cried out, falling behind Scott as he walked. Stiles growled and made his hands into claws.

"Obviously he's kidding." I said, rolling my eyes at Stiles, "But if you see him in shop class trying to melt all the silver he can find its cause Friday's a full moon." I shrugged as Scott stopped. He looked down at the ground before looking around.

"I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler." Scott bent down and started to sift through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said. I shivered and looked through the trees.

"Well, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott mumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued to scan the forest. Standing a way back was a man dressed in all black. I nudged Stiles, who caught sight of the man and forced Scott up.

"What are you doing here?" The man called out as he walked towards the three of us. I took a step back, getting closer to Stiles. The boys didn't answer, "This is private property." He said, eyes serious. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ah, sorry, man we didn't know." Stiles finally said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something-but forget it." Scott said. The man looked at me and I shrunk back behind Stiles. The man reached into his leather jacket pocket and tossed something at Scott. Scott swiftly caught it and when he opened his hand it was his inhaler. The man turned and walked back through the forest. Stiles gaped at his retreating back as I stepped forward again.

"Alright, I gotta get to work." Scott said after a moment. Stiles stopped him with his hand.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles looked at the empty forest, something clicked in my head.

"Derek Hale." I quietly said. Stiles looked over his shoulder as if he forgotten I was there. "His family burned to death in that fire like ten years ago, right?" Stiles nodded.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said, twirling his inhaler in his hands. I shrugged as Stiles started back through the woods.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shoutout to Bethisafan77! Love you lots! xxx**_

* * *

I flipped my towel up onto my head, my hair twisted up in it. I pulled on my robe and wiped the foggy mirror. I placed four dots of skin cream on my face before rubbing the white stuff all over my face. Once my face was covered in the cream, I washed my hands off and went for my toothbrush. I couldn't help but think about what Stiles said in the woods. What if Scott really was bit, I mean there were only stories about werewolves. Fantasy stuff, nothing that could actually happen. I shook my head as I brushed my teeth.

Suddenly the door swung open. I screamed as the toothbrush fell out of my mouth. Stiles screamed along with me, surprise written across his face. "What is on your face!?" He cried out as I screamed,

"Stiles!" I stomped my foot, "Don't you know how to knock?! Get out! Get out!" I pointed at the door with my toothbrush. Stiles covered his eyes and quickly backed out of the bathroom, fumbling with the doorknob as he tried to shut the door. After the door closed, I sighed and leaned my hands on the sink, before washing off the skin cream and drying my face.

"The bathroom is open." I said, knocking on Stiles' door. Stiles' head popped up from his textbook and he sighed.

"Thank God." He said, pushing past me. I heard the door shut as I sat on Stiles' bed. I picked up the book he was reading and flipped it over. The book didn't have a title, but I skimmed it, reading about the myths around werewolves.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. I jumped in surprise, setting the book down.

"Just some light reading." I said, making a face. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the book from me. He went over to his desk. I turned my torso to face him and played with the loose thread on his comforter.

"What if he is a werewolf?" I said, quietly. Stiles turned in a slow circle to face me.

"Then we help him." Stiles said. "And hope to God he doesn't kill us." Stiles said as the front door opened.

"Kids?" I heard my dad call out. "I got takeout!" I jumped off of Stiles' bed and ran down the stairs, Stiles following. I slid into the kitchen, as Stiles pushed past me to get to the fridge. My dad was setting little boxes on the table as Stiles got out a carton of milk. I grabbed it before he could take a swig and poured myself a glass.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, popping open the lid to a burger and fries. Stiles sat down next to me, milk jug in hand as he reached for a box.

"I feel like we should be eating a little more healthily." Stiles said, looking at his burger. I raised an eyebrow as I took a bite of my burger.

"Why?" I said through a mouthful of food.

"So we can live longer." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes as my father took out a manila folder. "What's that?" Stiles asked. My dad just looked at Stiles.

"Come on, Dad." I whined. My dad looked at us for a moment before sighing. He flipped open the folder and read off what the coroner's report said. I bit my lip and looked at Stiles who sat back in his chair.

* * *

"Scott!" I heard Stiles' high pitched voice cried out. I saw him fumbling to get to Scott before he went out on the field. "Scott! Wait!"

"I'm starting the elimination round. Can't it wait?" Scott asked. I bit my lip as Stiles pulled Scott back.

"The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A." Scott stopped paying attention. "They found animal hairs on the body!" Stiles tried to keep Scott from leaving. Scott just shook him off and ran out onto the field.

"No! Wait! Scott, you aren't going to believe what the animal was!" Stiles faltered as Scott left him. "It was a wolf." Stiles finished. He looked up at me. I raised my hands in the air, like what do you want me to do Stiles?! He's already out there. Stiles sighed and ran out after Scott as the whistle blew.

As everyone stood up to cheer for Scott as Finnstock told him he was starting first line, I looked at Stiles. He was the only one sitting and I could tell he was thinking about the full moon. I bit my lip as Allison forced me to my feet.

* * *

After the tryouts, Stiles went straight to his room and closed the door. I decided to let him go and to do some research of my own. The moves that Scott pulled on the field during tryouts was somewhat amazing and I had never seen anyone pull off those moves before. I popped one of Stiles' Adderall that I had stashed in my makeup drawer and sat down at my computer. I researched lycons and came up with the usual things like Twilight or Vampire Diaries or the classic 80's movie. My eyes flicked across the screen as I printed out page after page of information that might help Stiles and I figure out what was going on. An hour passed when I stumbled on a website. I printed out the pages and raced over to Stiles' room, banging on the door. I was a little jumpy from the Adderall, but Stiles quickly opened the door.

"Jesus. I thought you were Dad." Stiles said, sitting back in his chair. Papers and books were strewn across his room.

"Look at this." I shoved the papers into his hands. Stiles skimmed the printed pages. Someone knocked on the door again, causing Stiles and I to jump. Stiles paused before going to open the door. Scott stood on the other side, a grin on his face.

"Get in here." Stiles said, pulling Scott inside. "You gotta see this. I've been up here all day, reading books, websites, all this information." Stiles fell back in his chair as Scott dropped his bag on the bed. I nervously tapped my foot on the ground as Scott took his the state of Stiles' room.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot." Stiles and I both said. "Doesn't matter, just listen." Stiles continued.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, sitting on the bed.

"They're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." I said.

"The guy from the woods that we saw the other day."

"Yes! Yes! But that's not it okay?" Stiles cut Scott off, waving papers in front of himself.

"What then?" Scott asked, chuckling to himself.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked, voice a little softer, "Not a joke anymore." Stiles looked down. Scott paled.

"The wolf! The bite in the woods-I started doing all this research." I cut in, going over to Stiles' desk. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" I asked, looking at Scott. There was a lot of pent up energy and I was really nervous. Stiles looked at me. Scott shook his head. I planted my hands on Stiles' desk.

"It's a signal. When a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack!" I straightened up and waved my hands in the air, "So if you heard a wolf howling-that means-there could be others nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." I was rocking back and forth on my feet.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked, standing up.

"No." I looked down, "Werewolves." Stiles looked at me.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this, Grace?" Scott looked at me like I was stupid, he picked up his bag, "I have to pick up Allison in an hour." Stiles got out of his chair and stopped Scott from leaving.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Both of us did." Stiles let his hand off of Scott, "What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott shrugged, his eyes were darker than before. I bit the inside of my lip and crossed my arms.

"No!" Stiles stopped Scott and grabbed his bag, "You made an incredible shot! The way you moves, your speed, your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that overnight!" I could tell that Scott was getting annoyed with us, but Stiles kept going.

"And there's the vision and the senses-And don't even think that I don't notice that you don't need you inhaler anymore!" Stiles' arms were flailing as he talked.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this anymore! We'll talk tomorrow." Stiles' eyes widened.

"Tomorrow!? The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?!" Stiles cried out. Scott raised his shoulders.

"What are you trying to do!? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl that I can't believe actually wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it!?" Scott said as Stiles flipped through one of the books.

"We're trying to help!" I cried out, completely done with the two of them fighting. Scott looked at me, "You're cursed, Scott." I said a bit softer.

"And it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your bloodlust is at its peak." Stiles chimed in. Scott scratched his arm and looked at Stiles.

"Bloodlust." Scott made it seem like Stiles was crazy. I rubbed my head with my hand.

"Urge to kill." Stiles said.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott said. Stiles whirled around in his chair and grabbed the book.

"Change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles read from the book. He spun around in his chair. "Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison!" Stiles said, getting up, "You need to cancel that date." Stiles tried to go around Scott, but Scott pushed him down. I quietly moved to Scott's bag to get his phone.

"I'll call her." I said, unzipping the pockets.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Scott asked, annoyed. I grabbed his phone and turned around, walking past him.

"Cancelling the date." I said, flipping through Scott's contacts. I walked past him as I clicked on Allison's name.

"No!" I felt Scott slam me up against the wall. His hand wrapped around my throat as he raised his fist. I couldn't breathe and the phone slipped out of my hand onto the desk. Scoot's eyes were dark and his look was murderous.

"Scott!" I heard Stiles yell, standing up. Scott deeply breathed out before lunging backwards and knocking over Stiles' chair. I took a deep breath in and rubbed my throat. Scott was breathing heavily as he turned back to me. Instantly his expression changed from anger to sorrow as he realized what happened.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered out. I looked down at my shoes and took in another shaky breath. "I gotta go- get ready for tonight." He said, taking his phone and brushing past Stiles to get his bag. He paused before opening the door, looking at me and Stiles. I was still against the wall, trying to get my breathing back to normal as Stiles looked at Scott.

"I'm sorry." Scott said again before leaving. The door shut behind him and I banged my head on the wall I was leaning on.

"Gracie, you okay?" Stiles asked, coming over to me. I nodded and picked up the fallen chair. I turned it around and let out a low sigh. "What? What is it?" Stiles asked, coming around. Sliced into the material were three claw marks.

* * *

I was pulling on my shoe as Stiles knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called out, standing up. The door opened to reveal Stiles standing there decked out in a purple shirt, matching tie and cream blazer.

"Swanky." I said, fixing my lipstick. Stiles leaned on the doorframe.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes. I had on a navy dress that had little white birds all over the sheer material. The dress was pinched at the waist then billowed out with pockets in the skirt. I had on a pair of lace heels that matched the color of my blazer.

"Can we get this over please?" I asked, slipping my phone into my pocket. Stiles nodded and followed me out to his Jeep.

* * *

"Drink?" Danny asked, sitting down next to me. I raised my eyebrow, but took the red cup.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip. The sweet taste of Coke slid down my throat. I smiled to myself.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I just-I thought it was beer." I confessed looking at Danny. Danny chuckled.

"I didn't take you for a beer girl. Do you want a beer?" Danny offered.

"No, no. Coke is fine." I smiled at Danny.

"This isn't really your scene." Danny said, making conversation. I looked around the deck at the people dancing to the beat of the music.

"Not really." I chuckled. Danny laughed.

"So why are you here?" Danny asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Moral support." I said, tilting my cup towards Stiles who was trying to talk to Lydia. Danny laughed again and I joined in.

"You're a good sister." Danny said.

"That's what they tell me." I made a face and took a sip from my cup. "Why are _you_ here? Not really your scene." I said after swallowing.

"It's my job. As the captain's best friend, everywhere he goes, I go." Danny shrugged.

"You're a good friend."

"That's what they tell me." Danny mimicked. I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd. I could see Scott with Allison, but something was wrong. His shoulders were moving up and down as he started to breathe a bit too fast. I could see his grip tighten around Allison before he stepped away.

"Danny, I gotta go." I said, standing up and not even bothering to wait for a reply as I followed behind Scott.

"Scott!" I called out, pushing past bodies in the crowd. Someone slammed into me, causing me to spill my drink all over myself. "Goddamit!" I cursed as I flicked off my hands. I pulled off my blazer and let it fall to the ground. I elbowed my way through the crowd to see Scott going past Stiles, ignoring him.

"What happened to you?!" Stiles asked, pulling me back to him.

"Scott's shifting." I said, Stiles let go of my sticky arm. "We gotta get him." Stiles nodded as we pushed our way through the house. I ditched Stiles and ran towards the double doors of the house. I got outside at the same time as Allison and watched Scott drive away.

"Allison." The two of us turned at the sound of her name. Standing there was Derek Hale, hands in his leather jacket pockets, easy grin on his face. "I'm a friend of Scott's, my name's Derek. He told me to give you a ride." Derek stepped closer to Allison.

"Hey, Allison." I grabbed the girl's arm, "Stiles and I can give you a ride home." I said, trying to tell her not to go with Derek. Allison bit her lip.

"It's no problem for me. Scott told me it's on my way home." Derek looked at me for a moment, not recognizing me.

"Allison, Stiles and I were just leaving." I tried again. Allison looked at Derek. Derek was still intently staring at me.

"It's too much trouble for you, Grace."

"No-" I started to say, but Allison cut me off.

"Are you sure it isn't a problem?" Allison was looking at Derek. I tried to tell her to not go with him, but she had already made up her mind.

"My car's over here." Derek said. Allison waved goodbye to me. I groaned before running back up the stairs. Halfway up the staircase, I ran into Stiles, grabbing me as I went past.

"Scott's gone." I breathed out. Stiles groaned before dragging me back down the stairs and into the Jeep.

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles said as he pounded on Scott's bedroom door.

"Go away!" I heard Scott yell out.

"Scott, it's us!" Stiles yelled out again. I heard the doorknob click. The door opened partway only to let a shadow spill through.

"Let us in, Scott! We can help." Stiles demanded, pressing against the door.

"No! Listen you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, alright? I saw her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine." I said, pushing Stiles out of the way.

"I think I know who it is!" Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Scott continued, "It's Derek Hale. He's the werewolf, he's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Something hit me and I bit my lip.

"Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party." I said. The door slammed against us, pushing us back. Stiles jiggled the doorknob as I pounded on the door. I looked at Stiles before taking off down the hall and down the stairs.

* * *

I anxiously tapped my foot as Stiles drove to Allison's house. He screeched to a stop and I jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I bounded up the steps, and pressed my finger against the doorbell. I rang it, then knocked on the door. Moments later the door swung open to reveal an older woman.

"Hi! Mrs. Argent! Uhm, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's-uh look this is gonna sound kinda crazy, like really crazy-actually crazy doesn't even begin to describe-" She cut me off and turned to shout into the house.

"Allison! It's for you." I looked up to see Allison standing on the balcony above me.

"Oh thank God." I mumbled.

"Grace?" Allison asked, I waved.

"Stiles-he-uh wanted to make sure you-got home alright." I lamely said. Allison smiled at me.

"Tell him I'm fine."

"Will do. I'll see you at school." I saluted her before backing away then running down the steps and into the Jeep.

"She's fine." I said, slamming the door behind me.

"Let's go find Scott." Stiles said as the morning sun peeked over the trees.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep in the back of Stiles' Jeep because I woke to the sound of someone getting in the Jeep. I picked my head up a little to see a shirtless Scott sitting in the front seat. I slowly rubbed my eyes as Scott looked at Stiles.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles said. The boys hadn't noticed that I was awake. I continued to lay there as the two of them talked.

"She probably hates me now." Scott whined.

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology." Stiles said. "Or you could tell her the truth. Then revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf." I watched Scott shoot Stiles a look, "Okay bad idea." Silence lapsed over the Jeep for a moment.

"What about Grace?" Scott asked, voice soft. My ears perked up at the sound of my name.

"What about Grace?" Stiles answered Scott's question with a question. Scott sighed.

"I almost killed her." Scott said, "She'll never forgive me."

"It's Grace! She'll forgive you." Stiles tried to reassure Scott. I could hear him shift to turn around in his seat, so I quickly shut my eyes. "Just give her chocolate or something. Works every time." I tried to fight the grin from spreading across my face.

"Chocolate won't be able to fix the fact that I almost killed her." Scott said, I blinked my eyes open and sighed. Stiles looked in the rearview mirror at me and smiled.

"Grace, do you forgive Scott for almost killing you?" I sat up and grinned.

"Depends. Do you have chocolate?" I asked, peeking through the partition at Scott. Scott rolled his eyes.

"You were awake the whole time!" Scott exclaimed. I giggled and wrapped my arms around my best friend's neck.

"I forgive you." I pulled away from him, "But I still want chocolate." I sternly said. Scott laughed.

"Hey, we'll get through this." Stiles shoved Scott, "Come on, if I have to I'll chain you up myself and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it." Scott chuckled. I pulled the blanket closer to my chin and smiled to myself. We were going to get through this.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shoutouts to **__**Bethisafan77,**__** and Mayonese! love you both! xx**_

* * *

I spun my chair around and clicked on the video chat button on my computer. Stiles was calling me via video chat. I rolled my eyes as his face came on screen. "My room is right next to yours." I said, grabbing a pencil.

"I got Scott on the other line." Was all Stiles said before clicking away. I tapped my pencil on my desk as I waited for Stiles to connect me. I heard a shooting of a play gun he had so I turned my attention back to the screen.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's bad." Stiles said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I asked. Scott waved to me.

"Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles continued, not acknowledging my presence.

"Because of me?" Scott asked, letting his shoulders drop.

"What happened?!" I cried out. Stiles looked at me.

"Scott knocked Jackson down to the ground, then proceeded to try and kill me." Stiles explained.

"I live right next to you and you drive me home from school and this never came up!?" I cried out, exasperated.

"You know what? No, it didn't. What was I supposed to say, Hey, Grace, Scott tried to kill me!" Stiles pretended to be happy.

"That would be a great opener!" I argued back, "Then I would know what the fuck was going on!"

"Language!" Stiles shot back, "And why would I tell you?! You would just get all worried and-"

"Enough!" Scott yelled. Stiles stopped talking, I bit my lip. "Jackson's hurt because of me?"

"Because he's a tool." Stiles said, I nodded in agreement.

"But is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet." Stiles leaned back in his chair, "Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles said. Scott sighed and looked down. There was a shadow behind Scott and I watched Stiles lean closer to the screen. I squinted and looked at the direction he was looking.

"What?" Scott asked. I heard Stiles type out a message. On the screen a message popped up, _It looks like_. But the rest of the message didn't come up. The screen froze on Stiles, but I could still hear Scott reading the message aloud. I doubled clicked on my screen to try and get the computer unfrozen just as the last part of Stiles' message came up, _there's someone behind you._ I furrowed my brow, but then the video chat disconnected. I sighed and sat back in my chair.

* * *

I quickly hurried to my locker as the bell hang, letting me know that I had an ample amount of time to get my Math book from my locker and then make it back down the Math class. I stomped my foot on the ground as I incorrectly spun the dial. On the third try, I popped open my locker to find my blazer that I had left at Lydia's party, hanging on the hook. _That's weird. _ I thought to myself as I pulled it out. _Lydia must've just put it in my locker before school._ I draped the blazer over my arm and went to grab my Math textbook but stopped when I heard a noise. Peering around my locker door, I expected someone to be standing there. There was a flash of movement as someone tried to conceal themselves behind the wall. I stared intently at the empty space for a moment before the second bell caused me to jump in surprise. "Jesus." I whispered, shutting my locker door and running down the hall to Math class.

"So I heard Scott isn't playing in tomorrow's game?" Lydia asked as her chalk scraped against the blackboard. I paused from solving my problem and looked at her.

"I guess not." I shrugged and continued to solve the Algebra problem on the board.

"I think he should. I mean, he did brutally injure my boyfriend when he slammed into Jackson." Lydia paused and looked at me before going back to work. I made a face and kept working.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he deserved it." I said, not looking at the small girl.

"Jackson's going to play tomorrow." Lydia let her hand stop in the middle of the board, "But he won't be at his peak and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." I said, turning back to the board. I was almost finished my problem.

"I only date the captain of the lacrosse team and if they start out losing, then I date the captain of the _losing _lacrosse team." Lydia explained. I rolled my head back as Lydia continued with her problem. "I don't date losers." Lydia spat out. I stopped working at turned to face her.

"Losing one game isn't going to hurt anyone, Lyds. In fact, it might actually save someone."

"Fine!" Lydia said, "Tell him not to play!" Lydia furrowed her brow, "We'll probably win anyway, and then we'll go out to eat, and then you and I will introduce Allison to _all _the hot guys. And Scott McCall will stay home searching the internet for porn." Lydia winked at me. I rolled my eyes as I circled my answer. I slammed the chalk down and spun away from the board at the same time as Lydia.

* * *

As the final bell rang, I pushed my way through the crowds of girls to get to the double doors, leading me to main campus. I bounded down the stairs and spotted Stiles walking towards his Jeep, keys in hand. I jogged across campus to get to the Jeep at the same time as Stiles.

"Hey!" I cried out, opening the back door of the Jeep and throwing my bag into the car.

"What's up?" My brother asked, getting into the driver's side, "Where'd you get that?" Stiles stopped and pointed to my blazer.

"Uh, my locker. Lydia must've dropped it off or something." I shrugged and threw it in the backseat as Stiles looked at me.

"Did she say she put it there?" Stiles asked.

"No, I mean, she knows my combination so-"

"Did someone give it to her to give to you?" Stiles asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know. I just found it in my locker. Okay?" Stiles just looked at me, "Can we please go now?" I asked, looking at the steering wheel. Stiles sighed and turned on the car.

"What happened today to make so…protective?" I asked, once we were on the road.

"I'm always protective." Stiles said, looking at me, I made a face. "Dad instated a curfew because of the murder."

"But we know who the murderer was!" I cried out.

"I know!" Stiles replied.

"This is ridiculous. He's just out there, chillin', killin' and we're stuck!" I raked my fingers through my hair.

"Not if we can prove Derek guilty." Stiles said, I raised an eyebrow, "We're gonna find the other half of the body." Stiles said.

"No, no, no. Can we not?" I pleaded.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night after the game or what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want to go out in the woods and try and find half a body!" I cried out, raising my shoulders.

"Well, then you can just stay home." Stiles said, looking at the road. He did this trick often. The reverse psychology. And no matter how hard I tried, I always gave in.

"I hate you." I muttered, crossing my arms. Stiles grinned in my direction.

* * *

That night, I found myself armed with a flashlight and put on guard duty as the boys went to dig up the small pile of dirt next to the old Hale house. "Stiles, this is really creepy." I said, shining the light around the old Hale house. I let my leg bounce up and down as Stiles and Scott scanned the area.

"Something's different." Scott said.

"Different how?" Stiles answered, I turned and looked at the boys.

"I don't know." Scott truthfully said. I blew out a breath and wiped the stray hairs from my face.

"Can you guys just start digging? I'm freaking out here." I said.

"Stop being sucha girl." Stiles looked at me. I spun around, shining the flashlight on his face.

"Stop being sucha prick." I hissed out, "I'm the one holding the flashlight." I waved it across his face.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Stiles put his hand up to shield himself and I smiled to myself before turning back to face the forest.

"This is taking way to long." I whispered out as a half an hour passed.

"Just shut up and keep watch." Stiles hissed out.

"But what if he comes back?" I bounced a little to keep the heat flowing.

"Then we run." Stiles said.

"What if he catches us?" I whispered out. Stiles stopped digging and looked at me.

"You run one way, Scott and I run the other and whoever he catches first…too bad." Stiles shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him as I heard Scott's shovel hit something.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop!" Stiles said. I stepped over to the hole and watched as the boys started to untie the knots.

"Hurry." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"I am! Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?!" Stiles said, as he and Scott quickly untied the rope. I watched as Scott flipped back the tarp to reveal a wolf's head. I screamed and simutanesloy dropped my flashlight as I skittered back.

"What the hell is that!" I cried out. The boys were out of the hole, having jumped so high.

"I told you something was different!" Scott yelled. I tried to regain my breathing as Stiles looked across the hole.

"What's that?" Stiles asked, going over to the flower.

"Wolfsbane." I answered.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"The Wolfman?" Scott shook his head, "the original werewolf movie?" Another shake. "You are so unprepared for this." I sighed. Stiles gently tugged at the flower, uprooting it. There was a rope attached to the flower, so Stiles pulled it out of the ground, following the spiral as it wound around the head of the wolf.

"Grace." Scott whispered my name. I looked down at the hole. There, staring up at us, was the top half of a woman's body.

* * *

The next day, I watched as Derek was brought out of his house by a deputy, my father behind him. He looked over at where I was standing and shot a smirk in my direction before he was place in the car. I sighed and quickly looked around to see that my father went over to the hole and Scott was leaning against Stiles' Jeep with Stiles. I silently moved towards the police car, and looked around once again only to see Scott waving at me not get in the car. Stiles widened his eyes at me and shook his head once. I ignored both of them and slid into the passenger seat, turning to face the man behind the barrier.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not scared of you." I said, placing my palms on the barrier. Derek just looked at me. I gulped, "Alright, maybe I am. Doesn't matter." I looked out the window to make sure no one was watching, "I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf, but she was a different kind, wasn't she?" No response, "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that." I raised my eyebrows, "Is that why you killed her?" I asked a bit softer.

"Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend that's the problem." Derek spoke, "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do? Keep on cheering?" I sat back, "I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek leaned forward so his face was touching the barrier, "And trust me, you want to." He whispered. I opened my mouth the say something, but I felt myself being yanked out of the car by my arm.

"Ow. Ow, ow." I gritted out as my dad dragged me away from the police car.

"There. Stand." My father let go of me. I sighed and shoved my hands into my back pockets. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" My dad looked at me.

"I'm just trying to help." I said.

"Okay, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?"

"I was out here with Stiles and Scott, looking for his inhaler."

"At the same time you were studying with Lydia."

"Yes!" Then it dawned on me what I just did, "No-Aah crap." I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"So you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying." I said, pointing at my dad.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?" I gaped, trying to come up with an answer.

"Reclining your body…in a horizontal position." I made a face and looked at my father's serious face.

"Get the hell out of here." My dad said. I nodded and walked past him hurrying towards Stiles and Scott.

"What the hell was that!?" Stiles hissed out as I pulled open the door to the Jeep.

"Nothing." I shook my head and climbed into the backseat of the Jeep as Scott got into the passenger seat.

"Why in God's name would you go and talk to that pyscho!?" Stiles cried out, jumping into the driver's seat and turning around.

"Because I wanted to find something out and you two don't have the balls to do it!" I said, leaning forward. Stiles looked at me, mouth agape before turning around and starting up his car.

"Well, what did you find out?" Scott asked, looking over the seat.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bullshit." Scott said, "I can hear your heartbeat." I frantically looked up.

"You can what?!" I hissed out.

"Hear your heartbeat. Your heartbeat speeds up when you're lying. It's a tell of sorts." Scott shrugged.

"Fine." I sighed, "He doesn't want you to play in Saturday's game." I clasped my hands together, "He said that we have to stop you." I whispered. Scott narrowed his eyes at me before turning around.

* * *

"There's nothing here about wolfsbane." Scott said, as the Jeep bumped along the dirt road.

"Just keep looking." Stiles said, I tapped my fingers on my phone screen and looked out the window.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something." I said, leaning forward, "Like maybe they bury you as a wolf." Scott shook his head and kept scrolling through his phone as Stiles tapped the steering wheel.

"Or like a skill, something you have to learn." Stiles added in.

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott growled out. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my best friend, something was off.

"Maybe it's different for girl wolves." Stiles was still talking.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott cried out. Stiles and I looked at him.

"Stop what?" We said at the same time.

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott cried out. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" My voice was soft. Underneath my hand, I could feel his muscles tense up.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott cried out.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, okay?" Stiles was oblivious to what was happening. I bit my lip as Scott forcefully shrugged off my hand.

"Stiles, pull over." I softly said.

"No! He's gotta listen to me." Stiles protested. Scott responded by growling out in pain.

"Stiles! Pull over!" I hit my brother on the shoulder as Scott began to choke.

"I can't-I can't breathe!" He cried out. I frantically hit Stiles on the shoulder as Scott started to twist and turn in pain.

"What! What's happening?!" Stiles cried out. I spotted a purple flower sitting in Stiles' backpack. I reached into the bag and grabbed it.

"You kept it?!" I cried out in surprise, shaking the flower in Stiles' face. Scott groaned.

"What the hell was I supposed to do with it!?"

"Throw it out! Burn it! You don't keep something poisonous!" I was cut off by a growl and then felt Scott's hand gripping my wrist. I felt his claws digging into my wrist, causing me to wince in pain.

"Dude! Dude!" Stiles cried out, pulling over.

My hand involuntarily opened and the flower dropped into the bag. Scott's eyes were golden and his canines were pointy as he held onto my wrist. Suddenly, I heard something snap, and the world became fuzzy. I felt myself tilting to the side, and finally falling out of Scott's hold as the world around me went dark.

* * *

The darkness didn't last long. The nightmare yet again returned and I was forced to watch, defenseless. I watched as my little freshman self was alone. I was alone with myself until he came. I scream at myself to run, but of course, she did not hear me. It was the same every time. He pushed me against the lockers, his fingers trailed down my shoulder, slipping off my bathing suit strap. I told him to stop, but he kept going. He kept going, until I was completely naked. He stepped back from me and I crossed my arms, shivering and wondering if I could make it to the door, but knew that he would only catch me again. I watched as he violently stripped off his bathing suit. He looked at me, and then pushed me up against the lockers.

I jolted out of the nightmare, right before the next thing happened. It was dark and silent. All I heard was the steady hum of the monitors. I curled up in a ball and tried to picture a beach or somewhere safe, but all I could see was his face. I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I cried silently remembering that night, the night I lost everything, unwillingly. The night Jackson Whittemore raped me.

* * *

A steady beeping noise annoyed me to a point where I groaned and rolled onto my side. My eyes blinked open and I saw the dull wall of the hospital room, light streaming from the window, trying to make it a little brighter than it was. I sighed and rolled back onto my back, resting my hand on my forehead. Something wasn't right with my hand, it felt off. Jerking it front of my face, I came eye to cast.

"Damnit!" I cried out. I saw someone jump up out of the corner of my eye. Stiles.

"Hey, there." Stiles yawned, stretching.

"Why am I here?" I asked, sitting up. I was attached to an IV and dressed in a hospital gown.

"You blacked out in the Jeep yesterday." Stiles said.

"Yesterday?" I asked, surprise written all over my face. "Oh my God." I ran my hands over my face. The hard casing of the cast scratching my face.

"Hey, it's all good." Stiles said. I heard him get up and sit on the edge of the hospital bed. "You lost a lot of blood, but they gave you a transfusion and put that cast on your wrist."

"Please tell me that Scott didn't play the game." I mumbled into my hand and cast. Stiles didn't answer. I took my hands away from my face. "Tell me you stopped him from playing the game, Stiles." I said. Stiles bit his lip and bounced his leg up and down.

"Are you serious!?" I cried out, "What happened? Who died?" I turned my body to face Stiles.

"No one died! Calm down." Stiles said, looking at the beeping heart monitor. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "We won. No one died. Scott kissed Allison. The end." Stiles looked away and took his hands off of my shoulders.

"Bullshit!" I cried out, "Something else happened!" Stiles shushed me and looked at the closed door.

"Can you shut up?!" Stiles scrubbed his head, "Okay, okay! Dad got the report back from the medical examiner."

"On the girl's body." I clarified, Stiles nodded.

"Medical examiner determined killer to be animal not human. Derek human not animal. Derek not human. Derek let out of jail." Stiles waved his hand in the air.

"What?!" I yelled out. The heart monitor started to beep furiously. Stiles clapped his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand then hit him with my cast.

"Ow!" Stiles rubbed his arm. I stuck out my tongue, "And here's the bigger kick in the ass. The medical examiner IDed the two halves of the body, her name was Laura Hale." My eyes widened, "Derek's sister." Stiles finished. I ran my good hand through my hair as the door opened.

"Hey there, sweetie." Mrs. McCall said, stepping in. Stiles hopped off of the bed and walked past Mrs. McCall, letting her be alone to check my vitals.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall." I smiled at the woman.

She was like my second mom. After my mom died, she took care of all of us, bringing over dinners, making sure we were okay with just my dad. I secretly hoped that one day the two of them would finally go out on a date. I also knew that for a short period of time, Mrs. McCall wanted Scott and I to become a "thing." But I guess she realized that Scott was more like an older brother to me, so she started to treat me like the daughter she never had. I wasn't complaining.

"Grace?" Mrs. McCall asked. I looked up at her and saw she had a knowing smile on her face.

"You said something, didn't you?" I asked. Mrs. McCall pulled in her lips and nodded. "Sorry, I was just thinking." I sighed. Mrs. McCall laughed.

"I was just saying that you missed a really good game last night." She said.

"I heard." I grumbled to myself. Mrs. McCall laughed again.

"Don't worry, Gracie, there'll be more." Mrs. McCall patted my arm, "And the way Scott was playing-I'm sure you'll see a repeat of last night's game." Mrs. McCall smiled, "One time, the team deliberately passed the ball to Scott." She laughed to herself, "And then, Scott took a shot and the ball went straight through the goalie's cradle!" She cried out, excited. Her happiness was contagious and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Damn." I whispered out, "Stupid arm." I mumbled. Mrs. McCall laughed again.

"You have a whole season to watch." She patted my knee and stepped back from the bed, "I think we can discharge you, as long as you promise not to inflict pain on others-" She looked at me and I knew she meant Scott and Stiles, "with that weapon on your arm."

"No promises." I made a finger gun with my casted wrist and hand, "This weapon has a mind of its own." I winked at Mrs. McCall, who laughed.

"I'll get your dad to sign some papers and you'll be out of here in two minutes." Mrs. McCall winked at me and I watched her let the door swing behind her.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So no reviews...wow...BRB crying. **_

_**Anyway, here's a chapter before I leave for London! xxx**_

* * *

"Stiles. I'm _not_ trying out for the swim team this year!" I argued with my brother on our way to school.

"Why not, Grace?! You are seriously a mermaid. You swim like a fish. Why wouldn't you use that ability?" Stiles banged his hand on the steering wheel. I shook my head and laughed. I had quit the swim team after the incident. I had claimed I was bored of it, but I was just scared to go back because of Jackson.

"I'm not listening to you anymore." I turned up the radio, blasting blink182 and nodding my head to the beat.

* * *

"So you killed her." Stiles stated as he walked with Scott to the campus. I trailed behind, on my phone texting Lydia about our Chemistry homework that I had conveniently forgotten to do.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott shrugged. He had come running up to the Jeep as soon as Stiles had parked, yelling about some dream he had where he had hurt Allison on one of the school buses. The dream was very detailed and vivid and I almost threw up.

"I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I've woke up like that before." Scott turned and looked at Stiles.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently-" I cut my idiotic brother off by hitting him with my cast. "Ow!"

"A. I meant I've never had a dream that felt like that. And B. Never give me that mush detail about you in bed again." Scott continued. I rolled my eyes as Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I take a guess here?" I asked, shoving myself between the boys.

"I know. I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow night. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said. I bit the inside of my lip.

"No of course not!" I said, Scott looked at me, "Yeah that's totally it." Scott's face fell, "Hey, okay." I tried to reassure my best friend, "Personally, I think you're handling this whole werewolf thing pretty freakin' amazingly. It's not like there's a werewolf for dummies class you can take." I said as we ambled along.

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott said. Stiles shoved me out of the way.

"Derek?!" Stiles cried out. I hit Scott upside the head with my cast.

"Ow!" Scott rubbed his head, "Jesus." He sighed.

"Do you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?!" Stiles continued.

"Yeah, I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it all felt so real."

"How real?" I asked, looking across campus.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said. Then I spotted something. I elbowed Stiles, who elbowed Scott.

"Maybe it actually did." Stiles said, looking across the walkway at the bus lot where the bus was torn and blood smears were all over the back of it. I gulped as Scott widened his eyes and ran the short path to St. Bridget's.

Stiles and I looked at each other before Stiles went after Scott and I hurried over to the scene. I felt my hair whipping out behind me and my feet pounded the pavement. I slid to a stop right in front of my Dad.

"What happened?" I breathed out.

"There was a murder." My dad shoved his hands into his police jacket. I peeked around my dad and saw more of the bus. Well, what was left of it. The door was torn off, the seats ripped out, windows smashed, and blood everywhere. I gulped and looked around, trying to find Allison.

"Holy shit."

"You should probably get to class, Grace." My dad placed a hand on my back and turned me away from the scene. I tried to peek over my shoulder, but my dad shielded me.

"Dad." I whined. "I want to know what happened." My dad fixed me with a stare, he hated when I whined.

"Grace." He cautioned. I sighed heavily.

"Fine." My dad's hand patted my back.

"See you later, kiddo." I nodded and crossed my arms over my ample chest. "Pull down your skirt!" My dad called after I had started to walk away. I stopped and unrolled my skirt once. Then I made my way to St. Bridget's.

* * *

I pushed through the crowd of tittering girls, trying to find Scott and Stiles and hopefully Allison. As I ran down the hall, a smashed in locker caught my attention. I stepped up closer to it and saw that it was my locker. The door was hanging off and I could see the dent where Scott punched it when he wolfed out.

"Scott!" I cried out, clenching my fists as I spun away from my locker and stomped down the stairs, bag bouncing on my shoulder. "I'm going to kill him." I growled out.

I heard a thump as books were dropped to my right. I looked over and saw Scott bent down and Allison in front of him. She was okay. I sighed and backed up, right into someone. I turned around to see Stiles standing behind me, biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"I'm guessing you saw my locker?" I tilted my head to the side and crossed my arms. Stiles nodded, grin spreading across his face. I hit him with my cast-three times.

"Can you stop!? I'm starting to bruise." Stiles stopped me as I wounded up to hit him again.

"It's not funny." I growled out, Stiles grinned.

"It's a little funny." Stiles pinched his fingers together. I heard someone run up beside me.

"She's okay." Scott's voice made me turn around. I guess he could see the pure hatred in my eyes because he backed up then turned and made a run for it.

"I'm not done with you, McCall!" I cried out, before running after him, Stiles following me.

* * *

During Chemistry, I felt myself falling asleep. But before I dozed off, an incoming group text lit up my phone. _Maybe it was my blood on the door._ Scott's text message said. I bit my lip and watched as Stiles' name came up.

_Could have been animal blood._ I quickly typed out a response:

_Maybe you caught a rabbit._ I looked up as I sent the message. Smith's back was turned to the class. I tapped my foot against the stool as I waited for one of the boys' responses.

_And did what?_ Scott asked.

_Ate it._ I responded, making a face at my phone. Mr. Smith was still droning on about whatever Chemistry was. Lydia looked at me. I widened my eyes like, Got a problem?

_Raw?_ Scott asked. I saw that Stiles was typing.

_No , you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven…I don't know! _I rolled my eyes and typed back,

_ You're the one who can't remember._ I sent the message.

"Ms. Stilinski!" Smith called out my name, I jumped in surprise. "Do you mind sharing your text message with the class?" He smirked at me. I sighed.

"Mr. Smith, I would if I could, but it is _very dry_ and I think the entire class would end up sleeping by the end." I closed an eye and looked at Smith. He was fuming. He hated me, but personally I didn't have a problem with the man. He opened his mouth to say something, but one of the girls in the front jumped up,

"I think they found something!" She cried out, causing everyone to run to the window. I stood behind the girl and watched as a man was brought out on a stretcher across campus, bloodied and torn. I could see all of the boys standing in behind the windows, watching the same scene. Suddenly the man jumped up, shaking and screaming. All of us scuttled back from the window, surprised and a little frightened. I pulled my phone out of my skirt pocket as Stiles' text came in.

_Definitely not a rabbit._ I sighed and shoved my phone back into my skirt.

* * *

All anyone could talk about was the almost dead bus driver. He had been attacked by a mountain lion, that's what the verdict was. During lunch, Lydia stopped Allison and me from talking about it anymore. "So, Allison. What are we doing tomorrow night?" Lydia stabbed at her salad, Allison looked up.

"What?" Allison looked at me as I took a bite from my sandwich.

"You said you and Scott we're hanging out tomorrow night? What are you guys doing?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Allison looked at me for help, I just shrugged.

"Well, I am not staying in and watching lacrosse videos all night." Lydia raised her eyebrows as she took a bite of her salad, "What about bowling?" She said, after she swallowed.

"Uh, sure." Allison said, "Sounds fun."

"Great!" Lydia smiled at Allison. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my sandwich.

* * *

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked as I got into the car.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me." Stiles said, starting up the car.

"I just was making sure I heard you." I said, putting up my hands, "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles mused, I looked at my brother.

"Stiles, do you need to tell me something?" I asked, looking at him. Stiles looked at me.

"No! I was just wondering." Stiles rubbed his head.

"Why?" I asked, settling back into my seat.

"Allison and Scott are _hanging out_ tomorrow night." He paused and looked at me, "With Jackson and Lydia."

"I know." I shrugged, "It's fine."

"No, it's not! You don't just hang out with hot girls!" Stiles said, driving down the road, "If you hang out with a hot girl, you might as well be her gay best friend!"

"Scott hangs out with me!" I protested. Stiles looked at me.

"Yeah, but you're-" Stiles trailed off.

"No, finished your sentence!" I cried out.

"No."

"Stiles!" I said, I raised my cast.

"You're his younger sister!" Stiles cried out, "In a metaphorical sense. Please don't hit me. I have so many bruises." I sighed and put my cast down.

"This is really upsetting you isn't it?" I bit my lip.

"It's not funny." Stiles said, "I'm trying to save Scott from his friendzone."

"Allison seems really into him. I don't think she'll friendzone him." I patted my brother's arm as he turned down our street. Stiles sighed.

* * *

"Yo-" Stiles knocked on my door. It was later in the night, I had been doing homework all night, which was hard with one hand, "Scott wants to go check out the bus, you in?" Stiles asked. I looked up from my laptop.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, getting off of my bed. I shoved my feet into a pair of Keds and followed my brother out to his car.

* * *

I jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to the gate where the buses sat on the other side. I scaled the gate and placed my foot on one of the openings, "Wait, no. Just me." Scott said, pulling my back to the ground, "Someone needs to keep watch." I crossed my arms.

"How come I'm always the one keeping watch?" I complained, Scott looked at me. Stiles brushed past us and started to climb the fence.

"Because you're the girl!" Scott said, pulling Stiles off of the fence. I licked my lips and leaned on the fence.

"Why is starting to feel like you're Batman and me and Stiles are Robin?" I asked.

"I don't want to be Robin!" Stiles said, going for the fence again.

"Nobody is Batman and Robin!" Scott said.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked, looking down.

"Just stay here-" Scott growled out.

"Oh my God!" I overlapped him and pushed off of the fence, walking back to the car to watch the two idiots climb over the fence.

I pulled out my phone and started opening my Twitter app as I let the radio play Ed Sheeran. I propped my foot on the dash next to the steering wheel and scrolled through meaningless tweets and retweets. I looked up from my phone after a few minutes and sighed to myself. I scanned the parking lot to see a man with a flashlight walking towards the bus. I slammed my hand on the horn. The beep ran through the night multiple times. I kept beeping the horn until I saw the two of them fling themselves over the fence. I shifted the Jeep into reverse as the boys got in. I skidded backwards then flipped the wheel around, making the Jeep turn before speeding down the small street.

"Did work?! Did you remember?!" I cried out, shifting into first. Stiles was looking behind him, seeing if anyone was following us.

"I was there last night." Scott said, looking at me, "And the blood-a lot of it was mine." I furrowed my brow and looked at him.

"So you did attack him." I said, pressing my foot on the gas.

"Can you slow down?" Stiles asked.

"Can you shut up?" I asked, looking behind me.

"Eyes on the road!" Stiles cried out.

"No! I saw glowing eyes on the bus." Scott continued, "They weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott said.

"And the bus driver?" Stiles asked, poking his head in between the barrier.

"I think I was trying to save him." Scott said.

"Wait, what?!" I cried out, "Why would Derek want you to remember that he attacked the bus driver?" I asked, Stiles continued to look behind him.

"That was a red light." Stiles mumbled.

"That's what I don't get!" Scott stuttered out.

"It's gotta be some sort of pack thing!" I cried out, "Like an initiation, you do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is sucha bonding experience?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes.

"But he didn't do it! Which means he's not a killer!" I said, waving my hands in the air.

"Keep your hands on the wheel! Oh my God, we're gonna die." Stiles mumbled. I whirled around,

"Keep your pants on. I know how to drive!" I said, turning back around, "So since you're not a killer-

"I can go out with Allison." Scott cut me off, grin spreading across his face.

"I was gonna say that you weren't going to kill me or Stiles, but-"

"Oh right, that too." Scott grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Stiles burst into my room late the next night. I screamed and dropped my book. "Jesus Christ, Stiles!" I cried out, throwing my book at him. Stiles dodged it and jumped onto my bed.

"Dad just left for the hospital. The bus driver succumbed to his wounds." Stiles said, looking at me. I sat up against my headboard.

"What?" I asked.

"Gracie, he's dead." Stiles said, voice soft. My eyes widened.

"Did you tell Scott?" I asked. Stiles shook his head, "Go, I'll cover for you." I said, pushing him off of my bed.

"Thanks, Gracie." Stiles said, going out my window. I sighed and leaned back on my headboard, thinking about how Derek had killed an innocent man.

* * *

_**Review? Please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shoutouts to **__**Bethisafan77**__** Love ya! xxx**_

* * *

"So Scott's coming over?" I asked, walking up the stairs with Allison.

"We're just studying." Allison said, shaking her head.

"Just studying never ends with just studying." I said, looking at my friend. "It's like getting in a hot tub, someone eventually cops the field."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. I sighed.

"I'm just saying-make sure he covers up." I said, stepping up the stairs. Allison looked nervous, "Hello, Snow White! Make sure he has a condom." I widened my eyes. Oh my God I was turning into Lydia. I had to stop.

"Are you kidding?! After one date?!" Allison laughed. I stopped on the stairs again.

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." I winked.

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend? Like aren't you supposed to protect him?"

"He's a guy." I shook my head, laughing. Allison crossed her arms.

"Well, how much is a little taste?" Allison asked, looking around.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, he's different. When I moved here, I had a plan-no boyfriends until college." Allison sliced her hand through the air, "But when I met him and it was different. I don't know how to explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenyl ethylamine." I shrugged. Allison looked at me, "I'll tell you what to do." I continued up the stairs, the bell ringing, "Okay, so just kiss him. He'll respond. But he's the type that isn't going to pressure you, so if you don't want to, he'll understand." I said, patting her arm.

"Thanks, G." Allison said. I nodded and waved goodbye to my friend, heading out of the doors.

* * *

"Stiles!" I yelled at my brother, who slammed on the brakes.

"Oh my God!" Stiles gasped out, looking at the man who was standing in front of the Jeep, with his hand up. I realized it was Derek and watched in horror as he promptly collapsed in the parking lot.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Stiles mumbled, looking behind him. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a line of cars waiting for us to move.

"This guy is everywhere." I seethed out.

"What the hell?" Scott said, running up to Stiles' open window. Stiles shrugged and got out of the car, I followed. "What are you doing here?" Scott hissed at Derek, who did not look so good.

"I was shot." Derek gasped out in pain.

"Uh, maybe we should take you to a hospital." I said, Derek flashed me a look, "Or not." I backed up a step.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked. Derek looked up at him.

"No, you idiot." Derek sneered.

"Who shot you?" Scott asked. Derek opened his mouth to respond, but then his eyes flashed a bright blue. I scuttled back a few steps.

"What the hell?" I breathed out. Stiles turned and jumped, realizing I was still there.

"Stop that!" Scott hissed. Derek's eyes became brighter.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking around the school parking lot.

"Here, get him into your car." Scott lifted Derek up from under his arms and helped him into the passenger seat.

"Uh, that's my-" Stiles shot me a warning look, "Never mind." I mumbled. I opened the side door and climbed in.

"Get him out of here." Scott said, patting the door.

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles growled out.

Stiles drove off and down the boulevard, "Where are we going, Sti?" I leaned forward and looked between the two boys. There was a Go Radio song playing, Stiles picked up his phone and started to text.

"Sti, eyes on the road." Stiles handed his phone back to me, as Derek took off his jacket. There was an unread message from Scott, I read it aloud, "Need more time." I put the phone down, "Need more time for what?" No answer. I flicked my gaze between the two boys, and sighed.

"Try not to bleed out on my seat. Okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked, ignoring his demand.

"Your house." Derek's head popped up.

"No, no we can't go to my house."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked, lifting his hand off the wheel.

"Not while I can't protect myself." Stiles pulled over to the side of the road in a huff. He threw the car in park and looked at Derek.

"What happens if Scott can't find the bullet? Hm?" Stiles turned on Derek, "Are you dying?"

"I have a last resort."

"What is it?" I asked, sticking my head through the partition.

Derek rolled up his shirt sleeve to expose a bullet wound. It was bloody and spurting out blood. The skin around it was dark and looked rotten. Stiles turned away, gagging. I leaned forward to take a closer look. Derek looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, forcing him to look away first.

"What is that? Is it contagious?" Stiles gagged out.

"Start the car." Derek growled.

"I don't think you should be barking orders right now. In fact, I think I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle road and leave you for dead." Stiles pointed to the forest. Derek narrowed his eyes and I gulped.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out…with my teeth." Derek said through gritted teeth. Stiles gulped, and I felt the car start up.

We drove aimlessly for hours. I had finally realized I was not going to get any answers from the boys, so I took out my books and started on my homework. I slipped in my headphones and got lost in my English homework. I looked up occasionally, but I only saw Stiles and Derek arguing. I could faintly hear my name once or twice, but that was it.

When I finished my English, I took out my earphones and leaned forward. "I'm starving. Can we stop and get a burger or something?" I looked at Stiles, my eyes pleading. "We can just go through the drive-thru. Please?" Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and looked back at me. I gave him puppy-dog eyes, widening my green eyes so he couldn't resist.

"Fine." He groaned, I sat back happily. Stiles drove through the drive-thru of In and Out, getting food for all of us. We sat on the side of the street and ate our dinner. Derek was looking progressively worse with each passing minute. Stiles phone blared with a shrill ring. He answered his phone,

"Scott. What am I supposed to do with him? He's starting to smell…Like _death_…What about your boss? Fine." Stiles hung up the phone.

"What is he doing?" Derek grunted out.

"Trying to save your life." Stiles said, shifting the gear on the Jeep.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Stiles looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"The animal clinic." Stiles said.

Stiles threw his car into park at the animal clinic. He jumped out and Derek followed, they left me in the car. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath, waiting for Derek and Stiles to come back out. I wasn't told to stay in the Jeep, but for some reason I felt like I wasn't needed.

A few minutes later, I felt my iPhone buzzed once to let me know I had an incoming text message. I clicked the message button and saw it was a message from Isaac. _Weird._ I thought to myself. Isaac was one of the boys on Stiles' lacrosse team. Sure he was cute, but we only talked once. He was very quiet and kept to himself most of the time. His brother died in the army after his mother died. I figured I gave him my number after one of the games last year. I pressed my finger on the message to open it. _Hey, I'm working late at the graveyard. I'll be home a little after 12._

The message was obviously for someone else. I spun one of my earbuds in between my fingers and typed back a response. _I think you meant to text someone else._ I added a little smiley face at the end so it didn't sound too serious. Isaac responded with a _Sorry. My bad. _ And a smiley face. I rolled my eyes and exited the message screen. I settled into my seat and let my eyes close for a moment.

My eyes popped open and I quickly sat up when I remembered something. My mom was killed by an animal attack, that's what the police reports said. My dad and she were out on a camping weekend. It was the first time they let Stiles and me stay home alone. We thought it would be the best weekend ever. We were wrong. I remember the call like it was yesterday, my dad was holding back tears, Stiles was hugging me, trying to be strong for the both of us, while I sobbed. Stiles and I rushed to the hospital on our bikes, but when we got there it was too late. They had said it was just a freak accident, but now I wondered what exactly happened.

* * *

I pushed my door opened and ran inside, just as Scott came squealing to a stop on his bike. I acknowledged him as I ran inside. Stiles was holding an electric saw over Derek's arm. Just as he was about to make contact, he saw Scott.

"Oh thank God you're here. Your just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Then he saw me, "Grace are you okay? You look a little pale." Stiles came over to me, he reached out to touch me, but I slapped his hand away. I stalked towards Derek,

"You killed her. You sick bastard, you killed my mother!" I growled out getting up close to his face, eyes narrowed.

"Grace, what are you talking about?" Stiles said from behind me. I whirled around and faced him. He took a look at me and gulped.

"Do you really think Mom died from a _mountain lion_?! Stiles! Think about it!" I screamed at him. Then I turned back to Derek, "Why? Why would you kill her?" I asked. I felt tears streaming down my face. Derek was silent as I cried in front of him.

"Gracie. Gracie!" Stiles came around me and grabbed my face. I was shaking and crying and unable to control myself. I felt helpless, Stiles' eyes were wide and pleading, "He didn't kill her." He paused and took a breath, "Did you?" Stiles turned and looked at Derek. He was fumbling with the bullet, his eyes glazed over and he fell to the side with a thump.

"Oh, shit." Scott said as I watched the bullet rolled off the table and into a grate. He scrambled after it and slid onto the floor. Stiles let go of my face and crouched over Derek. I composed myself and followed after Stiles.

"Derek? Derek?" Stiles patted Derek's cheeks, but there was no response. "I think-I think he's dead! Oh God." Stiles said, rubbing a hand over his head.

I pushed Stiles out of the way and wound up my arm. I swung my cast straight across the man's face. He woke with a start. I narrowed my eyes at Stiles, shook out my hand, and stepped over Derek. Derek got up as Scott retrieved the bullet. I watched as Derek uncapped the bullet and shook out its contents. He lit the matter on fire and it started to spark and flame up. He gathered it all into a pile, and shoved it into the bullet hole. He groaned and fell to the floor in pain. He started to writhe and let out an enormous roar as the wound healed itself.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles cheered, fist pumping. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. Derek sat up and Scott opened his mouth,

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek sarcastically said.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles grinned at me. Derek stopped and looked at Stiles. Stiles gulped a little as Derek ripped off the blue tape around his arm. When he was finished he looked back up at us, focusing on me.

"I didn't kill your mother." He growled out.

"Then who did, Derek?" I clenched my fists. Derek narrowed his eyes at me. He took a step towards me, but I held my ground as Scott stepped in front of me.

"Okay, we saved your life." Scott said, "Which means you're going to leave us alone." Scott raised his arms in the air. "And if you don't I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything-

"You're going to trust them?" Derek cut Scott off. "You think they can help you?"

"They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott cried out. Derek nodded and popped out his cheek.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said, looking at Scott.

* * *

Stiles rapped his knuckles on my open door. I looked up at him, which he took as a sign to jump onto my bed. I sighed and discarded my Chemistry book.

"Do you really think Derek killed Mom?" Stiles said after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." I pulled my knees closer to my chest. "I always thought it was a mountain lion, but now with the werewolf thing it seems more likely that a werewolf did it." I softly said, tracing my finger in a circle around my knee.

"He said he didn't though." Stiles said.

"Just because he _said _he didn't, doesn't mean he actually did." I rolled my eyes.

"Like that time I said I didn't read your diary, but I actually did." Stiles mumbled.

"You what?!" I cried out, pushing my legs out, "You asshole!" I cried kicking him in the side. Stiles flinched and fell off of my bed.

"Oh my God! It was one time!" Stiles cried out, getting up.

"You read my diary!" I cried out, raising my hands. "Where I keep all of my secrets!" I suddenly got really nervous. "What did you read?" I said, a bit quieter. Stiles pulled himself onto my bed, pulling me closer to him. I cringed a bit.

"That you miss Mom." He softly said.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Stiles firmly said. I sighed. My secret hadn't been discovered yet. "I miss her too, Gracie." Stiles said.

"I know." I gulped and hugged myself.

"But I don't think Derek killed her." Stiles said.

"We'll see." I rolled over onto my side. "I'm really tired, Sti." I hinted.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Stiles said, getting off of my bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Love ya, Sti."

"Love you too, Gracie."

"Still pissed that you read my diary." I grumbled out as Stiles went out the door.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll find some way to make me feel bad about it." Stiles said, before closing the door. I sighed and rolled over, falling asleep to the sound of Stiles banging around in his room.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shoutouts to dearlyfantastical5511, and **__**Bethisafan77**__**! love you both! xxx**_

* * *

"I can't believe that you didn't try out for the swim team." Stiles said, while we were walking to his car. It was the end of the day and the swim team tryouts were that day. I told Stiles that I wasn't trying out, but he seemed to forget that.

"I told you that I wasn't going to." I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"Just tell me why." He stopped and looked at me. He hooked his fingers around his backpack straps and tugged them forward.

"No." I brushed past him.

"Grace, we're twins. You are obligated to tell me everything about yourself." I turned on him.

"Stiles, drop it before I drop kick you." I knew I was being bitchy, but I really didn't want to tell Stiles why I quit. And the only way to get him off of my back was to be a bitch.

"Grace. Just tell me." Stiles grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. I tried to pull away, but he just gripped harder. "Grace." He pleaded.

I sighed and he let go. I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked on my feet. I looked around the nearly empty campus and blew out a breath, moving my hair away from my face.

"Okay, fine. Fine. But you cannot tell anyone Stiles. Not a single living soul." Stiles promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

I took a deep breath and started to tell Stiles the story. He just stood there, jaw going slack, face paling. My stomach rolled with each passing word and when I got to the end, I couldn't say it. I just looked at Stiles, tears streaming down my face.

"Did he-" I nodded. I kicked the ground with my foot.

"I just felt so helpless, Stiles. I vowed to myself that I would never be that vulnerable again. Jackson, he-he threatened me. He told me that if I told anyone, I would regret it. He said that he-he would tell everyone that I begged him for it. That he tried to stop me that I was the one who did it." I bit my lip and stared at the ground.

"Gracie, I'm so sorry you went through this." Stiles pulled me into a hug. His body was stiff and I knew he wasn't going to keep his promise. My body shook as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone, Stiles. Not even Dad." I pulled away and looked my brother in the eyes. He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, sure, Gracie. Let's go home, I'll make you my infamous Pasta al la Rosa."

"You mean, spaghetti and marina sauce." I pointed out, letting out a little laugh.

Stiles slung his arm around me and pulled me close. I felt an enormous weight leave my chest, but I felt a sense of dread settle in its place. I looked up and across the campus and saw the devil himself. Jackson's jaw was locked and I knew he had seen the whole thing. I gulped as he got in his car and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

"That was your way of making me feel bad about reading your diary." Stiles said, placing a plate in front of me.

"No!" I cried out, "When you told me you read my diary I thought you read about it. I got really nervous." I said, shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Stiles asked, sitting across from me. The house was just the two of us, my dad out on patrol.

"Cause I was afraid."

"Of Jackson?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to tell him or something." I said, spinning my fork around my pasta.

"I think I might actually kill him."

"You can't!" I dropped my fork, "Stiles, you can't." Stiles looked at me, "If he finds out I told you-I-he's gonna-I can't-"

"Gracie, calm down." Stiles placed his hand over my shaking hand. "I won't say anything. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"No." Stiles sat back.

"Stiles!" I cried out. "You seriously can't tell anyone about this. Not even Scott. I mean, if Lydia found out she-I wouldn't-"

"You're really worried about this getting out aren't you?" Stiles softly said.

"No one can know." I looked at my plate, "I've kept this secret for over a year. I can't let everything fall apart now." I said, flicking my gaze up to Stiles. He was silent as he chewed.

"Just eat, Gracie. Everything will be okay." Stiles said, trying reassure me. I stared at him for a moment. Stiles motioned with his fork for me to eat. I sighed and picked up my fork, trying to relax.

* * *

Stiles, my dad, and I were eating takeout in the patrol car. Our dad usually took us out to eat once a week, he felt bad that he left us alone in the house every night, so this was our "family time."

"Did they forget my curly fries?" My dad asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Stiles looked at him as he tossed my burger over the seat.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles said, digging into the bag for his burger. My dad stopped chewing and looked at Stiles. I took a sip of my water.

"I'm carrying a legal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." My dad said. Stiles sighed.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all of your sentences makes your argument anymore legit, you _are_ wrong." Stiles argued back. I smirked and took a sip of my water. My dad looked at Stiles then glanced back at me, I shrugged and placed a curly fry in my mouth.

"Unit one, do you copy?" The voice came over from the handheld. Stiles kept his straw in his mouth as he reached for the radio. My dad slapped his hand away and picked up the radio.

"Sorry." Stiles said, sitting back in his seat. I watched as we both shoved a handful of fries into our mouths as my dad talked.

"We got a report of a possible 187." The voice crackled.

I whirled my head around to face my dad at the same as Stiles. I glanced at him, noticing we had the same facial expressions and both had fries sticking out of our mouths.

"A murder?!" Stiles and I cried out. I felt a fry dropping out of my mouth.

My dad pulled up to the scene and I saw Lydia sitting in the ambulance, shivering. And Jackson was standing beside her. Both Stiles and I went to get out of the car, but my dad stopped us.

"Stay here." He commanded. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, watching along with Stiles as my dad went over to the scene.

"What part of fine aren't you grasping? I wanna go home!" I heard Jackson's voice. He was rudely yelling at my dad.

"And I understand that." My dad was calm. I quietly opened my car door and stood behind it, watching Jackson get angrier and angrier.

"No, you don't understand! Which kind of blows my mind because it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you!" Jackson yelled in my father's face. "Okay?! Now I wanna go home!" He was screaming. I glanced over and saw Stiles standing next to my, jaw clenched.

"Oh, woah! Is that a dead body!?" I cried out, as a body bag was being brought out. Everyone's attention was diverted, but my dad and Stiles gave me the same disapproving look. I sighed and pulled myself back into the car as my dad tried to control everyone.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles pulled the Jeep into the parking lot to see Jackson getting out of his Porsche. Stiles went to get out of the car, eyes narrowed at Jackson.

"Sti..." I cautioned. He just looked at me. I shook my head. He sighed and rolled his head back.

"Gracie. You gotta let me do something." He pleaded.

"No. You're doing enough, okay?" I gave a small smile at him and he nodded, but I knew he wasn't satisfied. I grabbed my bag and pushed out of the Jeep, leaving Stiles.

I passed by Allison on my way to my locker. I glanced over as she opened it, balloons popping out. She jumped in surprise then tried to quickly push them back inside her locker, glancing around.

"Is it your birthday or something?" I asked, stopping next to her.

"No-Yes." Allison sighed and looked at her locker.

"Lydia." We both said at the same time.

"Please don't tell anybody." Allison pleaded, "I don't even know how Lydia found out." She tried to push the balloons back inside her locker.

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Cause I don't want people to know." Allison shook her head.

"Why?"

"I'm seventeen." Allison bit her lip and looked at me. My eyes widened.

"You're seventeen?" I hissed out.

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison said, turning back to her locker.

"Wait, I got it. You had to repeat a year because you moved." I said, tapping my chin. Allison looked at me.

"You're the first person to actually get it right."

"I mean, either that or you got pregnant. Scott told me about the whole condom thing." I nudged her in the side. Allison laughed.

"People think that I either rode the short bus, or had a baby." Allison sighed.

"That's what you get on your birthday?" I asked. Allison nodded. I bit my lip as the bell rang.

"I have a plan. Go out to your car." I said, pushing Allison down the hall.

"What?! Why?" Allison asked.

"Just do it!" I called out, pulling out my phone. _Meet Allison out in the parking lot. It's her birthday today._ I texted Scott. Scott replied back.

_Going now. Why didn't she tell me?_

_She'll explain on the way._ I locked my phone and headed down to Chemistry, a little smile on my face.

* * *

I had my head buried in my textbook, highlighting the passage as Smith walked up and down the aisles. "Reminder, tonight is the parent teacher conferences. Anyone below a C- has to attend." Smith said. He stopped in front of my lab table. "Has anyone seen Lydia Martin?" I glanced up, highlighter cap in my mouth and looked around the room, not stopping the highlighting. Smith continued to the front of the room after he realized Lydia wasn't in school. I continued to highlight the passage.

"Ms. Stilinski." I looked up, "Try putting the highlight down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry not a coloring book." I rolled my eyes and blew the highlighter cap out of my mouth, catching it in my open hand.

A few minutes later, I ran out of my Chemistry class, phone to my ear, "She's not here." I said.

"And Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face." Stiles' voice said over the phone.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Meet me outside." Stiles hung up the phone. I sighed and pushed my phone into my coat pocket, running down the hall.

I bounded down the outside stairs, head down when I felt myself slam into someone else. I gasped as I bounced back, looking up. It was Isaac.

"Jesus." I whispered out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm still standing." I nodded and hiked up my bag. Isaac grinned at me.

"Good." I started to walk away when he spoke up again, "I'm sorry about that text." He said, "It was meant for my dad."

"No worries." I waved my hand in the air.

"And sorry about colliding with you." Isaac apologized again.

"That was more my fault." I bit my lip.

"Grace! C'mon!" I heard Stiles yell out. I looked over Isaac's shoulder.

"I gotta go." I said, brushing past him.

"I'll see ya around." Isaac said as I ran down the second flight of stairs.

"Bye!" I waved over my shoulder as Stiles started up the Jeep.

* * *

Mrs. Martin led the two of us upstairs to Lydia closed door, "Honey, Stiles and Grace are here to see you." I saw Lydia laying her bed, hair knotted and she looked rather sleepy.

"What the hell is a Stace?" Lydia mumbled. Mrs. Martin looked at us.

"She's on a lot of painkillers." Mrs. Martin explained. "You can go in." I nodded at Mrs. Martin, stepping into Lydia's room as Mrs. Martin closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked. I sat on Lydia's bed.

"We were just coming by to see if you were okay." I said. Lydia pursed her lips.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because we were worried about you." Stiles said, sitting next to Lydia.

"How are you feeling, Lyds?" I asked. I watched as Lydia grabbed Stiles' arm. Stiles took in a deep breath.

"I feel fantastic." Lydia said, getting close to Stiles. I laughed as Stiles had this look of joy on his face. Then he noticed the pill bottle. He tossed it to me. I glanced down, reading the label.

"I bet you can't say, I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast." I grinned at Lydia, who narrowed her eyes at me.

"I shaw Shusie-I shaw" She paused, "I saw." She looked forward into nothing and fell onto her bed.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles asked, placing a hand on her hand.

"Something."

"Something like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked. Lydia was silent.

"Mountain lion." Her voice was dream-like. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Stiles.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or is that just what the police told you?" Stiles asked. Lydia nodded.

"A mountain lion." I grabbed the stuffed giraffe sitting on her night stand.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it in front of her face.

"A mountain lion." Lydia firmly said.

"Okay." I said putting it back.

"You're so drunk." Stiles said as Lydia fell face first onto his leg. Stiles looked at me, eyes wide. I clapped my hand over my face.

* * *

Lydia's phone was ringing. I looked over to see Lydia still passed out on Stiles. "I can't move." He whispered. I sighed and grabbed her phone.

"Lyds, your phone is ringing." I said. No response. I sighed. "Do I just-" I tapped the screen and jumped in surprise.

"What?" Stiles hissed out. I showed him the video of what looked like a big giant wolf flying out of the movie rental store.

* * *

"Hey, it's me again. Look I found something and I don't know what to do okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now that'd be great. Or I'll kill you. You understand me? I'm going to kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm going to kill you but I'm just going to do it, okay? Gah. Goodbye." Stiles threw his phone on the bed and looked at me as I spun in his desk chair. Someone knocked on the door. I jumped in surprise.

"Please tell me I'm going to be hearing good news at this parent-teacher conference tonight." My dad asked from the doorway.

"Depends on how you define good news." Stiles said, opening and closing his chapstick.

"I define it as you both getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." My dad leaned on the doorframe. I opened my mouth as I spun in the chair.

"You might want to rethink that definition." I said, clenching my teeth together.

"Don't you have to come with me?" My dad asked.

"I'll meet you there." I said.

"If you are one second late-"

"I know, I know, you'll kill me. Seems to be a theme in this family." I said, looking at Stiles. My dad rolled his eyes and walked out the door. I picked up Lydia's phone and stared at the paused video. I bit my lip and looked up at Stiles before deleting it.

"It was the right thing to do." I said, getting out of the desk chair. "I gotta go get ready for this stupid conference thing." I pulled Stiles' bed room door shut and walked over to my room.

* * *

When I pulled up to the campus I could see my dad walking out of Stiles' school. I was right on time. I quickly parked the Jeep and weaved my way through the cars. "Where have you been?" I heard Mrs. McCall cry out. I turned and saw Scott and Allison standing sheepishly in front of their parents.

"No where, Mom." Scott said.

"Nowhere meaning not at school!" Mrs. McCall was stern.

"It's not his fault." Allison cut in, "It's my birthday-" I ran over to defend Allison and Scott.

"It's my fault." I stepped in as the Argents came over, "I suggested that they skip school." Mrs. McCall looked at me.

"Grace, you aren't involved in this." She said. I opened my mouth to speak, but Mr. Argent cut me off.

"Allison. In the car." Mr. Argent said. Allison opened her mouth to protest.

A short scream cut off Allison. I whirled around as sudden panic ensued. People started running all over the parking lot, trying to get to their cars. I saw something flash by me. I turned in surprise and started to walk around the parking lot trying to find it. I glanced around and saw Scott push Allison out of the way of an incoming car. She was startled, but okay. I walked behind the parked cars, still looking for the black mob that flashed by me, when I felt a car slam into my side. I went down and felt something twist the wrong way. I gasped in pain as people ran around me.

"Grace!" My dad called out, running over to me.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I gasped out in between breaths. My dad grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. "Ow. Shit." I cursed. I couldn't put any weight on my ankle.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked.

"My ankle." I said through gritted teeth.

My dad let me lean on him for support as I jumped on one foot over to the Jeep. Just as we got to the Jeep a gunshot rang out. I peered around the car to see Mr. Argent going over to the dead beast that lay on the ground. I looked at the animal that was slowly dying.

"A mountain lion." I whispered to myself as my dad helped me into the Jeep. "A goddamn mountain lion."

* * *

**Reactions?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shoutout to Bethisafan77 love you! xxx **_

_**A/N: Can I please have more reviews? Please?**_

* * *

I pushed open the door of the Jeep with one of my crutches. I grumbled to myself as I hopped out of the Jeep, Sperry on one foot and ACE bandage on the other foot. Stiles came around my side of the door and handed me my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and shifted my weight so I was comfortable on the crutches.

"Grace!" I heard Scott call out. "Grace!" I ignored him, but he ran up to me. I tried to get away from him, but I was on crutches so I couldn't even try.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked as I hobbled along. "Can you at least tell me that your ankle is okay? It's just a bruise right?" I didn't respond, "You know I feel really bad about it right?" He asked as I hopped onto the campus.

"What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out? That I went to Derek for help." I stopped gimping along and sighed, looking straight ahead.

"If I was talking to you I'd say that my ankle is sprained and I have to stay off it for three to five days. And you're an idiot for trusting Derek. But obviously, I'm not talking to you." I said, going for the steps to St. Bridget's.

I held my crutches in one hand and grabbed the railing in the other, hopping on my good foot up the concrete stairs as Scott followed. A book slid out of my bag and landed on the ground. Scott picked up the book and handed it to me before walking over to school. I blew out a breath and dug my phone out of my pocket.

_What did he say?_ I texted the boys. Scott turned and smiled at me before running across campus.

* * *

"The what of who?" Lydia asked as she ate a small bite of her salad during lunch. I sat across from Allison, foot propped up on a chair as Allison read from a big book.

"The beast of Gevaudan." Allison said, getting excited. She read the passage from the book as I stared out the window.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asked, eyes wide.

"Not just a wolf." Allison flipped a couple of pages, "Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison turned the book so it was facing the two of us. I leaned forward and watched as Lydia's eyes go blank.

"Lydia?" Allison asked.

"It looks like a big wolf." Lydia said. "See you in history." Lydia said, getting up. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"It seems really interesting." I lamely said.

"It is." Allison mused, going back to her book. "Hey, thanks for taking the blame last night." She said.

"It was my fault. I made you two skip." I said.

"But we went along with it."

"Well, you owe me one." I said, trying to get out of my chair.

"How's the crutches?" Allison asked as I pulled myself up.

"I would do better with a wheelchair." I mumbled as I hopped up onto the crutches. Allison laughed. "I'll see you in history." I said, hobbling out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I gimped it down the hallway on the way to my free period when a movement caught my eye. I paused and looked out the window to see Stiles hurling lacrosse balls at Scott. _What the hell? _I thought to myself before hobbling outside and out to the lacrosse field.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Scott cry out.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" I cried out getting to the field.

"I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles said, ignoring me.

"Wonder why." Scott growled out.

"Why are you throwing lacrosse balls at him?" I asked, leaning on my crutches.

"To help him control his anger." Stiles said, lobbing another ball.

"It's not working." I mumbled as Scott fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Scott?" I hobbled over to his crouched body. "Calm down, buddy." I said. Scott took a deep breath in before rolling on his side.

"I can't be around Allison." He growled out.

"Why cause she makes you happy?" Stiles asked, coming over to us.

"No, she makes me weak." Scott looked up at Stiles who gulped.

* * *

Stiles told me to meet him outside in the parking lot after school. I obliged since he was my only way home. I hopped down the outside steps before getting back on my crutches. I really hated these things. They were annoying and in the way. Sighing I used my crutches to maneuver my way towards the parking lot, but stopped when I heard someone being punched. I peered around the corner of the building to see three seniors pounding on someone. I looked up and saw Stiles watching.

"I seriously hate you so much." I seethed out before making my way over to the fight. I raised one of my crutches and whacked the boy on the back.

"No! Grace, G, no." Stiles said, pulling me back. The guy got off of Scott and looked at me. He lunged at me, but I used my crutch to jab him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Stiles let me go and I hit the guy in the knees with my crutch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harris came over to us, causing the seniors to scatter. He disapprovingly looked at the three of us. Stiles held up the coach's phone with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight on the crutches.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. I know this is detention and all, but uh I'm supposed to be a work and I don't want to get fired." Scott said discarding his bloody tissue. I tapped my pen on my textbook. Harris just scoffed at Scott.

"You knew I would heal." Scott said to Stiles. I bit my lip.

"Yup." Stiles said.

"So you did that to help me learn?"

"Yup." Stiles rolled the pencil in his hand. Scott sat up a bit straighter and looked at me.

"Partly to punish me because of last night."

"Yeah." Stiles scoffed out, "Well, that one's obvious." Stiles said. Scott grinned at me.

"Dude, you're my best friend and I can't have you being angry at me." Scott said. Stiles rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"I thought I was your best friend." I said, leaning forward.

"He was born first, so he's my best friend." Scott said. I rolled my eyes. "I really am sorry, Gracie." Scott continued, "But you were pretty badass with those crutches."

"Weapons of mass destruction." I mumbled sitting back.

"I'm not angry anymore." Stiles said, dropping his hand. He paused and looked at me, "You have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not. You can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. I will." Scott said.

"Alright. The three of you. Get out of here." Harris said. I scrambled out of my chair and hopped onto my crutches, limping after the boys.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." I said as I limped behind the Jeep.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said.

"But we're still gonna do it?" I asked, leaning on the Jeep for support.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Personally, I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it eventually just goes away." Stiles said. "Where are your crutches?"

"At home."

"But your ankle-"

"I've been icing it all day. The swelling has gone down. I'll be fine." I waved away his concern.

Derek's black Camaro drove up next to the Jeep and he got out of the car. The boys started to walk away. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked to the Alpha. I'm gonna see if your right." Scott said. The boys went inside the school, leaving me with Derek. I sighed and shifted my weight against the Jeep.

"How's the ankle?" Derek broke the silence.

"Hurting." I said. Derek came over to me. I cringed a bit.

"I can fix that." He said. The next thing I know, I was on the trunk of his Camaro. His hand was on my ankle.

"What are you-" But then I felt the pain seeping out of my ankle. I let out a breath of relief as Derek took a step back.

"Magical healing powers." I mumbled, "Like freaking Rapunzel."

"Who did you just compare me to?" Derek asked, helping me off the Camaro.

"Rapunzel." Derek raised an eyebrow, "From Tangled? The Disney movie?" Derek shook his head. "Oh my God." I whispered, "I can't believe you haven't seen Tangled."

"I'm not a girl and I'm not five." Derek argued.

"Yeah, well Tangled is a movie for all ages." I shot back. Derek chuckled before we lapsed into silence. "Thank you." I finally said.

"You're welcome." Derek was quiet for a moment, "I didn't kill your mother."

"I know." I said. "You were just the first person I felt I could pin it on."

"I know." Derek said.

I heard the crackling of the loudspeaker as Scott let out a whiny call. I cringed as Derek rolled his eyes. "Is he serious right now?"

"Apparently." I mumbled. There was some shuffling around then I heard Scott let out such a roar that I clapped my hands over my ears as a shiver went down my spine. I looked over at Derek, who looked pissed.

"I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that?!" Derek cried out as the boys came out of the school. "What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" Stiles laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome!" Stiles said, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Shut up." Derek said to Stiles.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." I said, pushing off the Jeep. "It was pretty cool." I grinned at Scott who was looking at the Camaro.

"What did you do with my boss?" Scott pointed to the open Camaro door.

"I didn't do anything." Derek said, "We were right here." He looked at me, I nodded.

I felt blood spurt onto my face and looked up to see Derek looming over us, coughing out blood as the monster behind him lifted him up. Derek's eyes went blank as I scrambled back from the shower of blood. Stiles pulled me to the school, slamming the door behind us.

"Lock it!" I screamed at Stiles.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked me.

"Grab something!" Scott yelled. Stiles peeked up through the window.

"There's a crowbar out there." Stiles said. I shook my head,

"No. No. You can't go out there." I said.

"I have to." Stiles ran outside, he went down the stairs as I watched. I looked across the parking lot and saw the monster looming behind Stiles' Jeep. Scott banged on the window, trying to get Stiles' attention. When Stiles saw the monster he froze, just like I did.

"Stiles! Stiles!" I screamed at him, I watched as Stiles gulped then turned and bolted back inside. He jammed the crowbar over the handles and took a step back, admiring his handiwork. I peeked out the window, to a dark, empty parking lot. The boys turned and looked at the empty, dark school that we were trapped in. I wiped Derek's blood off of my face and slid down against the door onto the floor.

"Where'd it go?" Scott asked. Stiles got out his flashlight and scanned the area. Then he looked at me.

"We need to go." Stiles said, then he took off running. I sprinted after him, Scott on my heels. We slid into the classroom and Stiles and Scott started to move the teacher's desk.

"Hold on. That is not going to hold your boss." Stiles said.

"What?" Scott breathed out.

"Deaton. Your boss, your psycho, werewolf boss."

"Deaton is not the Alpha." I said.

"He killed Derek."

"Derek can't be dead." Scott said.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth! That doesn't really qualify as a minor injury." Stiles said. I shifted my weight and looked towards the window. "He's dead and we're next!" Stiles pointed at us.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my Jeep, we get out of here. Then you quit your job." Stiles said.

"Uh, Sti." I said, still looking out the window.

"What, Grace." Stiles said, exasperated.

"Your Jeep is bent." Stiles rushed over to the window.

"What?!" Stiles said, then I saw something flying towards us.

"Duck!" I screamed at the boys.

I flattened myself on the ground as the window crashed over me. I felt pieces of glass prick my skin and I heard something fall to the ground with a thump. Stiles shined his flashlight on the battery and cursed.

"We have to move." Stiles went to get up, but Scott pulled him back down.

"Where?"

"Somewhere with no windows." Stiles said.

"It's a school, there are windows everywhere."

"Somewhere with less windows, then."

"The locker room." I said. The boys looked at me, then nodded to themselves.

We ran into the locker room and Stiles shut the door behind him. "Call your dad." Scott said.

"And tell him what?" I asked, Scott, crossing my arms, "That there's a giant monster on the loose?"

"Tell him something. He'll take off once the lot is filled with police cars."

"What if he doesn't? What he goes all Godzilla and kills everyone. Including our dad?" Stiles said. Scott shifted his weight.

"They have guns." Scott said lamely. I realized something.

"We could use Derek's car. We could get the keys off of his-" I gulped, "Dead body and go."

"And take him with us." I rolled my eyes at Scott. Stiles nodded and turned for the door. He reached for the knob, but Scott stopped him.

"There's something out there." He whispered.

My eyes widened as I backed up. Stiles clambered into a locker, shutting himself inside. Scott protested against Stiles' move, but I followed Stiles' lead and dove into an empty locker, shutting the door. I held my breath and waited for my death. I heard something creep by me and I sucked in a breath. I watched the back of whoever was out there stop, turn and look at me, then keep going. I heard one of the locker doors creak open and heard the janitor start to yell at Scott. I sighed and opened my locker door.

"Just get out of here!" The janitor pushed us to the door, Scott protests were ignored.

We watched as the door slammed shut. I gulped and looked around the empty hallway. I jumped back when the janitor was slammed against the door, blood staining the door as he was dragged down body was brutally ripped apart and I took off the hall, not wanting to see the rest of it. I heard Stiles and Scott following me.

I ran to the double doors at the end of the hall. I threw my body into the doors, but bounced back. "Shit." I said, rubbing my shoulder. Stiles and Scott came barreling down the hall. I watched as they did the same thing I did. We were trapped.

"He blocked us in." Stiles tried again. I pulled him away.

"Stiles. Stop." I yanked him down the hall.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles said as we walked down the hall, trying to find a way out.

* * *

We were walking down the hallway, when Scott stopped. He pulled us back and turned to the windows. I saw the monster on the rooftop. It started to run and I turned around. Stiles and Scott started to run as the window crashed into the hallway. I sprinted down the hall and I could feel the monster right behind us. I just kept running, not looking back. I followed the boys as they weaved towards the stairwell. I jogged down the stairs and into the boiler room. I hid with the boys behind a row of rusty, old lockers. Scott peeked his head out from our hiding spot and pulled it back. "Go." he mouthed. And I ran around the set of lockers. I backed up and felt something hard behind my back. I pulled my lips in and turned around. It was just a door, thank God. Stiles came running up next to me, looking around.

"We have to do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"We can't do anything, Sti. We're just gonna die here." I whispered.

Stiles shook his head. And opened the door that was next to me. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He jingled them and threw them into the open room. Stiles yanked me back as a gigantic roar came running towards us and into the room. Stiles slammed the door shut. Scott and I pushed a desk over to the door, blocking him in.

"Nice job, Sti." I sighed, leaning on the desk. Stiles clambered onto the desk and peeked into the room. "Stiles!" I hissed at my brother, "Stiles, let's just go!"

"I just want a closer look." Stiles explained to me. I anxiously watched as he peered inside the room. He scuttled back as the door rattled. "I'm not scared of you!" He yelled out. "Cause you're in there and we're out-" His sentence was cut short by the sound of something breaking. I looked up at the ceiling and watched as the boards broke under the Alpha's weight.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I blurted out, I looked behind me, but the boys were already running. I took off in a full sprint after them. I was trying to catch up to them when I felt something grab me. I screamed bloody murder as I was picked up. I struggled against the thing as the claws dug into my sweat shirt.

"Stiles! STILES!" I cried out, I saw the boys stop in their tracks and turn around. I continued to struggle, but it was useless. Stiles' face paled as he watched me stuggle against the monster. He went to help me, but Scott tugged him away.

_No. I am not the damsel in distress. Not this time._ I thought to myself. I looked to the ground, which was maybe four feet away. The monster had its claws wrapped around my jacket, but not my shirt. I wriggled my arms through the sleeves and slipped out of the jacket. The wind whooshed through my hair as I fell towards the ground. I landed on the balls of my feet and took off running.

"Go! Go!" I screamed at the boys as I ran past them. I could hear the steady footsteps behind me, and I knew they listened.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott asked, stopping us.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked glancing at me. I shrugged.

"It sounds like a phone ringing. It sounds like Allison's phone ringing." A look of pure terror flashed across his face. "Stiles, give me your phone." Stiles took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to his friend. We continued walking as Scott made the call.

"So how did that happen?" Stiles whispered to me. I knew he was talking about my escape.

"I just didn't want you guys to have to save me, again. So I saved myself." Stiles nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. Dad would've killed me if something happened to you."

"We're going to the lobby." Scott clicked off of Stiles' phone. I nodded and we ran to the lobby.

Allison was waiting for us when we got there. Scott wrapped his arms around her. Then the double doors burst open and Jackson and Lydia ran into the lobby. I felt Stiles stiffen up at the sight of Jackson. "Can we go home now?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded. I heard something creak and looked up at the ceiling.

"Run!" Scott yelled at us as the Alpha came crashing through the ceiling. I followed Scott, who was dragging Allison by the hand. We burst into the cafeteria and everyone started to stack chairs and tables against the doors. Everyone except for Stiles and me.

"Uh, guys." I said, looking at Stiles.

"Guys." Stiles said again. No one listened, they just kept stacking the door.

"Guys!" I screamed. And everyone stopped.

"Okay, great job. The doors are secured, but what are we going to do about the fifty foot wall of windows!?" Stiles thrusted his hands at the windows. I gulped.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on? Because I'm freaking out." Allison cried. "Scott?" She shook his arm. Scott pulled away and went over to one of the tables, and I knew he was trying to think of an excuse so I looked at Stiles.

"Someone killed the janitor." Stiles started to a chorus of 'What?!'s

"Who did it?" Allison cried out. "Scott?" Scott continued to stall, "Scott!?"

"Derek Hale!" He cried out. I took a step back and looked at him. He glanced at us nervously before continuing, "Derek Hale killed all of those people, and now he's after us."

"What?" Allison said softly. Lydia pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? I'd like to report a kidnapping. At the school- what? Hello?" Lydia stared at her phone then looked up at us. "They hung up. She said she got a tip saying that there would be prank calls about the school." My eyes flashed towards Stiles.

"Call your father, Stiles." Jackson demanded at Stiles. Stiles pulled himself up.

"No."

"Call him."

"Wanna hear it Spanish? Noh." Stiles said, cockily.

"As soon as you call your father, he'll come rushing over here like a puppy. He's so worried about his two little prodigies." I stiffened as Jackson spat out his words. Stiles swung his fist around and punched Jackson squarely in the face.

"Stiles!" Allison cried, looking up at Stiles. Stiles shook his hand out and turned to me. I nodded and he whipped out his phone.

"At least our father cares about us." I sneered at Jackson who was still down. He was holding his nose and I saw blood coming from it. His eyes hardened and his jaw was set.

"You little-" Then he stopped himself, realizing where we were.

"Hey, Dad, it's me. Dad, listen, we're at the school-" He was cut off by the rattling of the double doors. I took a step back as Allison scuttled into Scott's arms. I backed up as the doors rattled even harder, "Dad, we're at the school! We're trapped. –" Stiles stopped talking as the Alpha slammed against the doors, "The kitchen stairs. Take the kitchen stairs!"

"But those only go up!" I cried out.

"Up is better than here." Stiles said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen. I shook out of his grasp and slammed into the kitchen doors, taking the stairs two at a time.

I burst into the Chemistry lab, followed by everyone else. Scott shut the door and put a chair under the knob. I put my hand to my mouth, holding my breath as something passed by the room. As soon as it passed, everyone relaxed.

"Jackson, how many people can fit into your car?" Scott whispered.

"Five. If someone wants to squeeze on someone's lap." Jackson answered.

"Five?! I could barely fit in the backseat." Allison hissed out.

"We can't get out without drawing attention." I said, lifting my hands.

"Well, we could use the fire escape." Scott ran over to the door.

"It has a deadbolt." Stiles pointed out.

"The janitor has a key." Scott retorted. "I could go down and get it."

"Scott, you can't." I mumbled. But Scott brushed past me.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison grabbed Scott's arm. Scott looked around the room and grabbed a pointer. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, there is…" Lydia trailed off nodding her head to the chemicals sitting in the closet. "In there is everything you need to make a self-ignited Molotov cocktail." The boys just looked at her, awe etched onto their faces.

"Lydia's right." I piped up. Lydia smiled at me, "We need sulfuric acid and potassium chlorate. Along with some gasoline." Lydia nodded and Stiles' jaw dropped open.

"How are we even-" He waved away his question one he had asked many times.

* * *

"Jackson, pass me the sulfuric acid." I watched as Jackson reached for one of the test tubes, then stopped and took the other one. I furrowed my brow, but didn't say anything.

Lydia poured in the acid and then capped the test tube, shaking the ingredients up. She handed the bottle over to Scott, who went for the door.

"Scott, don't." Allison said, stopping him, "Don't go. Please don't leave us."

"I have to." Scott said.

"You know how you said you know when I'm lying? I know when you're lying. You're a terrible liar. And you've been lying to us the entire night." Scott nervously glanced at me. "Just don't go, Scott. Please. Please don't go." Allison was on the verge of tears as she pleaded with Scott. Scott just looked at Allison before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, kiba1278, and dearlyfantastical5511! Love you all so much! xxx**_

* * *

We were left alone. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison sat together in a little group on one of the lab tables. I leaned on my elbows next to Stiles, who was checking his messages.

"Anything?" I asked. Stiles shook his head and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked at me.

"Gracie, if we die-"

"We are not dying here. We are not dying in school." I cut him off.

"You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for." Stiles wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug.

All of a sudden, a roar vibrated through the school. At the same time, Jackson fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Allison jumped off of the table and kneeled next to Jackson, "Jackson? Jackson, what's wrong?" Lydia glanced up at me. I crossed my arms.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." Jackson said, rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Stiles asked. Jackson flicked his gaze up to meet Stiles'.

"Nothing." Jackson seethed out. Stiles backed up, hands in the air.

Allison was back on the table, Jackson holding her hand and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Lydia hopped off of the table and came over to me, leaning her elbows on the table. "Why is paying so much attention to her?"

"To make Scott jealous." I said, examining my fingernails.

"He's my boyfriend though."

"And he's Allison's friend." I said, standing up. There was shadow standing outside the door. I squinted as I heard something click. Allison's head popped up at the sound.

"Scott?" Allison cried out, jumping off of the table. She jiggled the doorknob to no avail. "Scott!?" Allison was desperate.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia asked. I looked at my friend, then ran over to the window, where lights were flashing.

"The police." I breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at Stiles.

* * *

"Now are you _sure_ it was Derek Hale?" My dad asked Scott and Stiles. Stiles nodded feverishly.

"I saw him." Stiles said.

"Did you find the janitor?" Scott asked. My dad shook his head. "Check the gym."

"We will."

"No, you won't. And I know you don't believe me. I can see it on your face." Scott said. I leaned against the stair railing next to Stiles.

"We are going to search this whole school, and we'll find him." My dad said. Then he was called over by another police officer. Scott turned to us.

"Well, we survived, dude." Stiles said throwing his hands up.

"Barely." I agreed with my brother. Scott was looking up at the school.

"When we were in the Chemistry room, you don't think it heard us? It knew exactly where we were." Scott said. I gulped and Stiles leaned back.

"Then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants me in its pack." Scott spat out the words. "But first I need to get rid of my old pack." He looked up at us.

"What old pack?" I said, crossing my arms. I was shivering, because of the lack of a jacket.

"You guys." Scott said finally. Stiles shifted his weight as something dawned on him.

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us. It wants you to." He said, hurt in his voice. I tensed up and looked at Scott. Scott looked at the ground and kicked it with his shoe.

"And that's not even the worst part…" Scott trailed off.

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles threw his hands in the air and I shifted uncomfortably.

"The worst part is that I _wanted to kill you_." Scott said. His eyes were dark as he looked at the two of us.

My heart started to beat furiously against my ribcage, and I looked at Stiles nervously. Stiles shifted again and gulped. Scott looked up and his mouth dropped open. He started over to the ambulances and I followed. Scott ended up next to Deaton.

"How did you-"

"Get out?" Deaton finished Scott's question. He looked at me. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think I owe you a raise, Scott." Scot just stood there. My dad came between the three of us,

"Come on, guys, lets' let the EMTs do their jobs." He pushed us away from the ambulances. Scott spotted Allison and waved goodbye to us.

"We survived." Stiles said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Where's Derek?" I asked, looking at where his body had been thrown.

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged, "Does it really matter though?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself. "Let's go home." Stiles said, going towards the Jeep. I followed behind, looking around the campus.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Scott asked, annoyance in his voice. Stiles just kept walking.

"You'll see." Stiles said, not turning around.

"We really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in constant state of freak out about what happened at the school." Scott looked over his shoulder at me.

"Well, your mom isn't the _Sheriff_." I said, patting his shoulder as I ran to catch up with Stiles. "Okay, there's no comparison, trust me." I said. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked. I turned around and walked backwards.

"Yes. When you're best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped, we're taking a break." Scott cut me off. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Alright, well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break-"

"You get your best friend drunk." Stiles overlapped me, pulling out the bottle of Jack with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Dude, you know what? She's just-she's just one girl. Out of so many-there are so many other girls in the sea." Stiles said, clearly drunk. I took a sip from the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

"Fish. I think you mean fish." Scott said, completely sober.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls." Stiles blew out a breath. "Especially ones with green eyes…. strawberry blonde hair…five foot three."

"You mean Lydia?" Scott asked. I tipped the bottle back, letting the alcohol slide down my throat.

"Yeah! Exactly. How did you know I was talking about….who was I talking about again?" Stiles asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Scott. She wasn't the one, big deal." I said, looking up at Scott from my position on the ground. Scott didn't answer. "You know-You know that kid on your lacrosse team…" I trailed off, trying to think of his name. Stiles and I had spilt the bottle of Jack so I was slowly becoming drunk.

"Hey, you aren't happy!" I said, brightening up. I lifted the bottle over my head and handed it to Scott, "Take a drink!"

"I don't want anymore." Scott seriously said.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked, throwing an arm over his face.

"I'm not anything." Scott was bringing the party down. I made a pouty face.

"Isaac!" I remembered the kid's name, "His name's Isaac."

"What about Isaac?" Scott mumbled, voice low.

"Maybe you can't get drunk anymore, cause you're a werewolf." Stiles was rambling.

"He ran into me the other day." I sighed, "He doesn't talk much, does he."

"Am I drunk?" Stiles asked, furrowing his brow.

"You're wasted. Both of you." Scott shook his head.

"Yeaaaaaah." Stiles thrust his fist in the air. "Come on dude, I know it hurts. I know it feels bad."

"No, you don't." I mumbled, "The bottle is almost gone." I was distracted by the glimmering bottle.

"But! I know this! As much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse." Stiles admitted.

"Cheers!" I cried out, taking a swig from the bottle. I felt the bottle being pulled from my lips as someone took it from me. I looked up at the man who took the bottle of Jack.

"Well, look what we have here. Gettin' your drink on?" Stiles scrambled up as Scott got to his feet.

"Give it back." Scott said, his voice serious.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles was sobering up. I nodded, realizing how dangerous of the situation we were in.

"No. You came here to get me drunk. I'm not drunk yet." Scott clenched his fists and stared at the man. "Give back the bottle." Scott said dangerously. His voice was hard and his jaw was set. The man gulped and handed over the bottle to which Scott threw against the tree. He turned back to us and I saw that his eyes were gold. I gulped and took a step back.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Not that tomorrow's the full moon." Stiles said, following Scott through the forest. Scott silently opened the passenger side door. "Going home now, yeah?" Stiles asked before falling into the passenger seat. I lazily climbed in after my brother, falling asleep in the backseat.

* * *

"Good morning, Beacon Hills! It is a beautiful Monday morning and St. Ailbe's is reopening after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale-" The man's voice was cut off as I slammed my hand down on the alarm. I groaned as I sat up in bed, rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"Grace! C'mon!" Stiles said, running past my door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I groaned as I threw off my covers.

I quickly dressed and ran my fingers through my hair, not bothering with a brush as I shoved my feet into my Sperry's and ran after Stiles, who was already in the Jeep. He had a muffin in one hand and a travel mug of tea in the other.

"Best brother ever." I mumbled, gratefully taking both. Stiles started up the car and drove towards the school as I ate my breakfast.

We passed St. Ailbe's on the way to the parking lot and I could see that they put a plastic cover on the window. Stiles parked the Jeep and I pulled my bag out of the backseat and got out of the Jeep. I sighed as it became clear that we were being watched. At almost every corner around campus was a deputy armed with a gun. I hiked my bag up and walked behind the Jeep to meet up with Stiles.

"I'll see you at practice?" I asked.

"Yup." Stiles said, walking away from me. I rolled my eyes and headed over to Allison as she got out of her dad's car.

* * *

The bell rang as Allison and I walked out of class, "It's just weird that everybody's talking about what happened last night and nobody knows that it was us." Allison said, looking at the mob of girls walking down the hallway.

"Thank you for the protection of minors." I sighed, shifting my weight as we walked.

"Grace, do you think I made the wrong decision?" I stopped and looked at Allison.

"With those shoes? Yes." Allison looked down at her shoes before gaping at me.

"You know what I mean." Allison said. I blew out a breath.

"He left us there." I softly said, :He left us for dead. And I know I should be defending him, but I just-I can't. He's changed." I admitted. Allison pulled her lips in. The two of us walked up the stairs and I saw my dad step out of the office, talking with two others in suits.

"I'll be right back." I said, patting Allison's arm and walking over to my dad, "Dad?" I called out, getting my father's attention.

"Gimme a second." He said to the men before walking over to me. "Don't you have a test to get to?" He asked.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" I asked, voice low.

"I'm working on it." My dad said, "You. Go take your test." My dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, Dad, listen to me-"

"Go."

"This is really important. You have to careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight." I emphasized.

"Grace, I'm always careful." My dad reassured me.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before. At least not like this." I protested.

"This is why I brought in people who have." My dad looked at the men, "State detectives." I looked over at the suited up men. "Go take your test." My dad said. I sighed and hiked up my bag, leaving my father.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, AwesomeJo101, and dearlyfanstatical5511! Love you all very much! xxx**_

* * *

I fell down in my seat just as the bell rang, taking out a pen as Smith passed out the exams. "You have forty five minutes to complete the test. Twenty five of the percent of your grade can be earned right now by writing your name on the top of the blue book." I widened my eyes and quickly wrote out my name on the book, "However, one of you will inexplicably forget to write your name on the book and once again, I will be left to question my decision to every become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Smith clicked his timer and I leaned over my desk to get started.

_An increase in investment is more likely to occur if there is less increase in:_ I read the answers to myself and sat back in confusion. What the hell was going on? I looked around the room to see Allison flipping to another page as I was stuck. I glanced back down to see the answers were still the same, but the question was different, _When the moon is full tonight, Scott will kill: A. all of your friends? B. Most of your friends? C. Some of your friends? D. None of the above? _

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Someone was tapping their pen on their desk along with the sound of someone rolling their knuckles on the desk. I squeezed my eyes shut as my head started to pound. I had to get out of here. I picked up my bag and bolted out of the room, ignoring Smith's protests. I ran down the hall, going into the girls' room. I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face, trying to calm down. After I dried my face, I took my bag and walked out of the girls' room, straight into a cart of AV equipment.

"Sorry!" I heard someone say as I backed up.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I sighed, looking at Isaac. Isaac looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled.

"I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes and nudged him. Isaac grimaced, but nervously laughed, "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ms. Branch needed the AV stuff for class so I had to come over here and get it." Isaac said.

"I see." I nodded as the bell rang, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Isaac said.

"Next time could you like blow a whistle or say something before I run into you?" I joked, walking backwards. Isaac chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." Isaac said, I saluted him and turned into the masses.

My phone buzzed with an incoming text from Stiles, _Scott had a panic attack._

I bit my lip and clutched my phone as I went to my locker. Panic attacks were not fun, Stiles and I would get them all the time after my mom had died. I vividly remember waking up in the middle of the night, not being able to breathe and screaming for my dad who wasn't there because he was on duty. So it was Stiles who had to reassure me that everything was okay, that no one was going to hurt us. Usually I calmed down after a bowl of ice cream and an episode of Gossip Girl.

_Is he okay?_ I finally typed back. Stiles responded instantly.

_I calmed him down. He's pretty upset about the whole breakup. _I sighed and typed my response.

_It's called heartbreak. There's about 2 billion songs written about it._ I sent my message.

_Sassy._ Stiles replied. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back in my pocket as the bell rang again. My phone buzzed again, _We're gonna have to do a lot more than lock him up in his room._

_Why? Cause of the Hunters? _I typed back as I walked down the hall.

_No, cause he just told me that if he gets out, he's gonna kill someone._ I paused in the middle of the hall.

_Shit._ Was all I said as I pushed through the double doors before lunch.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" I asked, as I sat down across from Allison. Allison looked up from her phone.

"Jackson." She responded. I raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"What happened to us at school." Allison said, going back to the message. She put her phone on the table and stood up, "I need a water." I nodded as went to get in line at the vending machine.

I waited until her back was turned before I grabbed her phone. A new message popped up just as picked it up. _I think you made the right decision. In fact, I think he got exactly what he deserves. _I scrolled up to the beginning the message and screenshotted it, sending it to myself. My phone buzzed with my text and I quickly deleted the picture, sliding her phone back as Allison bounced over.

"Got it." She shook the water and sat down. I smiled at her as I picked up my phone, sending Stiles the message. Stiles read it, but didn't respond.

"So how's the History project coming?" Allison asked, putting her phone down. I blew out a breath and twirled my fork on the plate.

"There's literally nothing on my family." I said, looking up at Allison, "I mean you have the wolf thing and I have…nothing." I made a face. Allison laughed.

"I'm sure there's gotta be something."

"Well, you're wrong. " I sat back in my chair and dropped my fork, "I don't have an interesting family." I sighed.

"Keep digging." Allison said, "I'm sure you'll find something." She picked up her phone and scrolled through her messages.

"You sound like you know something." I leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, "Spill." I said. Allison looked up at me.

"Okay, fine. You know how you and Stiles are twins?" I nodded, "Well, I was looking up your birthday cause I wanted to know and it's a blue moon."

"So?" I asked.

"A blue moon only occurs like once every three years. And it occurred when you were born and this year."

"How does this help with the History project?" I asked. Allison sighed and leaned back.

"Just go look it up, Grace. I think you'll find some family history." Allison said. I blew out my cheeks.

"Wow. I really hate you right now." I said, slouching down in my seat.

"I'm not doing your history project for you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I made my way down the hall after the final bell ring to go out to the lacrosse field. Just as went out the double doors, I heard Scott call out my name as he came from the boys' locker room on the other side of the grass. I paused and waited for him, holding the door open with one hand.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked. I nodded and led him into the coach's office. He shut the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked at him.

"Do you need to talk about what happened last night?" I asked, "I know we never really talked about it and-"

"Does Allison still like me?" Scott blurted out. I stopped and looked at my best friend.

"Of course she still likes you." I said.

"Really?"

"She'll always like you." I paused and looked at Scott, "As friends though." I softly said.

"Just friends?" Scott asked, looking away from me. I took a step towards my friend and let my arms drop.

"I think she made a mistake though." I whispered. I was trying to make my best friend feel a little better about the whole situation. Scott's jaw was clenched, "I know that you locked us in the room to protect us." I said, reaching up to rub Scott's arm, "She should be grateful." Scott looked up at me, eyes murderous. I felt my eyes widen as I took a small step back.

"Are you grateful?" Scott asked, voice low.

"Of-of course I am." I stuttered out, backing up.

"How grateful?" Scott asked, taking a step forward.

"You saved my life." I said, looking at the ground, "Scott, are you-"

My question was cut off as Scott pressed his lips against mine, arms around my waist. My eyes flashed open as his hands roamed my body. His lips roughly pressed against mine as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. I raised my hand and pulled away as I slapped him across the face. Scott stumbled back as I grabbed my bag from where I left it on the desk and ran out of the office.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I went out to the lacrosse field, taking my place on the bleachers. I saw Scott step onto the field and sit down next to Stiles. I rubbed my face with my hands dreading the idea of telling Stiles that Scott had kissed me. Scott, my best friend from preschool, kissed me. It felt so wrong, but he was so into it. The full moon had really fucked him up.

I watched as Scott and Stiles stood in line waiting to run drills. Stiles leaned forward to talk to Scott, but Scott ignored him, scooping up a ball and barreling down the field. Two of the defensemen slammed him to the ground. I cringed as Finnstock laughed in his face.

"Bilinski! You're up!" He called out to Stiles. I furrowed my brow as Coach called the wrong name. But before Stiles could move, Scott pushed him back, scooping up another ball to do the drill again.

I gasped as he slammed into Danny, knocking the goalie to the ground. I got to my feet as Scott ran to the side, ripping off his helmet. I ran onto the field as Stiles pulled Scott aside, "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"He's twice the size of me!" Scott argued back.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now, everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles finished as I ran up to the two of them.

"I don't care." Scott scoffed, backing up a few paces and going towards the locker room.

"Is he okay?" I asked, looking at my brother. Stiles looked at me, then did a double take.

"Yeah, he's fine. Your lipstick." Stiles motioned to his mouth before trailing off. I pulled out my phone to look. Fuck, my lipstick was smudged.

"Wonder how that happened." I mumbled, rubbing at my lips.

"Yeah, I wonder." Stiles softly said, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I made a face. Stiles shook his head and walked off the field. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and followed him.

* * *

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall's voice called out as Stiles and I stepped through the doorway.

"Stiles." Stiles answered.

"And Grace." I said, as Mrs. McCall stepped into the foyer way.

"Key." Mrs. McCall said, pointing to the key Stiles was holding.

"I had one made." Stiles grinned.

"Doesn't surprise me." Mrs. McCall shook her head. "Scares me. But doesn't surprise me." Stiles dropped the bag of chains he was holding and Mrs. McCall stared at the bag.

"School project." I said before she could speak. Mrs. McCall paused for a moment.

"He's okay, right?" Mrs. McCall asked, looking at us.

"Who, Scott? Yeah!" Stiles lied.

"He just doesn't talk to me as much as he used to." Mrs. McCall looked sad.

"He's had a rough week." I said, trying to reassure Mrs. McCall.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Uhm, yeah. Okay! Uh, You know be careful tonight."

"You too." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"Full moon." Mrs. McCall casually said.

"What?" I blurted out.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how crazy the ER gets." Mrs. McCall said, smiling at us as she took out her keys, "It's actually where they came up the word _lunatic_." Melissa said before going out the door.

Stiles looked at me before grabbing the bag and going to Scott's room. He pushed open the door and a little scream escaped my mouth as I saw someone sitting there. The light flicked on and Scott was sitting in the chair, looking like a serial killer.

"Holy shit!" Stiles blurted out, "Your mom said you weren't home yet."

"I came through the window." Scott's voice was low.

"Okay. Well let's get this setup." Stiles said, reaching for the zipper.

"Wait, till you see what we bought." I timidly said. Scott just glared at me.

"I don't think I'll be needing them tonight. I think I'll just lock the door and go to bed." Scott said. He looked like a lion staring at his prey. I gulped and stood up.

"You're sure about that? Cause you got this serial killer look in your eyes." Stiles said, motioning to his eyes, "And I'm hoping that it's the full moon cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine." Scott's voice was low and grumbly. "You two should go home." Stiles glanced to towards the radiator.

"Alright, fine. We'll leave. But can you at least see what we got?" Stiles asked. Scott sighed and came over to the bag, unzipping it. He pulled out the chains as Stiles looked at me.

"Think I'm gonna let you put these on me? Chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually no." Stiles said. And in one swift motion he chained Scott's wrist to the radiator, the handcuff clamping on his wrist. Scott pulled against the handcuff as Stiles got up and pulled me to my feet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled out.

"Protecting you from yourself. And this is a little bit of payback for kissing Grace." Stiles huffed as Scott narrowed his eyes at me.

* * *

"He's going to kill me." I whispered as I went into the kitchen.

"No, he's not. But I might kill him." Stiles followed behind me, going to the sink.

"You can't kill him." I said, getting a glass of water.

"He kissed you!"

"He's outta his mind!" I argued back. "The full moon is making him go crazy." I whirled my finger around my ear.

Stiles banged around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and writing Scott's name on the bowl. "Still doesn't mean that I can't make him pay." He said, going out of the kitchen. I followed but stayed in the hallway. "Brought you some water." Stiles said and I could hear him set the handmade bowl in front of Scott.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott growled and I heard the bowl hit Stiles.

"You kissed her!" Stiles whirled around, "You kissed Grace! My sister! That's the-She's the one girl that you can't _ever_ kiss! And for the past three hours I've been thinking it's the full moon and that you don't even know what you're doing. And tomorrow you'll be back to normal and you won't even remember how much of a dumbass you've been. A son of a bitch. A complete piece of crap friend!" Stiles ranted. I bit my lip and waited for Scott to respond.

"She kissed me." Scott growled out.

"What?" Stiles softly said.

"I didn't kiss, Grace. She kissed me." Stiles started walking towards the hallway. "And we would've done a lot more too." Stiles came out in the hall as I slid down the wall, pulling my knees up close. "You should've seen how she had her hands all over me." Scott's voice was low.

Stiles looked down at me as I furiously shook my head, tears streaming down my face. My hand was clapped over my mouth as I tried to muffle the cries.

"Grace would've done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott yelled, tugging against his chains.

I put my forehead on my knees as the images of the locker room flashed through my vision. My shoulder shook as I cried as I watched myself being pushed against the lockers.

"Grace." Stiles said, shaking me. I picked up my head.

"I didn't kiss him. I didn't." I sobbed as Stiles watched me. The tears didn't stop as I cried to Stiles, "I swear to God I didn't." I felt Stiles pull me close to him. His arms wrapped around me and I was pressed against his chest, "I didn't kiss him." I sobbed. I was still curled up in a ball, "I swear to God I didn't." Stiles slowly rubbed my back as my tears stained his shirt.

"I know, I know." Stiles whispered, "It's okay. It's okay." Stiles' tried to calm me down and I felt my tears dry and my sobs turn to hiccups.

* * *

"Stiles." I heard Scott groan from his room. I was lying on the carpet in the hallway. Stiles was against the wall. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Stiles twiddled his thumbs as Scott moaned.

"Please let me out. It's starting to hurt. Grace? Please." Scott begged. Stiles looked at me. I had my head propped up on my hands, but I slowly shook my head no. "It's the full moon, it's Allison, breaking up with me. It's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I'm hopeless. Just please let me out."

"I can't." Stiles softly said.

I looked up at him just as Scott started screaming. His screams of pain pierced my ears and I had to shut my eyes in pure terror. His screams were agonizing and I clapped my hands over my ears, slowly blowing out breath to keep calm. I peeked through my lashes at Stiles. His hands were over his face and I could tell he was torn. He wanted to let Scott out, but we both knew he couldn't. He scrubbed his hands over his head and looked at me. Then the screams stopped.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, pushing the bedroom door open. I peeked over his shoulder to see the room empty and the window open.

"Shit." I whispered as Stiles clambered out of the door.

"He's going to find Allison." Stiles said as he started up the Jeep. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Allison's number.

"Hey. It's me." I said as Allison answered, "Where are you?"

"At the sports store with Jackson." Allison's voice came over the speaker. I looked at Stiles who turned at the stop sign.

"Okay." I said.

"Why?" Allison asked, but I already hung up.

"Scott's gonna kill Jackson." I said. Stiles banged on the steering wheel as he turned again.

"We gotta find him." Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles, wait." I shook his arm and pointed to the flashing lights. Stiles pressed on the brakes and I scanned the area as a stretcher with a white sheet over a body was rolled out. I jumped out of the car, Stiles behind me.

"Dad?!" I called out. Stiles went around me, turning around to try and find our dad.

"Dad?" Stiles called out.

I went over to an officer and tugged him around, trying to see if it was my dad. It wasn't. I started to panic and looked at the dead body. There were bite marks on the arm that was sticking out and I gulped. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to get nervous.

"Has anyone seen my dad?" I asked. An officer pulled me back, I turned around to see if it was my Dad. The officer slowly shook his head and I gulped.

"Grace? Stiles?" I heard someone say. I whirled around to see my dad. Stiles came up next to me.

"What are you two doing here?" My dad asked.

I didn't respond, just wrapped my arms around my dad and hugged him tightly. My dad faltered before hugging me back. I stepped back and Stiles went in for his hug. I breathed out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around myself. My dad was okay.

"So what are you two doing here?" My dad asked as Stiles stepped back next to me.

"Well we were driving home from Scott's and we saw the lights so we stopped." Stiles said.

"Curiosity overcame us." I shrugged and stuffed my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. My dad laughed and led us away from the body.

Unbeknownst to us, we were being watched by two Hunters as they speculated about us being the other werewolf.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shoutouts to **__**Bethisafan77**__** and dearlyfantastical5511! Love you both! xxx**_

_**A/N: Maybe if I get enough reviews on this then I'll post another chapter by the end of the week. Maybe. It's in your hands.**_

* * *

"Grace! Come on! Just tell us where they're headed!" Stiles' frantic voice screamed at me over the phone. I sighed and pressed my phone against my shoulder as I quickly pulled up the police scanner.

"They're headed to the iron works." I said, lifting my head and switching ears as I got off of my bed, "Stiles, what are you-"

"Thanks, G!" Stiles said before he disconnected. I gaped at my phone before tossing it onto my bed. I sighed and sat down in my chair, spinning myself around.

Stiles had ran out of the house seconds after my dad had left to track down Derek who was apparently alive and on the run. He told me to be ready. I waved him off as I researched my family history through the blue moon. Minutes later, Stiles frantically called me asking where the police were going. Luckily, I had stolen software from my dad that let me track the police. Okay, I didn't steal it. I temporarily borrowed it.

Sighing, I climbed back onto my bed and pulled my laptop onto my lap, resting my back against the headboard. I exited out of the police scanner and pulled up my Google tabs for my project. I had worked tirelessly since I got home from school, considering the project was due the next day. Granted, I needed to work on my time management skills.

I scrolled back down to the page I was on and kept reading, "A blue moon is very powerful over the supernatural beings. Werewolves must go through the transformation twice in one month, making them more vulnerable during the second transformation. Vampires are also…"

I skipped over the vampire part because I knew there were no such things as vampires. That the legend had been based on a disease that people need blood transfusions, thus "drinking blood." I found out that the next _blue moon_ was to occur on our 17th birthday. I skimmed down to where the author started to mention Friday the 13th. Our birthday. My mom always told us that we were lucky to be born on Friday the 13th but according to horror movies Friday the 13th was a day that every psycho came out of the woodwork and slashed people to pieces. Yay.

"Witches cursed the werewolves and the vampires, making this day the day that could control their fate. The ancient witches made this day, Friday the 13th, a day of balance. The witches made the supernatural beings a little more vulnerable, vulnerable enough to be killed by another witch. Usually if a witch tried to kill a supernatural being on a normal day, it would only weaken to the point of death for both of them, it affected the balance put in place by the ancient witches. Since witches are also supernatural creatures, Friday the 13th affects them as well. Except it makes them stronger. Witches were created to maintain the balance of nature, maintain the balance between good and evil." My buzzing phone interrupted me. I tore my eyes away from the webpage and grabbed my phone.

"What, Stiles?" I asked, annoyed at my twin. I needed to finish this project.

"You're on speaker." Stiles said. His voice sounded farther away than usual. "How did you find him?"

"Find who?" I asked. There was silence.

"Can you at least try to trust us for at least a half a second?" I heard Scott's voice ask.

"Yeah, both of us." Stiles added. There was a pause, "Or just him. Whatever. I'll be back here." I heard him slide back.

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out." Derek. So that's what the silence was about, "She found two things. The first was the guy named Harris."

"Our Chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, voice filled with disbelief.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek said. I moved my mouse to relight my screen.

"And what's the second?" I asked, ready to move on. I heard some shuffling about.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said.

"Grace, we're sending you a picture." Stiles said. I heard a bing as the picture came in. I pulled my phone away from my ear to look at the sketch.

"I've seen that before." I said into the phone.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"On a necklace." I paused, "On Allison's necklace."

* * *

I wrapped my hands around my mug of tea and looked at the two boys sitting in front of me. I was cross legged on the edge of my bed. Stiles was in the desk chair and Scott was leaning against my desk. I took a sip of my tea, waiting for one of them to speak.

"This is gonna be impossible you know." Scott finally said.

"You just gotta ask her if you can borrow it." Stiles answered.

"How?" Scott raised his palms.

"It's easy. You just say _Hey Allison can I borrow your necklace?_ Stiles said. Scott looked doubtful.

"To see if there's anything on it. Or in it. That might lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you." I finished as I placed the mug to my lips.

"You aren't helping." Scot rolled his head back.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked. Scott crossed his arms.

"Cause she hates my guts." Scott said.

"No, she doesn't." I shook my head. "You just gotta ease back into it." I said, pulling up my knees.

"Yeah, but what if she only takes it off in the shower?" Scott asked, looking at me.

"Dude, just talk to her okay?" Stiles said, looking at Scott. Scott, who had this dreamy look on his face.

"You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" I said, resting my mug against my cheek.

"Yeah." Scott dreamily said.

"Okay, stop. Plan. Talk to Allison. Get the necklace. Kill the Alpha. Get back together with Allison." Stiles said, hitting Scott, "Okay? In that order too."

"I could get the necklace." I said, letting my legs extend. The boys looked at me. "It would be easier for me to get it." I said, "Cause I go to school with her." The boys nodded.

"Right. Right." Stiles said, pointing at me. "There. Done." I nodded. The boys just stood there looking at me.

"Okay. Get out." I said, waving my hand. "I need to finish my History project." The boys nodded. Stiles launched himself out of the chair and went out the door. Scott stuck behind. I got off of my bed and folded myself onto the desk chair, placing my tea on the desk.

"I'm sorry." Scott finally said, looking down at me. I didn't say anything, just pulled up my word document. "For kissing you. That-that was way out of line." Scott said, slicing his hand in the air. "And I'm really sorry for saying that you were gonna do anything." Scott looked down at me. I twisted my hair into a bun and leaned an elbow on my desk, staring at my best friend.

"Stiles-he told me. About Jackson." My eyes widened and I felt myself pale. Scott took notice and stood up straighter, "Grace. Wait, hold on. It's okay. I won't tell anybody. I swear to God I won't."

"How did this even come up? Just casual lunchtime talk?" I whispered out, letting my hair fall out of the bun, "Oh by the way Grace got _raped_ by Jackson last year?" I hissed out.

"No, no! Gracie, no." Scott tried to calm me down, "I forced him to tell me. I did."

"Why?" I asked after a moment.

"Cause I wanted to know why you were so upset about what happened." Scott reached out to touch me. I shied away. He let his hand drop. "I'm so sorry, G." Scott whispered.

"I thought-" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I thought it was going to happen again." I whispered, letting my eyes flick up to meet Scott's. Scott's eyes softened.

"You thought that I-" I nodded, cutting him off, "No, Grace, no. No." Scott said, wrapping his arms around me. He pressed me to his chest. "I would never. That thought has never once crossed my mind." I breathed out a shaky breath.

"I know." I whispered against his shirt.

"G, I would never let anybody hurt you. And I really wish you told us about that night sooner so we could've-" I pushed away from my friend.

"Could've what, Scott?" I whispered, "Could've beaten him up? What would that have done? Nothing. He would spread the rumor that I begged him for it and I would lose everything." I said, hugging myself. Scott shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Grace. It won't happen again, I swear. And if anything happens with Jackson, you need to tell me. I'm supposed to stick up for you. It's in the best friend code." Scott lightly punched my shoulder, trying to make me smile. I felt a small grin crack across my face.

"Okay. Okay!" I threw my hands up, surrendering. Scott grinned and leaned back against the desk.

"So we're good?" Scott asked.

"We're good." I said, turning back to my laptop, "Now, go away."

I waved my hand in the air and tied up my hair in a ponytail with the other. Scott tugged my hair before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and shook my head before getting back to work on my History project.

"A blue moon that occurs on a Friday the 13th, is a rare occurrence. This has only happened once before, legends say. Over 100 years ago, twins were born on this day. They had power unlike any other witches. They were ultimately burned at the stake by a werewolf who led the witch hunting party. This werewolf wanted them dead, wanted their line to be severed so that the most powerful witches could never return to end his line. His werewolf line was the most powerful line in werewolf history and, to this day, still is. He vowed to kill off the only thing that could destroy him. And the only thing that could, were the twin witches. The werewolf thought that he had killed the two witches, but unbeknownst to him, the twins knew that the end was near for them so the male quickly impregnated a young woman, so that the line was safe."

I snorted at the word "impregnated" It sounded so fancy for basically fucking with some woman so that the line could be continued. Rolling my eyes, I pressed the down button to see if there was anything else I could use. A picture caught my eye and I leaned forward to stare at it. Then I blinked, there was something wrong.

"Stiles." My voice came out hoarse. I tried again, "Stiles!" I called a little louder, "Stiles! STILES!" I screamed his name. Stiles came barreling into my room.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He looked spastically around the room. My eyes were still fixated on the picture. "Gracie, you okay? You're a little pale. And you're shaking." I just pointed to the screen, "What did you stumble across porn again?" Stiles leaned over my shoulder, hand on the mouse "All you gotta do is-" He stopped when he saw the screen. I watched as his face paled and his eyes widened. "Holy shit." He whispered.

We stared at ourselves on the screen and they stared back at us. We had found our doppelgangers.

* * *

"How the hell did he find out!?" I hissed out, holding my phone close to me as I hurried down the hall.

"I have no idea!" Scott's voice answered. He was obviously upset. I elbowed past a group of freshman.

"Did he say it out loud? Like the actual word?" I asked, hiking up my bag.

"What word?" Scott asked.

"Werewolf." I whispered, looking around, "Did he say it out loud? Did he say _I know you're a werewolf._?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freakin' clearly." Scott said.

"Okay. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems." I tried to calm Scott down, "He doesn't have any proof, right?"

"And if he wanted to tell someone who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles chimed in. Scot paused.

"How about Allison's _father_!" Scott hissed out. I stopped in the hallway and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, you're right. It's bad." I sighed.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott said.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" I asked, wrapping an arm around myself as I saw Allison turn away from her locker.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Where's Derek?" I heard Stiles ask as Allison waved to me.

"Hiding. Like I told him to." Scott answered.

"I have another idea." Stiles said, "It's gonna take a little time though."

"You have quarter finals tonight. You're starting, remember?" I asked as Allison fell into step next to me.

"I know. I know." Stiles said, "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" I glanced over at Allison, who was on her phone.

"She's walking with me now." I said. Allison glanced up at me.

"Good. Get the necklace." Stiles said before hanging up.

I shoved my phone into my pocket as I walked into the classroom. Allison fell into her seat and I slid into mine next to her. The bell rang as Allison's phone buzzed. I watched as she clicked the message open from Scott and flipped through the pictures he sent her. She looked up at me before running out of the classroom.

"Allison! Wait!" I called out, taking off after her.

"Why did he send me these?" Allison asked, holding out her phone. I sighed and took a step forward. "Is he trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with him?"

"What?" I said, "No. I don't think that he would do that. I think he thought that you would like them." I said, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Is he trying to hurt me?" Allison asked, eyes filling with tears.

"No, Allison, no. He never wanted to hurt you." I took another step towards my friend.

"Could-could you tell him to stop talking to me?" Allison asked, voice cracking, "Tell him that I need more time to-to get to just friends." She looked at me. I nodded and took a step back as she turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

_ Did you get her to give you the necklace?_ Stiles' text message came in as I took a sip of my water.

_Not exactly._ I typed out, looking at Allison, who was playing with her food.

_What happened?_

_ Scott happened. He sent her pictures of the two of them and she got all upset. _I quickly typed out my message as I took a bite of my apple.

_So she's not giving you the necklace?_

_ She's not giving me the necklace. _ I instantly sent back. My brother could be so dense sometimes.

_Did you find anything else out?_

_ Just that Scott knows nothing about girls and should probably watch a rom com to fix it. _

_Okay. Plan B._

_ Which would be? _

_ Just steal the stupid thing, sis. _I tapped my phone to my chin and looked at Allison, who was reading her History book as she took a bite of her cookie.

* * *

I shook out my hands as I paced in front of the pool. I hadn't stepped foot in the pool area since the incident. I tried to avoid the place. But Allison had decided to go swimming with Jackson so I had to go into the locker room to find the stupid necklace. The pool was shared by both campuses for the practices or an alternative to a gym period. I blew out a breath and stared at the door. I shook out my hands again.

"Don't wig out." I whispered to myself. "Don't. You'll be fine. Jackson-he's in the pool."

"Who are you talking to?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I spun around, surprised.

"Jesus! Holy shit!" I breathed out, looking at Isaac. "You scared me. I thought-I thought I was alone." I said, thumbing behind me. Isaac nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. I could see there was a bruise forming under his eye.

"So you were talking to no one." Isaac said, half smile on his face.

"I was giving myself a pep talk." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"For?" I paused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, nodding at Isaac.

"Uh, I was on my way to the nurse. I needed some ice." Isaac said.

"For your eye?" I asked. Isaac stiffened, "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"Or something." Isaac said, "I'll see you around." Isaac took a couple steps back. I nodded and turned back around. I ignored his abruptness and focused on the task at hand.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the locker room door open and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind me, making me jump. Then all was quiet. I blew out the breath I had taken in and looked around. I weaved my way through the lockers until I found Allison's gym bag sitting on one of the benches. I sat down next to it and carefully unzipped it. I peered into the bag to see nothing but our uniform. I sighed and sat back, looking around. I heard Allison's giggle as she came into the locker room. I quickly zipped her bag back up and ran out into the aisle.

"Jackson! You can't be in here!" Allison giggled. I could tell that she really didn't care.

"Yeah, but there's no one in here so I don't see the problem." I heard Jackson's voice. I backed up a few paces until I felt someone behind me.

"This looks familiar." Jackson cockily said from behind me. I spun around and narrowed my eyes.

"I bet you don't remember this." I said before I slapped him across the face.

His head snapped to the side and I took his momentary pause as an opportunity to run out of the locker room. I pulled the door open and flew through it, slamming it behind me. I pressed my back against the door and took in a deep breath. I turned so my stomach was against the wall next to the door and let the tears flow as I pressed my cheek to the cold tiled wall.

My phone buzzed, halting my tears. I pushed off the wall and pulled out my phone. _Did you find it?_ Stiles asked.

_No._ I typed back, trying to control my shaking hands.

* * *

"Lydia. Please return the spare key at your earliest convenience for we are no longer dating." I read the text out loud as Lydia rested her head in her hands while we studied in the library. I looked up from the text message and looked at my friend.

"So he dumped you." I said, waving the phone. Lydia picked up her head.

"He said he was getting ready to make some changes in his life he decided to drop some of the dead weight in his life. And then he proceeded to tell me that I was the deadest." Lydia said, taking her phone back. I sighed.

"Lydia. I'm so sorry." I tried to console my friend.

"Am I dead weight? Has he just been dragging me around?"

"No. Of course not!" I patted my friend's hand, "Lyds, you deserve much better anyway. Jackson's kinda an asshole."

"Yeah, but he was my asshole." Lydia miserably said, slamming her head back down on her textbook. "Ow." She mumbled.

"You'll get over this in no time." I promised my friend, leaning back in my chair.

"I was dumped by the _co-captain _of the lacrosse team." Lydia picked up her head and her eyes were serious, "I wonder how long it'll take me to get over that one?"

"Not long at all." I said, crossing my arms.

"In fact, I'm over it now." Lydia simply said as she shrugged, but I knew my best friend.

"Do you want to boycott the game tonight and have a girls' night?" I said, leaning forward.

"But it's Stiles' first game." I waved away her thought.

"He'll have more. Greenberg's gonna be out for a while." I said. Lydia brightened a bit.

"My house? Seven?" She asked. I nodded and gathered up my books.

"I'll see you then." I smiled at my friend before walking out of the library.

* * *

"Stiles?" I knocked on my brother's door and crossed my arms as I heard shuffling about. "Sti-" The swung open to reveal half of my brother's face.

"What?" I took a step back and made a face.

"Can I-come in?" I asked.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause we need to talk." I cautiously said.

"About?" Stiles asked. I sighed and pushed by him to get into his room, Stiles followed me.

"About what we found-holy shit!" I cried out, slapping a hand over my mouth. Derek raised an eyebrow at me. "What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed out, turning around to look at Stiles.

"We're harboring his ass." Stiles said, falling into the desk chair.

"In the _Sheriff's house_?" I hissed back out.

"Did you get the necklace, Grace?" Derek spoke. I whirled around.

"No. Not yet." I quickly said before turning back around.

"How do you plan on getting it?" I sighed and turned back around.

"I was just going to go to her house and get it, alright?" I made a face and turned back to Stiles., "I'll call you when I find it." I said, pushing by him. Stiles opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself.

I went out into the hall and started down the stairs as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Danny on the porch. "Hey, Stiles is upstairs." I said as I grabbed the Jeep keys. Danny nodded and me and went up the stairs as I went out the door.

* * *

I knocked on the Argent's front door as I tossed the keys in my palm. A female Argent opened the door and I smiled at the woman, "Hi! I'm Grace, a friend of Allison's."

"Hi, Grace. I'm Kate. Allison's aunt. Are you looking for Allison?" Kate asked, leaning against the door. I bit my lip and looked to the side.

"Uh, no. I left my Chemistry book at school, and we have this huge test on Monday and Allison said I could borrow it to copy the chapter. Is there any way I could run up to her room and grab it?" I pointed up the stairs. Kate studied me for a moment.

"Sure, Grace. Go ahead." Kate stepped aside to let me through. I quickly brushed past her and took the stairs two at a time.

I pushed the door to Allison's room open and a little scream escaped my mouth as I saw Scott hunched over the nightstand. Scott's head flashed up and his eyes were wide with fear before he realized it was me. I quickly shut the door and whirled around to stare down my werewolf friend.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing here?" I hissed out, looking at Scott.

"Looking for the necklace. What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Trying to get the necklace!" I waved my hands in the air as I whisper-shouted. "Get the hell out of here!" I shooed Scott towards the window. Scott didn't move.

"Grace? Are you doing okay?" I heard Kate call from downstairs. I widened my eyes and pointed at the window.

"Yeah!" I called back. "Get out!" I whispered at Scott.

Scott backed up a few paces. I tried to communicate with him via signals but he wasn't getting it. Finally, I pushed Scott out the window and carefully shut it on his face.

I sighed and turned around. Then I spotted the necklace sticking out from one of Allison's books. I hurriedly grabbed the necklace and stuffed it in my bag which had my Chemistry book in it. With one final glance, I closed the door to her room behind me.

"Got it." I smiled at the woman, waving the Chemistry book in my hand.

"Great!" Kate smiled at me, "Good luck on your test, Grace." Kate said as I waved goodbye.

As soon as I was out the door, I blew out a breath and grabbed my phone, sending Stiles a picture.

"Did you get it?" I asked as I drove myself home.

"Yeah, I did." Stiles answered, "It looks just like the drawing."

"Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription or something." I heard Derek say.

"No. It's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing." I said, shifting gears. I glanced at the clock, "Aren't you supposed to be at the game by now?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Listen if you see Dad at the game, tell him I'm gonna be a little bit late." Stiles said.

"I'm not going to the game." I admitted.

"What?!" Stiles cried out.

"I promised Lydia we'd hang out!" I let my hand off the wheel.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles hung up the phone.

I rolled my head back and continued to drive. I rolled to a stop at a red light and glanced down at the passenger seat to see a piece of paper on the seat. I picked it up and read _Beacon Hills Hospital-Melissa McCall._ I furrowed my brow as the light turned green. For some reason I felt like I was supposed to go there.

* * *

I put the Jeep into park outside the hospital and saw Derek's black Camaro idling at the curb. I pushed myself out of the Jeep and went inside in search for Mrs. McCall.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." I heard Stiles' voice say from down the hall. I saw his back walking down the hallway. I hurried to catch up with him. I saw him peer into a room, "Yeah well he's not here either…he's gone, Derek."

I went to go after him, but felt someone place their gloved hand over my mouth. I struggled against my kidnapper as I fought to take a breath. When I inhaled I felt some sort of dust start to choke me. _ Someone just fucking Chloroformed me._ I thought as I saw Stiles turn blurry and the world go dark.

"What are you doing here?" I heard some woman ask, "Visiting hours are over." Her voice was sarcastic and it was slightly muffled.

"You-and-him-Oh my God I'm gonna die." Stiles whined. The world was spinning above me as I tried to move. I heard something fall to the ground next to me.

"That's not nice." The man's voice was smooth, "She's my nurse."

"No, she's a psycho-bitch that's helping you kill people." Derek's voice was above me. I tried to focus, but my eyes were so heavy. "Get out of the way."

"Ah, damn." Stiles said and right before I felt myself succumb to the darkness his face appeared in front of mine, eyes wide.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, Holly L. Jensen, and dearlyfantastical5511! Love you all! xxx**_

_**A/N: Not as many as I would have liked...come on. You guys fuel me to write a chapter. **_

* * *

"Jackson. Stop. Please." I whimpered.

"Come on, Grace." Jackson purred, "You know you want this." I felt his finger trail down the side of my face. I turned my face to the side.

"No-no." My voice shook as his finger went to my bathing suit strap.

"Grace, it's all in good fun." Jackson said as I felt my bathing suit strap slid off of my shoulder.

"Jackson, please." But my pleas were silenced as he pressed up against me. He locked my wrists over my head and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I tried to squirm away from him, but he just pressed harder against me.

I felt my bathing suit drop to the locker room floor as I covered myself with my arms. "Jackson, I said stop." I tried to be commanding, pushing him away from me. Jackson just laughed and pushed me back against the lockers. I closed my eyes as he stripped and pressed his body against mine.

"Jackson!" I cried out eyes flashing open as I shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down." I heard Stiles say as he held up his hands in front of me. My chest rose and fell as I tried to calm down. I looked at Stiles, eyes wide until I figured out that I was in my room.

"Wha-What?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"You were chloroformed." Stiles explained.

"Yeah, I got that."

"And Derek's uncle is the Alpha."

"And?"

"And we made it to States!" Stiles made a face. I fell back against my pillows.

"Oh my God!" I shot back up, "Lydia!"

"What about Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I was supposed to-she's gonna kill me." I said, getting out of bed. I grabbed my phone off of my desk and unlocked it to see three unread messages. One from Allison and two from Lydia.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, getting up.

"Yeah. Yeah." I locked my phone and fell back into my desk chair.

"Do you still want to talk about what we found?" Stiles asked. I pulled my knee to my chin.

"What's there to say? We may or may not be witches." I shrugged. "We come from a line of witches that were burned at the stake."

"Maybe it's a recessive gene." Stiles mused. I rolled my eyes and got off of my chair, going to my closet.

"Allison asked me to go out into the woods with her today."

"Why?"

"Do I look like I know?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. Stiles shrugged before leaving my room. I sighed and let my hands trail down my clothes.

* * *

"Allison, I thought we were going shopping." Lydia complained as she stomped through the woods.

"We will. Don't worry." Allison said, "That reminds me. I need to ask if you're okay with something." She said. Lydia looked at me.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"Jackson just asked me to Winter Formal. I mean, just as friends, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Lydia paled and looked at me again. I made a face.

"Yeah, sure." Her voice was uneasy, "As long as it's just friends."

"I mean, yeah, it's not like I would take him to the Coach's office during lacrosse practice and make out with him or anything." Allison said, voice full of venom. My stomach dropped as my eyes widened. Lydia looked at me a surprised 'o' on her face. I shook my head at her.

"About that." I started to say, but Allison turned around.

"Scott told me what happened." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, but that didn't actually happen. He kissed me." I defended myself and threw Scott under the bus.

"I know. That's what he told me. He said that he wasn't feeling well and something snapped."

"Yeah, you could say that." I blew out my cheeks, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Allison stared at me.

"It's fine." She said, spinning back around. Lydia looked at me, I shrugged.

* * *

Allison screwed on a cap onto her arrow before she loaded it into the bow, "What does that do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

"We're about to find out." Allison said, pulling back the bow and letting the arrow fly. As soon as it made contact with the tree, the arrow exploded, sending sparks all over the place.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked. Allison smirked at us.

"I don't know."

"Well! That was fun. Anymore lethal weapons you want to try out?" I asked, stepping up next to Allison. Allison looked over her shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No." Allison handed me her bow.

"Hold this."

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia asked.

"So I wanna find out what the something is." Allison said, looking at Lydia, "Don't worry it's probably nothing."

"But what if that nothing is something, something that's dangerous?" Lydia asked.

"Shoot it." Allison said before going into the woods. Lydia turned to me and whimpered. I sighed and sat down on the forest floor.

"What if there's something out there?" Lydia asked, looking down at me.

"There's nothing." I reassured her. "Sit." I patted the ground. Lydia huffed before sitting down.

"I don't understand why she's going with-"

"Do you believe in witches?" I cut my best friend off.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Witches. Magic. Do you believe in that stuff?" I looked at my friend.

"I think it's strictly for Harry Potter novels. Fiction. Why?" Lydia asked, looking at me. I sighed.

"Never mind." I shook my head and looked down at the bow on my lap.

"Thanks for ditching me last night." Lydia said.

"I didn't mean to. Stiles' Jeep started freaking out and I didn't want to risk driving it." I lied.

"You could've called."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Lyds." I patted my friend's hand. "I'll make it up to you." I promised. Lydia studied me for a moment.

"You know we still need to get you a Winter Formal date." Lydia said. I sighed again.

* * *

I slid past the fridge and scrambled to open the fridge before Stiles caught up to me. I grabbed the milk jug out of the fridge to have it taken out of my hands. "Hey!" I cried out as I watched Stiles take a gulp out of it and start to walk away. I leaned on the door of the fridge and saw my dad hovering over paperwork. Stiles came back and looked at my dad.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked.

"Work." My dad curtly answered. I closed the fridge door and turned around.

"Anything we can help with?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"Yaknow, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey. That'd be awfully nice." My dad said.

I looked at Stiles before we both clambered for the whiskey. I grabbed a small glass and followed my brother into the dining room, sitting across from my dad.

"Any leads?" I asked, reaching for the papers. My dad swatted my hand away.

"You know I can't discuss that with you." My dad waved his pen at me. Stiles twisted open the whiskey and poured my dad a little. Then he looked at me. I widened my eyes as Stiles poured a little more until the glass was full.

"There ya go." My dad didn't even look up from his papers, just took the drink and swallowed it down.

"Derek Hale would be a hell of a lot-a hell of a lot." My dad stopped and rubbed his eyes.

"Hell of a lot?" I asked, smirking at Stiles.

"He would be a _hell _of a lot easier to catch if we could get a picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked.

"It's the weirdest thing. Every time we try to take a mug shot of him-" I grabbed the picture, "It's like two laser beams are pointing at the camera." I stared at the picture of Derek, then handed it to Stiles.

"Oh my God." My dad moaned, "That ounce hit me like a brick." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his head. "and I have said way too much. And if you repeat any of this-"

"Dad! It's us!" I cried out, pointing between me and Stiles.

"We aren't gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles agreed. My dad just 'mhmed.'

I flipped open a file that was laying in front of me, pulling out the pieces of paper. "You see the thing is they're all connected." My dad was saying as I looked through the accident reports.

"The bus driver was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." He continued.

"Wait, who else?" I asked as I looked at the pictures of the video store clerk.

"The video store clerk had a convicted felony of arson."

"What about the two guys that were killed in the woods?" Stiles asked.

"Priors all of their records of-"

"Arson." Stiles and I said at the same time. "Maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Stiles continued, looking at me. I bit my lip as my dad sat back in his chair.

"Another shot?!" Stiles cried out, waving the bottle.

"No, no." My dad held up his hand.

"C'mon, Dad you work really hard. You deserve it." I said. My dad sighed.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover tomorrow."

"You mean, you're gonna have sucha good night's sleep." Stiles said as he turned, glass in hand.

"And we're gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." I added as Stiles poured our Dad another drink.

* * *

The glass rolled off the table, but Stiles caught it before it smashed to the floor. "There's just so many questions." My dad mumbled as he rested his forehead in his hands. I looked up from the file I was studying.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Why would Derek want to kill everyone involved with the fire? And why start with his sister? She had nothing to do with it." My dad mumbled. I tapped my foot on the ground and bit my lip. "Why make it look like some kind of animal did it?" I looked at Stiles.

"When that cougar ended up in the middle of the parking lot, I checked with Animal Control." My dad was still talking, "Did you know that incidents of wild animal reports are up 70 percent over the past few months? This is just so crazy." My dad was mumbling again.

"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles realized. I looked at my brother who had this set look on his face.

"You know I miss talking to you. Both of you." My dad said. I saw Stiles glance up at me as he figured something out.

"Dad, you know what? I have to make a phone call." Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'll be right back." Stiles got up to go and I followed.

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." Stiles and I stopped in our tracks. I turned around to face my dad.

"What?" I asked, voice cracking a bit. My dad didn't answer, just went to pour himself another shot of whiskey. I took a step towards my dad and placed my hand on his hand, stopping him. I lowered his hand and let the bottle sit on the table.

"Thanks." My dad whispered out. I opened my mouth and looked at Stiles. His eyes were tearing up as we watched my dad look over the files and mourn our mom's death.

* * *

"Grace, you gotta come with me." Stiles said as he ran past my door.

"What? Why?" I said, discarding my book and pushing up my reading glasses.

"You need to save Jackson."

"Oh fuck no." I said, putting my glasses back on.

"Scott wants you too." Stiles said, looking at me. I looked up from my book and sighed.

"I'm not saving him." I shook my head. Stiles blew out a breath.

"Please, Gracie?"

"Give me one good reason why I should save that asshole." I asked, turning to look at my brother. Stiles paused.

"I-I don't have one." Stiles admitted. I nodded and went back to my book. "Grace, c'mon. Think about it. If he dies, Lydia will be a mess." I looked at my brother and bit the inside of my lip.

"Then you'll have a chance to get with her." I spat out. Stiles slumped his shoulders, exasperated.

"Grace! Just do it for me. Okay? Please? I'll make it up to you, I promise." Stiles pleaded with me. I blew out a breath and pushed my glasses up to the top of my head.

"Do you remember? That day?" I asked, pulling up one of my knees.

"That was the day where you came home and stayed in the shower for two hours. Right?" Stiles asked.

"Right. I threw out my swimsuit, my cap, my goggles, my bag, anything that had been in the locker room with me." I quietly said, "I wanted to erase it from my mind."

"Grace-"

"No, Stiles, listen to me. That night, I felt absolutely helpless. I tried to fight back, but I wasn't strong enough. Everything had been taken from me in a moment." I looked at my knee, "Jackson brutally ripped away my innocence in one thrust." I looked up at my brother, "And from that moment on, I've hated him. I haven't trusted him, I haven't even spoken to him-willingly. Every time he and Lydia were together, I would be silent. I would get away from him as quickly as possible." Stiles gulped, "But-the other day, I was in the locker room trying to get that stupid necklace, when he was there."

"Did he-"

"I slapped him. Before he could do anything." I cut Stiles off. "I thought back to that day and realized that if I was just a bit more forceful, I could've prevented it. It-it was my fault it happened." I confessed, "I let it happen."

"No, Gracie, no. It is not your fault." Stiles sat down on my bed, "You were defenseless."

"No, I wasn't! If I just tried a little harder to get away then-"

"You wouldn't be the person you are today. The strong, brave, independent woman you are today." Stiles cut me off, looking at me. "Jackson took advantage of you, okay? That was not your fault. It doesn't define you, but it sure as hell shaped you." Stiles finished.

"I should've told you sooner." I said after a moment.

"You were scared." Stiles rubbed my back, "You tried to repress it. It's natural."

"I thought I could handle it on my own." I whispered.

"You can ask for help, you know."

"I know." I sighed, "Thanks, Sti." I said, looking at my brother.

"Now, can we go save Jackass?"

"Do we have to?" I whined, "I mean, seriously, what is he contributing to society?" I raised my hand in the air.

"He's Lydia's boyfriend. He's a person who has feelings."

"Well, he didn't have feelings that night." I scoffed. "He had one feeling and it was horny."

"Grace. Just help us. If we save him, then you can beat the crap out of him."

"I'd be fine if Derek just killed him." I made a face.

"Grace! Come on!" Stiles cried out. "Just-just do it for the sake of him owing you one." Stiles finally said. I blew out a breath.

"Fine. The asshole can be saved this one time. Tell Scott he owes me one too." I said, getting off my bed and pulling on my boots. I discarded my glasses and left my book on the bed as Stiles hurried out into the Jeep starting it as I jumped inside.

* * *

I found myself at the Hale house. Alone. Why the hell was I here? Saving _Jackson_ of all people. He didn't deserve to be saved. He deserved to be killed. I clenched my fists as I paced the upstairs of the Hale house. Everything was burnt to a crisp. The curtains were rough and the floors were burned. I couldn't even imagine what it was like to be stuck inside.

I hear the door slam shut as someone or someones stepped inside. "This house. It's the same house." Jackson's voice echoed up the stairs.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I've dreamt about this place." Jackson said, as he took a step. I stepped back against the wall, trying to figure out how I was going to save the asshole.

"I remember this staircase, I remember the walls, I remember everything." He said. I could see Derek tense up. I felt someone next to me so I turned to see that it was only Scott. He put his finger to his lips to silence me. I nodded as Derek spoke.

"You've been here?" Derek asked.

"No, never. I dreamt it." Jackson tried to defend himself. There was silence.

"There's no one else here, is there?" Jackson asked. I gulped as I saw Derek shake his head. "And no one else is coming?" Jackson asked, his voice shaking. Derek took a step towards Jackson. I watched as Derek's claws came out and Jackson stumbled backwards, falling onto the stairs.

"No, no. Please don't. I won't say anything. I'll never say another word again. I-I'll leave McCall alone." I looked at Scott, whose jaw was set. "Please! You can't do this! Please!" Jackson pleaded with Derek. Derek paused.

"I don't deserve it." Jackson started to cry. I shifted my weight nervously.

"I think you do." Derek said, voice low.

"No!"

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you?" Derek hissed out, "There's no one here! There's a reason. No one cares that you drive a Porsche. No one cares that you have perfect hair! And no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek finished. I saw Scott step out of the shadows.

"Excuse me. Co-captain." He said before launching himself off of the stairs and over Jackson.

I watched as he landed in a crouch in front of Derek. He turned to Jackson, all wolfed out. I scuttled backwards before calming myself down and going down the stairs as Scott lunged himself at Derek, knocking him back. Derek cracked his neck, letting his wolf come out.

"Move." Derek growled out.

"No." Scott shot back.

"Fine. Then I'll kill you too." Derek's voice was low. I stepped over Jackson.

"Then you'll have to kill me too." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Derek's glance flashed up to meet mine before he heard something.

"Cover your eyes!" He cried out, diving to the ground. I reacted too late and was blinded by the sudden flash as an arrow exploded in the door.

I dove to the side and watched as Jackson ran like a bat out of hell. I heard shots being fired as I scrambled to get behind some sort of cover. I looked through the staircase to see Scott back as a human, but coughing up some sort of black blood. I felt something pierce my gut and I cried out in pain. Derek looked at me.

"Grace! Get out of here!" Derek's eyes were wide as he stared at me. His face was still wolfish. I felt blood splatter my hand as I coughed. "Grace!" Derek cried out.

I looked up at him and feebly nodded before sliding along the wall and making my way out the back door. I pressed my hand to my gut as I stumbled through the forest. It was dark and I was alone. Blood dripped from my wound and my mouth. My shirt was stained as I tripped and fell. I groaned as I pulled myself up. I needed to find Scott. He was more injured than me.

Using the trees as support, I felt along the forest calling out Scott's name. I saw a figure lying on the ground, face up. "Scott?!" I feebly cried out, crawling over to my best friend. His face was sweaty and his mouth had dried blood all over it. I wiped away the sweat with my hand.

"Scott." I whispered. He was choking and I saw his hand move from his gut. There was a purple hole that was pulsating with smoke coming off the wound.

"Oh, Scott." I whispered, taking his hands off of the wound. I grimaced as I felt my stomach roll. Turning, I threw up black blood. I turned back to Scott who was slowly dying.

"No, no, no." I said. I dug the bullet out with my fingers, tossing it to the side. I pressed my hands over his bullet hole, trying to stop the bleeding. "Scott, you can't." I whispered as his eyes fluttered closed. I felt a tug in my gut as the wind whistled through my hair.

"Allison." He muttered. I sat back.

"Seriously?" I asked before I felt myself falling to the side, my head hitting the ground as I blacked out.

* * *

I coughed, waking myself up, "Where am I?!" I whispered, trying to sit up.

"Ah, I wouldn't try that yet." I felt someone gently push me back. My eyes searched the room as Deaton's face appeared in front of my sight, "You're safe."

"What about Scott?" I breathed out as he dabbed at my wound.

"You helped him. He's just fine." Deaton assured me. "I gave you something to speed up the healing."

"But you're a vet." I mindlessly said as I realized he was taking care of me.

"That's very true." Deaton was getting fuzzy. "And 90 percent of the time I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Most of the time?" I asked, just wanting to sleep.

"Most of the time." Deaton flashed me a smile. I sighed and felt myself slip back into dreamland.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, Lilac Alyssa Halliwell, and dearlyfantastical5511! Love you guys! xxx**_

* * *

I could barely see out my windshield as I sped along in the rain. I shifted gears, trying to go faster in Stiles' piece of crap Jeep. I was trying to outrun everything. Everything that I was just told. Everything that I knew was real, but didn't want to believe.

"You healed me." Scott said.

"I what?" I asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"You healed me." Scott repeated his statement.

The rain splattered against my windshield as I stepped on the gas, going faster.

"No, no I didn't." I said, getting off of the examination table. Scott stepped in front of me.

"Yes, you did!" Scott argued back.

"How? With_ magic_?" I sarcastically said.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"You're crazy." I pushed by Scott, shaking my head.

"You don't believe me. Gracie, c'mon!" Scott grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

I shifted again, trying to go faster. As fast as I possibly could. Scott was crazy.

"No, Scott, I don't. I'm going home." I said, shaking out of his grasp.

"Just listen to me!" Scott yelled. I jumped, startled, "Please." Scott pleaded with me. I bit my lip and sighed. "Okay, ready, look."

Scott took a scalpel and turned my palm upward. In one swift motion the scalpel sliced across my flesh. Blood sprouted out of the wound, but Scott just closed my hand around the wound and stepped back.

"Just imagine it healing." Scott said. I looked at him before closing my eyes and picturing the skin closing up. When I opened my hand and eyes I saw the wound disappear before my eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"You healed me, see?" Scott said. He lifted up his shirt, exposing smooth skin where there should have been a bullet hole. I shook my head and stepped back.

"I need to get out of here." I said, backing up and going out of the vet's office.

I gritted my teeth and shifted the gear, the wipers flashing back and forth. I heard a siren and when I looked behind me I saw flashing lights. I groaned to myself, but pulled over. I kept my hands on the wheel as I waited for the cop. Curiosity overcame me and I lifted my hand to examine my palm once again. A knock on the window jolted me out of my stupor.

"Grace?" My dad asked, leaning in. "You alright?" I nodded as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yeah." I softly said.

"I guess Stiles never put that tag on his plate, huh?" I shook my head as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Sorry I was going so fast. I didn't realize-" My voice cracked.

"Okay, alright. You weren't going_ that_ fast. You were just going 75 in a 25 zone." My dad tried to calm me down. I shook my head and wiped at my face.

"Dad! I'm not crying to get out of a ticket!" I cried out. "I just-just give me the ticket." I said. My dad looked at me, "Dad, I'll pay for it. I just need you to write me a ticket. Please."

"Okay." My dad looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"This is so humiliating." I said, leaning back.

"I understand." My dad said.

"I'm okay." I said, wiping at my eyes, "I'm good."

"Alright." My dad nodded, "Do I still have to write you a ticket?" He asked me. I looked at him, a smile cracking over my face as a laugh escaped my mouth.

"I think I'll be okay without it." I nodded and pulled my lips in. My dad grinned.

"I'll see you at home, kiddo." He tapped the door before getting back into his cop car. I waited until he drove past me and disappeared around the corner before looking at my palm again.

I slowly exhaled and closed my eyes. I imagined a small ball of fire, I imagined the warmth of it, the color, the smell. And when I opened my eyes, a little gasp escaped my mouth as I saw a little ball of fire hovering over my palm. I quickly closed my fist over it, extinguishing the flame. I looked around to see if anyone noticed before driving home.

* * *

"Call it again." Scott said as he searched through his room.

"It's not here." Stiles said as we watched Scott pull off his bed sheets. I sighed and leaned against his desk.

"So you lost your phone. Big deal." I rolled my head back as I sighed.

"Yeah, why don't you just get a new one?" My brother asked as he rested backwards on the chair.

"I can't afford a new one!" Scott dove to the floor to search under his bed, "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Well, A, you're not alone." I said, flicking my hand between my brother and myself. "You got us!" Scott pushed me aside as he rummaged through his draws.

"And B didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles finished.

"Argents plan to use him to get to the Alpha, they aren't gonna kill him."

"Alright, so just let them do what they're planning." Stiles said, throwing his hands in the air. Scott went to his dresser, throwing clothes out of it as he searched. I felt a shirt hit me in the face.

"They have Derek to go after Peter. They find Peter, problem solved." I said as I swiped the shirt off of my face.

"Not if Peter is going after Derek by using Allison!" Scott cried out. "I can't protect her on my own which means we need to get to Derek first!" Scott went into his bathroom. I blew out a breath, "Just help me!" Scott cried out, tossing a small ball at Stiles' head.

"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting." I said, sitting on the bed, "Remember that?! When he tried to kill us because we stopped him from trying to kill Jackson?!" I fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?!" Stiles waved his hands in the air.

"He wasn't going to kill Jackson. And I'm not letting him die." Scott paused and looked at us. I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed.

"Could you at least think about letting him die?" I asked, "For me?" I pouted. Scott didn't say anything. Then I saw his head flash up.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"My mom just got home from work." Scott explained.

"And?" Stiles asked. Scott didn't reply, he just turned towards the window and listened. I watched as he face fell.

"Is she okay?" I softly asked. Scott shook his head no.

"What's she doing?" Stiles asked.

"She's crying." Scott said. He sat down on the edge of his bed, right in front of my stomach.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles said, trying to reassure our friend. I rubbed Scott's back.

"I have to." Scott seriously said. Stiles sighed and pushed out of his chair.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn." Stiles said, walking out into the hallway. We waited until his footsteps fell away into the kitchen.

"Did you tell him?" Scott asked after a moment. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat up.

"No." I admitted, "I can't."

"Why?" Scott asked, turning to look at me. I paused, "Grace, you can't keep holding these things back." He said.

"I know. I know." I raised my hand, "There hasn't been time though."

"Then make time." Scott said, getting off the bed. His back was to me as he spoke, "If I can worry about one less person getting hurt, if I know they can protect themselves, then I'll be able to feel a little bit better." I bit my lip.

"Fine. I'll tell him." I relented, falling back onto the bed.

"Tell me what?" Stiles asked, coming in with a bowl of popcorn. Scott brushed by him and patted his shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Stiles asked again, falling into the desk chair. "Did Jackson do something? Or say something?" He asked shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"No, no, nothing like that." I said, sitting up. Stiles rolled the chair towards me so I could have some popcorn. I dug to the bottom of the bowl and picked out an unpopped kernel.

"You know how I found that thing?" I asked, staring at the kernel.

"The witch stuff?" Stiles asked through a mouthful of popcorn, "I thought we determined that to be a hoax." I looked up at my brother.

"Yeah, about that." I said, rolling the kernel in my palm. "I think it's real." Stiles scoffed.

"Yeah, okay, Grace." Stiles dug into the bowl.

"I'm serious!" I cried out.

"And why would you think this?" Stiles squinted his eyes at me, "Did something happen at Derek's?"

"Sort of." I said, leaning back, "Scott-he got shot. And I found him in the woods. And I healed him." Stiles coughed out a kernel.

"You healed him?" Stiles gasped for air.

"Healed him. Brought him back to life. Whatever." I shook my hand dismissively. "And then on my way home I got pulled over-"

"You got pulled over?!" Stiles exclaimed, "Grace-"

"Would you let me finish!? Please?" I cried out. Stiles slumped forward, "Anyway, I imagined a ball of fire in my palm and it sort of happened." I softly finished.

"You had a ball of fire. In your hand." Stiles gaped at me, "Grace, you're crazy. Maybe you knocked your head a little too hard at Derek's or something." Stiles went to spin away, but I stopped him.

"Wait, Sti. Just hold on second. I can prove to you I'm not lying." I said, looking at my twin.

"How?" Stiles asked after a moment.

I held the unpopped popcorn kernel in between my forefinger and thumb. I concentrated on it. Then in one swift motion a pop echoed through the room and in between my fingers was a perfectly popped piece of popcorn. I glanced up at Stiles who was gaping at me.

"What in- holy hell-was that?" Stiles breathed out, still staring at the popcorn. I grinned at my brother and threw the piece of popcorn into the air, catching it in my mouth.

"We're witches." I smiled as I chewed. My bother just gaped at me, not knowing what to say.

* * *

I walked by the boys who were peering around the corner of one of the buildings. As I passed, I felt myself being jerked back behind the building. "What?!" I cried out, swatting my brother.

"Shh." Stiles pressed a finger to his lips and turned back to the green.

I watched as Jackson appeared in front of Allison, visibly sweating. "Hey-uh-what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Jackson stuttered out. I looked at my friends.

"What did you two idiots do?" I asked, only to be shushed again.

"Uh, are you okay?" Allison asked, laughing.

"Yeah, totally! I'm just excited to go to the dance with you. As friends, just friends, as just friends." Jackson spilled out. His glance flicked up to meet ours as Allison giggled and walked away with him.

"So you intimidated him?" I asked, pulling away from the corner.

"Don't worry, dude, I'll still be there." Stiles said.

"Yeah, same." I agreed obviously out of the loop but slowly figuring it out.

"Oh, I'm still going." Scott said.

"Do you have a date?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"A suit?" I asked.

"No."

"A ticket, a ride there?"

"No and no." Scott said, leaning against the wall. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you aren't even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all after you to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Scott grinned, "Ya gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah." Stiles and I said.

* * *

"There's just a lot on my mind right now." I said to Lydia as we stepped onto the escalator. "Nothing's wrong though."

"Have you ever heard the saying, _Never frown, someone could falling in love with your smile._?" Lydia asked, turning to me. I scoffed, "Smile, Grace. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia lightly hit me with her jacket.

"I have to admit as far as friendships go, you're overdoing the whole best friend code thing." I admitted.

"Excellent." Lydia grinned at me.

"So, I'm gonna use this friendship." I said. Lydia looked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked.

"It means, that you are going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." I said as we stepped off the escalator.

"Who?" Lydia asked, nervous. I looked over my shoulder at my brother.

"Him." I said.

We watched as Stiles sniffed at a perfume bottle before accidentally squirting himself with it in the face. He made a face and turned around, spitting it out. Then he saw us. He tried to look cool and ended up slipping on the counter. He grinned at us.

"Awh, don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." I grinned at my best friend as she looked at my brother.

I went through the dresses on the rack, looking for the perfect dress. I selected one off the rack and pushed it against my body, tilting the mirror to the side. In the reflection I saw a man staring at me. I gulped and turned around to look at the man.

"You look just like your mother." I froze. I knew that voice. It was voice I heard before I blacked out in the hospital. I had to get away from him.

"That's what people tell me." I said, trying to be calm. He was a werewolf, he could hear my heartbeat. Peter stepped up next to me.

"That's not your color." Peter said. I looked down at the dress. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone and hair color."

"You mean I'm a ginger?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I like to think of it more as a cherry color." Peter said.

"Okay." I said, turning to put the dress back. I felt Peter come up behind me and reach over my shoulder for a dress.

"See?" Peter held it up to me. "Much better." He gave it to me. I gave him a timid smile and went to move away, but the man stopped me.

"You're not here alone are you?" I didn't answer, "Shopping for dresses? With friends?" I looked over my shoulder to try and find Stiles, but he had disappeared.

"High school dance." Peter realized.

"Formal." I muttered out. Peter nodded.

"Well, do you have a date?"

"I really don't have time for chitchat." I said, turning back to face the man. I went to move past him, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"You know, you really do look like your mother." Peter whispered.

"So I've heard." I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you two alike? You must have the same mannerisms." Peter was toying with me. I knew it.

"I wouldn't know. She's _dead_." I spat out, snapping out of Peter's grasp. I spun away from the Alpha and hurriedly walked away. I took the dress that Peter gave me to the register without trying it on and bought it, ready to get out of the Macy's.

I walked out of the Macy's, bag in hand, only to collide with none other than Isaac. "Jesus Christ!" I cried out, stomping my foot. "I thought I told you to give me a warning!" I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" Isaac said, stepping back, "But to be fair, _you_ ran into _me._" Isaac said, pointing at himself, "So this is your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, stepping to the side. Isaac matched my steps. I stepped to the other side, and Isaac followed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, stopping the little dance.

"No-Yes. Okay, what are you doing tonight?" Isaac asked.

"Going to the Formal." I said, arms crossed. Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Would-would you like to go with me?" Isaac asked, "I know it's a little late, but I just wanted to-" Isaac hurriedly tried to get out, but I raised my hand to stop him, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Isaac, I'm already going with Matt." I confessed. Isaac's face fell.

"Matt?" He softly asked.

"Matt." I repeated, more as a statement.

"Oh." Isaac scuffed at the ground. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac. If you asked me sooner I would've-"

"Said yes. I know. I know." Isaac cut me off. "Have fun tonight, Grace." Isaac said, turning away.

"I'm sorry." I lamely said as he disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and made my way out the door into the parking lot to meet up with Lydia.

* * *

I put my straightener down on my dresser as I let go of the last remaining hair. I flipped my hair then flipped it back up before inserting a clip to pull some of my hair away from my face. The dress that Peter had picked out was actually pretty great. The green color made my skin and hair pop along with my eyes. Sighing, I ran my finger over my eyebrows to smooth out any hairs. I saw Stiles leaning on my door, watching me.

"Why are you brushing your eyebrows?" He asked.

"Your eyebrows define your face." I explained, looking down at my makeup box.

"Well, your face looks fine. Can we go now?" Stiles bounced off of the door and went out into the hall. I picked up my clutch and looked at myself one last time before following Stiles.

Our dad stopped us on the way out, holding two small boxes. Our birthday was that night, but we had decided to celebrate on Saturday. "Dad." I groaned, rolling my head back.

"Am I not allowed to give my children presents?" My dad asked, looking at us.

"Not if we said we were celebrating tomorrow." Stiles said, hand on the doorknob.

"This is from your mother. She told me to give it to you on the night of your seventeenth birthday. She said it was important." I heard Stiles gulp as he took his hand off of the doorknob.

He held out the boxes to us. I took the one closest to me and carefully opened it. Nestled inside was a sliver ring with a small opal stone in the middle. I slipped it onto my ring finger and admired it. Looking over, I saw that Stiles had a matching ring except his was a little manlier.

"Thank you, Dad. I love it." I looked up at my dad. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." He said, leaning his chin on top of my head. I pulled back and waved my hand at Stiles in a girly way. Stiles rolled his head back.

"Now is that Matt kid picking you up?" I nodded. I opened my mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Wow." I heard Matt say as Stiles opened the door. Stiles groaned. He hated Matt Dahler with a passion, but I had no idea why.

I blushed and looked at Matt. I swatted Stiles as I walked past my brother. Matt was holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand and in the other was stuffed into his blazer pocket.

"You guys have fun." My dad nodded at Matt.

"I'll see you there, Stiles." I said, patting my brother's shoulder. Stiles grunted in response.

Matt shook my Dad's hand before leading me outside. He helped me into his car and we went off to the school.

* * *

The dance committee went all out for the formal. Matt and I stepped through the double doors and we were transported to a winter wonderland. I lead Matt over to where Stiles was sitting with Lydia and dropped my bag. Stiles was yelling at Lydia to dance with him.

"And I know once you're done pretending to be a nitwit, you'll solve mathematical equation that wins you the Nobel Prize." Stiles paused and looked at Lydia. I tapped my fingers on the table, watching Lydia.

"Field's Medal." She finally said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be winning the Field's Medal." Lydia said as she got up and took Stiles' hand. Stiles turned to me with a grin on his face, fist pumping the air.

"Nice." I whispered to myself. I looked around the Gym only to find Scott sitting on the bleachers, watching the whole thing.

"McCall! I see you!" I heard Finnstock shout. I laughed as Scott dove off of the bleachers and wove through the crowd, Finnstock after him.

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked. I looked at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said, letting him lead me to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

Matt put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As we swayed, I scanned the gym, looking for something or anything out of the ordinary. I saw Lydia pull away from Stiles and I watched as she let go of him and looked around the gym.

The two of them walked off of the dance floor together. And I settled back into Matt's arms. But a short while later, the two of them didn't return. I picked my head off of Matt's shoulder and looked around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I-I just need-"

"To go find Stiles." Matt finished. I nodded and backed away from him.

I turned and quickly walked out into the hall. As I came out the double doors, I saw Jackson stumbling down the hall. I clenched my fists and took in a deep breath before going up to him "Hey, Jackson. Have you seen Stiles?" I asked, going up to him.

"Grace?"

"I need to find Stiles. Do you know where he is?" I asked him again. Jackson looked sickly, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was out behind the school and I was out…"

"What happened?" I asked, squinting my eyes, "Jackson, what did you do?" I asked. Jackson looked up at me as if realizing who I was.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." He pushed by me. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Where's Lydia? And Stiles?" I hissed out.

"There's something out there-out in the woods." Jackson said. I dropped his arm and took a step back.

I had a feeling there was something wrong. I brushed past Jackson and went towards the double doors at the end of the hall. I shivered as I went outside. My heels clicked against the concrete and I hugged myself to keep warm. I went down the small set of stairs and into the parking lot. It was only when I heard a scream that I broke out into a run. I was grateful Lydia had taught me how to run in heels because I raced across the parking lot. The wind whipped against my cheeks as I ran into the woods that lead to the field.

I burst out of the woods and onto the field just in time to see Lydia's motionless body fall from the hands of a man. A man who had blood on his face and fangs protruding from his mouth. I audibly gasped and ran to my friend, not even caring about the man. I slid down next to the red-headed girl and went to touch her, but a growl from Peter stopped me.

"Don't kill her." I pleaded with him. "Please."

"Of course not." Peter said after a moment. "Just tell me how to find Derek." He looked at me. My eyes flashed up.

"What?" I breathed out. Peter trailed a claw down Lydia's cheek.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know that! How would I know that?!" I cried out, looking at the man.

"Because you're the clever one aren't you?" Peter asked, "You and your brother? And because deception has its own particular smell, Grace. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart." He said. I was shaking as I watched my best friend die in front of me.

"Look, I don't know. I swear to God, I have no idea." I shakily said.

"Tell me!" Peter roared. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Okay! Okay. I think he knew-Derek- I think he knew the Argents were gonna get him that night in the house. He-he sacrificed himself. I think-I think he took Scott's phone."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and it's still on then you'll be able to find it."

"Then let's go." Peter said, standing up.

"No. I'm not just letting you leave her here." I said, staring at my friend.

"You don't have a choice, you're coming with me." Peter said as he wiped Lydia's blood off of his chin.

"Just kill me!" I cried out, tears brimming, "I-I don't care anymore!" I said, looking up at the man who killed my mother and my best friend. I felt Peter's claws jab under my chin, lifting me to my feet. I stared at him with tears in my eyes.

"Grace! Grace!" I heard Stiles call out. "Grace, run! RUN!" Stiles was getting closer.

I saw Peter raise his other hand and then I felt his claws enter my body with a sharp, stinging pain. I gasped as he released my chin, but twisted his claws into my stomach. I coughed, blood splattering his face as the world spun. His face turned wolfish and I felt his fangs bury deep into my shoulder. I cried out in pain before he threw me down to the ground like a ragdoll and I felt myself hit the lacrosse field with a thump, and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Shoutouts to: bubbles1311143, dearlyfantastical5511, and Bethisafan77! love you all very much! xxx**_

* * *

A steady beeping woke me up. The hospital looked whiter than normal. The lights were too bright and everything was off balance. I looked at the grainy ceiling to hear my father out in hall. My head felt too heavy to lift, so I just laid there on my back, breathing through the breathing tubes that were placed in my nostrils. My dad was yelling, so I listened.

"What the hell happened to Grace and Lydia?" My dad asked.

"I-I don't know. I went out looking for Lydia and-" It was Jackson.

"And what you just happened to wander into the middle of the field and you found her there like that?" My dad incredulously asked, "Don't lie to me, son!" Jackson went to say something, but then I heard him slamming against the glass as my dad shoved him up against the window.

"What happened to her?!" My dad yelled out.

"This isn't a joke!" Jackson yelled back.

"She's your girlfriend! She's your responsibility!" My dad was screaming.

"No! No she's not. She didn't go to the dance with me!" Jackson yelled out, "She-she went with Stiles." Jackson admitted. I blew out a soft breath as my eyes fluttered closed.

My shoulder was burning. Actually, burning wasn't even the strongest word. It felt like the flames of Mordor was set onto my shoulder. I held my breath, forcing myself not to scream in agony. The bite was pulsing under the dressing. I gritted my teeth and tried to imagine it healing as I stared at the grainy ceiling above me. I counted as I tried to heal myself. I counted up to fifty before the ceiling started to blur. I closed my eyes and blew out a slow breath, trying to imagine the skin closing over the bite. I felt sick to my stomach as my shoulder started to pulse again. I swallowed a lump in my throat and clenched my fist around my bed sheet. And in a flash, the world fell silent and I knew I was gone again.

* * *

I felt someone's hand brush across my hand, over my IV. I slowly opened my eyes to see Allison standing over me, hair tied up in a bun and out of her formal dress. Her eyes were dark and she looked serious.

"Hi." I whispered out, voice raspy. Allison didn't say anything, she just stared at me.

"Grace." She whispered after a moment. Her voice was full of sorrow, "What-what happened?" She asked after gulping.

"I'm-I'm not sure." I responded, eyes fluttering close.

"I know things now. I'm-I'm not gonna let anyone-anything hurt you, okay?" Allison was saying before she turned fuzzy.

"About werewolves?" Was the last thing I mumbled before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

"You know what? It's a good thing that we're in a hospital because I am going to kill you!" My father's voice pulled from the land of the dead.

"Sorry-I lost the keys to my Jeep, I had to run." Stiles. He was okay. Peter didn't kill him. I tried to move, but the pain in my shoulder stopped me. I gritted my teeth together, trying not to scream.

"Stiles! I don't care!" My dad was _pissed._

"Are they-are they gonna be okay?" Stiles asked, voice full of worry. There was a pause.

"Grace has been slipping in and out of consciousness, but Lydia-" My dad paused, I strained to hear his words as I felt a slow pounding of pain echo throughout my body. "They don't know. Partially because they don't know what happened. Grace, she-she lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her. And Lydia-her wounds are like none that they've seen before."

"What do you mean?" Stiles breathed out.

"The doctors say that Lydia is having some sort of allergic reaction. And Grace, her body keeps going into shock almost like she's trying to heal herself." My dad finished, Stiles didn't reply. "Stiles, did you see anything? Do you have any idea who or what attacked the girls?"

"No-no, Dad, I didn't see anything."

"What about Scott? Did he see anything?" My dad asked. The tile on the ceiling was starting to mesh together. I tried to fight the unbearable pain coming from my shoulder, fighting to stay awake.

"What-is-is he not here?" Stiles asked surprised.

"I've called him on his cell phone, and I've gotten no response." My dad argued back. Stiles didn't say anything. The world began to spin as I let the pain wash over me. My shoulder burned like the fire of hell and my gut was sore.

* * *

"Oh my God, Grace." I heard my brother say as he collapsed into the chair next to my bed. I breathed out into the oxygen mask, but kept my eyes closed.

"He-he bit you. Oh God." Stiles continued to say, "Okay. Listen. I'm going to find Scott. I'm gonna find him and we're gonna figure this out. I'm gonna find him-"

"You don't have a car." Jackson was back. I mentally cringed at the sound of his voice, but didn't open my eyes.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Stiles said.

"Look, I'll drive."

"Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden for everything that you did, doesn't make it okay. Most of this is still your fault." Stiles said,

"Look I have a car and you don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson said after a moment.

"Did you bring the Porsche?" I heard Stiles ask. Jackson jingled his keys, "Good, I'll drive." I couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across my face as Stiles got out of his chair and went for the door.

"Boys. I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is." I heard Mr. Argent's voice stop my brother and Jackson. My shoulder started to flame up again and a bright light flashed across my eyelids as my body tried to heal itself.

"Scott? Haven't seen him since the dance." Stiles lied, "Jackson, you?" Jackson stuttered, trying to come up with a lie.

"Oh for the love of God." I mumbled as I heard Stiles and Jackson being forcefully removed from my hospital room, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the darkness. It was just dark. And silent. Almost like I was asleep, but I was conscious. There was a light in front of me. Yeah, screw the _Don't go towards the light!_ bit. It was the first bright thing I had seen. I felt myself being drawn to it. The light consumed me before I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I blinked twice and looked around. I was in my kitchen. Why was I in my kitchen? My feet were bare and I had on my favorite pair of pjs. There was someone standing at the stove, humming.

"Mrs. McCall?" I asked, squinting at the woman. She looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face as she moved a spatula around.

"Mom?" I whispered out, voice hoarse.

I was dreaming. This couldn't be real. I was dead. I was dead and this was heaven. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Stiles or my dad. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I raked a hand through my hair.

"Well, look who just woke up." My mom smiled at me, "'Bout time if you ask me. Now do you want bacon?" My mom asked, turning back to the pan on the stove. I stared at my mother's back in disbelief.

"Grace?" My mom asked, turning to face me. She crossed her arms, "Do you want bacon or not? You better get some before Stiles gets down here."

My mom flipped the stove off and leaned on the counter. I looked at the fridge behind me where a calendar hung. Three years ago. Three years ago on the day of the camping trip.

"Your dad and I are going to leave in about an hour. He wanted to get an early start, but I wanted to say goodbye to you two." My mom smiled. I bit my lip and took a step towards her. "Are you sure you two will be alright? I have the emergency numbers on the fridge." My mom pointed the spatula at me, "No burning down the house."

"No promises." I mumbled, crossing my arms. My mom winked at me.

"Do I smell bacon?" I heard Stiles' voice ask from behind me. I whirled around and a flush of happiness swelled in my chest.

"Stiles!" I cried out, throwing my arms around him.

"Uh, hi, Grace." Stiles said, wriggling out my grasp, "Don't think by hugging me you'll convince me to give you my bacon."

He took a step back. I was grinning, I couldn't help it. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but shook his head and went over to the plate of bacon. My mom smiled at me as I hugged myself. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate, putting two pieces of bacon on my plate and grabbing a blueberry muffin out of the basket on the counter. I sat myself down at the kitchen table, still smiling. If this was heaven, then I could stay here forever.

My dad came into the kitchen and kissed the top of my head as he passed. I didn't even roll my eyes. I just happily ate my breakfast. Stiles continued to give me strange looks from across the table.

"What?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Stop being so weird. You just keep smiling and it's freaking me out." Stiles said before chomping on a piece of bacon.

"It's cause I'm happy." I said, sticking my tongue out at my brother.

"Or crazy." Stiles mumbled. My dad swatted Stiles on the back of the head with his newspaper.

"And we're trusting them alone?" My dad asked, looking at my mom. My mom just shook her head and pushed off the counter.

"They'll be fine." My mom said, going up behind my dad and kissing his cheek. I looked at Stiles and we simultaneously gagged.

"Alright, let's get going. We don't want to be even later than we already are." My dad said, turning around to face my mom. I missed seeing the two of them together. I missed seeing my dad in love, and happy.

"Okay, okay. Let me just get my bags." My mom said, going out into the hall. She came back moments later, bags in hand. My dad got out of his chair and took the bags from her.

"Kids, say goodbye to your mother." My dad said. I looked at Stiles, who pushed out of his chair and got up to hug my mom. I followed suit.

My mom wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. I took a deep breath, letting her was over me. I missed her hugs, the way she enveloped me. Her body wash and perfume combined to make the perfect "mom" smell. I tightly squeezed my mom, knowing that I would never see her again.

"So you're all set?" My mom asked, stepping away from the hug. I instantly felt sad.

"We'll be fine. Go. Have a good time." Stiles said, waving my mom out the door. My mom nodded and went to the door. Before she left the house, she turned and looked at me.

"This isn't over. Peter isn't dead. You will be tested. Stick together, both of you. No matter what." My mom said, voice serious. I gaped at her before looking at Stiles. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Mom, stop worrying. Just go." My brother said, oblivious to what just happened. My mom smiled at the two of us before stepping away from the door to kiss us both on the cheeks.

"Love you both. Don't forget to eat." My mother said, going for the door again, "And not just junk food. I want some greens and stuff. I expect to come home to a clean house too. No parties-"

"Mom! Please just go. Dad's gonna have a fit." Stiles pleaded, pushing her out the door. My mom laughed at Stiles.

"Oh, you're definitely planning a party. How stupid do you think I am?" My mom looked at Stiles, hands on her hips.

"Mom." Stiles groaned, rolling his head back. My mom held up her hands.

"I'm going. I'm going." My mom stepped onto the porch, smiling. She looked at me, "Give my love to Stiles." She said, before pulling Stiles onto the porch and holding his cheeks in between her hands. Stiles squirmed away, but my mom quickly hugged him before he got away.

"Be good." My mom warned.

Stiles saluted our mom before stepping back inside and closing the door. I gaped at the closed door before everything went soft at the edges and soon faded away.

* * *

Someone was removing my dressing on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered opened to see Scott leaning over my shoulder as he peeled back the dressing. Stiles was standing next to him, but his head was turned to the side. I stayed silent and closed my eyes. I still wasn't sure what I had just dreamt. The meds must've been messing with my brain.

"Is it healed?" Stiles asked.

"No, not at all." Scott replied.

"I don't get it. The doctor said she would be fine." Stiles said, turning to look at the bite.

"Yeah, but the bite isn't healing like it did with me." Scott answered, "Why isn't she able to heal herself?" He muttered.

"Wait, the bite didn't heal, so that means she's not a werewolf, right?" Stiles asked. I let out a sigh. The boys jumped back for a moment before stepping up again.

"Grace, I need you to try and heal yourself." Scott said, "Use the witchy powers."

"Witchy powers?" I mumbled, raising an eyebrow. My eyes were still closed.

"Oh, thank God." Stiles breathed out, "Gracie, the bite hasn't healed."

"I know."

"Can you try to heal yourself?" Scott asked.

"No. I think my body has been trying all night, but every time-" I gritted my teeth as a searing pain ripped through my shoulder. "That happens." I breathed out. I looked to the side, at the boys, not being able to lift my head.

"It hurts, Sti." I whispered out, tears welling under my eyes.

"I know, Gracie, I know." Stiles said, rubbing my hand. Scott shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember Peter. And the lacrosse field. And Lydia." I whispered out. "Is-is Lydia okay?"

"No." Stiles truthfully said, "She hasn't woken up yet."

"Have her wounds-" Stiles cut me off with a slight shake of his head. I blew out a soft breath and let my eyes close.

"You're gonna be alright, Gracie." Stiles said.

"We're gonna figure this out." Scott agreed. I pulled my bottom lip in.

"I just wish the pain would-would just go away. It feels like the flames of Mordor have been ignited on my shoulder." I admitted.

"What about your side?" Scott asked, lifting up the side of my robe. He looked back up at Stiles, "That's healed."

"Why isn't the bite healed?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott truthfully said. The boys' voices became distant as the world became fuzzy. I let out a breath as the pain stroke through my shoulder. Everything slipped away as I let myself fall into the blackness.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shoutouts to Sophie and dearlyfantastical5511! Love you! xxx**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was hoping for more reviews. But ah well.**

* * *

"Do you need help getting in the shower?" Mrs. McCall asked. I pushed my way out of my bed.

"No, I'm fine." I said, slowly walking towards the bathroom.

I slowly undressed, being careful around the dressing on my shoulder. The bite still hadn't healed, only got progressively worse. In one swift motion, I ripped the clear tape from my shoulder, biting my lip in pain. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over my shoulder. The water stung for a moment, but eventually the pain subsided as I let the water wash over the rest of my body. I shampooed and conditioned, finally relaxing.

I had been in the hospital for over a week. Lydia had woken up a few days before. From what Stiles had told me, she was doing fine. The wounds hadn't healed, but she was acting like her normal self. Stiles hadn't left the hospital all week, claiming that he could skip a week of school to make sure I was doing okay. I knew he was mostly here for Lydia though. Not that I minded, I was glad someone was keeping an eye on her.

I lightly brushed against the bite from Peter, flinching. I blew out a breath when I heard a scream. I pulled aside the shower curtain, looking around the small bathroom. Another scream. Lydia. I clambered out of the shower, wrapping a robe around myself. I hurried out into the hall to see Stiles sprint past me to Lydia's room. I slipped on the tile as I tried to keep up with him.

I burst into Lydia's room to see her bed empty and her father looking around the room. I saw Stiles disappear into the bathroom where the shower was still running. Lydia was gone. I clutched my robe a bit tighter to my chest as Stiles looked at the window, then over his shoulder at me.

Mrs. McCall ushered me back into my room, telling me that everything was going to be alright and that they would find Lydia. I nodded and complied, getting into the hospital bed. Although, after she left, I called Stiles.

"Get me the hell out of here." I hissed into the phone.

"No way. It's safer for you in there." Stiles answered.

"Get me out of here, Stiles. I need to find my best friend." I said, looking out of my window.

"Gracie, no. I'm not getting you out of there." Stiles argued with me.

"You owe me!" I cried out, sitting up. "You told me that you owed me one cause I helped with Jackson. I'm cashing in that favor. Get me out." Stiles paused.

"Fine, get dressed. Meet me out in the hall. Be careful. Dad's here." I hung up the phone and quickly dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tshirt that Stiles had dropped off in a duffel.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked as I clambered into the Jeep. Stiles nodded. Scott looked at bloodied hospital gown.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her." Scott said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." I waved at him. Scott nodded and placed the hospital gown under his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?!" My dad yanked me out of the Jeep. I screamed in surprise and watched Scott stuff the hospital gown under his shirt.

"Going home!" I cried out, exasperated.

"When hell freezes over!" My dad gripped my arm, leading me away from the Jeep. "You aren't going home until that bite is healed."

"I'm fine, Dad." I said, gritting my teeth. "My vitals are good, everything is still working. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. You are staying in the hospital."

"Dad, just let me go. I'll put a bandage on it when I get home, okay?" I pleaded with my father, "It's not even bleeding that badly anymore." I looked at my shoulder. My dad paused.

"Straight home. No exceptions." He pointed a stern finger at me. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. My dad shook his head and walked back into the hospital. I hurried back to the Jeep. Stiles started up the Jeep and right before he backed out, Allison appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott hissed out. Apparently they were supposed to be broken up, but whenever Allison visited she would tell me that they weren't. It was just an act.

"She's my best friend. We need to find her before they do." Allison said, looking at Scott.

"The cops are on it."

"How about my _father_?"

"He knows?" I asked, peeking through the partition.

"I just saw him and three other men leave the house in SVUs." Allison admitted, looking at me.

"A search party." Scott realized.

"More like a hunting party." Allison said.

"Get in." Scott said. Allison opened the Jeep door and slid in next to me.

"Will they actually kill her?" I asked as Stiles sped down the road.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything." Allison sounded exasperated. "All they say is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here." Kate had died at the hands of Peter after she had almost killed Scott and Derek.

"What others?" I asked.

"They won't tell me that yet." Allison leaned on her elbow, "Grace, how's your bite?"

"Not healing." I made a face. "They won't kill me right?"

"Not if you haven't turned." Allison said, eyes serious.

"Scott! Are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled out to Scott. Scott's head was sticking out of the window like the dog he was.

"Take the next right!" He yelled back. Stiles turned onto the street, letting Scott direct us to where Lydia was.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, turning around. I stared at the old Hale house. We trekked through the forest, Scott leading the way. Allison and Scott had stuck together, leaving Stiles and I.

"This is where the scent leads." Scott said, holding Allison's hand. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. I took another step forward, following Stiles.

"Has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Not with me." Allison said. I shook my head no, agreeing with the Hunter. I took another step forward, looking around the forest. My shoulder started to pulse and I instinctively rubbed it.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, my shoulder-never mind." I said, shaking my head. I let my hand drop off my shoulder asI looked back at the house.

"Maybe she was drawn here. To find Derek." Allison said, "She needs a pack, right?" Allison asked, looking at Scott.

"Not all of us." Scott defended himself.

"But you're stronger in one, right? Like all of you."

"We are individually stronger when we're in a pack. Stronger, faster, it's all heightened in a pack." Scott explained.

"Even an Alpha?" Allison asked, Scott nodded. Stiles walked around the three of us, kicking through the leaves. My shoulder started to burn. I blew out a breath.

"Grace-"

"Hey, look at this." Stiles cut Scott off. I looked over to see Stiles bending over some sort of wire. I knelt down next to him and Allison, ignoring the pain and lightly touched the trip wire. I picked it up, trying to figure out where it led.

"Grace." I heard Scott say.

"Yeah, buddy?" I asked, looking at the trip wire.

"Next time there's a trip wire-don't trip it." Scott said. I turned around to see Scott hanging upside down, arms swinging as he swayed back and forth.

"Noted." I pointed at my friend as Allison giggled. Stiles nudged me and I elbowed him back as Allison went to release Scott.

"Wait, wait wait!" Scott hissed out as Allison stepped forward. "Someone's coming. Go hide." I looked at Stiles before sprinting into the woods after Allison. Stiles shoved me behind a tree as we watched Mr. Argent come out of the shadows.

We were too far away to hear what he was saying, but I could make out the words, _pack _and _sword._ Mr. Argent then left with his men, letting Stiles, Allison and I go out to talk to Scott.

"You okay?" Allison asked. We were closer to the house than before.

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Scott blew out a breath, letting it make a puff of smoke.

I looked over my shoulder to see a release trigger hooked up onto the tree, "We'll get you out in one second." I said, jogging over to the tree to figure it out. Stiles tried to help me, but when I heard a thump, I turned around to see Scott standing straight up.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Scott smirked at us. I rolled my eyes as he went towards the house. I ignored the increasing flame that was ignited when we got closer to the house and stepped after Scott.

* * *

"Dad, I really don't think I can go to school today." I groaned from my bed as my dad leaned on the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked. I just pulled up my covers over my head, not answering. My dad's walkie-talkie beeped.

"We have a report of a grave robbery at the Beacon Hills Graveyard." The voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. I flipped the covers off of my head and looked at my dad, who was fumbling with the walkie-talkie.

"What happened?" I asked, voice hoarse.

"Stay here." My dad commanded, going out my door. I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Stiles asked, walking by my door, tying his tie.

"I'm sick." I moaned. Stiles stopped and looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" He became concerned.

"I'll be fine. Listen, Dad got called to the graveyard a few minutes ago. Someone robbed a grave." I said, pushing myself up on my hands. Stiles' eyes widened.

"I'll let you know what I find out. You, get better." Stiles pointed at me before running out the door. I fell back on my pillow, flinching as I hit my shoulder.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was almost eleven in the morning. My phone was buzzing underneath me. I slid my hand under my side and pulled out my phone to see Stiles' name appearing on my screen. I rolled over onto my back and put my phone to my ear.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"She ate a liver." I heard Scott's voice say. I furrowed my brow.

"I didn't say she ate it. I said it was missing." Stiles argued with Scott, "And besides, what if she did? It's the most nutritious part of the body." I made a face as the boys argued over the phone. I rolled onto my side and let my phone rest on the side of my face.

"I never ate someone's liver." Scott defended himself.

"Yeah, because when it comes to werewolfness you're a model of self-control." Stiles shot back. Scott huffed.

"How's your shoulder?" Scott asked, changing the subject. I opened my eyes and put my hand back on my phone.

"Worse." I grimaced, trying to look at my shoulder. The skin around my shoulder had turned black and the bite hadn't healed yet.

"Is there anything we can do?" Scott asked, concerned. I sighed, sitting up. I pushed my covers off of me and placed my feet on the ground. The room spun, causing me to sit back down. I placed my hand to my forehead and tried to steady myself.

"Grace?" Stiles asked into the phone, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said, standing back up.

I walked over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. I held my phone to my ear and peered at myself. There was a drip of black blood coming from my nose. I lightly tapped my finger to it, making sure it was real. My eyes widened. This wasn't good.

"Stiles. I'll call you back." I said. I hung up before he could protest.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and grabbed a tissue from my dresser, sticking it into my nostril. The tissue seemed to staunch the blood coming out. I nodded to myself, but that made the world spin again. I gulped and placed my hands on my dresser trying to steady myself. I looked at the ground to see droplets of blood staining the floor. I looked back at myself in the mirror. My face was pale and sickly. My stomach rolled with each breath. My hands were shaking.

I was just hungry. That's what I told myself. Get dressed and go get some breakfast. You'll feel better. I set my mouth into a line and pulled open my dresser. I pulled out a pair of Stiles' sweatpants and an oversized lacrosse hoodie. I zipped the hoodie all the way up, not bothering to put on a bra. I flipped the hood up and slipped my feet into a pair of slippers.

Slowly, I made my way down the stairs. I gripped onto the railing, trying to keep my balance as I shakily stepped down the stairs. Finally, I made it to the bottom of the stairs. I closed my eyes and let my hand drop off the railing. I shuffled to the kitchen, tissue still in my nostril. I went to the fridge, pulling out the milk.

The milk slipped from my hands, only to be caught by the intruder in my house. I screamed as Derek stood in front of me, cocky smile and leather jacket in place.

"Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I cried out, hitting him on the shoulder.

"You look like shit." Derek said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure know the way to win a girl over." I sarcastically said, getting a muffin and walking into the living room. I folded myself on the couch and pulled a blanket over my lap. Derek put the milk back and placed himself on the coffee table in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek motioned to his nose. I placed my hand to my nose, to realize I still had the tissue in my nose. I quickly removed it, crumpling it up before Derek could see.

"Nosebleed?" Derek asked.

"I get them a lot." I waved away his concern. Derek stared at me.

"Has your bite healed yet?" Derek abruptly asked. I bit my lip. I couldn't lie to him.

"No." I admitted. Derek looked worried. He got up and came over to the couch.

"Do you mind?" He motioned to my hoodie, asking if he could see the bite. I crossed my arms, remembering that I didn't have a bra on.

"I'd rather you not." I said.

"I need to see how bad it is." Derek said, worried.

"It's not that bad." I defended myself. Derek turned my head to the side. I heard him take in a breath.

"What?" I whispered out. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Derek softly said. "Your body is rejecting the bite. Something worse is happening though."

"Something worse?!" I hissed out.

"Your body is trying to heal itself from the bite, but the bite is fighting back." Derek let go of my face. I curled up into a ball.

"Am I dying?" I asked, voice hoarse. Derek didn't say anything. I took that as a yes. I gulped and turned away from him.

"Can-can you tell Stiles?" I asked, swallowing a rock in my throat.

"I have some business to take care of first." Derek got off the couch.

"What am I supposed to do!? Just lay here and hope it comes quickly!?" I shouted at him, getting off the couch, blanket dropping off of the couch.

"I'm going to figure this out. You aren't going to die. Not yet anyway." Derek said before disappearing out the door. I gaped at the empty space. I hated werewolves.

The rest of day consisted of movies and food as I stayed in living room. Tissues started to build up as I waited for something or someone to come tell me that I was going to be okay. The bite had started to throb again. I had put a band-aid on it. The bite had stopped bleeding along with my nose around three, so I was taking that as a good sign. Stiles had texted me that he had gotten detention, but he didn't mention the bite. I assumed Derek still hadn't done anything about it. He hadn't returned either.

About halfway through the Breakfast Club, I had decided that I was done sitting around. I needed to move. I paused the movie on Judd Nelson's face and got off the couch, stretching my arms in the air. Night had fallen and the house had gotten colder. I walked over to the thermostat, ready to turn it up, when something caught my eye outside. I moved to the window and peeked out, looking for the something that had moved. It was probably just a raccoon. I sighed to myself and turned the thermostat up, then going upstairs.

* * *

I was cold again. I had to turn the thermostat up again. I didn't care that my dad would kill me, blankets weren't doing the trick anymore. I made my way down the stairs, when I saw a figure standing in front of me. "Scott?" I called out.

Scott looked at me, fear written across his face. He jogged over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Grace, what are you doing out here?" He asked, eyes searching my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You're in my house." I accused.

"No, no I'm not. Are you okay?" Scott asked, confusion and worry written on his face. I looked around. My house faded away and I realized that I was in the woods.

"How-how did I get here?" I asked, looking up at Scott. Scott paled.

"You don't remember?" Scott asked. I shook my head.

"I was in my room like five minutes ago." I said, looking behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Grace, are you sure you're okay?" Scott rubbed my arms. I bit my lip.

"I don't-I don't know." I whispered out. My eyes were filling with tears.

"Let's get you home." Scott said, wrapping an arm around me, leading me out of the woods. I looked around me, trying to figure out how exactly I had gotten to the middle of the woods.

* * *

"Grace?" Stiles knocked on my door, "Can we please take a look at your bite?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

Scott had brought me home and had stayed with me until Stiles got home from taking care of Lydia. He told me about the new Hunters and how there was a war brewing. I told him that my body was rejecting the bite. Scott thought that was normal because maybe the supernatural inside of me was fighting with the other supernatural to keep control. I hadn't thought about that. When Stiles got home, Scott filled him in on what happened, while I stayed in my room. Stiles let me have maybe five minutes alone before coming back into my room.

I looked at my brother from my fort of blankets before shoving them off and sitting up.

"Fine." I relented.

Stiles came into my room, pulling over the desk chair. He sat in it backwards as I slid my arm out of my hoodie. I lifted up the hoodie and turned to the side so that Stiles could see the bite.

I felt him carefully pull off the bandage, discarding it on my bed. He didn't say anything, he just looked at it. "Sti-"

"Wait." Stiles cut me off, "You know how you said you couldn't heal yourself?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it starts to burn and then my body shuts down."

"Right, okay. I want to try something." Stiles said, readying himself.

"What are you going to-" I felt Stiles' hand press down on my shoulder, "Holy shit!" I cried out in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Stiles said, he relaxed his grip a bit, "Okay, better?"

"Not really." I hissed out through gritted teeth. Stiles didn't say anything.

Then I felt something flash through my body, like a pang of something. It didn't feel good, but it also didn't feel bad. I groaned as Stiles pressed harder on the bite mark. The bite started to pound as blood flowed through it. I could see Stiles' hands staining black with blood.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I finally said, bolting out of the room. I sprinted down to the bathroom just in time to throw up. Black blood poured out of my mouth and it tasted like pennies. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, smearing away the blood.

"That didn't work." I said, closing the toilet seat then resting my head against it. Stiles grinned at me as he washed his hands.

"What?" I feebly asked.

"Look." Stiles turned the mirror towards me, pointing it so I could see my shoulder.

The skin was smooth where the bite should have been. There was no pain when I tried to move it and the burning had subsided. It was almost like I had never been bit.

"You healed me." I realized, looking at my brother.

"No need to thank me." Stiles said, grinning as he flipped the mirror back. I shakily rose to my feet.

"So I guess it's true."

"Like you said, G, we're witches." Stiles said, drying off his hands. I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back on my heels.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, kayla, and dearlyfantastical5511! Love you all! xxx**_

* * *

The next day I pushed out of Stiles' car. I hadn't felt this good in days. My shoulder was completely healed, thanks to Stiles and everything seemed a bit brighter and happier. Derek never came back to check on me, not that it mattered, he was wrong. Stiles had told me that Derek had killed Peter and became Alpha. I remembered what my mom said in my dream about Peter not being dead, but I didn't want to pull Stiles down. He was in sucha good mood, Lydia was okay and he figured out that he was a witch. Things couldn't get better.

"Ready for the full moon tonight?" Stiles asked as Scott came up to the Jeep. I blew out a breath. Right, the full moon was tonight.

"It's not like the last one, I swear. I don't feel the same." Scott said, defending himself.

"Does that include the urges to maim and kill people?" Stiles shot back. I hiked up my bag and started to walk towards campus.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott said, pushing off of the Jeep.

"You know you say that now, but the full moon comes and out come the claws and the fangs and the howling and the screaming and it's very stressful on me." Stiles said, going towards the trunk of the Jeep.

"So yes, we're still locking you up." I said, turning around.

"Okay! Okay. But I'm more in control now, especially since things are good with Allison." Scott shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." Stiles said, making a face.

"They're like really good." Scott waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. She's been texting me about it." I murmured, looking at my phone. Stiles gagged.

"Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Stiles said, proud of himself. He popped open the trunk and out spilled metal chains from the trunk. I turned away from the boys as the chains spilled onto the ground. It was attracting a crowd.

Danny walked by and smirked at us. I waved, embarrassed. "Okay, you idiots." I turned back around. The boys were picking up the chains and stuffing them back in the car. Scott's head flicked up and his eyes flashed yellow as he scanned the parking lot.

"You okay?" I asked.

"There's another. Right here, right now." Scott hissed out, standing up.

"Another werewolf?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"Well, who is it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott said, looking around. I spotted Lydia getting out of her car.

"You two figure it out and let me know what you find." I said, patting Scott's shoulder before jogging over to Lydia.

"Lydia!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around my best friend. "Thank God you're okay." I said, hugging her.

"I missed you too, G." Lydia said. I let go of her and stepped back. Lydia smiled at me and looped her arm through mine.

"So what happened?" I asked, as we walked towards the stairs.

"I don't remember." Lydia said.

"Not a thing?" I asked, slipping out of her arm.

"Nope. They call it some sort of state. Basically they're saying we have no idea why you ran through the woods completely naked for two days. But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds!" Lydia turned to me and grinned. I shook my head as she stood in front of the double doors.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, rubbing my friend's arm.

"Please, it's not like I was bit by a rabid animal." Lydia looked at me.

"But you-never mind." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Lydia pulled open the door and stepped inside, I followed her.

All the girls in the hall, stopped and looked at us. I glanced at Lydia and saw her take in a breath as she stared at the crowd. Everyone was staring, no one moved. I scratched my temple and leaned in towards Lydia.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." I whispered. Lydia's eyes were wide. Then she shook her hair back and sauntered through the crowd of girls. I laughed to myself before following after her.

* * *

I balanced a stack of textbooks in one hand as I spun my locker combination with the other. I could be a waitress, I was so good. I reached in and grabbed one last textbook, slowly placing it on top of the other four. I had a free period, so I was trying to take my extra books out to the Jeep . Maybe I could try to levitate them. Nah, I was in school, can't "reveal" myself. But then I heard the whispers.

"She's the one that was attacked on the lacrosse field." I heard a girl whisper.

"The one that was bit?" The other answered.

"Yeah. She probably has like rabies or something." Her friend hissed out.

"Oh my God, I sit next to her in History." Ah, it was Candace. Should've known. I pursed my lips, trying to ignore them as I grabbed my notebook.

"Well, if she starts foaming at the mouth, I'd run." The girl giggled to Candace.

I blew out a breath as their footsteps started down the hall. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my pulse calm. I couldn't do anything. I slammed my locker door shut and carefully made my way outside. I had to ditch my books in the Jeep and then go to watch Stiles' practice.

I pushed open the door with my back, still balancing the books. Stupid teachers, giving stupid work. Plus all the makeup work I had to do. I couldn't see over or around my books, so I was walking blinded. I slipped, missing a step. I felt the ground fly out from under me and I watched my books go into the air. Fuck, I would have to pick all of those books up.

Right before my ass hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms encircle around my waist. Someone caught me. I looked up at Isaac's face to see his eyes flash gold before he gently set me down and ran off. I scrambled to my feet, hands scraping the concrete as I tried to catch him.

"Isaac! Wait!" I called out.

Isaac didn't wait, he just jogged onto the lacrosse field. I scooped up my books and tried to run after him. Some of my books fell to the ground, causing me to stop and pick them up. This was sucha hassle. I finally managed to get all my books into my arms, cradling them and briskly walked to the lacrosse field. I wanted-no- needed to talk to Isaac before practice, but by the time I got onto the field, he was already in line for drills. Scott was in the goal, which was unusual, but I ignored it.

I dumped my books onto the bleachers and slid into the bench next to Stiles. "Stiles, I think there's a new-"

"Werewolf. Yeah, we know." Stiles cut me off, "Scott's trying to figure it out now." He said, pointing at Scott.

I followed his finger and watched him knock Matt to the ground. I cringed as Finnstock came over, ordering Stiles to get in line for drills. Stiles leapt off the bench and got in the back of the line as I continued to watch Scott knock another kid to the ground. Next, it was Danny. I rubbed my face with my hands as I looked around, trying to find Isaac. I caught sight of my Dad and two other officers standing on the edge of the field.

I quickly jogged over to my dad, instantly concerned. "Dad, what happened?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Nothing." My dad said, looking at me through his sunglasses. I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Mr. Lahey was found this morning."

"Dead?" I asked, dropping my arms. My dad nodded.

Mr. Lahey was dead. He was Isaac's father and my swim coach for the year I did it. Sure, he was a hard-ass on us, but that was his job. And he never pushed us farther than we could go. He always had me anchor the relays cause I was the faster swimmer. His relationship with Isaac was on the rocks, they didn't get along since Isaac's mom and brother died. I had heard rumors that his father beat him, but no one could be sure.

"Do you know-" My cut my question off with a shake of his head. I rewrapped my arms around myself and looked over my shoulder at Isaac.

"Do you think-"

"We're bringing him in for questioning." My dad answered. I pulled my lips back and nodded, taking a step back.

"We'll take care of him." My dad reassured me.

I nodded again and slowly turned around to see Scott and Isaac crouching in front of each other, ready to battle. I briefly looked at Stiles, who was staring at me. I slowly shook my head and walked over to the bleachers, scooping up my books and hurrying towards the parking lot.

* * *

_Why would Derek choose Isaac?_ Scott's text message came in during Chem.

_Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of survival? _ Stiles responded.

_It didn't kill me though. _ I answered as Smith wrote on the board.

_It almost did._ Scott replied. I blew out my cheeks. _He's a minor. Your dad can't hold him. _

_Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness._ Stiles replied. I bit my lip. Then I remembered something.

"Lydia, Jackson lives across the street from Isaac. Right?" I turned to my best friend.

"Yeah." Lydia's voice was bored. I nodded and quickly typed back to the boys.

_Jackson. Lives across the street from Isaac._

_On it._ Stiles' message said. I tapped my foot on the stool and slipped my phone back in my pocket, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

"Do you want to come over my house today?" Allison's voice asked from behind my locker door. I shut it and looked at my friend.

"I don't think I can." I bit my lip, "I have a lot of makeup work"-truth- "And Stiles really wants me to get it done." –false. Stiles didn't care that much and he took the fall for him and Scott so Scott could go after Isaac.

"Please? You can just copy mine." Allison pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine. Fine." I relented, raising my hand in the air, "But if I get caught, it's your fault." Allison nodded and grinned at me.

* * *

Allison pushed open the door to her house and stepped inside. I followed as she discarded her bag by the door. I could see her father in the kitchen, drinking some sort of alcohol. Allison ditched her shoes and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." Allison said, getting a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hello, Grace." Mr. Argent acknowledged me before taking a sip from his glass. I nodded at him in return. His eyes scanned my body and i knew he was looking for some sign of werewolfness or whatever you call it.

"I'm going to go get changed." Allison said, twisting her water bottle cap as she backed out of the kitchen.

As soon as Allison's door closed upstairs, Mr. Argent put his glass down on the counter and flattened his palms on the marble.

"Do you have any urges?" Mr. Argent asked. I made a face and crossed my arms.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" I asked, leaning against the fridge.

"I just want to know if my daughter is in danger tonight."

"She isn't." I said, looking at the man.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." Mr. Argent paused for a moment.

"Have you ever seen a rabid dog, Grace?" Mr. Argent trailed a finger around his glass.

"This seems like a rather dull story." I sighed, "Mr. Argent, Allison is my best friend. I would never hurt her."

"Are you sure?" I opened my mouth to respond, "What about when the urges start? When the full moon comes out, will you be able to control yourself? Will you be able to not rip my daughter's throat out?! How do you know you won't want to _kill_ Allison!?" My Argent was screaming. I pulled in my lips and pushed off of the fridge. I kept my arms crossed and took a step towards the Hunter.

"Maybe you should do you research before you accuse someone of being a werewolf." I calmly said, locking my gaze with Mr. Argent. I blinked and the glass that was resting on the counter smashed into the wall next to Mr. Argent. I kept gaze with the stern looking man before spinning on my toe and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"What was that about?" Allison asked as I flopped onto her bed.

"Your dad thinks I'm a werewolf." I moaned.

"But you aren't. Right?" Allison looked at me. I propped myself on my elbows.

"No, no I'm not." I bit my lip, "Can I trust you?" Allison gave me a look, "Yeah, okay, you're right." I pushed myself to the edge and opened my palm. I looked up at my friend, who was looking nervous.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Allison asked. In answer, I looked at my palm and imagined the same little ball of fire I had in my palm the other week. There was a spark, but after a small ball of fire floated above my palm.

"Jesus." Allison breathed out. I grinned up at her as I rolled my ball of fire in my palm.

"I'm a witch." I excitedly whispered out. I closed my hand around the fire, extinguishing it as Allison folded herself on the carpet.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Allison asked. I shook my head, "Does Stiles-Is he-a witch?" Allison whispered the last word.

"Yeah." I laughed, "That's how I survived I guess." I shrugged and slid off of the bed and onto the carpet. My knees were pulled up close to me and I wrapped my arms around them.

"You know about Isaac, right?" I asked. Allison nodded. A door slamming made us both jump to our feet. I looked at Allison and motioned for her to go investigate.

I went out her door and quietly made my way to the balcony where I could clearly see something going on. I saw an older man talking to Mr. Argent. The old man looked up at me, and I just stood there. I couldn't pretend to hide or anything, I was caught.

"I see we have a visitor." The man called out. I didn't respond.

"That's Grace." Mr. Argent curtly said.

"Well, why don't you come downstairs and we can properly introduce ourselves." The old man smiled at me. The smile looked weird on his old face, but I complied.

"I'm Grace." I said, sticking out my hand. The man took it and shook it once. My hand went cold after his grasp loosened and he took back his hand. I tried to stay calm as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Gerard." The man said, "Now, do you go to school with Allison?"

"Yes." I responded.

"What is your last name?" Gerard stared at me.

"Stilinski." I answered. Gerard made an approving noise.

"Ah, yes. I've seen your file. You and Mr. Stilinski have one of the highest GPAs in the school." I nodded, "Do you do any extracurriculars?"

"I used to-"

"Gerard, we have to talk about the situation at hand." Argent interrupted me. Gerard chuckled.

"Right, right. We'll have plenty more time to catch up." Gerard smiled his creepy ass smile at me before brushing past me. I shivered after he had left. Mr. Argent gave me a concerned look.

"Grace, we aren't finished. We still need to discuss-"

"I'm not going to hurt your daughter." I cut him off, "How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me?" I asked, before turning away from the Argent.

* * *

Allison and I peered around the corner as a man dressed in a deputy's office came out of the office doors that had been closed for the past hour. Allison and I stepped back, making it look like we were just coming from the kitchen. I glanced down at the box the man was holding. A wolfsbane symbol was printed on the lid. Argent and Gerard stepped from the office.

"Allison. Can we talk for a minute?" Mr. Argent asked.

"I'm supposed to be studying with Grace. I-I don't really have time." Allison thumbed over her shoulder at me.

"Actually, that's who we wanted to talk about." Mr. Argent calmly said. I glanced at Allison and nodded.

"I'll meet you back upstairs." I said, taking a step back into the kitchen.

As I climbed the stairs, I dialed Stiles' number for the fifth time in a row. As soon as I hit call, an incoming call from Stiles interrupted me. I clicked on the little phone button and held the phone to my ear.

"Sorry. Harris literally just let me out of detention. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time. I got your messages. Did anything else happen?" Stiles asked over the phone. I closed Allison's bedroom door and sat on her bed.

"They just sent out a Hunter dressed in a deputy's outfit." I said, "And they're questioning Allison right now about me and probably Lydia." The door opened, causing me to jump. Allison closed the door.

"They want to know what happened on the lacrosse field. All about Peter-"

"What did you tell them?" I cut Allison off.

"Nothing. I said that you two were fine." Allison said, hugging herself, "Are you talking to Stiles?" I nodded and put the phone on speaker.

"So the Hunter?" Stiles asked.

"They sent him out with some sort of box with a marking." Allison said, leaning in.

"Wolfsbane. The box was marked with wolfsbane." I said, looking up at Allison.

"They're gonna kill 'em." Stiles huffed out. I blew out my cheeks.

"So what do we do?" I asked, glancing at the phone.

"Try and slow him down." Stiles said, "I'll talk to Scott." He hung up. I looked at Allison. She nodded and me and went over to her closet, taking out her bow and arrow. I got off of her bed and zipped up my jacket.

* * *

I found myself hiding behind one of the buildings on Elm, waiting for the Hunter's car to turn around the corner. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked at Allison as she gave me the signal. I saw the headlights then the car. I focused on the tires and heard a pop as one tire went flat. Then another tire popped right after. I smiled to myself as the Hunter got out of his car, looking at the damage. He turned around right as Allison launched an arrow into the Hunter's leg. He cried out in pain, but got back into his car, driving off.

Allison met me at the corner. She pulled out her cell to call Stiles to give him the report. After Stiles told her where Scott was, she hung up and looked at me.

"Nice witchy stuff." She said, holding up her gloved hand.

"Good aim." I said, meeting her high-five.

"Scott's at Isaac's house. Are you good walking?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause I can give you a ride-"

"No, no. I'm fine." I waved her off, "Go take care of Scott." I smiled at her.

Allison nodded and took a few steps back before turning on her heel and jogging off to her car. I watched her go before turning in the opposite direction and making my way towards the police station.

* * *

The fire alarm was blaring as I slid inside the station. The front desk was empty, but I wasn't questioning it. I barely ever got by her so this was a blessing. I jogged down the hall, looking in every room that I could. I turned the corner, going to the holding cell where Isaac was being kept, only to see Isaac slamming the Hunter up against the wall. I could hear the breaking of bones from where I stood. I quickly scanned to room to see Stiles curled up behind the desk. I hurried over to him, ignoring Isaac, sliding down on my knees to make sure my brother was okay.

I heard a smash of glass and looked over my shoulder to see Derek standing above us. Issac took a look at Derek before his attention was diverted to me. I gulped as he stalked towards me, claws extended, face wolfish. I shakily stood up and put my hands up, trying to stop him as he advanced. Right before he lunged, Derek stepped in letting out an enormous roar that sent Isaac cowering to the corner. He whimpered in fear. I gulped and let my hands drop.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking at Derek. Derek smirked.

"I'm the Alpha."

I pushed my hands through my hair as I watched Isaac return to normal. I unsteadily went over to him, crouching down in front of him. My hand shook as I held it out to him. Isaac looked at my hand, then up at me. His hair was matted down with sweat and his chest quickly rose and fell, almost matching mine. Then his eyes became hard and he clenched his jaw. Isaac slid up the wall, towering over me. He brushed past me, going over to Derek. I turned on my toes, still crouched and watched as the two of them disappeared. I sighed and went over to Stiles, helping him to his feet.

The dead Hunter just lay there and we just stared at his body. I faintly heard the fire alarm shut off. Stiles' head turned upward, facing the door and my gaze followed to see my dad standing there, arms crossed.

"He did it." We both said at the same time, pointing to the dead man. Our dad just gave us a stern look.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, kaykay0120, dearlyfantastical5511, and naimheternal! Love you all so much! xxx**_

* * *

For some reason the boys and girls gym class was meshed together, creating one big gym class. Actually, it looked like most of our classes were being meshed together. I came into school to find Danny sitting in my English class and then I saw Stiles in the hall. Not that I was complaining, it made it easier, but it was still confusing.

I leaned over to ask Allison what was going on with the co-ed schooling as we watched Danny and some girl climb the wall. "My grandfather wants to modernize the school." Allison answered back. I furrowed my brow. She shrugged.

"How is he even doing it?"

"Placing everyone in the same periods together." Allison said. I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Now I actually have to care what I look like." I whispered. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Argent! McCall! You're up!" Finnstock yelled from the front of the gym.

Allison bounced on her toes before going up to the mat. I made my way through the crowd, pushing by people to get to Stiles. On my way over, I nudged into Erica Reyes, a girl in a couple of my classes. She flinched at my touch. I made a face before shoving by her. She had epilepsy and her medicine caused a whole slew of side effects. She didn't really talk much, so I never had a problem with her.

"So it had a tail." Stiles said as I ambled up to him.

"Scott doesn't have a tail." I said, crossing my arms.

"Not yet." Stiles scoffed. I rolled my eyes and watched the couple climb the wall.

"Ha, look." I nudged Stiles, "Allison slowed down for him."

"Maybe he's just-admiring the view." Stiles motioned to Allison. I elbowed him.

"Disgusting." I grimaced. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We have no idea what this thing is." Stiles said, waving a hand, "And right now I could care less because I am taking out Lydia."

"No way." I gaped at my brother. "Like on a _date?_" I whispered out.

"A double date." Stiles grinned.

I opened my mouth and shook my head, impressed. I turned back just in time to see Scott fall from the wall, landing just above the mat. I covered my laughs with my hand as Finnstock sat down next to Scott to tell him something.

"Stilinski! Reyes! To the mat!" Finnstock called out.

"Which one?" I yelled back. Finnstock seemed thrown for a moment.

"The-the-one of you just get up here!" I pushed Stiles forward, sacrificing him.

I crossed my arms and watched Stiles quickly climb the wall in a matter of seconds, reaching the top and coming back down before Erica had even reached the halfway mark. I made my way to the front of the crowd, standing next to Allison as Erica started to shake. Then she started to cry. I nervously bit the inside of my lip, watching the girl.

"Erica! Is it vertigo?" Finnstock called up to her as we crowded around the mat.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear." Lydia smartly said, "She's just freaking out." Lydia pointed to Erica's shaking body.

"I-I'm fine." Erica's voice shook. Giggles went through the crowd.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic. " Allison said to Finnstock. Finnstock gaped.

"Why-why does no one tell me these things?" He mumbled to himself, "Okay, Erica, just push off the wall, there's a mat here to catch you." We watched as Erica let go of the wall and slowly pushed off of it to the ground. As she turned around to face us, people started to laugh as she went by.

* * *

"If anybody sees Isaac Lahey immediately tell the principal." The volleyball coach yelled at us as the girls meandered around after gym. Allison looked at me.

"He's Derek's problem now." I shrugged and opened my locker, pulling out my uniform.

"Did Stiles tell you about-" Allison nodded at Lydia.

"Yeah." I said, pulling off my shirt.

"I don't think tonight's a good idea." Allison admitted, pulling up her skirt.

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" I asked, buttoning my shirt up.

"I don't know. It's just the thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing and my grandfather. All of this stuff happening, it just doesn't feel right." Allison confessed, pulling on her socks.

"You can't back out!" I cried out, shoving my feet into my shoes. "Ya wanna know why? Cause Stiles. Stiles wants to have a good time tonight. He's been _dreaming_ of this day and I swear to God if you cancel now I will-" A scream cut off my death threat. I stopped and stared at Allison before we bolted out of the locker room and into the gym.

We slid to a stop just in time to see Scott catch a falling Erica. She shook as he placed her on the ground. I slid down on my knees next to Scott, "Put her on her side." I commanded. Scott did as he was told. Allison fell to her knees next to me.

"How did you know?" Allison asked.

"I just felt it." Scott said as Erica flinched in his arms.

* * *

I was still getting used to walking down the hall and seeing boys intermingling with the girls. It was bizarre. It was all part of Gerard's plan though. It was easier for him to keep an eye on everyone if they were all in the same school. Still, I didn't like it. I went down the stairs, hurrying to my next class when I saw Jackson yelling at a cowering Lydia in the corner.

"You ruin everything!" He screamed. She flinched. I ran over to the two and threw him off of her.

"Hey, Jackass. Leave her alone." I seethed out.

"What are you going to do about, whore?" Jackson spat out. I flinched at the word, letting go of his arm. He pushed past me and stomped away. I shook my head and went over to my crying best friend.

"Hey, it's okay." I rubbed my friend's arm. "He's a jackass."

"Why-why did he call you a whore?" She blubbered out.

I paused and looked over my shoulder to see Jackson staring at us. His features were soft and he looked apologetic. Then he shook his head and walked away. I turned back to Lydia, but she was gone. I saw the bathroom door shut and I sighed, holding my books to my chest.

* * *

I slid next to Scott at the lunch table, tray in hand as he took a bite of his sandwich. I opened my bag of chips and shoved one into my mouth as I watched Stiles walk over to us. He slammed the keys to the ice rink down on the table and grinned at us.

"Got 'em." He said, "I'll pick you up after work and we'll go?" Stiles asked. I dropped my chip bag in surprise as Scott's jaw dropped open. Stiles turned to see Erica strut through the door, out of uniform. Her clothes were tight and her heels were high, her lips stained red and her hair was curled to perfection.

"What in the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked, slamming her hands down on the table. The boys and I watched as she took an apple from a poor boy and took a bite, smirking at the crowd before turning around and strutting out.

"It's Erica." Scott whispered.

I looked at my brother before grabbing my bag and sprinting out the door. The boys raced down the hall, slamming into the double doors to see Erica slid into Derek's Camaro. He grinned at us before racing off.

* * *

After school, I clambered into Stiles' Jeep as he quickly reversed out of the parking lot. I buckled myself as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked.

"About?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This." Stiles waved his hand in the air and produced a floating ball of water. I quickly closed my hands around it.

"You can't just do that." I hissed out.

"Yeah, I know!" Stiles cried out, "What else do you think we can do though?"

"I don't know!" I answered throwing my hands in the air. Suddenly the street lights flickered. I looked at Stiles, who gulped.

"There's got to be someone who can help us." I sighed.

"I say we just experiment." Stiles looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest.

* * *

The grass in our backyard was dead in a few spots after an hour of "experimenting." Stiles had produced lightning bolts, aiming them for certain places in the yard. I had figured out how to control the rest of the weather, making it rain one moment, then have it be sunny and bright the next. We were drenched in sweat from trying to figure out how we affected each other. I managed to make Stiles' arms break and in return he had been able to make me think I was choking.

After I threw Stiles to the ground, I took in a breath, looking up at the sky. I took a couple steps forward and help my brother to his feet. He looked at his watch, "Scott's done work in a half an hour."

"I think we figure out a lot today." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"We tell no one though." Stiles looked at me.

"No one." I held out my pinky and Stiles wrapped his around mine. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Stiles asked.

"I would be third wheeling." I confessed, "I think I'll just stay home and do homework." Stiles nodded at me. I brushed by him and went into the house.

* * *

I turned the shower on and stripped. I looked at myself in the mirror as my music played in the background. My hair was tangled, with little leaves and sticks in it. My body was bruised, but as I pressed my finger to the bruises, they disappeared. I sighed at myself in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

Stiles had left earlier to pick up Scott. I had given him the shower first so that he could be able to impress Lydia. So I was alone. I had finished all of my homework and most of my makeup work, I deserved a break. I let the water wash over my body, letting the dirt go down the drain. I blew out a breath as I shampooed my hair, getting all of the tangles out. I heard a bang from downstairs. I ripped the shower curtain aside, shampoo dripping down the side of my face.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer, "Dad? Stiles?" There was silence.

I shook my head and closed the shower curtain again. I was just imagining things. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I found myself starting to sing along with the new Taylor Swift song that was playing from my iPod dock as I conditioned. Halfway through the chorus, the music stopped. I didn't notice and I kept singing, but then I slowly stopped as it became clear Taylor wasn't singing anymore. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my mouth. Someone or something was softly breathing on the other side of the curtain. I was going to die. I knew it.

I tugged the curtain to the side, only letting my head peek out. I scanned the bathroom, looking for the murderer, but there was no one. I looked to where my iPod lay to see nothing out of the ordinary. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel, stepping out of the shower. I pulled open the bathroom door to see the hallway completely empty.

Another slam of a door, caused me to jump. I went to the stairs to see Stiles walking past the stairs and into the kitchen. I clutched my towel closer to myself and hurried down the stairs. I slid into the kitchen to see Stiles' back to me.

"Why are you home?" I asked, causing Stiles to jump in surprise.

"Lydia-she-she had some sort of freak out." Stiles admitted, looking at me. "Why are you in a towel?"

"I think someone was here. Someone turned my music off while I was in the shower."

"Are you sure the iPod didn't just die?"

"No, I had it charging." I said, shaking my head. Stiles gulped. "What happened with Lydia?" I changed the subject.

"She just started screaming on the rink." Stiles said, "So we took her home."

"Did she say anything?" I asked. Stiles shook his head. I sighed.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Stiles asked me, turning my head to look at an empty table. I sighed and swatted his hand off of me.

"An empty table?" I asked, taking a drink of my water.

"Who's empty table?" Stiles asked. It sounded like he already knew though.

"Boyd's." Scott answered next to me.

The boys raced out into the hall, making a plan as they went. Stiles was going to Boyd's house while I was going with Scott to the ice rink. We needed to get to Boyd before Derek did. Scott had gotten his mother to let him use the car so I slid into the worn polyester seats as Scott started the car. The ride was short and silent. Neither of us talking about what happened with Lydia nor talking about what could happen with Boyd.

"Boyd!" Scott called out as he stepped onto the ice. Boyd was driving the Zamboni, ignoring Scott. I slipped as I followed Scott, but kept my balance.

"Boyd. Come on!" I called out. Boyd sighed and turned off the machine.

"Did Derek tell you everything? And not just about the full moons, I mean _everything_." Scott said, getting closer to Boyd. I followed my friend as Boyd looked at us.

"He told me about the Hunters." Boyd admitted.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott said.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd overlapped Scott.

"Well, you could do a hell of a lot better than Derek for the whole friend thing." I said.

"Ouch, Grace." I heard Derek's voice from behind me, "That hurt." I rolled my eyes, "At least take a consensus." I crossed my arms as Erica and Isaac smirked at the two of us. "Erica, how's life been for you?"

"In a word-transformative." Erica let out a roar to emphasize her point.

"Clever, Barbie." I muttered. Erica narrowed her eyes at me. I widened my eyes. _Bite me._

"Isaac?" Derek asked. Isaac's head was cocked, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Isaac smirked. I scoffed and stared at Isaac. His cockiness was getting on my nerves.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said, looking at me.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek shrugged.

"I think he meant for them." I said, still looking at Scott as his eyes glowed gold. He wolfed out, punching the ice, which was totally unnecessary, as the other two betas stalked towards us.

Erica and Isaac lunged for Scott. I barely stepped out of the way fast enough. I went over to the side and watched as the three werewolves battled it out. Derek watched the battle from where he stood, smirking the entire time. I heard growls and tearing of flesh as the wolves clawed at each other.

"You aren't going to help him?" Derek asked, as he appeared next to me.

"I could, but I would end up killing them." I said, looking up at him. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I pointed at myself then jabbed my finger in his chest.

"So the bite didn't kill you." Derek changed the subject as Scott beat the living crap out of Isaac.

"Nice of you to notice." I mumbled. Derek chuckled.

"Did you turn?" Derek asked.

"No." I confessed. Derek looked at me.

"So what happened?" Derek asked, but before I could answer Scott threw Isaac and Erica across the ice, both of them sliding to a stop in front of Derek. I stepped over Isaac and went over to Scott.

"It's all about power! He's turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott growled out.

"It's true." Cocky Derek was back, "It is all about power."

Derek started to walk towards Scott and me, eyes glowing red, claws extended. I stepped to the side as Derek head-butted Scott. He slashed through Scott's shirt. I watched in horror as Derek beat Scott to a pulp, punching him in the face. Scott feebly tried to fight back, but Derek threw Scott to the ground. Blood spurted out of Scott's mouth, staining the ice.

"Stop!" I cried out, "Derek! You're killing him!"

I tried to go up behind Derek to throw him off. Derek's elbow collided with my nose, cracking it. I felt blood stream out of my nose. I quickly snapped it into place with a wince as Derek pressed his boot down on Scott's throat, choking him. I narrowed my eyes and heard the windows around the rink explode. I clenched my fists, which were at my side. Derek started to choke, clawing at his throat as he stepped off of Scott.

Someone's arms wrapped around my waist, throwing me onto the hard ice. I coughed and looked up at Isaac, whose jaw was set. He stepped over me and from my per phial vision, I could see the three of them, along with Boyd, walk off of the rink. I flipped over, slipping on the ice as I pushed myself up to a standing position. I slid over to Scott who was bleeding out on the rink from Derek's claws. I pressed my hands on top of it, trying to heal it.

"Deaton. We have to go to Deaton." Scott coughed out. I nodded and helped him to his feet.

* * *

"I don't understand why it isn't healing." I said as I helped Scott into the vet's office.

"It's cause it is from an Alpha." Deaton's voice said. I looked up to see a dead body lying on the examination table. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the body. There were deep claw marks in his chest.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now." Deaton said, looking at the both of us.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Shoutouts to dearlyfantastical5511, kaykay0120, Guest, niamheternal, and Bethisafan77! Love you all so much! xx**_

_**A/N: SO! I love all the reviews! They really do help me write faster. So yeah. Keep doing that. xx**_

* * *

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time." Deaton said as he dab Scott's cut with rubbing alcohol. I walked over to the dead body and traced my fingers over the slashes.

"You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because Derek is an Alpha." Deaton explained.

"How do you know all this?" Scott asked, "Actually how do you know anything?"

"That is a longer story." Deaton curtly replied. I was at the head of the body. I carefully lifted it up to see a cut across the back of his neck.

"What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Both of your kind." Deaton looked at me, I dropped the head of the body. "Your kind I can help." He was talking to Scott.

"Do you know what did this?" I asked. Deaton shook his head.

"No, but the Argents will. They have a book of all the things they've discovered."

"All the things?" Scott asked, jaw dropping.

"How many different things are there?" I asked.

Scott's head shot up as he heard a car stopping in front of the office. Deaton grabbed my arm and shoved he two of us into a closet. I heard a chime of a bell and watched as Mr. Argent and two other men came into the office. Gerard stepped in after them. I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't hear what the men were saying, but Scott could.

After the Argents had left, Scott and I exited the closet. He bid me goodbye, saying that he had to go meet up with Allison. I nodded and let my best friend go be a spy so that he could continue his relationship. The door chimed shut and I was left with Deaton.

"Your mother and I were friends since childhood." Deaton started out, "You know that she grew up here." I nodded. Deaton continued, "Your mother was…special. She believed in the supernatural. She saw things other people didn't-couldn't. She knew what was out in the woods." Deaton paused, "Before your mother died, she asked me something. She asked me to watch over you two. Granted, I haven't kept that close of an eye on you, but now that you both are seventeen, you deserve to know." I glanced at my hands, knotting them.

"You and Stiles are twins, bonded. Most twins have some sort of bond, but supernatural twins have a stronger bond."

"Supernatural twins?" I questioned.

"You two are the physical manifestation of the ying and yang symbol. Dark and Light, Creation and Destruction. You two are each other's greatest assets, but also you are each other's demise." I shifted on the balls of my feet, and looked around making sure I wasn't being pranked.

"Your mother," Deaton continued, "Your mother knew that you two were something special. For you see, your mother was a seer." Deaton said finally. I raised an eyebrow. _A seer?_ I thought to myself. That was a little crazy.

"So why am I not a werewolf or dead?" I asked.

"Stiles healed you, correct?" I nodded, "Your life forces are tied together. When one of you gets hurt, a portion of the other's life force helps to heal the injured. So Grace, when you were bitten, you couldn't heal yourself on your own, Stiles' life force helped. Ultimately healing you. You're fine. " I could feel my jaw go slack.

"What?" I asked, my voice a whisper. Deaton chuckled.

"I know it's a lot to take in." I nodded, "I need you to find something for me, Grace. It is called a grimoire. A book that has been passed down through generations. The book contains things that will help you." I nodded again, I had done a lot of nodding. Deaton smiled at me. My phone buzzed with Stiles' call.

"Hey." I said into the phone, walking away from Deaton.

"Meet me at home. I need to tell you something." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, me too." I looked over my shoulder at Deaton before hanging up the phone

* * *

I ran in front of Stiles, trying to get his attention. We had to take the bus to school since Stiles' Jeep was impounded because of the murder at the mechanic's. The bus had made us extremely early for school, about twenty minutes early. We hadn't tried to find the grimoire yet because Stiles was still pretty shaken up about the mechanic's. I told him what Deaton had told me, and he nodded before going up to his room for the night.

I jogged backwards, which was no easy feat, saying his name over and over again. I ended up tripping over myself and felt myself fly towards the ground. Just before impact a pair of arms caught me. I glanced up at my savior and jumped out of his arms, it was Jackson. Stiles' jaw was set and I saw his eyes go hard. He balled up his fist and I could only watch as his fist connected with Jackson's jaw. Jackson went reeling backwards, "What was that for?" He cried out in pain, he held the side of his mouth as Stiles shook his hand out.

"You know what you did." Stiles sneered. I had never seen him so angry. Jackson's eyes widened in surprise.

"I caught her. I saved her from hurting herself." Jackson defended himself.

"Oh is that what you call _raping_ now?" Stiles fixed Jackson with a steely gaze. Jackson's eyes hardened as Stiles brushed past him.

"Stiles!" I hissed out, going after my idiot of a brother. Jackson pulled me back.

"You told?" He said through gritted teeth. I froze, my heart hammering against my chest. "I thought we had a deal, _Grace._" Jackson spat out my name like it was gum that you stepped in.

"Jackson, calm down." I said through gritted teeth.

"Do you remember our little deal? Or are you just too stupid to remember anything?" Jackson spat out. I gulped and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Jackson." I whispered. I was stuck in my stance, my hands up.

"You little _slut_." He growled out. I flinched at the name. "You wanted it! You begged me!" He was shouting now. I closed my eyes and pulled my lips back, forcing myself to stay calm. "I said no, but you begged me." He was inches from my face now. I could feel his hot breath blow across my face as he spoke. "You couldn't just take no for an answer. You said you needed me. Remember?" I stayed still. "Look at me!" He shouted at me. My eyes flew open and I stared at him, tears streaking my face.

"Stop, Jackson. Please." I whimpered. I saw him falter for a moment before his jaw clenched again.

"Not until you admit what a dirty, little, whore, you are." Jackson sneered.

"Jackson, back off." I heard a voice from behind me say. I slowly turned around and saw Matt standing there, backpack slung around his shoulders. I watched as Jackson's stance slacked and he blinked a few times before turning in the opposite direction. _Weird._ I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, coming up to me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. The wind blew through my hair and I swiped at it with my sweater sleeve. I wiped the tears away at the same time.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Matt." I slightly smiled at him. And he nodded to himself.

"I'll see you around." Matt said, walking off. I spun around and stomped into school, ready to punch my brother in the throat.

"I'm so sorry about the other day." I heard Stiles say, "I'm trying. We'll get through this I know because I love you." Stiles was saying to Scott I stood above the boys. "Oh my God! I can't. You and Allison are just going to have to find a better way to communicate!" Stiles cried out. I laughed and fell onto the step above the boys.

"Hey, idiot. Thanks for leaving me there." I said, smacking my brother on the head.

"Woah, what?" Scott asked as Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

"He told Jackson that he knows." I sighed. Scott's eyes softened, then he punched Stiles' arm. Stiles grimaced and opened his mouth in pain.

"Idiot. I'm sorry, Grace." I waved it away.

"It's cool. I was just enjoying your little lovefest." I nudged Stiles with my foot.

"He's the only one we can trust." Scott admitted.

"What about me?" I asked, hurt.

"Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked, ignoring me.

"Yes. Message complete." Stiles said. "Now tell me about your boss." Stiles said.

I listened as Scott told Stiles about a bestiary that the two of them needed to find. The boys jumped up and ran to their next class as the bell rang. I caught Stiles as he went, pulling him back.

"Okay, I totally get why you told Jackson, but it was completely out of line." I said, pushing him against a wall.

"I was angry, Grace. There's so much going on right now and I just snapped." Stiles admitted.

"Yeah, I get it. But you need to keep calm." I pressed my books to my chest.

"I'm sorry I told him." Stiles said, rubbing my arm. I nodded as the second bell rang. Stiles ran off down the hall as I made my way outside for my study period.

* * *

I sat next to Allison who had her Math spread across the table. I sighed and fell onto the bench. I started to explain what Stiles had found out from Scott. Allison bit her thumb and looked at me.

"I think you mean-"

"I mean bestiary. Okay?" I scoffed, crossing my legs.

"So it would be a book?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, like a record-"

"Could it be bound in leather?" Allison cut me off.

"I guess." I shrugged and opened my textbook. "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah." Allison admitted. Stiles walked by us. I grabbed him and Allison relayed what she had told me to Stiles, adding a part about how Gerard had it. Stiles ran away from us, going to tell Scott the information. The two of us continued to work on our Math homework, solving equations and functions.

"Where-does-he-keep it." Stiles burst out, breathing heavily.

"In his office maybe." Stiles took off. Moments later he came back. He took a puff of Scott's inhaler and looked at Allison as I giggled.

"You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." Stiles said, blowing out a breath.

"My parents check every call, text, email I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison shot down Stiles' idea.

"Alright. Can you get the book?" Stiles asked.

"Not without his keys." Allison admitted. I sighed and leaned my head on the table. Stiles groaned as he took off again.

* * *

That night I found myself sitting on the opposite side of Allison. Gerard was next to her. I watched as player after player was thrown to the ground as the "Abomination" tore through the field. Allison, Stiles and I had a plan to sneak into the office. Allison looked at me before shivering.

"I knew I should've brought a warmer coat." Allison said. Her grandfather quickly slid out of his.

"Here. Take mine." He said, giving it to her.

Allison slipped into the coat and waited until Gerard turned his attention back to the field before slipping her hands into the pockets. She pulled out the keys and handed them to me. I waited until Stiles walked by me to slip him the keys.

The game got ugly fast. Beacon Hills was getting pummeled as the players were thrown to the ground. I felt my phone buzz with an incoming text and pulled it out to see a message from Stiles.

_Nothing here._

I nudged Allison and showed her the message she sighed as the whistle blew, signifying another foul. I watched as Boyd got out onto the field and stand in front of the "Abomination." He growled and slammed the opposing teammate to the ground. I grimaced.

Scott got the ball and he raced down the field. I watched as the Abomination slammed into Scott. I heard a snap and instantly shot to my feet as Scott writhed on the ground. I ran down the bleachers and onto the field. Allison was behind me as I fell to my knees.

"The book isn't in the office." I hissed out as the crowd descended onto the field.

"It's at the house." Allison whispered out.

"Oh my God your leg is broken." I realized as I looked at Scott's twisted leg.

"I'm fine. I'm healing." Scott said. I helped him up.

"Don't move!" Finnstock cried out.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Scott grinned as he limped. He leaned against me and I felt his arm around my shoulders.

"I could've sworn I heard bone breaking from where I sat." Mrs. McCall gave her son a worried look.

"Heard it? I felt it." Finnstock commented.

"I'm okay." Scott said, letting his arm fall off of me.

"We should go." Allison said to her grandfather.

"Wait. I want to ask him one last question." Gerard smiled at the two of us. Scott gulped.

* * *

"Oh good, you're home. Dinner's almost ready." Mrs. Argent said from the kitchen.

"How was the game?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Why don't you ask the star player?" Gerard asked, stepping aside to show Scott and me standing there.

"Hi." Scott nervously said. I waved. Mr. and Mrs. Argent looked annoyed.

* * *

The sound of forks and knives against plates broke the awkward silence that had clouded over the table. Allison glanced at me and I returned the look before looking at Scott. He slowly chewed and I knew how awkward this was for the two of them. Mr. Argent just looked at me as he took a sip of his wine.

"Alright. Why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?" Gerard asked. I swallowed my bite of food and looked at Scott.

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Argent asked Gerard.

"Even back in my day we dated and broke up all the time." Gerard tried to calm his son down. I stabbed at my asparagus.

"We're fine." Allison said, "Right, Scott?" She looked at my best friend.

"Totally fine." Scott said, giving Allison a half-smile.

"Then why did you break up?" Gerard asked.

"Uh, she dumped me." Scott threw Allison under the bus. I left my asparagus hanging from my fork as I looked at the idiot.

"No offense, Scott, but I think Allison had the feeling that you two were growing apart." Mr. Argent said, twirling his fork. I took a sip of my water.

"As if the father's opinion wasn't bias." Gerard chuckled. "What if they were as passionate as Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo and Juliet committed suicide. I think they could've used a little less passion." Argent took a sip of his wine.

"Can we _please _talk about something else?" Allison asked.

"Scott!" Argent barked, "Why don't you help me with dessert?" The men left the table to go and get dessert. The silence ensued as we waited for them to come back.

* * *

As we finished our desserts-in complete silence- Allison spoke up, "Can we be excused? There are some English notes I have to go over with Grace and Scott." Allison looked at her grandfather. Gerard nodded.

"I'm not so sure it's appropriate." Argent stopped us.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be old-fashioned here. The three of you-go." Gerard nodded up towards the stairs. I pushed out of my chair and followed Allison as she led up the stairs. She pulled Scott away from her room and into the guest room down the hall.

"Hurry." She said, shutting the door. I started to search the room, trying to find the book. I heard a groan and turned to see Allison standing next to a safe.

"Well, there goes that plan." She huffed.

"Wait." I said. I kneeled down in front of it and pressed my hands against the door of the safe. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The numbers appeared across my vision.

"22, 7, 42." I mumbled out. I twisted the dial to the appropriate number and the door clicked open.

"Nice. Wanna go rob some banks later?" Allison asked grinning. I rolled my eyes and started to search through the safe. I grabbed the small book and flipped through the pages.

"Blue tart?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "What is this?"

"A recipe." Allison sighed, "It's a cookbook." I slumped down and threw the book back into the safe.

As I shut the door, Scott's phone began to blare. I frantically hit him, "Turn it off! Turn it off!" I whispered at him.

"Sorry!" Scott hissed back, answering his phone, "Hey, I can't talk right now." Scott said and clicked off, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Without it we have no idea what this thing is." Scott complained.

"Then where else do we look?" I asked, looking up at Scott.

"What haven't we thought of?" Scott asked.

"Maybe it's not a book. It's something else he keeps close to him." Allison muttered. Then she laughed, "I know where it is." She looked down at Scott and me.

* * *

The three of us clambered down the stairs and back into the dining room. I grabbed my jacket from off of the back of the chair as Scott thanked the Argents.

"I have to pick up my mom from work." Scott said.

"And he's my ride home." I grinned and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "But thank you." I said, echoing Scott. Scott looked at me and we went out the front door, getting into his car.

I pulled out my phone as Scott drove towards the school. I dialed Stiles' number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Stiles! Where are you? We need Gerard's keys. It has a USB on it and that's the bestiary. Call me back." I ended the call as Scott skidded to a stop in front of the school.

I followed Scott, racing down the hall towards Gerard's office. His keys were still in the door and Scott went to grab them. As he took the keys, a loud screeching sound echoed through the halls. I looked towards the sound, then took off running. Scott followed closely behind.

I pushed through the pool doors, slipping on the tile as I scanned the area. I hadn't been in the pool area since freshman year. I saw Stiles try and grip the starting docks, but his grip faltered and he went under, drowning.

"Stiles!" I cried out, breaking into a sprint.

I dove into the pool and raced towards a sinking Stiles. I swam down, cholrine burning my eyes as I grabbed Stiles' sweat jacket. I pushed off of the floor of the pool, getting his head above water. I coughed as Scott heaved Stiles out of the pool, tossing him behind him. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the water. There was a motionless Derek lying next to a coughing Stiles.

I leaned against the starting dock, looking at a wolfed out Scott along with Stiles and Derek. The two of them had seen what happened with the lizard thing. It saw it's reflection and took off running. I took in a breath and blinked water out of my eyes.

* * *

Outside, the boys had booted up Scott's laptop and plugged in the USB, looking at the bestiary. I peered over Stiles shoulder and furrowed my brow, "Is that even a language?" I asked.

"How are we supposed to even figure out what this thing is?" Scott groaned.

"It's called a kanima." Derek spoke up as he stepped towards us.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles accused. I shivered.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek admitted.

"Cause it doesn't know what it is." Scott realized.

"Or who." Derek agreed.

"What else do you know?" I asked from my place in the back. Derek's eyes flicked over to me. Erica clenched her fists.

"Stories. Rumors." Derek answered.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shapeshifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like an-"

"Abomination?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and started to walk away.

"Derek." I called out, stopping him, "I-I think we need to work together." Derek looked at me, "Maybe even get the Argents involved."

"You trust them?" Derek accused.

"That's the problem!" I cried out, "Nobody trusts anyone. While we're here _arguing _about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us! And it's killing people!" I was yelling in the Alpha's face. A clap of thunder and a strike of lightening exploded above us. I saw Stiles look at the clear sky, then look at me.

"And we _still _don't know anything about it!" I cried out, stomping my foot. The thunder rumbled above us.

"I know one thing." Derek stared at me, "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek walked away from us. I crossed my arms and huffed, spinning around to face the boys. Stiles and Scott just gaped at me as I got into Scott's car.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Shoutouts to Bethisafan77, Sophie, dearlyfantastical5511, kaykay0120, and naimheternal! Love you all very much! xxx**_

* * *

Stiles slid into his seat behind Scott and leaned forward, "Listen, I just got off the phone with my dad and I have some very, very bad news."

"Trust me, I know." Scott answered, pointing his pen forward. I kept my gaze fixated on the back of Isaac's curly haired head and I could see the smirk appearing on his face.

The boys stepped through the door and into the hall as Stiles talked about what we found last night. "It's a wer-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"And I'm not a murderer." Stiles shot back.

"Not yet." I mumbled. Stiles looked over his shoulder at me.

"Maybe you'll be my first victim, Grace." Stiles said. I stuck out my tongue as the boys continued to walk down the hall.

"No, maybe it's cause you saw it kill someone and it wants to kill you and it probably won't stop until you're dead!" Scott was talking to himself, walking away from a gaping Stiles.

"Sometimes I really question this 'friendship.'" Stiles made air quotes before going after Scott.

I slid into my seat next to Lydia during our Economics class. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything. We hadn't talked in a while and I felt bad for ignoring her, but there were bigger issues at hand and I'd rather her stay out of them.

"Okay, before we start our review. I want to suggest that people start their own study group." Finnstock started class. "Cause tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult that I don't think I'd be able to take it." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I need a volunteer to answer the first question. Who's got it?" I raised my hand, and Finnstock pointed at me.

I went up to the board and started to solve the equation at the board when I heard Finnstock shout out Jackson's name. "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" I looked over my shoulder to see Stiles' eyes wide as he looked at me.

"What?" I mouthed out. Stiles just shook his head as Finnstock berated Jackson. I rolled my eyes and went back to the problem, finishing up the equation.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott was asking Stiles. I slowed down my answering to listen.

"Cause its pure evil. And when I look into Grace's eyes, I only see forty percent evil." I rolled my eyes, "Maybe fifty."

"That's not a good argument." Scott hissed out. I had to finish the problem, there was only one step left and I couldn't drag it out. I cursed the seating gods for sitting me across the room from the boys.

"I swear it's not her. It can't be." I heard Stiles say. I was confused beyond reasoning now. I circled my answer and sat back down at my desk, watching the boys.

Lydia was sobbing at the board as she wrote _Someone help me _over and over again, backwards. I tapped my foot on the chair in front of me as I bit my lip. Finnstock got her out of her trance and the whole class started to laugh as she lost her mind. I sighed and looked at Stiles and Scott who were squinting at the board.

* * *

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof." Scott said to Stiles as they walked into Chemistry. I lagged behind, watching the boys. Derek was going to kill me. But what had I done? I gulped back my fear and went into the classroom. I pushed past the boys and sat at an empty lab table, pulling out my books.

All of a sudden Scott slid into the seat next to me and Stiles was on my other side. What the hell was going on? I thought to myself as I looked around the room. Allison looked at me, I shrugged.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe." Harris said, walking up the aisle. "I myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris patted Stiles' shoulder as he walked by. I scoffed, "So to combat the plague of ignorance in this class, we are going to do group experiments. Erica, you take the first station and-" I watched as almost the entire boy population of the classroom along with some girls, raised their hands to be partnered with Erica.

"I didn't ask for volunteers." Harris seethed out, "Mr. McCall, you start with Erica." I looked over at Scott as he slid out of his chair and sat next to Erica.

I was partnered up with Allison for the first experiment. I glanced up from my measuring to see Erica running her hand up Scott's thigh. I nudged Allison, "Never? You never get jealous?" I asked.

"Why would I?" Allison asked, smiling at me.

"Because of that _thing_ happening over there. That requires some jealously." I said, dumping in the powder. Allison gulped.

"Switch." Harris droned as the bell chimed. I stayed where I was, as Allison gathered up her things.

"Don't talk to Isaac or Erica." Allison warned.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just don't." I nodded as she got out of her seat. Lydia came up next to me, sitting in Allison's recently vacated seat.

"Hey." I smiled at my friend. She gave me a timid smile. I saw Stiles sitting in front of me with Isaac.

"If you harm one hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her for Christmas." Stiles said as he unscrewed the top. I leaned forward, letting Lydia do the work.

"Really? Grace does seem like a gift person." Isaac mused, "I did ask her out once." My jaw dropped. He did no such thing, "Asked her to formal." Okay, yes, he did do that. But it was the day of! "And she shot me down."

"Unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English." Stiles mused. Lydia looked at me. I sat back.

"Nah, I was thinking about killing her." Isaac confessed.

I couldn't close my mouth. Isaac was going to kill me because I didn't say yes to formal. Bastard. The bell dinged. I got out of my seat and went over to an empty lab table by the window. I looked around only to see Isaac slide into the seat next to me. He smirked at me. I gave him a small smile back. Stiles tried to switch his seat, but Harris pushed him back. I widened my eyes at him before looking back at Isaac.

"If you've done the experiment right you should see a crystal in your beaker. And here's the fun part, you can eat it." Harris explained. Isaac pulled out the crystal and handed it to me. I cautiously took it in between my fingers, holding it in front of me. I looked at it before placing it to my lips.

"Grace!" I heard Scott cry out. I pulled the crystal from my mouth, swallowing the liquid sugar.

"What?" I asked, looking at my best friend. Scott looked around.

"Nothing." He said, sitting back down. I looked at Stiles, he gulped. I made a face before biting into the crystal. I looked up at Isaac, who had a grin on his face. I took in a deep breath.

* * *

"Derek's outside waiting for Grace." Scott said as Stiles ushered me inside the coach's office.

"Waiting to kill me?" I asked, voice small. Scott sighed.

"If he thinks you're the kanima, then yeah." Scott admitted. I crossed my arms around myself and looked at Stiles.

"It's not Grace." Stiles sternly said.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man." Scott tried to calm Stiles down. "Nothing happened."

"No, it can't be her." Stiles said, mostly to himself.

"Doesn't matter, cause Derek thinks it's Grace." Allison said, leaning against the desk. "So either we can think of a way to prove that he's wrong or we have to figure out a way to protect her."

"I'm standing right here!" I cried out, gulping back the rock in my throat. "And he's not gonna do it here-at school." I said.

"What about afterschool?" Allison asked. I shifted my weight, "What if we can prove he's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe there's something in the bestiary." Allison said.

"Oh, the 900 hundred page book that no one can read cause it's in Archaic Latin?" I asked, doubtful.

"I think I know someone who could translate it." Allison realized.

"I can talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove him wrong." Scott said. I nodded. "But if anything happens, you let me handle it." Scott looked at me.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"You can't heal like I can." Scott said, I snorted. He looked at me, "Not all of us can heal like I can." Scott corrected himself. "I don't want you getting hurt." Allison pursed her lips and got off of the table, going into her bag. She extracted her crossbow and pointed it at Scott.

"I can protect myself." Allison said. Scott went up to her. I turned away, letting them have their little moment and sighed to myself. I was going to die. There was an 80 percent chance that Derek or Isaac or whoever was going to kill me. I looked at Stiles.

"I'm not the kanima." I said, defending myself.

"I know. And so does Scott. And Derek knows too. I don't know why he thinks you are." Stiles murmured back at me.

"Cause I'm the only other person he can think of." I said, crossing my arms.

"We have until three." Scott finished, going for the door.

I turned around to watch Scott leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Stiles playing with the crossbow. He accidently pressed his finger on the trigger, releasing the arrow. Scott whirled around and caught the thing before it impaled him in the head.

"Ah." Stiles said, Allison held out her hand and Stiles gave her the crossbow, " . Sensitive trigger." He trailed off.

* * *

"We need to make a trail. A scent of some sort for them to follow." Stiles said, leading me into the library.

"I'm not the kanima." I repeated, looking at my brother, "You know that, right?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

"The thing paralyzed me, but I don't know why it didn't for you." Stiles admitted.

I gulped and weaved through the stacks of books. We pass by Jackson and Danny, and Jackson narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped and walked a little faster. Jackson got out of his chair and followed us. Allison met us outside the library and we wove through the hallway, picking up Lydia on the way to the door.

"So why don't we just meet in the library for the study group?" Lydia asked.

"Didn't think of that." Stiles mused. I rolled my eyes as he pushed me down the hall.

Stiles drove off as fast as he possibly could away from the school and towards Scott's. He got there in under five minutes, helping me out of the Jeep. Inside the house, Stiles locked the door, then dead-bolted it. Lydia and I watched my idiotic brother.

"A lot of break-ins." Stiles confessed. Then he grabbed a chair, "And a murder." Lydia rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms.

"Grace, can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson asked. I looked at him before glancing at Stiles. He nodded and I followed Jackson into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning against the sink.

"I'm sorry." Jackson apologized. I did a double take.

"What?" I whispered out.

"I'm sorry. For what I did, for what I called you." Jackson said, looking at me.

"If this is some sick trick or joke, I swear to God I'll-"

"Grace. I'm serious." Jackson cut me off. I stared at him, looking for any signs of lying. "I hurt you and I know I can never take back what I did to you, but I wanted to at least apologize for it." I didn't say anything. I pulled in my lips and looked away from Jackson.

"I hate you." I seethed out, tears silently falling down my cheeks, "I hate you so much." I said, trying to be convincing.

"No, you don't." Jackson said, shaking his head.

"I should." I spat out. "I should hate you. You-you took something from me. You treated me like dirt."

"I know." Jackson softly said, "But you don't hate me." I didn't say anything, just pushed past him. I wasn't going to forgive him, not yet.

* * *

Stiles and Allison were staring out the window, looking at the pack of wolves standing outside Scott's house. I was pacing back and forth across the carpet and Jackson and Lydia were upstairs in Scott's room.

"I have to call my dad." Allison softly said.

"What? No." Stiles said, "You can't."

"I have to." Allison confessed.

"What if-what if you just shoot one of them?" I asked, stopping my pacing.

"Okay. Which one?" Allison asked after a moment.

"Derek. Shoot Derek, preferably in the head." Stiles said.

"If Scott can catch an arrow, don't you think Derek can?" Allison hissed out. I slid my hand through my hair.

"Okay, fine. Shoot one of the four of them."

"You mean, three." Allison said, looking out the window.

"No. I mean-where's Isaac?" Stiles asked.

I felt someone's hand clap against my mouth. I screamed into it, causing Stiles and Allison to turn. I bit down on Isaac's hand, causing him to let go. I ran towards Allison, but Isaac caught my leg and pulled me down, dragging me across the floor.

"No!" I screamed out as he threw me up against the wall. His eyes burned gold as he stalked towards me.

"You really need to get over the whole formal thing!" I screamed, slipping on the ground as I tried to get up, but Isaac lifted me up, choking me. "I-already-had a-date." I choked out before slamming my head against his. Isaac stumbled back, disorientated as I was dropped to the ground.

"Ow! Holy shit!" I cried out, griping my head in pain.

I bent over trying to catch my breath when I heard a growl, then a crash. Scott had knocked Isaac back into a wall, slamming his head against it. Isaac slumped down, unconscious. My head throbbed as I stood up, going over to Stiles. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Scott threw out an unconscious Isaac and a paralyzed Erica and stepped out after them. Allison stepped out after, then Stiles, and finally me.

"I think I get why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're already an Alpha. Of your own pack." Derek called out, Scott looked at us, "But you can't beat me." Derek grinned.

"Yeah, but I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said as the sounds of sirens approached.

Derek's smile fell off his face. I heard something climbing on the roof above us. I followed Stiles as he stepped off the porch, going onto the lawn. I looked up as the kanima hissed at us. I looked at Derek and smirked as Lydia came running out of the house.

"Can someone please tell me what _the hell_ is going on?" She asked. I looked at Stiles.

"It's Jackson." I whispered. Stiles gulped.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Shoutouts to Sophie, kaykay0120, niamheternal, and Bethisafan77! Love you all! xxx**_

* * *

"Where are we going?" I peeked through the partition at the boys. Stiles was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to no particular beat. I glanced at Scott, whose knee was bouncing up and down.

"Listen, why did you two even invite me if you aren't going to tell me where we were going?" I raised my hands up. No response. "Alright, thanks."

The boys had ushered me into the Jeep after Jackson had took off in his kanima form. Derek took off running, leaving Boyd to deal with the other two betas. Allison had taken Lydia home and I was stuck with the idiots.

Stiles drove into the iron works, weaving his Jeep through the small alleys. He quickly spun the wheel, causing me to go sliding down to the other side of the car. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Scott.

"What do we do now?" He asked, but Scott was already out of the car, jumping over the fence that stopped us.

"Okay, bye, Scott." I said, climbing up into the front seat. Stiles reversed and spun the Jeep around, zooming back the way he came.

We caught up with Scott as he peered around the building. Scott turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw us.

"Sorry. Sorry." Stiles sputtered out.

"Did you see where he went?" I asked, overlapping my brother.

"I lost him." Scott confessed. I looked up at the sky.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he _has _a scent." Scott truthfully said.

"Any clue on where he's going?" I asked. Scott looked at me like I was stupid.

"To kill someone." He answered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said. Scott rolled his head back and stared at my brother.

"What? Okay, Scott. I'm a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles said after looking at Scott's expression.

"We have to find it." Scott continued.

"Not _it._ Jackson." Stiles corrected.

"I know, I know." Scott said.

"But does he know that? Did anyone else see him at your house?" I asked.

"I don't think so. But he passed Derek's test." Scott said.

"That's the thing. How did he pass the test, but I didn't?" I asked, waving my hands in the air.

"Maybe it's like an either/or thing." Stiles said. I searched the sky again, looking for something, anything that could help us.

"Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima, not the kanima?" I asked, looking back at the boys.

"When its Jackson." Scott realized. I looked back up at the sky. Something flashed by and I took a step back, looking at the roof of the building. I waved my hand, trying to get Scott and Stiles' attention.

"Guys." I said as I watched the thing slithered up the wall and onto the roof. Stiles and Scott stepped back just as the tail disappeared.

"He's inside." Scott said.

"But why?" I asked, gulping.

"I know who he's after." Scott suddenly said.

"Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Armani." Scott answered, looking at the line. I followed Scott's gaze to see Danny entering the club.

Stiles went over to the back door and tugged at the door handle. Locked. He groaned and stepped back, "Maybe there's a-like a window we could climb through or something-" I heard a breaking of metal and felt a door handle being placed into my hand.

"Or a door handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." I made a face and turned around to see Scott disappearing inside. I dropped the door handle and went in after him.

The club was dark and all around us boys danced with one another. Strobe lights flashed around the floor, briefly washing everyone with a different color light. I stared out into the mob of people. Or rather men.

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude!" Scott called out.

"I think we're in a gay club!" I agreed, looking for Stiles.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh buddy?" Stiles called out from where he was being fussed over by a group of transvestites. I outright laughed before rescuing my brother from the long nailed he-shes.

"Three beers!" Stiles said, slamming his fist down on the counter of the bar.

"IDs?" The bartender asked. I pulled out my wallet, before remembering that I didn't have it on me. Stiles and Scott slid over their drivers' licenses and grinned at the man.

"How about three Cokes?" The man asked, sliding the cards back.

"Rum and Coke? Sure!" Stiles grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. The bartender chuckled before setting three Cokes in front of us.

"That one's paid for." He nodded at me, then nodded back at a guy. He raised his beer to me. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face as I stuck the straw in my mouth.

"Shut up." Stiles said, obviously upset.

"I didn't say anything!" I cried out.

"Yeah, well, your face did." Stiles said, trying to get his straw in his mouth. I turned away from the bar and looked at the dance floor.

"I found Danny." I said, putting my drink down. Stiles looked to the middle of the dance floor where Danny was dancing.

"I found Jackson." Scott said, looking at the ceiling where Jackson slithered around the disco ball.

"Get Danny." Scott commanded.

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked. Scott responded by showing us his claws.

"Works for me." I said, going into the crowd.

"Danny!" I called out, trying to elbow my way through the crowd of men. "Danny!" I tried again. He didn't hear me. I pushed through the dancing men and tried to get closer to Danny. I saw him fall as Jackson sliced the back of his neck. Danny went down and I hurried over to him.

"Danny? Danny, are you alright?" I asked. I leaned down and pressed my ear to his chest. His heartbeat was steadily beating.

"I think I'm paralyzed. I can't move my fingers." Danny's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Are you okay though?" I asked, eyes searching his face.

"Did it happen to my ex too?" I looked around to see his ex lying on the ground.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm fantastic." Danny chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

I heard sirens in the distance and told Danny that the paramedics would be right with him. I jogged out of the club-right into my father's arms. I cursed to myself and planted a smile on my face.

"Gracie, what are you doing here?" He sternly asked.

"Uh, dancing?" I said it like a question and I mentally cringed.

"At a gay club?"

"She was with me." Stiles said, coming out of his Jeep. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Why were you at a gay club?"

"Well, Dad, I've mean to tell you-"

"You aren't gay." I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What?! I could be." Stiles raised his palms.

"Not dressed like that." My dad scoffed.

"So tell me exactly why you two-three- were here." My dad crossed his arms over his jacket. Stiles paused, thinking of an excuse.

"We were here with Danny. His boyfriend just broke up with him and we-we wanted to cheer him up." Stiles said finally. I gazed at my twin in amazement. He hadn't choked. We were in the clear. My dad faltered a bit and uncrossed his arms.

"You know what, son that was very nice of you. You're a really good friend to Danny." My dad patted Stiles' shoulder before walking off. I instantly relaxed.

"So what are we doing now?"

"You are going home with Dad. Scott and I have to take care of Jackson." Stiles pointed at my dad, waiting for me to go. I stared at him for a moment before spinning on my heel and stomping over to the squad car.

* * *

I walked down the hall towards English to see security cameras placed in almost every corner. I stared at them as I walked by, holding my books close to my chest. What was going on? We're we on a reality show or something now? I entered the classroom and sat behind Allison. Scott slid into the desk diagonal from Allison and she tried to move her seat, but some girl stole it.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill and had to leave early so unfortunately you're stuck with me as a substitute." Mrs. Argent leaned against the desk and smiled at the class. I gulped and stared at Allison's back as she stared at Scott.

"Can anyone catch me up to speed? Ms. Stilinski. How about you?" Mrs. Argent asked. I nodded and flipped open my book, ready to give her the notes that we had covered.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the most awkward class of my entire life. I quickly grabbed my books and walked next to Allison towards the door. Her mother called her back and we both stopped. I looked at her before giving her a nod and walking out the door. As soon as I was in the hallway, I took off running, barreling down the stairs, towards my locker. I spun the combination and quickly popped it open, only to have be closed by someone.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking up at Isaac. "What do you want?"

"I know you aren't the kanima, but you're something else, aren't you?" He asked, staring at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away from him.

"I saw what you did at the ice rink. You made the windows crash, you choked Derek."

"And you tried to kill me. Twice." I said, looking up at him, "Remember that?" Isaac just looked at me, "I have been nothing but nice to you, Isaac and you repay me by trying to kill me. It was a stupid dance! You should've asked me a week before not the day of." I turned back to my locker, "Now, can I please open my locker?" I asked. Isaac shoved off of my locker and walked away from me. I blew out a breath before spinning my combination and throwing my books inside.

* * *

"They know." I said, scaring Stiles.

"What?" He asked.

"They know Jackson is missing!" Allison cried out. Stiles looked at the phone, the back up at us before dropping the phone and getting into the van.

"Where are we going?" I asked from the middle of the van.

"Somewhere far far away from here." Stiles said, dialing on Jackson's phone then throwing it out of the window.

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said as the four of us walked away from the police van. I cracked my neck as Stiles put his hands under his armpits.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked, rolling his head back.

"What if someone else took it?" I asked.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Allison replied, hands on hips.

"Which means someone could be protecting him." Scott interjected.

"The bestiary says that kanima seeks a friend." Allison explained.

"So someone watched Jackson tape himself on the full moon, then deleted the scenes so he wouldn't know?" Stiles asked, "I mean who would do that?" He looked up at us.

"Someone who wanted to protect him?" I asked as I shrugged.

"Wait there's something else. You said that kanima only goes after murders. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked, looking between Stiles and Allison.

"That's not true. It tried to kill all of us, remember?" I flitted my hand at the group. "I don't about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"No, no I don't think it was trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's?" Scott turned to Allison, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "It just went right by us, didn't it?" Allison nodded. "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's shop." Scott turned to Stiles.

"Yeah, but it tried to kill us in at the pool." Stiles piped up.

"Did it?" Scott faced my brother.

"It trapped us in a pool. It would have if we got out." Stiles simply said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked, something dawning on him. Stiles gaped in surprise.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked, shivering.

"Because there's something else going on, but we don't know what it is." Scott said, shrugging. "We don't know what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting-"

"Know thy enemy." Allison murmured. Everyone turned to face her.

"I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." I interrupted. Scott gaped at me,

"We aren't killing Jackson! He risked his life for us. Against Peter." Scott said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek." Stiles motioned with his hands.

"Kind of funny, how he got what he wanted by risking his life for us." I deadpanned.

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said. Stiles let his arms drop to his side as I sighed in defeat.

"There's gotta be something with him." Stiles sighed.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" Scott argued.

"So what?" Stiles shot back.

"So I didn't either!" Scott replied. Stiles sighed. "He has no one."

"That's his own fault." Stiles scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. We should still try." Scott softly said.

* * *

I was alone in the woods. In the Jeep, but alone. Stiles had gone to check on Lydia while Allison and Scott were together in her car. I stared at the van, just watching for any sign of movement. I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I felt myself starting to drift off and woke myself up. I flipped on Pandora and pulled out my phone. It buzzed as I pulled it out. Isaac's name lit up the screen with an incoming text.

_I'm sorry I tried to kill you._

His message was curt. I didn't respond, just exited out of the inbox and back to the home screen. I sighed and glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing a bouquet of wilted gardenias. I reached behind me to pick up the flowers and bring them to the front seat. Stiles must've gotten them for Lydia. I lightly touched the petals, lifting them up for a moment before setting them back down. The petals were yellowing and looked sad. I took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out, focusing. I lightly tapped against the petal of the gardenia. It instantly perked up, color returning. I bit my lip in happiness as I brought the flowers back to life.

Someone pounded on the window, scaring me and causing the flowers to go flying. I looked at Stiles, whose face was grim. "You might want to take a look at this." He said. I pushed out of the Jeep and ran to the police van. The doors were wide open and Jackson was gone.

"I have to tell my father." Allison said, looking at the space. Scott walked away from us. "Scott." Allison stopped him, "He's going to kill people."

"Okay, tell him." Scott said, "Tell him everything."

"Scott, we have to tell ours too." I said.

"This is all my fault." Scott groaned.

"It's not." Allison tried to calm him down.

"We have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this." I said.

"How are you going to make your dad believe this?" Allison asked, looking at Stiles and me. I looked at Stiles.

"I mean, we could show him-" I said to be cut off by Scott.

"He'll believe me." Scott said, turning around, eyes glowing. I gulped and looked at Stiles.

* * *

"Can you buzz us in? I need to see my dad." Stiles asked the front desk. A buzzing noise signaled the door being unlocked. Stiles pulled it open, but stopped short. He looked back at Scott and me. I nodded along with Scott. Stiles blew out a breath before walking inside the office. Jackson was sitting on the couch, smirk plastered on his face.

"Scott, Stiles, Grace. Perfect timing. Meet Mr. Whittemore, esquire." My dad said, motioning to the man standing by the window.

"That means lawyer." Jackson smirked at us from the couch. I looked at Stiles and Scott, who looked at each other.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Shoutouts to dearlyfantastical5511 and Sophie! Love you! xxx**_

_**A/N: So not a lot of reviews...what happened?! *sigh***_

* * *

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison voice came over the speaker. I paced around the small police office as Stiles leaned on the desk. Scott was sitting in the chair behind the desk listening to Allison talk.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott said, placing his hands on the desk.

"What if it's the same kinda thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" I asked, walking over to where Scott's phone lay on the desk.

"He'd have to forget everything." Allison's voice replied.

"The murder, washing off the blood." Stiles explained, "He did have help with one thing, though. The video. Someone else helped him forget that." Stiles looked up at me, his hazel eyes piercing. I nodded and pushed off the desk.

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott agreed.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked, her voice full of skepticism.

"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and him being with Lydia delayed the whole thing." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "If it helps us find out who's controlling him." Scott said.

"Think he'll talk to us after what we did?" I asked, biting the inside of my lip.

"What? Yeah, it's to us. He'll talk to us." Stiles shrugged. He looked across the table at me, "Right?" He asked. I made a face as the door opened, where my dad was standing. The boys hung up with Allison and made their way out the door, I followed.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault him, physically or physiologically." My dad read off of his clipboard. He dropped the clipboard on the metal table and looked at the three of us. I rested my chin on the table, looking up at my father. Scott twisted his fingers together, and Stiles glanced around the holding area. Stiles raised his hand and looked at our father,

"What about school?" He asked

"You can attend classes while maintaining a fifty foot distance." My dad's voice was stern.

"Okay, well what about if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time-" All the adults in the room, crossed their arms over their chests and heaved a sigh. I sat up and rolled my eyes. "And there's only two stalls next to each other." Stiles mimicked what he was saying with his hands. Scott and I turned to looked at my brother in disbelief. My dad clenched his jaw as he looked at his son. "I'll just hold it." Stiles mumbled out, dropping his hands.

My dad dismissed everyone and took Stiles by the arm, dragging him out into the hall. "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that he isn't pressing charges?" He hissed out at Stiles. Stiles threw his hands in the air. I stood in between the two men.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Stiles whisper-exclaimed.

"A joke?"

"Yes! I didn't think it would have been taken that seriously! Dad, humor is very subjective. I mean we're talking multiple levels of interpretation here!" Stiles waved his hands out in the air, indicating a distance. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Well, how am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison van?" My dad jabbed a finger at Stiles.

"What?! We filled the tank!" Stiles waved his hands in the air. My dad looked at me.

"I didn't participate in stealing the van, you know that." I defended myself. Stiles gaped at me, "I don't know why I have the restraining order. I had nothing to do with this." My dad blew out a breath.

"I'll talk to Mr. Whittemore." He finally said, walking away. I sighed and walked into the hallway with Stiles. We listened to Scott get grounded by his mother.

"Fine. Then, no Stiles." Mrs. McCall said, turning around, "Or Grace." I gaped.

"No Grace?" I asked in disbelief as Stiles said at the same time, "No Stiles?!"

"No Stiles! Or Grace!" Mrs. McCall cut us off. I slumped against the wall.

"And no more car privileges! Give me your keys." Mrs. McCall was stern. Scott gaped, "Give them to me!" She yelled out. Scott quickly gave her the keys. Mrs. McCall tried to get the car key off of the key ring. She was struggling.

"Mom, let me-"

"No." She cut Scott off. Scott wrapped his hands around hers. "What's wrong? Is it Allison?" She asked. Scott looked over her shoulder at us.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes." His mom answered. I slowly started to shake my head no. He couldn't tell her. Not now. I continued to shake my head, mouthing the word no.

"Is this about your father?" Mrs. McCall asked. I nodded at Scott at the same time Stiles did. Scott eyes flashed up at us, "It is isn't it? Okay you know what? We'll talk about this at home. I'm going to get the car." Mrs. McCall pushed by her son and went out the doors.

"And I am officially the worst son ever." Scott said, coming over to us.

"Yeah, well I'm not too low on that list either." Stiles said, looking into the holding room. I watched with him as Mr. Whittemore yelled at my father.

* * *

I walked next to Allison as we made our way into the library. She looked over her shoulder at the camera that was following our every move. I led her to the third aisle of books, where she reached into her bag and pulled out her tablet. I leaned against the stack of books as she slipped it onto the shelf where Scott grabbed it.

"That's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me she's very confused." Allison whispered.

"So what did you tell her?" Scott asked, looking through the books.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." I laughed along with Scott.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles seriously said. I tried not to smile.

"That's not something you usually share." I grinned at Allison.

"That's-uh-great." Allison said.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling it?" Scott asked.

"Not really. But it talks about what Stiles said about the murderers." Allison said.

"Yes!" Stiles fist pumped.

"It's calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison said.

"There's a story that talks about a priest that uses it to execute murderers in his village." I said, peeking through the books.

"Maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said.

"Until the bond became so strong that it killed whoever he wanted it to." I explained, reaching up to take a book off of the shelf.

"All bad, all very very bad." Stiles gaped at me. I shrugged.

"The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't until-" Allison stopped as someone walked down the aisle.

"Until it clears it's past." Scott finished, reading from the tablet.

"Well if that means Jackson needs a few 1,000 hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles said.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked.

"His real parents." I clarified, looking at the boys.

"Does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." I realized.

"What if she doesn't?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll talk to him myself." Allison said, looking at me.

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam." I said, pushing past Allison to stare at my best friend. Scott groaned and looked at Stiles who nodded in agreement.

"Promise me." Allison said, sticking her hand through the shelf. The two of them held hands as Scott made her promise she would run if he tried anything.

"Like?" Allison asked.

"Anything weird, bizarre-" Scott was cut off as Stiles stuck his head through the shelf.

"Anything evil." He clarified. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head back.

Allison walked out of the library, leaving me with the boys. I went around the opposite end and came up the aisle. I slid down the column and pulled my bag on my lap. Stiles stared at me. I motioned for him to sit down next to me. He looked around before sitting down next to me. Scott sat across from me and I pulled out the big book from my bag.

"What is that?" Stiles asked. I blew off the remaining dust, Scott coughed.

"The grimoire." I explained, opening the cover.

"You found it?!" Stiles hissed out. I nodded.

"What's a grimoire?" Scott asked.

"A book full of magic." I whispered. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Where did you find it?" Stiles asked.

"On the bookshelf in Mom's office." I answered.

"You went into Mom's office?" Stiles accused, "You can't go in there!" He hissed out.

"I needed to find the book!" I defended myself through whispers. Stiles stared at me for a moment before looking away. He brought his clasped hands to his face and rested his head against the books.

"What do you need to do with it?" Scott asked, breaking the silence.

"Use it I guess. It didn't come with a manual." I said, shrugging. The bell rang, causing Scott to shoot up.

"I gotta go take my test." Scott said. I nodded and lightly turned the pages of the book.

"I know you're upset I went into her office." I murmured, flipping through the Latin.

"I'm not upset." Stiles said. I scoffed and looked at my brother.

"Yeah, you are." I said. Stiles blew out a breath.

"You can't. It's the only place that it still feels like she's there."

"Like everything's frozen." I said as I nodded.

"I don't know. I still go in there, like to sit down and just remember her sitting there." Stiles confessed.

"That's okay. It was her place. She-she-I still remember her sitting at her desk doing the taxes." I smiled as I turned the page. Stiles chuckled. I looked up at my brother, "Everything's gonna be okay." I said, slinging an arm around him.

"I know."

"I won't go in there again. If you don't want me to." I said, closing the book.

"Nah. It's okay." He shook his head. I pushed myself to my feet.

"I'm going to go the music room, see if I can make any sense of this." I waved the book at Stiles.

"Are you gonna play?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't played since Mom-"

"I know." Stiles nodded, standing up. "I'm going to go talk to Lydia." Stiles said, rubbing my shoulder before he walked out. I hugged the grimoire to my chest and going to the music room.

* * *

The music room was empty as I softly closed the door behind me. I set the grimoire along with my bag down on the chair and crossed my arms. I looked around the room, going over to the drums and lightly tapping on the cymbals before running my fingers over the bells. I looked over and saw the piano sitting by the window. I slowly stepped up to it, running my fingers over the casing.

"You always need to say hello to the piano before you play it." My mother's voice echoed in my mind.

"Hello." I whispered, feeling stupid for a moment.

I slid onto the bench and placed my hands on the keys, playing a simple tune. I re-placed my hands on the keys and let my hands start to fall into the rhythm of the chords of the last song my mother taught me. I closed my eyes, just letting the song flow through my fingers. As I regained the rhythm and movement, I began to sing.

"I'm on my knees in front of him, but he doesn't seem to see me. But all his troubles on his mind. He's looking right through me. And I'm letting myself down by satisfying you. And I wish that you could see. That I have my troubles too."

"So add musically talented to the list of amazing qualities." Isaac said, startling me. My eyes flew open as I slammed my hands down on the keys, creating a horrible chord.

"What the hell?!" I cried out, looking at him. He was leaning against the door, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you can sing _and_ play piano." Isaac said. I got off of the bench and went to grab my bag. Isaac stopped me, by grabbing my wrist.

"That song-did you write that?" Isaac asked.

"No. My mom taught it to me." I said, Isaac let go of my wrist.

"Before-" I nodded, cutting off his question. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said, pushing past him and going for the door. Isaac grabbed my arm and spun me around, leaning forward to kiss me. I grabbed his face, pressing his cheeks together with my hand and stopping him. His blue eyes stared at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fuck you." I said, letting go of his face and turning around, walking out the door.

I hurried down the hall, away from Isaac, away from the piano, away from the music, the song, away from it all. It was too real. My mom taught me that that song was about a love that couldn't happen. All of it was too real. I stopped and leaned against the wall, sliding down till my butt was on the stairs. I felt a tear run down my face as I rested my head against the wall. I couldn't love him. He tried to kill me. Twice. I couldn't.

I opened my eyes and sniffed, looking down the stairs just in time to see Jackson throw Scott out of the boys' locker room. I shot up to my feet, ending my pity party and sprinting down the stairs. Erica grabbed Jackson off of Scott and threw him against the wall as Stiles broke Scott away from him. I ran up next to Stiles as Scott tried to get out of his grasp.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Harris asked, walking down the steps. I stepped away, leaning against the wall. Matt was standing next to me, looking at Allison's tablet.

"You, and you. Actually all of you. Detention, after school." Harris evilly said. Matt tried to protest but Harris shut him up.

* * *

I filed into the library with the rest of the group promptly at three. I sat across from Stiles as Erica sat next to me. I inwardly groaned as Jackson piped up, "I can't be near these tools. I have a restraining order."

"Against all of these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles whirled his finger in the air, indicating the three of us.

"Fine. You three, over there." Harris pointed to the table at the far end of the library. I picked up my bag and slid into the seat next to Stiles. I could see Allison, Matt, and Jackson were all sitting at one table.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott was seething, slamming his fist on the table.

"No, you're not. You're gonna find out who's controlling him, and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

"No, you're right. Let's just kill him." Scott turned away from Jackson and looked at the two of us. I sighed.

"We aren't killing Jackson." I pressed her hand on the table.

"Hey, what if it's Matt." Stiles nudged me. I picked up my head from the desk and looked at Matt.

"Danny said that it was Matt who found the two hours of missing footage." I mumbled, putting my chin on my hands.

"He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles explained.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, the Hunter and the mechanic?" Scott asked, looking at Matt.

"Yes!" Stiles whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because….he's evil." Stiles made a face at Matt.

"Shut up. You just don't like him." I said, nudging Stiles.

"The guy bugs me. I don't know what it is." He leaned back in his chair and looked at Matt, "Just look at his face." Stiles said. Scott and I followed Stiles' gaze.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked. That's when the library door slammed shut. I popped my head up and looked to see who left. Jackson and Mr. Harris were gone. Stiles and Scott were already out of their chairs, going over to Erica.

I carefully opened the cover of the book, praying that it wouldn't fall off. It was so old, that I was surprised that it didn't just crumble into dust as soon as I picked it up. The first page had, "Thompson Family" written out in loopy script. Thompson was my mother's maiden name. I traced the elegant writing with my finger. I looked up to see Erica's laptop open as the boys tried to figure out what happened to Jackson. I went back to the grimoire, carefully flipping through the pages to see what was written. Most of it was in Latin, but there were pictures that were carefully hand drawn.

A familiar sound of a zipper being closed, made me stand up. Harris swung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at us, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm leaving, you all have to stay until these books are put back. Enjoy your evening." He said evilly before walking out the doors. I slumped back in my seat and looked at Stiles.

* * *

"So it means that he was born after his mom died, by c-section." Stiles explained as we stacked the books.

"They had to pull him out of her dead body." I realized, making a face. Allison grimaced.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The report is inclusive." Stiles shrugged. I hugged a book to my chest.

"But his parents could've been murdered?" Scott asked.

"Well, if they were it falls in line with the kanima myth." I said, leaning on the bookshelf.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison asked, looking at me.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said, moving away.

"He's not going to listen!" Allison hissed out, but Scott had already left.

The lights flickered above us. I glanced up and looked back at Allison's whose eyes were wide. Something barreled over us and I heard a roar. Glass shattered around us as the windows broke. I covered my head and crouched down next to the books. My head whipped to the side as I watched Scott run out into the room. The kanima hissed at him. Stiles protectively shielded me from the falling debris as the room shook. The bookcases started to fall around us. I scrambled on my hands and knees, trying to get out of the falling bookcases. I made it out, but Stiles got caught underneath. His legs were stuck under the mass of books.

"Stiles! Oh, shit." I slid onto my hands and knees in front of my brother's face.

"Grace. Get out of here. I'll be fine." Stiles waved me away. I pushed myself up and ran to the table where the grimoire was located. I skidded back onto the carpet, knees on the ground, flipping open the book.

"There's gotta be something in here." I mumbled to myself. "Isn't there like a table of contents or something."

"Doubtful. It was made like a century ago." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to save your life." I glanced up at him, my hand flipping through the pages. "Aha! Movement of objects." I trailed my finger down the spell.

"Can't feel my legs." Stiles murmured.

"Okay! Okay!" I placed my hands above the grimoire and breathed in and out.

"What are you doing?"

"Concentrating, shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

I imagined the bookcase standing like it was. I imagined Stiles standing next to me. I felt something tug at me and I focused on the tug. I mentally pulled it closer to me, the tug became harder and harder to pull up.

"Gracie…"

"Shut. Up." I clenched my jaw.

All at once the tug disappeared and I felt my body collapse onto the ground. My face was in the carpet, my eyes popped open and I slowly lifted my head. The room was destroyed, broken chairs and tables, lights were shattered, same for the windows. _Did I do this?_ I thought to myself. I rubbed my hands on my thighs and looked down at Stiles.

"Oh, thank God it worked!" I threw my arms around my brother's upper half. He was freed, the bookcase standing upright.

"There is one thing though." Stiles held up a finger.

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs." I watched as he tried to move them, but he couldn't.

"Okay, wait. I got this." I pushed myself onto the balls of my feet and went to his feet. I placed my hands on his ankles. "Okay, I'm going to try this whole healing thing."

Stiles gave me a thumbs up. I gripped his ankles and heard him wince in pain. I felt the energy flow from my fingers and into his legs. I focused on his legs healing. I felt all the power drain out of me. My grip slackened as my eyes slowly shut. I felt my head spin as I fell back, my side hitting the ground with a thump.

* * *

A steady beep pounded against my ears. I peeked through my lashes and saw white washed walls. I was back in the hospital. I groaned to myself and rolled my head to the right. The pillow crinkled under my head. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and I had an IV in my arm. I blinked a few times and felt my lashes stick together with some sort of glue. I felt sore. The window showed a dark night. I rolled my head to left to see Stiles slumped on the chair, chin to his chest.

"Stiles." I hissed. He snored and shifted his weight, I rolled my eyes, "Stiles!" I whisper shouted. His head tipped back and then he jolted up.

"No, Dad, I don't want Lucky Charms." He said, his hazel eyes popping open.

"Okay, no Lucky Charms." I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Hey." He pushed himself out of the chair and took a step to get to the bed. "Hey, are you okay?" He brushed his thumb over my forehead.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I whispered. I twisted my fingers together. "Are you okay?"

"Healing legs must be harder than healing a werewolf bite." Stiles chuckled. He was still rubbing his thumb in a circle over my forehead.

"Why am I here?"

"After you healed my legs, which was a very painful process, you sorta blacked out. I took you and Erica to Derek, but Derek told me to take you here."

"Derek? What happened with Erica?" I furrowed my brow.

"The kanima-Jackson paralyzed her and she started to have a seizure. Derek had to break her arm and draw blood. It was all a very scary process." Stiles waved his hand in the air. I blew out a breath. I heard the door open and Mrs. McCall popped her head in.

"Hey, Gracie! Are you feeling okay?" I nodded and she started to come over to me. "Let's get you out of here. There's also a boy waiting outside. Matt, I think." She started to unhook me from the machine. I glanced at Stiles who raised an eyebrow. "He was admitted for paralyzation, but I think that he's fine now. Your vitals are good, and it looks like everything's fine. Just drink lots of fluids and get a good night's rest." Mrs. McCall patted my back and slung her stethoscope around her neck.

"Here. I brought you clothes." Stiles reached under the bed and grabbed my sports duffel bag. I unzipped it and peered inside.

"Really? Are you serious? Can you match things?" I pulled out a plaid flannel and then my flowered skinny jeans. Mrs. McCall held up a hand to cover her smile. Stiles just shifted his weight. "Do you at least have my school polo?" Stiles nodded. Mrs. McCall closed the door behind her.

"I just-sorta threw stuff in there. I was just so focused on getting back to you, that I didn't really think. I'm-I'm sorry." Stiles ran his hand over his head. I realized that he was really upset about it. I placed my hand on his arm.

"It's okay. I'll wear them. Now, get out. I need to change."

I gently pushed him off of my bed. Stiles reached his hand out and helped me out of my bed. My bare feet touched on the cold marble floor. Stiles pulled the curtain around my bed, blocking me from him. I quickly got changed into the horrendous outfit and tied my hair into a bun.

"Done?" Stiles called out. I whipped open the curtain and stepped out.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go talk to Matt."

"I really don't like that kid."

"Yeah, but I really don't care." I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned on my bare feet and walked out the door. Matt was sitting in the chair outside.

"Hey!" Matt shoved his hands into his pockets. His camera bag was sitting on the chair.

"Hi." I said tentatively. I carefully shut the door behind me, locking Stiles in the room. I heard him groan.

"Are you okay?" Matt stepped closer to me.

"I was just a little dehydrated." I lied, shoving my hands into my back pockets. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean. I'm fine." Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Nice outfit." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Uh, thanks. Stiles picked it out." I rubbed my head. Matt chuckled. The conversation lapsed into an awkward pause. I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to this rave thing with me?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. I took a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. Matt nodded.

Stiles was pacing when I got back into the room, "Finally!" He waved his hands in the air. "Can we go now?" I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Did you sign me out?" Stiles nodded,

"Mrs. McCall took care of it."

I held open the door for Stiles who walked out before me. I followed him out and looked behind my shoulder. I saw Matt sitting on his chair with his camera on his lap. I smiled to myself and turned back around. I thought I heard a click or two, but it might have been someone's heels.

* * *

**Reactions?**

**[Song is from ****_Once_**** and is called "The Hill"]**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Shoutouts to Sophie, x1, CeriseLime, kaykay0120, dearlyfantastical5511. and bubbles! Love you! xxx**_

* * *

"Stiles. What the hell is this?" My dad asked, biting into the veggie burger. We were in his office

"A veggie burger." My brother answered as I popped the lid to my salad.

"I wanted a regular burger." My dad groaned.

"Yeah, well, a veggie burger is healthy, we're being healthy." Stiles shook his salad.

"Oh, hell. Why are you trying to ruin my life?" My dad asked, looking at his vegetables.

"We're trying to extend your life." I said, taking a bite of my salad, "Just eat it."

"Yeah, and tell us what you found." Stiles said. My dad stopped chewing and looked at us.

"I'm not sharing confidential police work with teenagers." My dad defended. Stiles and I stared at him.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" I asked, pointing my fork at the corkboard.

"Don't look at that." My dad said.

"It's-just-I see arrows pointing to pictures." Stiles pushed himself up off his chair, trying to get a better view as our father waved his hands.

"Stop. Fine." Stiles sat back in his chair and cupped his chin in his hand. I put my fork down and leaned forward, "I found something. The mechanic and the couple that was murdered all had something in common." Stiles nodded to our father to keep going. I tapped the plastic fork against my teeth.

"All three?" I asked

"You know what I say, one's an accident, two's a coincidence, three's a-"

"Pattern." Stiles finished for him.

"Mechanic, husband and wife; all the same age. All twenty-four." My dad explained.

"Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? He's nowhere near twenty-four." Stiles interjected.

"Which made me think of a.) Lahey's murder wasn't connected or b.) the ages weren't connected. Until I found this." I watched as my father got up and moved to a large file cabinet. He produced a manila folder with the name LAHEY marked on it. "This would be c.)." My dad handed Stiles the folder. "Did you know Isaac had an older brother?"

"Died in combat." Stiles read from the file.

"But if he was alive today, how old do you think he'd be?" My dad pointed out.

"Twenty-four." I said, looking over the pages of the folder.

* * *

Stiles paced in front of the board and I stared at the lines and pictures on the board. My dad rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Same age, means same class. Did you ever think that?" I asked, looking at the pictures.

"Yeah. Well, I would have. I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." My dad defended himself. Stiles jumped and down, in astonishment. I did a double take at my father, gaping.

"Two hours! Dad, people could be dying!"

"I know that! I'm aware, thank you!" My dad yelled back at his son. Stiles raced to the bookshelf and grabbed all the yearbooks. Slamming them on the desk, Stiles handed me one as we started to flip through the pages.

"Class of 2006. Maybe they all hung out together, I mean two of them got married." Stiles said, looking at one of the folders on the desk.

"Or maybe they were all in the same class." I realized, jabbing my finger at a picture in the book.

"They were all in his class?" Stiles asked, looking at Harris.

"All four." I nodded in confirmation. "Now I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this is definitely a pattern." Stiles nodded his head furiously.

My dad reached for the phone as Stiles flipped through the yearbook. "If the killer isn't done killing…

"Then one of them is next." Stiles said, looking at the Chemistry page. His dad nodded and started to talk into the office phone.

* * *

Stiles parked his Jeep in an empty space the next morning. I hopped out of the backseat as Scott jumped out of the passenger seat. Stiles continued his conversation with Scott. "There's gotta be some other way to get tickets right?" He asked, coming around the side of his car.

"It's a secret show, there's only one way. And it is a secret." Scott groaned.

"Well, I have a ticket so you two are out of luck." I said, hiking up my bag. And following the boys towards school.

"Hey!" I turned and saw Matt coming towards us. "Anyone know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it. No one got hurt." Stiles said, sliding his free hand up his backpack strap.

"I had a concussion."

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles said.

"I was in the ER for _six hours_." Matt looked at Stiles like he was stupid. Stiles rolled his head back, I crossed my arms.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth, Matt?" Stiles said, "Your little bump on the head is about-" I watched him crouch down on the ground and raised his hand just above the pavement. "This high on our list of problems right now!" Stiles cried out. I yanked him up to a standing position as Scott went over to talk to him.

"So are you okay?" Scott asked, stepping closer to Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I noticed you didn't get any tickets either last night." Matt talked to Scott as I looked around the parking lot.

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

"Uh, no. But I found two online. You should keep trying, I hear everyone's gonna be there." Matt looked at me, "I'll see you around eight?" He asked me. I nodded, he waved and walked off.

"You're going with him?!" Stiles hissed out.

"Yeah!" I hissed back.

"I thought you were going with Isaac." Stiles said, catching up with me.

"Why would I be going with Isaac?" I asked, looking at my brother.

"I thought there was-yaknow-something." Stiles tried to motion with his hands. I nodded and opened my mouth a bit.

"You're an idiot." I said shoving my brother before walking up the stairs to the school, Stiles fell behind me.

"I don't like him." Stiles mumbled, under his breath, "Are you sure about this?" He asked Scott as I pulled open the door.

"Whoever's controlling Jackson had to finish the job last time, so what do you think is gonna happen this time?"

"He's gonna be there to make sure the job's finished." I nodded. Stiles scrubbed his shaven head as we walked down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Grace. Can I talk to you for a second?" Isaac jogged up to me as I walked down the hall. I didn't slow down and looked straight ahead. "Listen, I'm sorry I made a pass at you. I didn't mean to." Isaac continued.

"You didn't mean to kiss me?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No, I mean, I meant to kiss you. It was just wrong of me to do it then." Isaac explained, defending himself. "Can I make it up to you?" Isaac asked.

"How?" I asked, looking at him. Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Do you want to go to the rave thing with me?" He asked. I took in a breath and bit the inside of my lip, stopping in the hall.

"Isaac…" I trailed off. Isaac let his shoulders fall.

"Are you kidding me?" Isaac asked, blowing out a breath.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I raised my hand in the air. Isaac groaned.

"I really don't like that kid." Isaac mumbled.

"Yeah, neither does Stiles." I said, putting my hand on my bag. "I'll see you there?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, of course." Isaac said. I nodded and pulled my lips in. I took a step back from the beta before turning around and falling back into the crowd. I looked over my shoulder to see that Isaac had disappeared. I sighed and hiked up my bag, going into my next class.

* * *

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as Stiles and I watched the vet fill the syringe.

"It's a similar type of anesthesia that is used on dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton placed the syringe and the vial on the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it will slow him down enough to buy you some time." Scott nodded and took the syringe. "This." Deaton held out a small glass bottle, "Is some of what you will use to create the barrier." Scott went to reach for it, but Deaton pulled it out of his way. "This part is for you, Stiles." He slid the bottle over to Stiles.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said, looking at me before reaching for the bottle.

"It's from the mountain ash tree." Deaton explained, "People used to believe that it could protect against the supernatural.

"So I spread this around the whole building and Jackson and his master will be trapped?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty much." Deaton shrugged. "Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder, until a spark happens. You are the spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jane tried not to laugh as Stiles looked at her.

"You have to see it in your mind before it happens, Stiles. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton nodded. Stiles mulled over what Deaton had just said. "If this is gonna work, you need to believe it." Deaton said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. Deaton turned his attention to me. I pulled out the grimoire and placed it on the desk.

"The grimoire is passed through the women of the family. The book is meant for matriarch of the family to receive it. You have looked through it, correct?" I nodded, Deaton made an approving noise. "Now, the woman seer is usually more powerful than the male."

"Ha." I stuck out my tongue at Stiles. Scott chuckled.

"But the male usually has more control." Deaton finished.

"Ha, ha." Stiles countered back. I made a face.

"Twin witches have the most power from all the witches. Well, I believe the last time we had twin witches it was over one hundred years ago." Deaton stared off into the distance, remembering. "Anyway, you both have equal power, you two are something called Balancers. You are the balance between good and evil." Deaton explained. "Now, tonight, Stiles will take care of the trapping and Grace you need to keep an eye on Jackson during this whole thing." I nodded. Deaton gave us one final nod before dismissing us.

* * *

"Hi!" I exclaimed as Matt pulled open the door later that night. Matt was standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." He looked down at the ground and scuffed his toe against the stoop.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him down the stoop and out to my car. I only rarely drove it considering Stiles drove most of the time and my dad used it to get to work most mornings.

"Pull over here." Matt directed me as I pulled the car into the crowded lot

I followed him into the abandoned building and was instantly caught up in the crowd. I danced around wildly with Matt, who swayed slightly.

"Give me your hands!" I shouted over the music.

I took Matt's hands and spun myself out then back into his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, my back against his chest as we danced to the beat. I spun back out and raised my arms up, dancing like a maniac. Eventually Matt started to become confident with himself and started to dance to the music. "There we go!" I screamed out at him. He laughed at himself, but continued to dance.

After we were both covered in sweat, we decided to take a break. We sat on the bench by the wall. I looked at my phone, before looking back up to see Isaac and Erica dancing with Jackson. Isaac had the syringe in his hand.

"You're not having a good time are you?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm having a good time." I said, shaking my head. The all of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine. He pressed down, but I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. That-that was a huge mistake." Matt said, trying to cover it up.

"No, no, no. It's okay." I paused and looked at the dance-floor, Isaac and Erica were gone. "Actually, it's not okay." I said after a moment, "I have to go make a call." I said, getting off of the bench and walking away from Matt.

I held the power button and waited for the screen to light up as I walked towards the doors. My phone buzzed. Multiple times. I glanced down and saw that I had two new voicemails and about ten new messages, all from Stiles. I clicked on the voicemail and held the phone to my ear, straining to hear the message.

"Grace, pick up. Pick up, now." Stiles said. "Look, I've got like fifty feet left to cover and I'm out, okay? So you gotta get your witchy ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. I'm just standing out here and-" A gunshot rang out, "And I'm all alone and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves. And I'm standing here all by myself looking like a friggin' idiot with a handful of fairy dust and I don't have enough. Okay? I swear to God, if you weren't my sister, I'd kill you for doing this to me." Stiles hung up the phone.

"Grace. You need to get out of the rave thing. Like now. Something big is about to go soon and you need to not be there. I swear to God, I will find you and drag your ass out of the rave if you aren't outside by nine. Call me."

That was it. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost ten. I cursed under my breath. I pushed open the double doors, leading outside and ran for the parking lot. I quickly jumped the short stairs and sprinted to the lot. I could see Stiles' Jeep in the spot across from me so I ran towards it. Just as I made it to the lot, I ran straight into something. I placed my hand up and pushed against the invisible barrier. "What the fuck?" I whispered. I pushed against the barrier to no avail.

"Stiles? STILES!" I called out.

I looked around the empty parking lot. I felt my boot step down on something crunchy. I glanced down and saw some sort of black dust. I crouched down and put my finger to it. An electric shock went through my fingers and I jolted my hand back, falling on my ass. I heard someone running past me and I looked up to see Stiles sprinting past. I waited for him to bounce back against the barrier, but he just continued running. I heard more footsteps behind me and watched as Isaac and Erica bounced back from the barrier. Stiles raised his arms in the air,

"WOOO! It worked! Did you see that?!" Stiles looked around the empty parking lot. I rolled my eyes and brushed my hands together.

"Hey, uh, dude. Not to interrupt your celebration or anything, but I'm sort of stuck." I waved my hands around as Stiles turned back to face me. His face became pale.

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck?" Stiles asked, I sighed.

"Stuck, trapped, confined, _I can't get out_." I said, looking around. Isaac and Erica towered above me.

"You can't get out? Why?" I shrugged. "Just get up. Walk-"

"I already tried!" I screamed scrambling up. "I tried to get to your car and I bounced back against this stupid barrier." I slammed my hand against the barrier and Stiles flinched.

"Holy shit. Hold on. Stay right there." Stiles pointed at me, I rolled my eyes. He turned to go get help when Derek appeared.

"Break the barrier." He commanded.

"What?"

"Break the barrier! Stiles! Break the barrier! Scott is dying!"

"What? How do you know that?" Stiles came up short.

"Just do it!"

Derek shouted at him, shoving his hand in our direction. Stiles huffed before crouching down. I watched as he placed his hands over the black dust and waved them back. The dust split in half and Derek patted Stiles on the back before running past me. I felt the wind from him rustle my hair as he ran inside the building. I slid the toe of my boot to the edge of the dust. I paused and looked up at Stiles. He gulped and nodded. I lifted up my foot and nimbly leapt over the line of powder. I balanced on my tiptoe before regaining my balance.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. I took my place beside Stiles and waved Erica and Isaac over the strip. The two of them hopped over and stood beside us.

"So why were you trapped, Grace?" Isaac asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I mumbled, hugging myself. Stiles wrapped his arms around me, hugging me before I pulled away.

"I have-to go drive Matt home." I said, thumbing behind me. I stepped away from the group and went back into the warehouse.

* * *

"So about that incredibly bad idea I had." Matt said as we pulled up to his house.

"You mean the kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Matt said.

"Don't worry about it." I said, shaking my head.

"For real?" Matt looked at me.

"Definitely." I said, smiling at him.

Matt grinned at me before getting out of the car. I noticed that he left his camera, but he was already gone. I reached down and picked it up, turning it on. I flipped through the pictures of the lacrosse team, smiling at the ones of my friends. Then the picture changed and it was me standing by my locker. The next was me sitting at the lunch table, the pictures were all of me. I continued to flip through them to find he had taken some as I sat in my _house. _I felt my jaw go slack before someone knocked on the window. I looked up to see Matt's face in the window. He went to pull open the door, but I had locked the door.

"Open the window." Matt mouthed at me. I gasped, acting surprised.

"Forgot my bag." He said as the window rolled down.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved his camera.

"Some good pictures in there, right?" he asked, staring at me.

"Yeah! I really love the lacrosse ones." I nodded at him and handed him his camera.

"There's a good candid in there of you." Matt said seriously.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You can see some more if you like. I could show you some on my computer." Matt said. He was starting to creep me out.

"Maybe another night." I said, smiling.

"Well, just for a few minutes." Matt leaned on the window.

"It's getting kinda late." I said. Matt scoffed.

"It's the weekend."

"I know! But, uh, I-"

"And it's spring break. You don't have anything going on tomorrow. Do you?" Matt asked.

"I should really get going." I said after a moment. Matt stared at me.

"Sure." He said, taking his bag. As soon as he had it through the window, I sped off, leaving him standing on the curb.

* * *

I got back to my house moments later. I pushed my hands through my hair as I ran up the stairs. Matt had pictures of me. He was a grade-A stalker. And I had been in a car with him. I shook my head and pushed open my door to see Isaac standing in the middle of my room. I opened my mouth to scream, but Isaac's hand clapped over my mouth.

"Please don't scream." He whispered, eyes searching my face. I nodded and he took his hand off of my mouth.

"Uh, hi." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, sorry. I, uh, came through the window." Isaac thumbed behind him.

"I can see that." I pulled my lips in. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"What are you?" Isaac abruptly asked. I glanced at him before pushing by him to sit on my bed. He turned and looked at me. "I'm not here for Derek or anything. I just want to know."

"So you came in through my window. You couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I became defensive.

"No! I-I just wanted to know. And I partially came here to apologize." Isaac defended himself, "I'm a selfish asshole and I just-I don't know. You know what? Never mind." Isaac ran a hand through his curls. "Just forget I came here." He turned away from me.

"You'll think I'm crazy." I softly said, stopping him. Isaac scoffed and turned around to look at me.

"I'm a _werewolf._" Isaac pointed to himself. I looked up at him and rolled my head back.

"A Balancer." I said, looking at the ceiling.

"A what?" Isaac asked. I got off of my bed.

"A Balancer." I said, lighting my trusty ball of fire in my palm. Isaac took a step back. I closed my hand over it and stared at him. Isaac glanced at me, then my palm and gulped.

"You wanted to know." I shrugged and sat back on my bed.

"I'm sorry." Isaac softly said, "For trying to kill you." I looked at him, "Twice." He added, sitting next to me, "You were completely right. You've been nothing but nice to me and I screwed it up. I-I wanted you to feel as bad as I did." He looked at me.

"Well, ya coulda done it without trying to kill me." I looked at him. My shoulders were touching my ears as I glanced at him. Isaac smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said again. I nodded.

"It's okay." I softly said. The conversation lapsed into an awkward silence.

"How was your date?" He asked after a moment.

I didn't answer, just turned and pulled his face towards mine. I pressed my lips against his. He stiffened for a moment before kissing me back. He leaned into me and I pulled back.

"You dig me." He whispered, eyes glancing from my lips to my eyes as he smiled a little boy smile at me.

"What?" I whispered out, confused.

"You dig me." He grinned, eyes softening. I looked at his lips before looking away and staring at my room.

"No, I don't." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, ya kissed me." Isaac said, raising his hand before letting it drop to his knee.

"But that was because-"

"Because why?" Isaac cut me off. I looked back at him.

"You're ridiculous." I said after a moment, getting to my feet.

I walked away from him and then turned around, ready to say something again, but his lips were on top of mine. His hands gently pressed against my back and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Isaac pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"So I'm guessing the date went well?" He joked. I let out a laugh.

"He's not really my type." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. Isaac smiled his little boy smile and I bit my lip.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Shoutouts to Bloop, meganlloyd16, CeriseLime, niamheternal, kaykay0120, and LittleR3d! Love you all so much! xxx**_

* * *

The next morning, Lydia and I burst through Allison's door, Macy's bags in hand. "Clear your schedule!" Lydia cried out, "This is gonna take a while." Allison looked at me. I shrugged and went to her bed.

I hadn't told Lydia or Allison about what happened with Matt and Isaac the night before. I bit my lip as I set the bags on Allison's bed. I had _kissed_ Isaac. And then he kissed me. I had no idea what was going on. He had left after the kiss, claiming he had to get back to Derek. I made him promise that he wasn't going to tell Derek about me. He had pinky-swore and for some reason, I believed him.

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison laughed, following Lydia to her bed.

"It's my birthday party." Lydia said, pulling out a dress, "I'm thinking this for hostess and this-" She pulled out another, "For party."

"I noticed you didn't send out any invites." Allison said. I looked at her.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows that." Lydia said, handing me a dress.

"I was just wondering if this year, things would be different." Allison cautiously said.

"Why would anything be different?" I asked, looking at the girl, trying to get her to stop.

"Because things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." Allison finally said. Lydia's head shot up. I dropped the dress from my hands.

"Why do you care about Jackson?" She asked.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" Allison innocently asked.

"Everyone's coming." Lydia looked at Allison like she was stupid. I made a face and continued to lay out dresses.

"Allison." Mrs. Argent said from the doorway.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent." I smiled at her mom.

"Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?" Lydia asked, pressing a dress against her body.

"It's lovely." Mrs. Argent smiled, "Allison, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Can it wait?" Allison asked.

"Now would be better." Mrs. Argent said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Party starts at 10." Lydia pointed out.

"So you'll be around later?" Mrs. Argent asked Allison.

"I don't know. Maybe." Allison was curt with her mother. Mrs. Argent nodded and turned to leave. I held up a printed dress to Allison.

"I like this one." I said. Allison grabbed it and twisted her hips. "Yeah, this is the one." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ya think?" Allison asked.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. Lydia held up a dress to me.

"This is perfect, G." Lydia said. I took the dress and placed it on my body.

"Happy birthday by the way!" Allison said, dropping her arms.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled, "I really appreciate that." She grinned at our friend before handing me some jewelry.

* * *

"Stiles, give me your hand." Deaton said, holding out his hand. We were in his office after I had helped Allison and Lydia pick out outfits for tonight. Stiles cautiously gave the vet his hand.

"Now, Grace." I tentatively slipped my hand into Deaton's hand. He only held it for a moment though.

I watched as Deaton let go of my hand to get a knife. He raised it above Stiles' palm, slicing right across the middle of Stiles' right palm. Stiles cringed for a moment. The blood dripped onto a little petri dish. Deaton grabbed my right hand and I felt the sharp tip of the knife slice across my palm. As soon as my blood interacted with Stiles', it instantly reacted. I watched, my eyes wide, as the blood swirled together, sparking and sizzling before making a ying and yang symbol.

"Now you are bonded as witches. As Balancers. Together, you two are an unstoppable force, if you learn to help each other." Deaton nodded at us, indicating it was time to go. He slid the grimoire over to me and I tucked it under my arm. I felt Stiles' strong arm around my waist, pulling me away from the blood.

"What the actual F was that?" I asked as we were outside. I pulled away from Stiles and looked at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground.

"I think, I think, we were just bonded together. Give me your hand."

I just looked at my brother. He reached over and yanked my arm up. There was a little mark from the slice that Deaton made and I saw that Stiles had a matching mark. I knew that the wound would end up scarring. He pulled out a little pocket knife and I watched as he placed the tip of it into my finger. A little blood spurted from the wound, Stiles held out his other hand and I saw a little mark appear on his finger. I wrenched my hand back and stared at Stiles' finger.

"That's crazy." I whispered.

"That's bonding." Stiles murmured, wiping his hand on his jeans. I examined my right hand, tracing the line with my fingernail.

"Give me your hand." I placed my scarred hand up to Stiles' scarred hand. I pressed down causing an electric shock to fly through my hand, jolting me back. I snatched my hand away and stared at Stiles. He had obviously felt the same thing.

"Let-Let's go home." He said finally, walking to his Jeep. I ambled after him, staring at my hand. Something big was going to go down. I just had a feeling.

* * *

I tapped my knuckles on Stiles' door. I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms over my extra-large crew sweatshirt. We had time before Lydia's party to relax. Stiles had gone up to his room to research the murders so I had hung out with my dad. He was let go from the force because of us, but for some reason he didn't hold it against us. I even played for him, that's how sorry I was. The rest of the time was spent looking through the grimoire, trying to figure it out.

"What are you up to?" I asked, causing Stiles to jump.

"Research. I'm trying to figure out this pattern, to see why the kanima has killed all of these people. " Stiles flipped through the book. "How about you?"

"I'm trying to figure out these spells. I mean I can't Google translate it. Luckily, English comes into play around the twentieth century." I crossed my legs on Stiles' chair and spun myself around.

"Go get the grimoire. Maybe there'll be something in there about the kanima." I leapt off of the chair and bounded into my room. I grabbed the book from my desk and spun out of my room.

"Here." I flopped on to his bed.

"The bestiary said that the last kanima to be seen was in the early twentieth century. Check and see if there's anything." I flipped through the pages to the last couple of spells. I dragged my finger down the pages, skimming the lines of the text. Something caught my eye.

"Found it." I read out loud, "A kanima is a creature created by the original witches to produce a sense of balance in case the Balancers never came around again." I glanced up at Stiles, but continued, "The Balancers are the ultimate end to the kanima. If the master of the kanima does not abide to the rules, the Balancers are able to override the master. When the kanima master starts to use the kanima against the rules, the master starts to become the kanima. This ultimately makes the master of the kanima, the kanima." I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "We can control Jackson."

"If we find out who the master is." Stiles pointed out. I sighed.

"We can do this." I flipped over onto my stomach. Stiles was concentrating on the yearbook. I continued to flip through the grimoire.

* * *

Lydia's birthday party. Finally. She was so excited and I honestly couldn't blame her. I was happy there was a party, it was sense of normalcy.

"Happy Birthday!" Stiles cheered at Lydia, peering over the humungous box that contained Lydia's gift.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I was standing beside him, dressed in a high-waisted green skirt and a long sleeved cream laced shirt that was tucked in. My feet were stuffed into a pair of brown ankle boots. I wrapped my red hair into a braided headband and let the rest hang in loose curls.

"Uh, thanks." Lydia said. Something was off, but I couldn't place my finger on it. She waved us inside and I slid by Stiles, who was struggling to get inside with his huge box.

"I'll just go…around back." I heard him call out. I followed Lydia to the pool and watched as she filled up glasses.

"Here." She offered me one.

"Uh, no. I'm fine." I glanced around the pool area, which was empty. I glanced at my phone, which confirmed that we were right on time, maybe even a few minutes late. I saw Scott amble in and I quickly hurried over to him.

"No one is here." I hissed into his ear.

"I know. This is bad. No one's coming because she's the town freak." Scott whispered back. I had to agree with him. She was acting a little weird lately, and I had seen her stuck in the guidance office more than once.

"We need to get people here." I pulled out my phone as Scott nodded and headed over to Allison, who had just stepped outside. I quickly sent out a mass text to all of my contacts and shoved my phone into my skirt pocket.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. People had wandered in, people from all different groups and cliques. I smiled to myself and took a sip of my drink. Lydia had finally convinced me to take one, saying I needed to lighten up and enjoy myself. The drink was sweet, but had a sharp tang going down. I just figured it was some sort of alcohol. I walked through the crowd of people and spotted Matt standing by the pool. I glanced at him before walking into the house.

* * *

"You get two minutes." I said, setting my drink down as Matt closed the door behind him. I pointedly looked at the door, he reopened it.

"Okay, so I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about, but is it really that bad that I think you're beautiful?" Matt asked. I gave him a small smile. "And I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph."

"Uhm, Matt, some of those pictures were-I-don't even know how you took them." I said, raising a hand.

"Telephoto lens. I mean, come on, Grace. Photographers call them candids." Matt explained.

"And police officers call it _stalking_." I said, looking at my shoes before glancing back up at him.

"Stalking? So I'm a stalker now?" Matt asked, "Is that it? You think my bedroom wall is plastered with pictures of you. You think I'm the kinda guy that's gonna say _if I can't have you, no one can_. Is that it?" Matt asked. "Well, you know what? Get over yourself. There's another pretty girl walking in the room every five minutes."

"Then you only have to wait three more." I softly said, pushing by him. Matt grabbed my arm. I whirled around, yanking my arm out of his grip. The lights in the room flickered and Matt fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Sorry." I whispered out, walking back into the crowd as Matt groaned.

I pushed through the crowd, looking around when I found her standing right in front of me. My stomach dropped as I gazed into her eyes. Well, my eyes, actually. I whirled around to see if anyone else saw what I was seeing, but the crowd had disappeared. No, people were around, they were all just couples.

"You will forever be alone. No one will ever love you." I watched myself sneer at me. "After what happened with Jackson, do you think anyone would _ever_ love _you_? Isaac?" She scoffed, "Please, he thinks you're some piece of meat. They all do and will." I flinched at the venom in my voice. I blinked, trying to make the image disappear, but she was still there. "You are _pathetic. Useless. _ Man up. You're the weak link in the family. Always have been, always will be." My eyes were welling up. I looked around nervously. I blinked, the scene went fuzzy. "You make me sick. You make everyone sick. You amount to nothing."

"Stop!" I screamed, "Stop. Please, stop." I cried, the tears spilling out from my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the mob of people. The world spun as I opened my eyes. I spun around and looked around for her. She was gone. I sighed in relief and pushed my way through the crowd. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Grace!" Stiles called my name from the side of the pool as I walked over to him. He was sitting against a brick column, drink in hand.

"Stiles, put the drink down." I grabbed the drink from his hand and threw it into the bushes.

"Grace. I killed Mom. I-I am to blame. Aren't I?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Grace. Be honest." He whispered. I bit my lip. Stiles thought he killed our mother. He didn't. I knew that. It was an accident.

"Stiles, let's get you some coffee or something." I tried to pull away from him, but he gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't leave. Please? I need you." Stiles mumbled, his head rolling onto my shoulder.

"You are so wasted." I stated wrapping my arm around his neck. He burped into my shirt. I grimaced. Scott spotted us and made his way over to the wall.

"Is he okay?" Scott pointed at Stiles.

"He should be. He just had too much to drink."

"I think all of us did." Scott had an empty cup in his hand, but it didn't seem as though he was affected. I followed his gaze as it swept around the party. People were acting strangely, stranger than normal. I heard a scream then a splash as someone was thrown into the pool.

"I can't swim! I can't swim!" Matt was yelling.

I scrambled up, instantly becoming dizzy, leaving Stiles and racing over to the edge of the pool amidst the crowd. I watched as Jackson dove into the pool and dragged Matt out of the water. Jackson and Matt ran through the crowd and I stumbled on my way to follow them. Scott dragged Stiles, who was slowly sobering up, after me.

I stopped at the edge of the driveway. Matt was standing in the middle of the street, dripping wet. I glanced down and saw the kanima wrap its tail around Matt's legs.

"Matt's the master." Scott hissed. Matt just stared at us and in one second he was gone.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Scott nodded his head slowly.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Shoutouts to Sophie, Bethisafan77, CeriseLime, naimheternal, dearlyfantastical5511, x1, ah98, and bubbles1311143! Love you all very much! xx**_

* * *

I followed Allison as she ran down the hall towards the elevator. She had received a call from her father after Matt disappeared. She didn't tell me what he had said, but just asked me to come to the hospital with her. I agreed, of course.

Allison wiped her eyes as the elevator doors opened to the third floor. Mr. Argent was standing with his back towards us. He turned as we stepped out of the elevator. His face was full of sorrow and he hand his hands on his hips.

"No." Allison's voice shook, "No, Dad, no." She stepped up to her father, "If this is some sort of joke, some sort of sick training, you better tell me!" She shouted as her father wrapped his arms around her. I watched my best friend dissolve into tears before me, "You better tell me!" She cried out, voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry." Mr. Argent said, rubbing the back of his daughter's head. I pulled in my lips and crossed my arms, looking away from the father/daughter comforting thing. I felt my eyes well up with tears as Allison came over to me. I put my arms around my best friend and hugged her close.

"Everything will be fine." I murmured, rubbing her back. Her heaving sobs echoed through her body and I felt her tears stain my shirt. I continued to comfort my best friend as Mr. Argent looked at me.

I unwrapped myself from Allison and looked at her. Her face was tear-stained. I tried to smile and I shook her hands before letting go and stepping back.

"Thanks for coming with me." Allison softly said.

"Anytime." I answered, giving her a small smile. Allison returned the smile. I glanced at Mr. Argent who gave me a nod. "I'll call you later." I promised, stepping back. "Text me though, if you need anything." I looked at her. Allison nodded.

"Do you need a ride home?" Allison asked. I shook my head.

"I'll just call Stiles." I said. Allison sniffed. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked away from my best friend and her dad.

* * *

I was walking home. Alone. In the dark. I had left the hospital and called Stiles, but his phone rang before going to voicemail. I shivered before wrapping my arms around myself and looking over my shoulder. The streetlights illuminated the sidewalk I was walking on, but it still didn't mean I was freaked out. I glanced up at the streetlight across from me. I narrowed my eyes and heard the sound of breaking glass as the light exploded. I blew out a breath and closed my eyes, imaging the light repaired. I opened my eyes as the wind swirled around me. I watched as everything went in reverse, the shattered bulb repairing itself and the streetlight lighting up once again.

Being alone gave me time to think. If Stiles and I could control the kanima, we'd have to get to Matt and who the hell knew where he was now. I blew out a breath. We would need the venom of the kanima, not to mention our own blood. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

The moon cast a shadow on the empty street. It was almost two thirty in the morning, according to my phone. I had been walking for a while now. I debated sending Isaac a text to see how he was doing. But I bit my lip, and exited out of the message screen, locking my phone.

My palm started to pulse and I dropped my arms, looking at my hand. I stopped walking as I watched the scar from the bonding pulse. I wiped it on my skirt, then shook it out, trying to make it stop. It was tingling.

My phone buzzed in my skirt, making me jump. I dug it out from my pocket to see a picture of me and Allison making faces pop up. Allison was calling me.

"Hey." I said, still staring at my hand.

"I need your help." She said. Her breathing was fast.

"Of course." I said, straightening up, "What do you need?"

* * *

The lights were out at the police station and the alarms blaring as I followed Allison through the doorway. She had her crossbow pointed and ready to fire. I was standing next to her, dressed in all black, hood up. Allison nodded at me and we went down the hallway. I pointed my gun that Argent had given me, in front of me. He also gave me a knife, but I knew magic would be more effective, but I had to wait.

Allison had told me to meet her at the police station. She explained that Derek was the reason her mother died. That he bit her and she had to kill herself. Scott had texted her asking for the bestiary and for her to come to the police station. Allison told me that she knew Scott wouldn't text her. The Argents had figured out Jackson and Matt were at the station. They planned out an attack. I was recruited to help. And of course I agreed.

"You go left and I'll go right." Allison said, looking at me, "We'll meet up in the back." I bit my lip and stopped.

"What happens if Derek's pack tries to protect them?" I asked, lowering my gun.

"We kill them." Allison said, voice serious.

"All of them?" I asked. Allison raised her eyebrow.

"If we have to." Allison said.

"Even Scott?" Allison swallowed.

"If any of them try to stand in our way, we kill them." Her eyes flashed, "All of them." She said, jaw clenching. I nodded and went off in my direction.

* * *

I peered into every room, looking for either Matt or Jackson. The yellow strobe light bounced off my face as I walked down the hall. I spotted a figure sliding its way down the hallway towards the holding cell room. I carefully walked behind it, trying to figure out who it was.

"Stiles?" I whispered out. I heard him groan. I hurried up to him and slid down on my knees next to him.

"Oh my God, Stiles." I whispered, looking at my paralyzed brother.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm trying to find Matt and Jackson. What happened?" I asked.

"Jackson paralyzed me." He mumbled out.

"Yeah, no shit." I said, sitting back.

"Matt-he shot Scott. Derek's here too, but Matt had Jackson paralyze him." Stiles kept talking, "All the night officers are dead. And he chained Dad up in the holding cell room. I think Mrs. McCall is here too. Matt-he's turning into the kanima. He didn't follow the rules and nature is getting back at him." I sat back.

"I should've listened to you." I mumbled. Stiles smiled.

"I knew there was something off about him." Stiles seriously said. "He's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book." Stiles said after a moment.

"Not if I do it first." I said, looking down at my brother.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked again.

"Allison's mother committed suicide. Derek bit her and she had to kill herself. Allison wants revenge on him."

"So you're helping her kill Derek?" Stiles asked, I rested my hands on my knees.

"I'm helping her get retribution. There's a difference." I said, "She's my best friend, Stiles. You know what it feels like to lose your mom." I softly said.

"Yeah, but you didn't kill Peter." He shot back.

"I'm not talking about this right now." I said, standing up, "I need to find Matt and Jackson."

"Allison isn't doing the right thing, Grace!"

"She doesn't care! Derek did this. He destroyed her life." I whirled around, looking down at my brother, "She needs to feel some sort of satisfaction."

"By killing Derek?" Stiles asked.

"If that's what it takes." I said, turning back around, "And she'll kill anyone who gets in her way." I said, walking away from my brother.

* * *

I ran down the hall to meet up with Allison. She pointed towards the evidence room. I nodded and broke the lock, going inside. I ran down one end of the room, looking into the aisles. I stopped and pointed my gun towards the aisle. Nothing. I turned to Allison to see the kanima launch itself at her, cutting the back of her neck. She fell to the ground, paralyzed. The kanima loomed over her, claws at the ready. I could hear her sped up breathing. I raised my gun and shot at the kanima. The bullet impaled its head, but it just turned and hissed at me before pulling out the bullet.

I dropped my gun and sprinted away. I weaved in between the cars in the room, going for cover under a desk. I put my hand over my mouth and waited. I knew the kanima couldn't poison me, but that didn't mean it couldn't kill me. I heard it jump onto the desk and I saw its clawed hand wrap under it. I scrambled back through the opening on the other side and went behind the cars. I pushed myself up onto the hood of the car, getting the kanima's attention. I started to run towards the thing, focusing on it. I heard everything explode around me and the kanima fell to its knees. I went to it, breathing heavily and stabbed it in the neck with the knife Argent had given me.

I felt its clawed hand wrap around my neck, choking me. I gulped before pulling out my knife and restabbing it in the side. The kanima just hissed at me, eyes staring at me. I narrowed my eyes, ready to make its brain explode, but before that could happen, I felt myself fly through the air. I hit the ground with a thud, all the air flying out of me. Someone's foot came down on my throat. I gulped and looked up at Matt, who crouched above me.

"If you'd just listened to me, all of this could've been avoided." He sighed and rested his gun on his knee, "You know how I said I'm not the guy who would say _If I can't have her, no one can?_ Well, Grace, if I can't _have_ you, no one can!" He yelled in my face. The room started to spin as I struggled for breath. I couldn't do anything.

There was a crash causing Matt to step off of me. I took in a breath as he bolted out of the room. I scrambled to my feet, running after him.

I heard a scream and ran towards the holding cell room to see Matt hit my dad over the head with a gun. Mrs. McCall was in the cell, hands covering her mouth as Matt stepped up to her. Just before I stepped into the room, I heard a growl. I looked to my left and saw Derek, wolfed out. Then I heard a hissing and saw Jackson on the other side. Derek took a running leap and slammed into Jackson. The two of them battled it out as I watched from my hiding space. I saw Matt run out of the room, and decided to let him go. I would catch him later.

Derek was tossed into the wall next to me, sliding down it. His features returned to normal as the kanima climbed up the bars of the cell, hissing at Melissa. I stepped into the room at the same time as Scott. His eyes were glowing and his face wolfish. I went over to my father as Scott jabbed his claws into the kanima, throwing him away from his mom. I pulled my Dad away from the debris as Scott turned away from his mom.

"Scott?" His mom's voice cracked.

I looked up at him and nodded. He took in a breath before straightening up and looking at Melissa. She gasped and stepped back, stepping further and further into the shadows. Scott turned away and looked at me. I gulped as he ran out of the room. I shakily stood up and went over to Mrs. McCall as my dad groaned. I focused on the lock, making it shatter and pulling open the door.

"Mrs. McCall, we need to get you out of here." I said, extending my hand. She shook her head.

"Was that-what-Did you know?" Mrs. McCall finally asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah." I truthfully said.

"How long?" Mrs. McCall whispered out.

"This isn't really the right place-"

"How long, Grace?!" Mrs. McCall shouted, causing me to flinch, "Tell me."

"Since the beginning of the year." I truthfully answered. Melissa took in a breath. "We really need to get out of here." I lamely said, looking over my shoulder to see my dad rubbing his head.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, looking at my best friend's mom.

"Are you-like Scott?" Melissa gulped.

I shook my head no. She nodded to herself before walking out of the cell. I helped my dad up to his feet before leading them out of the station. We met up with Stiles, who was finally on his feet again.

Blue and red flashing lights bounced off of us as we made it outside. I sprinted towards the paramedics as they rolled a body bag into the ambulance. I needed to know who it was. I needed to, even though I already had a feeling. I felt Stiles' strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up, dragging me back from the ambulance.

"No! No!" I sobbed out.

I kicked at my brother and clawed at his arms. He just squeezed me tighter. I felt all the energy flow out of me and I fell limp in his arms. We were too late. We had figured it out and we were too late.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Shoutouts to niamheternal, dearlyfantastical5511, CeriseLime, x1, Bethisafan17, and LittleR3d! Love you all so much! xxx**_

* * *

_Stiles' POV_

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until you black out." I said, knotting my net on the lacrosse stick. I was sent to the guidance counselor's office early in the morning, getting out of my first period. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how hard you're freaking out, the instinct not to let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head will explode. And then when you do finally let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it is actually kind of peaceful." I moved onto the next knot, getting into a rhythm.

"Are you saying you hope that Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asked from behind the desk. I stopped knotting and looked up.

"I don't feel sorry for him." I said.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because a much of morons dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off and kill each one of them." I twirled the stick in my hand. "And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Grace on his computer. And not just of her, like he photo-shopped himself into some of them. Stuff like them holding hands or kissing. He had built this whole relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine set him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." I finished, looking at the counselor. She cupped her chin in her hand and watched me.

"But something good did come out of all this, right?" She asked, crossing her ankles. I nodded. My dad had been reinstated to the force as sheriff.

"Yeah, but I still feel like there is something wrong between us." I admitted rolling the lacrosse stick between my hands. "Like tension when we talk." I said truthfully. My father and I hadn't talked about the incident, or what he saw in the holding cell area. They had talked about mindless things like sports, but that was still tense. "Same thing with Scott." I shook my head, "And Grace." I added, trying to be truthful with the counselor.

"Have you talked to her since that night?" Ms. Morell asked.

"No, not really. She was really upset when they found Matt's body. I mean, they weren't close or anything, but I guess she felt responsible. Grace-she hasn't talked to me since that night." I swallowed and looked at my lacrosse stick, "I don't know. I mean, this is the first death that she's had to deal with since our mom's. I don't think she remembers how to get through it."

I closed an eye. Grace hadn't talked to me since that night. After we got home, she ran up to her room and slammed her door. Every time I would try to talk to her, she would tell me to go away. The plan to control Jackson kinda fell through after Matt died. And I guess she felt responsible in some way.

"And Scott has his own problems to deal with." I went back to tightening the already tight knots. "And I don't think he's talked to Allison either, but that might be more her choice. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard." It was true. Allison's mom had committed suicide just like Grace said. Apparently from what little words I could get out of Grace, Allison hadn't talked to her either.

"And Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. The funny thing is right now, Lydia seems the most normal." I made a face.

"And what about you Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?" Ms. Morell tapped her finger on her chin. I had started to gnaw at the netting of my lacrosse stick.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked, looking up. Then glancing back down, I spat out the knotted rope. "Uh, no. I never actually play." I admitted, "But hey since one of my teammates is dead and another one missing, who knows."

"You mean Isaac." Ms. Morell clarified, "One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them have you?" I shook my head and laid my lacrosse stick across my lap. I had heard from Scott that Isaac and Grace were a sorta-kinda thing now, but Scott said that even Isaac hadn't been able to reach her.

"How come you aren't taking any notes?" I changed the subject.

"I do my notes after the session." Ms. Morell twisted her chair to the side.

"Your memory is that good?" I asked. Ms. Morell sighed.

"How about we get back to you."

"I'm fine." I lied, "Aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen."

"It's called hyper-vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat."

"It's not just a feeling though. It is like it is a panic attack, like I can't breathe." I shook my head.

"Like you're drowning?" I nodded, "So if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, but if you choose not to open your mouth, to not let the water in."

"You do anyway, it's a reflex." I looked at my lacrosse stick.

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface." Ms. Morell pressed.

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where your head is exploding?"

"If it is about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"What if it just gets worse?" I asked, "What if it is agony now- and it's just hell later on?" I asked, becoming serious.

"Think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'" Ms. Morell looked at me, her eyes hard. I looked around the office, thinking about the quote. I needed to talk to Grace.

* * *

_Grace's POV_

"Grace, I-I don't know if I should tell you this, but-but Isaac came into the vet office today." Scott said over the phone as I lay on my bed. I lifted my head from my pillow.

"Yeah?" I prompted him to go on.

Isaac had sent a countless number of texts over the rest of break trying to get me to talk to him about the whole Matt dying thing. I hadn't texted him back. I couldn't, I couldn't tell him about the pictures, the kanima controlling or anything like that.

"He said that they were leaving tonight." Scott said. I fell back onto my pillow.

"They?" I asked.

"Erica, Boyd, and…him." Scott finished.

"Oh." I softly said, "Because of the Argents?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered, "I'm really sorry, G."

"Yeah, me too." I hung up my phone and stared at it.

I sighed before dialing Isaac's number. The phone rang before going to voicemail. I hung up and tossed it away from me. I heard it hit the ground. I groaned and rolled over to the other side, reaching down to pick it up. Isaac was gone.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stiles said, knocking on my door.

"No." I mumbled into my pillow. I had been ignoring him for the rest of break. I only gave one syllable answers when he asked me questions. I couldn't talk to him about Matt.

"Dad told me about the pictures." I raised my eyes to look at my brother, "Listen, I know that you aren't a chatterbox when it comes to your feelings, but I need you to know that you are not at fault for Matt's death." Stiles seriously said, "You can't blame yourself for that. You were inside. There was no way you could have gotten out of there quick enough to stop it." Stiles kept talking. "You're slipping back into how you were when Mom died." Stiles truthfully said, "And I don't like it."

"I don't care." I said, sitting up. Stiles looked up at me, "I don't care that you don't like it. It's my way of dealing with it. Okay? We can't all be as happy go lucky like you." I said.

"You think I'm _happy_?" Stiles incredulously asked, "Oh, that is _classic_. Have you seen me lately? No, cause you never come out of your room! I have literally been a mess, okay Grace? I mean, seriously. You see, death doesn't happen to one person, Grace, it happens to everyone around you. Okay? To all the people left standing at Matt's funeral trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without him in it!" Stiles was fuming. I had never seen him so mad, "And fine! Mope around all day, but you have to move on! Talk to people. Talk to me, to Scott, to Isaac!" I flinched at Isaac's name, "Just don't close yourself off again. I can't deal with that. Not again. Push through it. Keep fighting." Stiles finished his speech and stared at me. I pursed my lips and looked to the side before looking at Stiles.

""It's gonna be bad tonight, isn't it?" I asked after a moment, "I mean people screaming, running for their lives, the blood, killing, maiming kind of bad."

"Seems like it." Stiles said, swallowing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, serious. Stiles looked at me for a moment.

"You need to be ready to fight." Stiles pointed at me. "We both do." I nodded and pushed off my bed, going into my closet to get ready for battle.

* * *

I was dressed in bright blue skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots. I had on a maroon sweater and a gray beanie sat atop my head. I rubbed my hands together as I sat next to my father on the bleachers. I spotted the familiar number 24 on the bench. I told my dad that I was going to be right back. I jogged down the steps and slid next to Stiles.

"If we can find out who the new master is, then we can still fight." I turned my body to face the field.

"Except we don't know that."

"Yes we do." Scott chimed in, sliding next to me. He nodded at me once before talking again, "It's Gerard. He's controlling Jackson. And he is going to pull something tonight, if I don't tell him where Derek is." I just gaped at Scott.

"When were you going to tell us this?!" I hissed out.

"Yeah, man, we have a plan." Stiles flicked his hand between us. Scott gulped. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

"Boys! Let's stop talking to the pretty girl and get out on the field!" Coach Finnstock screamed at us.

I quickly slipped from his grasp and bounded back up the bleachers. My dad was sitting with Mrs. McCall. I slid next to her and she gave me a small smile. I returned the smile and turned back to the field. Lydia sat down next to me. I squeezed her hand as the game began.

"Uh, Dad." I said out of the side of my mouth. I watched in horror as Stiles jogged out to the field.

"What is he doing on the field?" My dad asked.

"He's on the team, right?" Mrs. McCall asked. My dad nodded.

"My son is on the field!" My dad jumped up and pumped his face in the air.

All I could do was stare at the players on the field. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Isaac's jerseyed back slide onto the bench. I felt my heart beat against my ribcage. He hadn't left. He was okay. I squeezed Lydia's hand a little tighter and watched the game begin.

The game started out bad, Stiles was just awful. I cringed as he was hit over and over again. I grimaced as he was knocked to the ground after catching the ball. I saw Isaac slam into one of the Beacon Hills players. Greenberg was sent in. I figured out what Isaac was doing as he knocked another player to the ground, Isaac was trying to get Scott sent in so that they could get to Jackson.

"You know what? It's alright, maybe he's just getting started." I said lamely as Stiles was knocked down. Lydia just looked at me. I sighed and leaned forward.

I straightened up as Jackson slammed into Isaac. Isaac went down and I shot to my feet, pushing through the people on the bleachers to get to the field. I slid down on my hands and knees in front of him. Isaac looked at me as I felt Scott slide down next to me. I looked directly into his blue eyes.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it." Isaac grunted out as the paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher. "I think Jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading." Isaac gasped out. I nodded, eyes never leaving his as I stood up, going back to the bleachers as Isaac was carried off the field.

I glanced over my shoulder at Scott who pulled on his helmet and ran onto the field. I clasped my hands in front of my face and looked around to see Gerard walking away from the game. I followed after him.

* * *

The locker room was dark as I peeked inside. I could see Isaac crawling on the ground, trying to get away from Gerard, who was standing above him flanked by two Hunters.

"This would be more poetic if it was half-time." Gerard said as he pulled out a sword.

My eyes widened as Isaac struggled to stand up. Gerard walked towards him, raising the sword. Isaac noticed me and smirked at Gerard. I clenched my fists together, making the lockers explode. I flipped my hand upwards and the sword clattered to the ground. The other two Hunters came towards me, but I swiped my hand to the side, sending them flying. I looked up to find Gerard, but he had disappeared. I glanced at Isaac, who was leaning against the sinks.

"You didn't leave." I said, going up to him.

"Of course not." Isaac said, looking at me. I smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't." I shrugged and rolled my eyes up. Isaac chuckled. "I'm glad you're here." I said.

"Me too." Isaac said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I did get your call by the way."

"Why didn't you answer?" I asked.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" Isaac shot back. I made a face.

"Sorry." I lamely said.

"I heard about Matt and the pictures." Isaac softly said. I glanced up at him, "I told you I didn't like him." I shook my head.

"Oh my God, I am _so sorry_." I pretended to be serious, "I will never ever doubt you again." I said, pressing my hands on his chest.

"Good." Isaac grinned, I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Nice job-with the exploding things." Isaac said, grinning at me. I bit my lip.

"Uh, thanks." I awkwardly said. Isaac chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I should probably-get back to the game." I looked behind me, "Stiles-he's playing."

"Right." Isaac said, leaning closer.

"And-" I gulped, "He might score a goal-or something." I glanced at his lips, before glancing back up at his eyes.

"Mhm." Isaac said.

"I should go cheer-him on." My voice was above a whisper.

"Please shut up." Isaac whispered.

"What?" I asked, leaning back, eyebrow raised.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Isaac said, pulling me back.

He pressed his lips against mine. I relaxed into his arms, placing my hands on the side of his face. I felt his tongue against my lips. I partially opened my mouth, letting his tongue intertwine with mine. He pulled away as someone entered the locker room. I turned my head to the side, but kept my hands on Isaac's jersey, as Scott came running in.

"Oh-sorry." Scott said, "I-I thought Gerard-never mind." He said. I bit my lip as I kept my face hidden.

"No, he's gone. I'm fine." Isaac said, grip loosening on me.

"I can see that." Scott said. I could hear him back up, "Hey, Grace." I lifted my head and looked at my best friend.

"Ah-hi, Scott." I waved awkwardly.

Scott winked at me before leaving the locker room. I looked at Isaac and laughed. I stepped away from him, but he held onto my hand. I swung my arm back and led him out of the locker room.

* * *

A scream made me stop short. I looked at Isaac before running out to the field. The field was dark and people were running all over the place. Isaac gripped my hand as people shoved by us. Someone was down on the field. I prayed that it wasn't Stiles as I let go of Isaac's hand pushing through the crowd.

"Jackson!" I heard Lydia cry out, voice cracking. I stopped short and stared at Jackson's body on the field. Jackson was lying still on the ground. Melissa was kneeling over him, head to his chest. I noticed his claws were bloody and torn.

"He stabbed himself?" I asked, looking at Scott. He nodded, "But why?"

"Lift his head up!" Melissa commanded at Lydia, "Do it!" Lydia fell to her knees and lifted his head up. Isaac came running up beside me.

"Holy shit." He whispered out as Mrs. McCall tried to restart his heart.

"Has anyone see Stiles?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"No." Scott said, still looking at Jackson.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, getting nervous. "Stiles!" I called out, turning in a slow circle. My dad ran up to me.

"Have you seen Stiles?" He asked. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Stiles!" I called out again.

"Has anyone seen my son!?" My dad cried out. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I scanned the field.

"Stiles!" I cried out, starting to cry, "Where's Stiles?" I took a step, trying to find my brother. "Stiles!" I cried out, voice breaking. I went to run away from everyone, but Isaac wrapped his arms around me, holding me back, "Stiles!" I sobbed, falling into Isaac's arms.

I collapsed into sobs, turning my face into Isaac's jerseyed arm. Isaac had locked my wrists together so I couldn't pull away. My brother was missing. I looked up to see Isaac's panicked look towards Scott.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Shoutouts to Sophie, niamheternal, CeriseLime, dearlyfantastical5511, Bethisafan77, and Guest! Love you all very much! xxx**_

* * *

"I gotta meet with the medical examiner and figure out what happened with Jackson." My dad went down his notepad in front of Isaac and Scott and me. We were in the locker room, police bustling around us along with some players, "I've got an APB on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means-" My dad stopped, "Hell, I don't know what that means." He tapped his pen on his notepad, distracted. "If he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if you see him-"

"We'll call you." Isaac reassured him.

"He's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something?" I tried to say as I shoved my hands under my arms. My dad nodded and looked at me before walking off to talk to the medical examiner.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked as the locker room emptied out.

Isaac double-checked the room and nodded. Scott turned to Stiles' locker and popped the lock off, throwing it to the side. Scott dug through his friend's locker and took out one of Stiles' shoes and a shirt.

"I can find him by scent." Scott said.

"So why do I have a shirt?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you do some sort of magic tracking on it?" Scott asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Why do you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac complained. Scott jabbed Isaac causing the two of us to look at Derek.

"We need to talk." Derek said. Then Peter stepped out from behind the shadows.

"All of us." Peter said.

"Holy shit." I hissed out.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked, taking a step forward.

"I thought the same thing when I saw you with Gerard." Derek shot back.

"He threatened to kill my mom." Scott defended himself.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one." Peter piped up, "I mean have you seen her? Hot." Peter rocked back on his heels as a chorus of,

"Shut up!" Came from Derek and Scott.

"Who is he?" Isaac whispered to Scott.

"That's Peter. Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

"Good to know." Isaac mumbled to himself. He glanced down at me, I shrugged.

"He also killed my mom." I said, looking at Peter before glancing up at Isaac. Isaac's eyebrows popped up as he narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." Derek said.

"Well, that is very helpful, but Jackson's dead." Isaac said, hands behind his back.

"What?" Peter and Derek spat out.

"Yeah it just happened on the field." Scott explained. Peter and Derek looked at each other, sharing a glance.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" I asked, rocking back on my heels.

"Because if Jackson's dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained. "And we need to figure out why. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing quickly." Peter stepped up next to Derek.

* * *

I found myself at home, sitting on the floor of my room, Stiles' t-shirt in my hand. The grimoire was opened to the tracking spell page. Isaac and Scott had gone with Peter and Derek to try and figure out what was going to happen with Jackson. Isaac had briefly hugged me before he left with the others. He promised he would protect me no matter what. I had scoffed and reminded him that I saved his life. And I could handle myself. To which Isaac responded with a curt, "Let me protect you." I hadn't argued, just held him close before he disappeared.

I sat back and pulled my knee to my chin, "Stiles, where are you?" I whispered to myself.

"Right here." I heard Stiles' voice say from my doorway. I jumped to my feet to see Stiles leaning against my door.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, hurrying over to my brother. His jaw was bruised and red, his lip was swollen and he looked tired.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I reached up to touch his jaw, but he shied away from me.

"Bullshit." I softly said, taking my hand back.

"Grace, don't worry about." Stiles said, turning away.

"No, Stiles. I'm allowed to worry!" I cried out, tugging him back, "You're always so protective of me and worried about me, why can't I be worried about you!?" I asked, looking at my brother, "This is what _you _do! Whenever you get hurt or in trouble, you shut me out. I can handle these things, Stiles!" I paused, "What happened?" Stiles looked at me for a moment.

"Gerard." Was all Stiles said after a moment. My eyebrows popped up.

"Gerard?" I hissed out. "Allison's grandfather?" I said incredulously. "I-I need to tell Allison." I slowly turned, "This isn't right." I whirled back around, "Why would he do this?"

"Look at my face!" Stiles moved closer to me, pointing at his face that was bruised, "Do you actually think that this was meant to hurt me?!"

I took a step back as Stiles advanced closer. I closed my eyes and let out a breath, trying not to cry. Stiles paused, but I could still feel him standing in front of me.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Stiles said softly as I bit the inside of my lip.

I turned my head to the side before pulling in my lips and opening my eyes. My brother stared at me, looking like he had just been run over by a truck. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. I felt his hands around my shoulders as he hugged me close. I let a sob escape as Stiles tightly squeezed me. He pushed out of the hug and looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, voice breaking.

"I don't know." I laughed and wiped the tear from under my eye with my sleeve. "I'm glad you're okay." I said before rubbing his arm and turning back to clean up the grimoire and his tshirt.

Stiles paused for a moment before leaving my room and going back to his own room. I sent a text to Scott, telling him that Stiles was back. He didn't respond, but I could see that he saw it.

* * *

Someone was knocking on my door. I pushed myself out of bed and went open, opening the door to see a crying Lydia. "Lyds, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning on the door.

"They won't let me see him. Jackson, they won't let me see him. And I had to give him something." She blubbered out, holding up a key. I enveloped my best friend into a hug, rubbing her back as she cried into my shirt.

"Is Stiles here?" She asked, pulling away. I nodded.

"Next room." I said, pointing, "Everything's gonna be okay, Lyds." I said, rubbing her arm. Lydia only smiled before walking out of my room.

* * *

My phone buzzed as I laid face-down on my bed. I groaned and grabbed it, lifting my head to see that it was a text from Allison.

_I need your help. Please._ I ran my hand through my curls as I blew out a breath. Gerard had beaten Stiles to a pulp less than an hour ago. But Allison hadn't. I couldn't ditch my friend. She was in an emotional state where a friend to help her was exactly what she needed.

_Sure. _I replied back. Pushing myself out of my bed. I opened my closet and slid into a pair of leggings and a purple hoodie.

I was in the back of Gerard's car. The ride was silent as the old man drove through the town. This old man beat up Stiles? Really? Why in God's name didn't Stiles fight back and win? I shook my head and stared out the window, twirling my thumbs together. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket to see I had a text from Stiles.

_Meet me in the Jeep. _

_ I'm not home._

_ Where the fuck are you? Jackson's turning into some sort of lizard thing with wings. We need your help._

_ Yeah, well, right now I'm helping Allison._

I shut off my phone and shoved it into my pocket as the car rolled to a stop in the back of the ironworks. Allison got out of the car and stealthily moved behind a building. I waited until Gerard was out of view before popping the tires on his car and then screwing with the engine. If anything went down tonight, Gerard wouldn't be able to get away.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard said, I ran up to Allison as she stood behind the building, "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were bringing Derek to me." I could hear Gerard smiling.

I watched as Allison loaded an arrow and aimed for Scott. She let it fly, but Scott ducked and it impaled Isaac instead. I gasped as Isaac went down.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed out, pulling my friend back around the corner.

"I'm killing Derek." Allison simply said, "Remember that whole retribution thing?" She waved her bow.

"You just _shot at_ Scott." I said, thrusting my hand away from me, "And you ended up hurting Isaac!" I hissed.

"So?" Allison asked, shrugging, "Why do you care?" I pulled in my lips and took in a breath, "You said you would be there for me if I needed anything. Well, I need you to help me kill Derek." Allison said before running away from me. I paused only for a moment before hurrying after her.

Derek was on the ground, the kanima above him. I glanced to the side to see Scott on the ground and then Isaac, he was pushing himself up to go after the kanima. But before he could take a step, Allison wielded her knives. My feet were frozen as I watched her slice into Isaac, making him double over. He feebly swiped at her, before she went around to his back, stabbing him. Isaac fell to the ground, bleeding as he rolled to the side. My best friend twirled her knives as she stepped over Isaac.

"Allison!" I cried out, forcing myself to move. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, moving towards her.

Allison had gone off the rails. I raised my hand, ready to stop her from lunging at Derek, but the kanima got to her first. It wrapped its clawed hand around her neck and forced her to drop her knives.

I let my hand drop as I slid to the ground next to a bleeding Isaac. "Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said as he stepped out of the shadows. I glanced up at Gerard, hate running through my veins.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"He's coming here to do what he wanted to do." Scott said. Gerard nodded.

"So you know?" Without waiting for a response, Gerard continued, "It was that night outside the hospital." Gerard smiled.

"He's dying." Isaac said from his position on the ground. I glanced down at him, his features were human-like, but he was pale and he was stained with his own blood. I gave him a small smile before Gerard started to talk again.

"I have been for a while now." Gerard nodded at Isaac. "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer." Gerard turned to Derek, "But the supernatural does. Scott?" Gerard looked at Scott. Scott gulped and looked at Derek, then me. I widened my eyes as I realized what was happening.

"Scott, what are you doing!?" I cried out, slipping to get up. Scott didn't answer, just jabbed his claws into Derek's neck, forcing him up. "Don't!" I shouted, "He'll kill him!" Scott stared at me for a moment. I got to my feet.

"Do this small task for me, Scott and you and Allison can be together." Gerard said, voice evil as he stared at Derek. "You're the piece that doesn't fit, Derek."

"Scott! Please!" I cried, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry! But I have to." Scott glanced over at me then looked at Allison.

He yanked Derek's neck back, forcing his jaw to open. Gerard rolled his sleeve up and placed his arm into Derek's jaw. Derek unwillingly bit down on Gerard's arm and Gerard lifted his arm up in victory. I fell back onto my knees as Scott stepped back. It was only when Gerard lifted his arm that I could see the line of black run from the bite. That looked familiar.

"What is this?" Gerard growled out. Scott smirked.

"Everyone always said that Gerard had a plan, well so did I." Scott admitted.

The he recounted the tale of how he had worked with Deaton to fill Gerard's pills with mountain ash, got close to him to learn his plan. Gerard shook out his pills and crushed them in his palm, cursing the skies. I watched in horror as black blood streamed from his nose, then his ears. Gerard faltered and fell to his knees. I turned my face away from Gerard, focusing on Isaac, as Gerard's eyes started to bleed as his body convulsed. Black blood spewed from his mouth, splattering the ground where he fell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, looking up at Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you aren't mine." Scott truthfully said. Isaac sat up, flicking his hands to get the blood off as he swiped his forehead. He looked at me before standing up and helping me up. We walked over to where Scott was standing and looked at Gerard, who was getting up.

In a last ditch attempt Gerard called out to the kanima, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard's words echoed as he fell back to the ground, eyes blank.

The kanima let go of Allison who promptly elbowed it in the face. It bounced back, throwing Allison to the ground. Just as it went to lunge for Scott, the wall broke apart, pieces flying as Stiles' Jeep came crashing through. I could see Stiles' driving, eyes squeezed shut as he sent the kanima flying.

"Did I hit it?!" Stiles screamed out. Scott was about to nod his head, but the kanima jumped onto the hood of the car, scaring both Stiles and Lydia. The two of them scrambled out of the car and Stiles ran past me, but Lydia stayed behind and faced Jackson.

"Lydia! What are you doing?!" I yelled at her. I went to save her, but Isaac tugged me back.

"Jackson. Jackson!" Lydia yelled, the kanima was inches from her face. "Here!" She lifted up a key. I watched in horror as Jackson's features shifted and he wrapped his claws around the key.

"Lydia?" He whispered her name in horror, his features had become distorted as he looked at her.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. He wrapped her in his arms, and then stepped back. He nodded at Derek, who rolled to his feet and ran past Lydia. I watched, covering my mouth with my hands as Derek jabbed his claws into Jackson's gut and Peter came from the back. The men lifted Jackson into the air, as Lydia watched, crying. After a moment, Jackson fell to his knees. Lydia ran over to him, cupping his face. Derek and Peter stepped back from the couple.

"Do you-Do you.-" I heard Jackson whisper out.

"I do. I do still love you." Lydia's voice cracked and I could see that she was crying. Jackson's eyes fluttered close and the kanima pattern disappeared on his body.

Lydia started to cry as she laid down Jackson's lifeless body. I felt my eyes tear up as my best friend turned around. She nodded her head slowly as if to tell us he was truly dead. I felt Isaac's hand slid down to grasp mine. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand.

I heard something. It sounded like claws scraping at a chalkboard. I watched as Lydia whirled around, hair flying. Jackson got up, completely naked, and his facial features were distorted into wolf form. I gaped as he let out a roar. Lydia ran over to him and embraced him. They hugged each other. I glanced over at Stiles, who wiped away a tear.

"Scratched my Jeep." He said before heading over to it. Everything was over. Life could go back to normal.

* * *

I knocked on my brother's door, leaning on the doorframe. Stiles looked at me from his place on his bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. "I love you." I said causing Stiles to glance up again.

"I love you too." He cautiously said. I looked down at my feet.

"I just-wanted to let you know. After tonight-I just-I don't know. I feel like I need to resolve everything." I said, shrugging.

"Well, consider your problem, whatever it is, resolved." Stiles said.

"You were a hero tonight." I said, leaning my head on the frame.

"So were you." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I basically helped Allison almost kill Derek and Scott and Isaac and-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Stiles groaned out, getting off his bed.

"What?" I widened my eyes and stared at my brother.

"You didn't even do anything!" He cried out coming up to me, "I hit Jackson, you just stood there."

"Are you serious?!" I cried out, letting my hands drop. "I almost had to _track you_ when you disappeared! You're welcome."

"Well, you didn't find me." Stiles said, waving his hands in the air. I groaned and turned around.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Hey! Two seconds ago, you said you loved me!" Stiles protested. Then I felt him jab his fingers at my side, making me jump. I spun around.

"I take my love back!" I gasped, shoving his shoulder. Stiles shoved me back. I opened my mouth as he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me to the bed, ignoring my protests.

"Let me go!" I cried out, wrenching in his arms. I felt him start to tickle me. "I will kick you in the face, Stiles." I sternly said.

I kicked Stiles in the gut, making him get off of me. Stiles doubled over and blew out a breath. I swiped my hair away from my face as I stood up. I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"You can screw yourself." I said, crossing my arms.

"I can't perform that activity by myself." Stiles gasped out.

"You're disgusting." I made a face and walked by him.

"Love you, Grace." Stiles said. I turned around and stared at him before wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Love you too." I said as I squeezed him close. I stepped back and saluted my brother before going back into my room.

I opened my bedroom door to see Isaac sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked up from where he was staring as I walked in. I folded myself up next to him, running my hand through my hair. Isaac took my other hand in his.

"I'm sorry." I softly said as Isaac rubbed my hand.

"You don't have to say you're sorry." Isaac said. I looked at him.

"I do. I have to. For what I didn't do. I didn't-know that Allison was gonna-"

"None of us did." Isaac cut me off, shaking his head, "That's not your fault."

"I should have stopped her. You wouldn't have gotten hurt." I shot back.

"I heal easily." Isaac shrugged. I let out a laugh, "It's okay, Grace. I'm okay." Isaac said, eyes soft. I looked at him for a moment.

"So is this-are we like a _thing_ now?" I asked. Isaac grinned at me and held up my hand.

"This kinda looks like a thing." Isaac said.

"I mean, I don't even know if I'll feel the same tomorrow." I truthfully said, "This could all be because of Jackson and Lydia."

"Then we'll just have to stay up all night." Isaac said, still grinning.

I blushed and looked down at my hand and his. He softly rubbed his thumb over my hand. Then, using his other hand, he lifted up my chin so that I was looking at him. He softly placed a kiss on my lips. I laughed into his mouth, before kissing back. Isaac pulled away and wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me close to him and holding me close. I sighed to myself and rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Alright, one hour. Then _I _have to practice." I pointed to myself before jumping out of the Jeep.

Stiles rolled his head back, but laughed in agreement. Scott was already at the trunk of the Jeep, ready to unload the lacrosse gear. Scott snapped my swimsuit strap as I came around the trunk. I smacked his arm and walked past him. Scott laughed at me, I rolled my eyes and flipped him off as I walked away from him.

"So you really think that she'll come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott.

Allison had broken up with Scott after the whole ironworks thing had blown over. Scott stretched out as he popped the trunk to get the lacrosse gear out. I had gotten a very long voicemail from Allison, and it basically told me that she was sorry she went crazy. I had called her back and we had a lengthy conversation about her mom, Derek, and even Scott and Isaac. Slowly, I was beginning to get back into the old swing of things again.

"Yeah. I know she is." Scott said, smiling at my brother, "So your plan with Lydia? Is that like still on?" I heard Scott ask, slinging the bags over his arms.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, it might have to be extended to like a ten year plan, but I'll get her." Stiles grabbed the lacrosse stick. I went over to the bleachers and sat on the first step. I watched the boys amble out to the field.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked. Stiles laughed.

"Hey, right now, you need to help me make first line for next season." Stiles dropped the bag of balls on the ground. Scott took his place at the goal. Stiles scooped up one of the balls.

"You know something? I'm right back to where I started." Scott straightened up and looked at me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, what?"

"You know, no girlfriend, no lacrosse, no popularity. I'm back to the way it was before all the werewolf stuff." Scott grinned.

"But you still have us!" Stiles flicked the stick between us, "Okay? So life fulfilled." Stiles rocked back on his feet.

"The twin witches. Nice." Scott whistled.

"Balancers. Get it right." Stiles pointed the stick at Scott,

"Now, remember, no wolf powers." Stiles said, tossing the ball in the air.

"Got it." Scott said

"No, I mean it." Stiles said, pointing the stick at Scott, "No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott said, crouching into position. Stiles wound back his arm, but stopped halfway.

"You promise?" Stiles asked.

"Just take the shot already!" I cried out, laughing. Stiles readied himself as he lobbed the ball towards the net. Scott's eyes flashed as he swiftly caught the ball. Stiles looked at his friend arms wide.

"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles complained. I giggled as my life slowly turned back to normal.

* * *

**Reactions?**

**A/N: Send me some prompts! What do you want to see Isaac/Grace wise? If you don't want to see anything, I'll write again when season three premieres! xxx **


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I still don't own Teen Wolf. I'm gonna try and get a chapter up every Tuesday or Wednesday, depending. Okay! Don't forget to review! xxx**_

* * *

The hum of the neon light was quieted by the loud rock music playing through the almost empty tattoo parlor. I stood by the window, flipping through the pages of designs and drawings. I twirled a piece of red hair around my finger as I tapped my foot to the beat of the music. My hair was down in loose curls. I had on a pair of pink shorts and a quarter sleeve cable knit pink striped shorts. I bit my bottom lip and continued to stare at the lions and tigers.

"Hey, can I-"

"No." Stiles briskly cut my question off.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." I complained, turning around to face my brother.

"Yes, I do. And the answer is no." Stiles said, head down as he looked at a binder. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yo, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked, holding up the picture to Scott.

Scott was lying in the chair, the tattoo artist standing above him. I leaned forward on my toes to see a picture of a kanima looking like thing.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott's reaction. Stiles made a face and continued to flip through the binder. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about this man? I mean these things are kinda permanent." Stiles said, closing the binder.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott excitedly said.

"Alright, but why two bands?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I walked over to Stiles.

"I just like it." Scott explained.

"Yeah, but don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning to it?" Stiles asked, motioning with his hands.

"Well, getting a tattoo means something." Scot argued back. Stiles chuckled and shifted his weight from either foot.

"He's right." The tattoo artist spoke up from his post, "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. In Tahitian in means to leave a mark. Like a rite of passage." The tattoo artist explained.

"Yeah, see? He gets it." Scott said, rolling his head back to Stiles, who was standing with his arms crossed.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott." Stiles rolled forward on his toes, "Literally."

"Oh my God. Can we just get this started?" I complained, "I wanna actually _do_ something tonight."

"We're doing something!" Scott exclaimed.

"_You're_ doing something." I pointed out. Scott sighed and looked at the dude.

"Aren't you going out with Lydia tonight anyway?" Stiles asked me. I nodded and crossed my arms. And Allison. I thought to myself.

"You ready?" The tattoo artist asked. Scott nodded and rubbed his hand on his thigh.

"Ain't got any problems with needles, do ya?" The guy held up the needle. Scott didn't look at it.

"Nope." Scott licked his lips and blew out a breath. I rolled my head back. The guy nodded and placed the needle to Scott's skin.

"I tend to get a bit squeamish around them so…" Stiles started to walk around to see what was going on.

He trailed off as he noticed the needle in Scott's skin. All of a sudden I heard a thump as Stiles fainted. I laughed as Scott grimaced in pain.

* * *

After propping Stiles up on the window seat, I pulled my phone of out my shorts pocket. I clicked on the new text from Lydia. It was a picture of her and Allison in their outfits for their oh so secretive double date that Lydia had planned. I quickly typed a response _You two look like heartbreakers. Wish you could see this._ And then I snapped a picture of Stiles passed out under the tattoo sign.

_Getting tatted?_ Lydia's message came back.

_Nah. Stiles won't let me_. I responded.

_Don't tell him. _I rolled my eyes at Lydia's answer. Just as I was about to type back a witty response another message came in from Lydia_ Have you heard from Isaac?_

I bit the inside of my lip and looked up from my phone. Isaac and I had gotten together after the whole ironworks thing had ended. Then Isaac left on a search for Erica and Boyd. He didn't give me a reason why they were missing, just that they didn't come back after Argent let them go. Isaac told me that he would only be gone a couple weeks. But then it turned into a month, then two months. And it was all silence. He didn't have his phone or anything like that.

Summer had gone all too quickly otherwise. Full of swimming and training with the boys, I even got a summer job at a local ice cream place. Stiles and I still hadn't told our father about werewolves or Balancers or anything like that. Keeping him in the dark was the best we could do for him.

Stiles and I worked on improving our abilities; meeting with Deaton once a week and learning about what Balancers could actually do. Using the old subway station where Derek used to hang out, we set up our little practice gym. We realized that we could control whether or not we healed instantly. As we grew older and became more practiced, Stiles and I would be more dangerous. So Stiles looked up how to protect our friends from ourselves, so we created a little herbal mix and put it on different items, giving them to our friends to hold onto.

Our friends had dwindled down to a measly four. Jackson went off to London with his father, Isaac was out tracking Boyd and Erica and Allison had gone to Europe for the summer with her father after breaking up with Scott. But I guess she was back now so there were five of us.

_No._ I simply replied.

I prayed that she was driving or something so I wouldn't have to get into the conversation of finding a new guy to have fun with. I really liked Isaac and I didn't want to screw things up with him if he came back in the next few days.

_Well, we're picking you up in a half an hour._ Lydia's message said. I blew out a breath. A double date with a third wheel. Huzzah.

"Grace." Scott called out, causing me to shove my phone in my back pocket.

"What's up?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Did you want to get one?" Scott asked as the man wrapped up his arm. I glanced over my shoulder at Stiles who was still slack-jawed.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

I already had an idea of what I wanted in my head. Switching spots with Scott, I settled down and told the tattoo artist what I wanted.

* * *

"You okay?" Stiles asked as he pulled the Jeep door closed behind him. He pressed an ice pack to the side of his head as Scott looked at his arm.

"It kinda burns." Scott sounded confused.

"Yes, well you just had your skin burned about a hundred thousand times by a needle." Stiles nodded and looked at Scott like he was stupid.

"Yeah, but I don't think it supposed to feel like this." Scott pulled up his sleeve a little bit. Then he turned to look at me. "Does your side hurt?" Scott asked.

"Why would her side…" Stiles trailed off, "Grace." Stiles said, sound strangely calm, "Please tell me you did not do what I think you did." Stiles looked directly at me. I opened my mouth to protest when Scott started to yell in pain.

"Oh God, no. It's definitely not supposed to hurt like this!" Scott growled out. He flinched, "Oh! I gotta take this thing off."

"No no no no no. Please don't." Stiles quickly protested, "Oh God. Stop. Scott, please!" Stiles shook his head and placed it on the steering wheel as I watched Scott tear off the gauze.

"Woah." I breathed out.

"Oh come on. No, no, please. Oh man." Scott complained as we watched the tattoo heal up.

"It healed." Scott angrily said. I pulled in my lips as Stiles huffed out a sigh.

"Thank God. I hated it." Stiles mumbled. Scott's head flicked up.

"Sorry." Stiles caught himself.

I rolled my eyes and pushed out of the Jeep as Lydia's tiny blue car came up to the stoplight. Stiles nodded at me as I waved goodbye.

* * *

"It is not a double date. It is a group thing. Would Grace be here if it was a double date?" Lydia asked as she sped down the dark street. Allison scratched the side of her head and laughed to herself.

"Do they know it's a group thing?" Allison asked, smiling at Lydia. "Cause I told you I'm not ready to get back out there." Allison shook her head.

"You were in France and didn't do any dating?" I asked, leaning in between the seats, "For four _months_?" I asked in disbelief. Allison did her little shrug, pulled in chin thing and looked at me.

"Did you?" Allison asked. I looked at her before slamming back into my seat. Allison turned her attention to Lydia, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean after Jack-"

"Do not say his name." Lydia said, stopping Allison.

"Is he okay?" Allison asked, "I mean did everything work out?" Allison clarified.

"Well, the doctors looked like complete idiots when he turned up alive." Lydia explained.

"And yes, Derek taught him the werewolf one oh one." I chimed in, calming Allison's inner hunter.

"Like how _not_ to randomly kill people during the full moon." Lydia tilted her head to side and made a face.

"So then you've talked to him." Allison said, raising a hand.

"Uh, not since he left for London." Lydia carefully said. I made a face.

Lydia was heartbroken when Jackson left. Over my house almost every night, binging out on leftover ice cream and watching cheesy movies. But that only lasted for a month or so.

"You mean since his dad moved him to London." I clarified.

"Whatever. He left." Lydia curtly cut me off. "And seriously? An American werewolf in London? Like that's not gonna be a disaster." Lydia said, rolling her head to the side.

"So you're totally over him?" Allison asked.

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Lydia asked, exasperated. Allison laughed as Lydia realized what she said.

"Yes, it's a double date." Lydia breathed through her nose.

"I knew it." Allison laughed.

"It's not an orgy." I said, leaning forward again, "You'll live." Allison laughed at me.

Lydia stopped her car at a red light as Allison asked me to tell the story of how Stiles passed out at the tattoo shop. She laughed along with Lydia as I told the story. Just as I was finishing up, Allison's smile fell off her face.

"Oh my God! Oh, my, God!" Allison exclaimed. Lydia and I turned to the window to see my brother's Jeep sitting next to us. Stiles waved at us. I stared at him.

"I can't see him! Not now!" Allison was freaking out in front of me.

"Lydia, go!" I cried out.

"It's a red light!" Lydia cried out in answer. I made a little noise with my mouth as Allison continued to freak out.

"Hey!" I heard my idiot of a brother call out just as Lydia slammed her foot on the gas, going through the red light.

"You alright?" I asked, rubbing Allison's shoulder. Allison let out a deep breath before nodding.

"They just stopped." Allison said, looking behind herself, over me. "I need to go back. I need to talk to him." Allison told Lydia. Lydia nodded and slowed the car to a stop.

"They stopped too." I softly said, as all three of us looked at the Jeep.

"Why would they stop?" Allison asked.

"It's Stiles and Scott. Do you really wanna try and find logic to those two?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe we should go back." Allison said.

She looked like she was about to say more, but all of a sudden everything around us exploded. I screamed along with Allison and Lydia as a deer smashed through the windshield. Glass shattered around us, piercing my skin. I held up my hands to protect myself. The three of us pushed ourselves out of the car. I was shaking as I saw Scott and Stiles run up to us.

"You okay?" Scott asked as Stiles wrapped his arms around me.

"It came out of nowhere!" Lydia hysterically cried out.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked, stepping back and scanning my body.

"N-no no. I think I'm okay." I shakily said. Stiles left me to take a look at Lydia. I was still shaking.

"It rammed into us." Lydia was saying as Stiles went over to her.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison.

"I'm okay." Allison said, nodding. There was a beat.

"Well, I'm not okay!" Lydia cried out, "I'm totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us!?" Lydia whirled around at Stiles, looking for an answer.

"Lydia…" I started, but stopped. I hugged myself and tried to stop myself from shaking.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us." I began again. I stepped towards the car, "It's like it was crazy." I pulled my lips in and shook my head. Stiles and Allison stepped behind me as Scott went around front to look at the deer.

"No, it was scared." Scott said, staring at the deer. He reached out and touched the dead deer, "Actually, terrified." Scott said, looking up at us. I crossed my arms over my chest as I shivered once again.

* * *

"Know how many vehicular collisions involve deer happened last year?" Stiles asked from his laptop.

"Two hundred and forty seven thousand." I replied, looking at my own laptop.

I was in his room on his bed, completely ready for school. I had on a pair of high waisted printed shorts and a short of sheer cream top on. I kicked my feet in the air as a chewed on my nail.

"Oh God, you two, please go to school." My dad answered from the doorway.

"But that's crossing the road. The one that hit us came right down the middle." I read on. I backspaced and went back to my search page as Stiles did the same.

"I'm not gonna beg ya." My dad said, entering Stiles' room.

"Yeah, you could, but I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles said, eyes never leaving the screen. I snorted as my dad scratched the back of his head.

"You consider a bribe?" My dad asked, looking at me.

"Couldn't meet my price." I scoffed as I scrolled down the search links.

"Extortion?"

"You've got nothing on us." Stiles said, tilting his head to the side. My dad paused.

"Yeah." My dad said.

Then he reached over and slammed my laptop closed. I pulled my hands away just in time. I looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't notice as he went to pull Stiles away from the laptop. Stiles rolled back with his chair before slamming to the ground as he couldn't reach the computer anymore.

* * *

"Freshmen." Lydia mused as Allison opened her locker. I stood on the other side of Lydia, sandal resting against the bottom locker. "Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia said, twirling her finger in the air.

"You mean, fresh boys." I corrected my best friend. Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Lydia, they're fourteen!" I laughed out.

"Eh, some are more mature than others." Lydia casually said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while." Allison chimed in, holding her bag. "Work on becoming a better person." Lydia laughed.

"Allison. I love you." Lydia started, turning towards our friend, "So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and we're actually talking about you, it's totally fine." Lydia said, raising her palms up. Allison scoffed. I bit my lip.

"But, I don't want a boyfriend." Lydia slammed her hand on the locker next to Allison, "I want a distraction." Lydia licked her lips as she noticed someone down the hall. I leaned forward, taking my sandal off of the locker.

"Brothers?" I asked. Lydia raised her chin a bit.

"Twins." She said a bit of excitement laced in her voice. The she turned to me, "Sorry, G." I rolled my eyes as we walked off down the hall.

I walked into English class with Allison and Lydia. I took the open seat behind where Lydia set her books down. Then I realized the only available seat was in front of Scott. I swallowed and widened my eyes. Sorry, Allison, but you were too slow. I watched as Scott stumbled over his words. I turned at the same time Stiles did, giving him a sarcastic thumbs up.

I felt my phone buzz in my shorts pocket. Oh right, one new thing about this year, no more uniforms. The principal got rid of them. Thank God. But kept the school co-ed, making it more public. I dug into my pocket of my high waisted shorts and saw I had a new text from a new number. Then everyone's phones started to go off. I opened the message as I looked around.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water ways leading to the uttermost ends of the Earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman's voice read out the text. I looked up to see the teacher smiling at us as she looked up from her own phone.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also…" The woman held up her phone at us and smiled, "The last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." She nicely said.

I looked at Stiles, who made a face before shutting down his phone. I did the same, letting my phone rest on the corner of my desk.

* * *

"Mr. McCall?" Ms. Blake's voice made me look up from the survey she handed out asking about the books we've read. I watched as Scott gathered his books and followed her out into the hall. I looked at Stiles, who shrugged.

"Hey, Lydia." I heard Stiles hiss out. I glanced up from my notebook.

"Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked Lydia, pointing to her ankle. I leaned forward in my seat to see her ankle wrapped in a bandage.

"No." Lydia paused, "Prada bit me." She looked away from Stiles.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked, surprised. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No, my designer handbag." Lydia sarcastically said. Stiles huffed, "Yes, my dog." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" I asked, leaning over my notebook. Lydia glanced over her shoulder at me.

"No." She hesitantly said.

"What if it's a sign? You know the deer, your dog. What if means something's coming? Something bad." Stiles said, waving his pen in the air.

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia said, shrugging. "What's that thing you always say about three's?" Lydia asked, facing Stiles, "Once, twice-"

Right before she said three, something smashed against the window. All of us jumped in surprise. Lydia and I looked over to the window to see a blood splatter against the glass. Ms. Blake turned towards the sound and looked confused. I followed her gaze to see a flock of birds flying towards the school. I anxiously looked at Stiles, who shifted in his seat. Ms. Blake turned back to us, opening her mouth to say something when another bird smashed against the window. I leaned back as the birds started to collide with the windows. All at once, the swarm broke through the windows, wreaking havoc as they flew around the classroom, cawing and pecking at people.

"Get down! Everyone get down!"

I could only faintly hear Ms. Blake yelling as I collapsed onto the ground. I looked over to see Stiles protecting Lydia with his own body. A bird pecked at my arm and I screamed, scrambling away from it. The classroom was full of screams and caws, and then all at once, it stopped. Everything was silent. I shakily picked my head up and looked around the classroom. It was destroyed, feathers everywhere. I pushed myself to my feet to see Stiles and Lydia with a few cuts. Lydia's hair was knotted and Stiles gulped. I looked over to see Allison running a hand through her hair. Something was coming, something bad.

* * *

"Scott?" I answered my phone, "What is it? What's wrong?" I had turned my phone on after the bird attack to call my dad, who quickly rushed over medics behind him. After finishing my call with my dad, Scott called me right after.

"It's Isaac." Was all he said, "He's at the hospital. I need you to hurry." Scott finished, hanging up. I slowly took my phone away from my ear as my dad came over to me.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked. I averted my gaze from my dad, "Did the bird get you?" He asked, yanking up my arm. As he pulled up my arm, my shirt came up with it, revealing my tattoo.

"Dad, I'm fine." I quickly said, yanking my arm and shirt back down. My dad had caught sight of the tattoo though. He stared at me for a moment before I brushed past him.

"Stiles, I need the Jeep keys." I said as I went over to my brother.

He was looking at Ms. Blake, who was in some state of shock.

"Ms. Blake? You okay?" He asked, getting off of the desk. She only nodded. He slowly went over to her to pull a feather out of her hair.

"Stiles!" I cried out, near hysterics. Stiles quickly looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Keys. Jeep. I need to get to the hospital." I said, hand out.

"Why?" Stiles asked, digging into his pocket.

"Just give me the keys!" I cried out, voice breaking. Stiles stopped and looked at me before pulling me into a hug.

"It's Isaac." I sobbed into his shirt, "Isaac…he's back…he's in-the hospital." I hiccupped, "I need the keys, Stiles." I stepped back and wiped my nose with my hand. "Now." I stomped my foot. The lights around us flickered. Stiles quickly placed the keys into my hand, letting me run out of the classroom.

* * *

I slid into the elevator. I looked over and saw Scott standing beside the wall. He gave me a small smile. Just as the doors were about to shut, a cane stopped them. The doors reopened to reveal a blind man with a walking stick. He gave a smile before coming into the elevator. I moved behind Scott, letting him have some room.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor please?"

The man had an old English accent. I looked at the buttons to see the number two already lit up, but Scott begrudgingly pressed it again. The doors shut and up we went. The doors reopened a moment later and Scott went to walk out when the man stopped him.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

The man gave another smile. Scott shook his before remembering the sight thing. Then he said a quick no, which prompted the man to lay a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott slowly walked out of the elevator, I followed the two. I signaled to Scott that I was going to go find Isaac and he nodded, still helping the man.

I jogged down the hall, looking into each room, hoping to find Isaac. I ended up meeting Scott at the end of the hallway near the elevators. We looked at each other before looking down the hall to see a nurse wheeling a patient down towards the elevators. Scott's ears perked up a bit, and he looked at me as the man turned around. Isaac was in the wheelchair. I stood and watched as the man gave us a grin before pressing the button. Scott's claws extended and his eyes turned gold. He growled before sprinting down the hall, I was close on his heels. Scott dove into the elevator right before the doors shut. I was too late.

I slammed my hands on the elevator doors, frustrated before turning to the stairs. I pushed through the double doors, tripping as I flew down the staircase. I pushed through the double doors to the next floor. I noticed Derek coming out of the other staircase. He gave me a nod before the elevator doors open.

"I'm an Alpha." The man growled. Derek jabbed his claws into the man's back, lifting him up.

"So am I." Derek hissed out before tossing the man out of the elevator. I rushed into the elevator, going to a sleeping Isaac. My heart jumped to my throat. He looked pale and sickly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek asked the two of us.

* * *

"You don't still live here, do you?" I asked Derek as he set Isaac's body down on a table before going to the ground.

"No, the county took it away. But there's something here that I need. Help heal a wound form an Alpha."

"What? I thought he was healed." I said, looking at Derek.

"Not on the inside." Derek seriously said.

He started to throw debris off of the spot he was over. I nodded and went over to Isaac. I smoothed away a sweaty curl that was stuck to his forehead. He looked so peaceful, but so sick at the same time. I quickly pressed my lips to his nose, lightly kissing him. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I just wanted to see his blue eyes again, his smile.

"Go home, go back to being a normal teenager." Derek's statement brought me back to the present.

He came over to the table where I was standing and placed a purple flower next to Isaac. I turned away and looked at Scott, who rubbed his arm.

"Hey, Derek, if you wanna repay back that favor now, there is something you can do for me." Scott grinned. I groaned.

"Not the stupid tattoo, Scott!" I cried out, "What about Isaac?"

"He'll live." Scott simply said. I rolled my head back, but Derek complied.

* * *

"Yeah, I see it." Derek said as he sat in front of Scott. "Two bands, right?" Scott nodded, "What does it mean?" Stiles and I were standing next to him, arms crossed, standing in the same position.

"I don't know. It's just something I trace with my fingers." Scott showed us as he traced it in the dust.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott asked after a beat.

"It's to mark something." Stiles said, winking at Derek. I rolled my eyes.

"In Samoan it means open wound." Scott explained, not listening to Stiles. I glanced at Scott in surprise.

"I decided to get it now as a reward." Scott continued.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not texting or calling Allison all summer." Scott truthfully said. I glanced at Stiles, "Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. And four months later it still hurts." Scott sighed and looked down, "Still feels like a..uh.."

"Like an open wound." I finished his sentence.

Scott looked up at me. I pulled my lips in and looked to where Isaac was.

"Yeah, exactly." Scott softly said.

"Pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said, grabbing his tools. I shoved my hands into my back pockets.

"Oh, that's great." Stiles made a face.

"Do it." Scott said. Derek looked at him for a moment before lighting the blowtorch. I took a step back.

"Oh wow. That's a lot for me." Stiles said, rolling back on his heels.

"I'm gonna take that as our cue. We'll be outside." I said, making a face. Stiles and I went to take a step, but Derek pushed Stiles back.

"Nope. You need to help hold him down." Derek said, calm expression on his face. I gulped and let Stiles place his hands on Scott.

"Oh my God." I said as Derek pulled Scott's arm closer to the blowtorch.

I chewed at my thumbnail as the flame touched down on Scott's arm. Scott started to scream bloody murder as the flame burned his skin. Scott started to wolf out as Stiles struggled to hold him.

"Grace!" Derek yelled out. I jumped in surprise.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Help Stiles." Derek grunted as Scott flinched and growled. I looked at Stiles before biting my lip.

"Okay. Okay. Uhm…" I trailed off as I focused on Scott.

"G, what are you doing!?" Stiles cried out. Then Scott slumped to the side, eyes shut.

"Made him pass out from the pain." I said, flashing a grin. Stiles swallowed.

* * *

"So you never told me what you got on your side." Stiles said as we waited for Derek to finish with Scott. I took my hands out of my pockets and lifted up my shirt, revealing my ribcage. I got the tattoo right under my bra strap.

"It's tiny. It's the date Mom died." I said as Stiles peered at it.

"In Roman numerals." Stiles realized. I nodded and tugged my shirt back down.

"I thought you got like a flower or something like that." Stiles said, stepping back.

"Nah. I'm not a flower girl." I made a face.

"Oh, I know." Stiles said, raising his eyebrows. I shoved him.

* * *

Scott jumped to life a few minutes after the tattooing was done. He grinned as he looked at his tattoo. "It worked." He breathed out.

"Well, it looks pretty permanent now." Stiles commented as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah." Scott was still smiling as he pulled down his sleeve. "I kinda need something permanent since everything that's happened to us. Everything's just changed so fast, everything's so uh, ephemeral." Scott finished, looking at us. I paused and looked at Stiles.

"Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded.

"Nice." I made a face.

"You painted the door." Scott realized as he opened the door. "Why'd you paint the door?" He asked, looking at Derek.

"Go home, Scott." Derek said, tending to Isaac.

"Why'd you only pain one side?" Scott asked.

"Scott, go home." Derek said, a little more forcefully. Scott began to tear at the paint, ripping it off to reveal a symbol underneath the new pain.

"How many are there?" Scott asked.

"A pack of them. An Alpha pack." Derek said, arms crossed over his chest.

"All of them?" Stiles asked.

"How does that even work?" I chimed in.

"I hear there's some sort of leader. He's called Deucalion." Derek said. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter and Isaac and I have been looking for them for months." My eyes flicked up at Isaac's name.

"How do you defeat them?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get." Derek admitted.

"Where is she?" I heard Isaac's voice from the other room. I looked up to see him sitting up, still looking like shit, "Where's the girl?" He continued, staring at us with blank eyes.

"What girl?" Derek asked. I bit my lip and stared at Isaac, willing him to look at me. His gaze flicked across all of us, almost like he didn't know us.

"The girl who saved me." Isaac's voice was scratchy, like he hadn't spoken in a while. I pushed by Derek and went over to Isaac, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me.

"Thank God you're okay." I whispered into his ear. Isaac pulled away from me, a confused expression on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

And I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I turned around and looked at the boys. They all visibly paled at Isaac's statement. I looked back at the boy I loved, who didn't remember me.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A?N: WOAH a little over 100 reviews?! YOU GUYS ROCK! xxx**_

* * *

"What?" Stiles asked as we walked down the block.

"What do you mean what?" Scott answered, looking at Stiles. I shoved my hands into my skirt pockets as the boys walked ahead of me.

"I mean what and you know what." Stiles said.

"What what?" Scott asked.

"That look you were giving." Stiles explained.

"I didn't give a look." Scott said.

"Yeah ya did. It was a distinct look, Scott." Stiles shot back.

"What look?" Scott was so confused. I couldn't blame the kid.

"The look that says the last thing you feel like doing tonight is going to a party. Grace has been giving it to me all night." Stiles said, turning to the side, but still walking.

"True." I said, crossing my arms.

"It's not that. It just seems a little weird going to a different high school's party." Scott explained.

"What? Would you just-Oh my God. One party. One drink. Alright? You'll be fine." Stiles said, "I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce her to all of her friends. Okay? So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we're moving on." Stiles finished.

"And why am I here?" I asked, shoving between the two boys.

"Heather wanted to see you." Stiles said dismissively. I sighed and fell back as the boys continued to talk.

"You're right." Scott said.

"You're right I'm right." Stiles said, getting excited. He bounced on his toes.

"Moving on." Scott nodded, "All of us." He looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"With what guy?" I asked.

"Maybe you…want to experiment?" Stiles suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at my twin and punched him in the throat, causing him to choke for a moment.

"Come on." I said, walking up to the door.

"Do you have any gum?" Scott asked, getting nervous.

"You don't need gum." Stiles said, scratching his head. I pushed the door open to Heather's house.

"Stiles!" I heard the blonde cry out. She came over to the three of us.

"There's the birthday-"

Stiles words were cut off as Heather pressed her lips against Stiles'. My eyes widened as I looked at Scott.

"So glad that you made it." Heather said, breaking away from Stiles. Then she noticed me.

"Grace!" She cried out.

"Please don't kiss me." I joked as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Heather laughed before stepping back.

"Stiles, could you come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine?" Heather asked, turning away from me.

"Yes." Stiles said.

Heather grabbed his hand and tugged him away. I looked at Scott and laughed.

"Well, that's was…weird." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Wanna come?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"Hey, G, I know it sucks. Being broken up." Scott said, handing me a blue cup, "I know how much it hurts." I took the cup and stared into it.

"It's funny, Scott, because at least your ex remembers your name." I glanced up at him.

He looked hurt, but for some reason I felt nothing. I turned away from Scott and walked towards the living room, settling myself onto one of the couches. A random boy came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"No." I said, shoving his arm off of me.

He scoffed at me before getting up and walking away. I took a sip of my drink.

* * *

_"What…what do you mean who are you?" I asked, staring at Isaac's eyes._

_"I mean, who are-"_

_"I got it. It was a rhetorical question." I cut him off, holding up my hand. "You seriously…don't remember?" I asked, letting my hand drop to the table._

_"No. I'm sorry…" Isaac shifted uncomfortably, "I've never seen you in my entire life." Isaac said, shifting his weight on his hands. My eyes widened and I took a slow step back._

_"Oh." I said softly._

_ I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over my shoulder at Stiles and Scott. I felt my eyes well up with tears as the boys looked at me sympathetically. _

_"Yeah, okay." I swallowed and turned back to face Isaac, forcing myself not to cry._

_"Are you someone I should know?" Isaac asked. _

_"You're positive you don't remember?" I asked, not answering his question. "I mean, we…I told you things…we had…" I trailed off as Isaac stared at me with blank eyes. _

_"I really don't remember, but I don't remember a lot of things, if that helps." Isaac tried to say helpfully._

_"No, no it doesn't." I truthfully said, "But thanks anyway." I blinked back tears and took another step back._

_"Can we go now?" I turned around and looked at my brother, almost cracking in front of him for the second time that day._

_"Yeah, of course." Stiles said._

_ I nodded and pulled my lips on, brushing past him and out the door. The boys just watched me go for a moment before following after me. _

_My head bounced along the window as the Jeep rolled through the forest. Stiles kept glancing at me in the rearview mirror as Scott looked over his shoulder at me. I ignored both of them._

_"What did you mean when you said…" Stiles coughed and looked at me again._

_"We had sex." I forced myself to say. _

_"You had sex." Stiles pulled his lips down, "Fan…tastic." Stiles breathed out, tapping his hands on the wheel._

_"It's not that big of a deal considering he doesn't remember." I said, still staring out the window._

_"Nope. Pretty sure it's still a big deal." Stiles argued back._

_"Stiles, stop." I said, "I'm not fighting with you right now." I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath._

_"Derek'll figure something out, Grace." Scott said, he patted my knee, "It'll be okay."_

_"No it won't." I mumbled, eyes still closed._

A piercing scream shook me from my stupor. I looked around to see if anyone else heard the scream. Everyone else was still drinking and dancing. I placed my cup on the table and went to the stairs. Another scream caused me to run to the basement door. I yanked the door open and tripped down the stairs. There was an explosion. And another scream before everything was silent. I went through the maze of wines and found myself slipping on the liquid. The glass crunched under my feet.

"Heather?" I called out.

"Okay, I only got one. I figured if we needed more-" Stiles stopped and looked at me, "Grace?" He asked.

"Did you do this?" He asked, pointing to the broken bottles.

"What? Why would you think-no." I said, crossing my arms. "But she's gone. No sexy time for Stiles." I said pushing by him.

"Hey, Grace, wait. I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did." I said, "You think I'm unstable because of Isaac. That I just went off the rails. Well, guess what? She's my friend too. And I wouldn't hurt my friend!" I screamed out.

All of a sudden all the unbroken bottles exploded around us. Stiles looked at me. I pulled in my lips and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

"I don't see it." Derek said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked. Lydia and Allison had shown me the matching bruises after they realized what it made. I had a saved picture on my phone from the message Allison sent me.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott pointed out.

"It's nothing." Derek curtly said. I sighed and picked at my nails.

"Pairedolia." Lydia spoke up. Derek just looked at her, "Patterns that aren't really there?" Derek's look was still blank, "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia said with a _duh_ sound in her voice.

"They're trying to help." Scott defended the girls.

"These two?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised. He pointed to Lydia, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He turned his attention to Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright, now c'mon." Stiles piped up, "No one _died_. Alright, there may have been a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death." Stiles said, raising his hand in the air, "That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison said softly.

I looked at my brother. _Way to go_. I mouthed out. Stiles slumped down.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek pointed out.

"That girl is looking for Scott; I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said, shaking her head. I had to give the girl props for staying cool.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said, before turning away, Scott went after him.

* * *

"Derek!" I called out as his back retreated down the hall. "Derek!" I clenched my fists as the Alpha kept walking. All of a sudden, Derek cringed, knees wobbling.

"Would you stop that!?" Derek whirled around, eyes flashing. I unclenched my fists and let him go.

"Did you get his memories back?" I softly asked.

Derek looked at me for a moment.

"Don't lie, Derek. Please. Don't lie." My voice cracked.

"No."

My heart dropped again and the finality in his voice. Derek noticed and took a step towards me. I stepped back.

"We'll keep trying." Derek said, "I don't know why Deucalion took his memories of you, but we'll figure it out." Derek said.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I said before turning on my toe and walking back into the classroom.

* * *

I had my knees pulled up to my chin as Allison drew the bruise onto a piece of notebook paper while Lydia and I sat in the library with Allison.

"I want one." Lydia said, elbows up.

I followed Lydia's gaze to the twins, who were standing by the bookcase. I sighed as Allison looked over her shoulder.

"Which one." Allison whispered out, little half smile on her face.

"The straight one, obviously." Lydia replied taking a sip of her coffee.

Allison both turned to look at the boys, seeing one of them shoot a grin at Danny. Danny fumbled as he smiled back, knocking into some other kid. I let out a laugh as Lydia gave a smile. Lydia put her cup down and licked her lips as she readied herself to go talk to the kid.

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's a logo?" Allison mused to herself, looking at her coffee cup.

Then she looked back up, only seeing me sitting across from her. I shrugged and pointed with my pen. Allison looked around to see Lydia talking with the other twin.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, turning back around.

"I'm fine." I said, giving my friend a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, leaning forward, "I mean, after Isaac and the whole memory loss thing, you've kinda been distant."

"My boyfriend doesn't know who I am. What do you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're putting on a brave face for the sake of what's going on." Allison said.

I sighed and looked away from Allison. Then I saw my dad talking to the librarian. He turned and motioned me with his hand. I looked at Allison before grabbing my books.

* * *

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she hooked up with her other friends." Stiles said as I leaned against the lockers.

"Has no one really seen her since last night?" I asked.

"We put out an APB, but all her friends say that you and Stiles were the last people to see her." My dad said.

"Us?" I asked, standing up.

"Listen, maybe she had too much to drink, but if you two remember anything, call me." My dad said. I sighed as the bell rang.

* * *

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles said as we walked down the hall.

"What would a pack of Alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked.

"This girl…our moms were best friends before our mom died." I said, "We just need to find her." Scott nodded at the two of us.

* * *

I dumped another bag of ice into the tub filled with water. I looked up to see Isaac had stepped into the room with Deaton. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him. I was helping the rest of them try and get Isaac's memories back for a second time.

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How _slow_ is very slow?" Derek asked, leaning his hands on the edge of the tub.

"Nearly dead." Deaton answered, making a face. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott.

Isaac reached into the tub to test the waters, and instantly pulled his hand back.

"It's safe, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton replied, looking down at Isaac.

"No. Not really." Isaac said after a moment.

I heard a snap and looked over to see Stiles waggling his fingers in a glove. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

He looked at me. I rolled my eyes. Stiles ripped the glove off and threw it down. He huffed, walking away.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said, looking up at Isaac from his crouched position.

Isaac blew out a breath before stripping off his shirt. He quickly got in the tub, letting out a hiss as he met the cold water. He started to breathe fast before Derek and Scott each put a hand on his shoulder, submerging Isaac into the water. Almost right after, Isaac pushed himself forward, roaring, as he tried to come up for air. I turned away not wanting to see Isaac in pain. Isaac started thrashing, coming back up for air and trying to pull himself out of the tub. Then everything went still.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton said, "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out."

I turned back around to see Isaac floating above the water, eyes closed. _He's not dead. He's not dead._ I kept chanting in my head.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton continued.

"Yes. I can hear you" Isaac's answer came out. Scott looked across the tub at me.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Deaton asked.

"Yes." Isaac's voice was monotone.

"I want to ask you about that night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as much vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there now." Deaton said. Isaac shifted around in the tub.

"I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The lights started the flicker and flash as Isaac squirmed.

"Just relax. They're just memories. They can't hurt you." Deaton tried to calm Isaac.

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeated.

"Relax. Relax." Deaton said, Isaac stilled, "Good."

"Now let's go back to that night." Deaton continued, "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house."

"It's not a house. It's stone." Derek looked at Scott, "It's like marble." I chewed on my lip as Isaac shivered. Stiles was staring at me.

"Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty and empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked.

The lights started to flicker again. Deaton called Isaac's name. Isaac's hand reached up and grabbed Scott's arm.

"Someone…Someone's here." Isaac stuttered out.

"Isaac, relax." Isaac started to thrash.

"They're gonna see me…see me!" Isaac cried out.

Then he screamed, still holding onto Scott's arm.

"They're just memories. Just relax." Deaton said again, "Relax." Isaac calmed down, grip slackening on Scott.

"Good. Now tell us what you see." Deaton continued. Then, Isaac's eyes flashed open.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac said, staring at the ceiling.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, but I can't see her. I can't see either of them." Isaac said as his teeth chattered.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked a bit louder.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac said voice somber.

"If they're locked in together on a full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said voice low.

"Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton pressed, "Any kind of a marker, or a number on it?" Deaton continued.

All of a sudden, Isaac shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Scott raised an eyebrow as I pulled back. The lights were going crazy.

"They're here." Isaac whispered out. "They're here. They're here."

He sounded like he was choking. Stiles looked to the door to see if there was anything.

"They see me! They found me! They're here!" Isaac shouted.

"This isn't working." Derek said, "Isaac, where are you!?" Derek yelled at Isaac, ignoring Deaton's protests. Isaac started to thrash around.

"I can't see!" Isaac cried out. I pulled my lips in as Isaac began to freak out. Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me away from Isaac.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek commanded. Isaac continued to thrash, "Isaac, where are you?!" Derek cried out.

"Derek! Let him go!" I cried out. I tugged at Derek, trying to pull him off of Isaac.

"Isaac, where are you, what did you see?!" Derek screamed.

"It's a vault. It's a bank vault!" Isaac cried out, voice breaking. Then he shot up into a sitting position.

"I saw it! I saw the name." Isaac looked around before clambering out of the tub. I wrapped him in a towel. Deaton placed another one over him.

"It's an abandon bank. It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. And they're keeping locked inside the vault." Isaac shivered.

"What?" Isaac asked, noticing Stiles' look. He looked like Bambi was shot in front of him.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac answered.

"You said when they captured you they dragged you into a room and there was body in it." Stiles said.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles said.

* * *

"Look she's not dead!" Derek said for the umpteenth time as he paced in front of us.

I was sitting on the desk, head against the wall. Isaac was sitting next to me, still shivering.

"Derek, he said there was a dead body. It's Erica." I said, looking over at Isaac, "Doesn't exactly leave room for interpretation." I said dryly.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked, stepping forward.

"Someone else obviously." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott added.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said from his position on the table.

"What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against themselves when it's the full moon and see which one survives." Stiles said, looking around, "It's like Werewolf Thunder Dome." Stiles said. I scoffed.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton said from his spot, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek pressed.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton pointed out.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think somebody already did." Stiles answered.

"Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after bank robbery." He read from his phone. "It doesn't say how it was robbed, but it shouldn't take long to figure out." He looked up at Derek.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed. Derek raised his eyebrows, "K? Minutes." Stiles answered.

* * *

The next morning, I opened Stiles' door to find his room surrounded by papers and charts and boards. Scott was slumped down on the chair, a page being printed onto his lap. I searched the room for Stiles before finding him, ass up and drooling onto a report of some kind.

"Boys." My Dad said, scaring me, "Boys." He looked at me. I stuck my fingers into my mouth and whistled, waking the boys. They jumped awake and stared at me.

"Don't. Do that." Stiles said, getting to his feet.

"I gotta get to work. You guys, get to school." My dad said before turning to leave.

"Wait, Dad." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes, "Heather?"

"No, nothing yet." My dad said before turning and walking out the door. He patted my shoulder as he left.

"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles said, throwing papers to the ground.

"We're gonna find something." Scott said, nodding.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead." Stiles said, picking up the pages from his bed.

"Well, we still have time." Scott answered.

"Is this whole like remain optimistic in the face of utter disaster thing a part of the _Be a Better Scott McCall _program?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott said, grinning up at Stiles.

"No, it works." Stiles huffed. "And what about you?" He turned to me.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Yeah, what have you done?" Stiles waved papers at me.

"I got a good night of sleep, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms.

I didn't actually get a good night of sleep. I spent most of it crying into my pillow and re-reading old text messages which is a horrible thing to do, but I did it anyway. I mostly cried over the fact that Isaac didn't remember me and I had lost the only person who would probably ever love me like he did.

"Wha…What…Why? Why would you do that?" Stiles asked, "We needed help." He shook the papers in front of his face. Then he noticed something.

"Oh-Dad!" Stiles called out, "Dad!" He ran past me, slamming the paper into my chest. I grimaced before looking at it. It was a picture of my Dad.

* * *

"You know the last time you asked me to come with you cause you needed my help, you almost killed my boyfriend and my best friend." I said as Allison dropped her tool on the ground. I shivered as we walked through the abandoned bank.

"How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Allison asked.

"A couple more times." I made a face.

Allison rolled her eyes and kept walking. We made it down the hall when I felt someone come up and grab my shoulder, forcing me to the ground. The figure went after Allison, slamming her up against the wall.

"Ms. Morrell?" Allison asked.

"Keep your mouth shut and listen to me. You have no idea what you've just stepped into. Right now you've got about twenty seconds to get your ass hidden."

"What are you doing!?" I cried out.

"Get in that storage closet over there." Ms. Morrell ignored me, "Lock the door. Don't come out until you hear the fighting."

"What fighting?" I stuttered out, getting to my feet.

"You'll hear it. Now go!"

She let go of Allison and I quickly grabbed Allison's hand, dragging her into the storage closet, locking the door behind me. I looked at Allison, who lit up her phone in an attempt to see. I swallowed back the lump in my throat at the fact that the friggin' counselor just attacked me. I felt my heart stop as there was a sound of tapping on the marble floors. Allison stuffed her phone under her jacket and stepped to the side. I covered my mouth with my hand and waited for the footsteps to pass. Allison spilled the ammonia onto the floor and we watched as the shadow paused for a moment before walking away. I took off my jacket and put it over the puddle. Allison did the same.

Then, using her phone as a flashlight, she scanned the storage room. All of sudden her phone landed on a body. I stuffed my fist into my mouth to hide the scream of horror as I looked at Erica's dead body. Her head slumped forward. I scrambled back against the door.

* * *

After a half an hour of waiting, I heard a roar. I looked at Allison as another roar echoed through the building. I pulled open the door and ran out into the bank, following the sounds of growling and cries of pain. I looked over my shoulder to see Allison following me as we made it to the fault. There were four werewolves fighting with each other. I spotted Boyd running to attack Derek or Scott.

"Look out!" I called out.

Boyd grabbed Scott, throwing him against a wall. He shoved his claws into Scott's stomach. Scott spat up blood as I watched Derek fight off another werewolf. I noticed the mountain ash surrounding the vault. I kneeled down in front of it.

"No, don't break the seal!" Derek yelled at me as he fought off the other werewolf.

I glanced up to see Boyd twisting his claws into Scott. Scott was bleeding profusely. I glanced over at Derek for a split second.

"Boyd!" I cried out as I swiped my hands over the dust breaking the seal.

I pulled back before rolling to the side of the vault. Boyd ran past me and the other girl followed. Derek grabbed me, slamming me back into the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Scott growled out, coming out of the vault.

"What were you thinking!?" Derek roared, holding onto me.

"That I had to do something!" I said, wrenching out of Derek's grasp.

"She saved our lives!" Scott said, holding his stomach. I looked at Allison.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free!?" Derek shouted, looking between the two of us

"You want to blame us!" Allison cried out, "Well, we are _not_ the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison started to walk away.

"No, no that's just the rest of your family." Derek shot back.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said,

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"Whatta mean?" Allison asked.

Derek looked at Scott. He was bleeding from his mouth and his hand was pressed to his stomach.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek said.

"What does he mean, Scott?" I asked, stepping forward.

I hadn't heard this yet. Scott looked at me before looking at Allison.

"What does he mean?" Allison asked. I crossed my arms as Scott gulped before opening his mouth.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: You guys are awesome! I love the feedback so don't stop! xxx_**

* * *

_"Derek…I-I think you might want to see this." I said crossing my arms over my chest as Scott finished his story. _

_Derek looked at me for a moment before nodding. I rubbed Allison's arm with a sympathetic smile before walking off with Derek towards the supply closet. We walked in silence, he didn't talk about what Scott had just said and I didn't talk about what Allison and I had found. I led him to the supply closet and opened the door for him._

_"What's in here?" Derek asked, looking at me. _

_I pulled in my lips and squeezed my eyes shut._

_"Erica." I breathed out. _

_I heard Derek swallow before he went inside the closet. I opened my eyes and waited for Derek to come back out. After a minute, I went inside to see Derek kneeling over Erica's body. I looked away from the girl, pulling my lips in._

_"What happened?" Derek asked._

_"I…I don't know." I truthfully answered. "Allison and I just found her in here." _

_Derek looked over his shoulder at me before looking back at Erica. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the closet. I looked around the small room one last time before following after the Alpha. _

_Scott and Derek left shortly after, wanting to track down Cora and Boyd. Apparently, Cora was Derek's sister, but he thought she died in the fire. I stayed with Allison, who was still trying to get over the fact that her mom tried to kill Scott. Mrs. Argent wasn't my favorite person, but Allison was one of my best friends. I felt sorry for the girl. _

_I walked out of the bank with Allison, only to come face to chest with Isaac. He was wearing the scarf that I gave him for our anniversary. Of course that would be the first thing I noticed. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he looked at the two of us. He looked at Allison a little too long for my taste, but I didn't comment._

_"Derek just left." I said, rocking back on my heels. "They went out to track Boyd and Cora."_

_"Oh, okay, yeah." Isaac said. I gave him a tight smile before looking down at my shoes. _

_"Isaac, can I talk to you for a second?" I abruptly asked, glancing back up at him. _

_Allison looked at me. I gave her a look that said 'wait in the car'._

_"Sure." Isaac followed me to the side of the building, a little ways away from Allison._

_"Do you-"_

_"No, uh, not yet." Isaac answered my question before I was finished. _

_I shoved my hands into the back of my pockets before looking down._

_"Okay. Yeah, sorry, I was just…wondering." I lamely said, "Uh, nice scarf." I commented on his scarf, changing the subject._

_"Oh, thanks." Isaac picked it up then dropped it, "I found it in one of my drawers. Just fit a little bit better." He smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows._

_Well, I gave it to you so… I thought to myself as I tried to figure out how to get out of this conversation._

_"Oh, well, then thanks." Isaac answered me. _

_I looked up at him. I had spoken out loud without even realizing it. I blushed and looked down._

_"Okay, well, see ya." I said, quickly walking past Isaac and getting into Allison's waiting car._

* * *

The stars blinked above me as I lay in my backyard. Stiles was inside, researching something or other. Probably trying to find Heather. I sighed as I felt the Earth shift from underneath me. I flattened my palms against the grass, and closed my eyes. Something was wrong. I opened my eyes to see three fireflies blinking above me. I furrowed my brow and sat up on my elbows. Lydia told me that fireflies were bioluminescent; they didn't glow. I sat Indian style and reached out to let one of the fireflies rest on my finger. The bug blinked at me once before flying off. Then my phone buzzed with an incoming message. I tapped on the screen as Lydia's message came through.

"Stiles!" I yelled, making the trees sway. Stiles came running outside.

"Did Lydia call you?" He asked, holding up his phone.

I nodded before I scrambled to my feet, hurrying up to him. I let him read Lydia's message. He looked at me once before sprinting to the Jeep, I followed close behind.

* * *

"Lydia?!" I screamed out as I jumped out of the Jeep at the public pool.

My friend whirled around to look at me.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, coming up to us.

"I'm okay. But that…that is not okay." Lydia answered both of us.

I looked to the lifeguard stand to see a slumped over body and blood pooling around the chair. I pulled in my lips and looked at my brother.

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles said, reaching into his pocket.

"I already called 911." Lydia quipped, looking at the ground.

Stiles and I looked at her.

"You called the police before you called us?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia asked, blinking rapidly.

"YES!" Stiles and I both yelled out, as if she was stupid. Lydia flinched.

"Well, I'm _sorry_. I'm a little new to this whole thing." Lydia spat back at us.

I sighed as Stiles pulled out his phone.

"I'll just call Scott then." Stiles made a face and dialed Scott. I stepped up to Lydia.

"I'm sorry I yelled." I said to Lydia.

Stiles was talking about the Shining and how two little twins would come out of the woods and ask him to play with him forever and ever. Lydia shivered and looked over at the body.

"You didn't see anything, right?" I asked, moving closer to the body.

Blood dripped from his fingers and I noticed a purity ring on his middle finger. I had no idea people still had purity rings in the first place.

"Nothing." Lydia's voice shook. "I didn't see anything." She finished as the police came up to the public pool.

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the public pool and crossed my arms over my chest. I rested my head against the wall and watched as the paramedic took care of Lydia. My dad was asking Stiles what happened. He already asked me what I saw. I told him Lydia called us and that I only saw the body. Stiles came over to me and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna follow Lydia home. Just to make sure." Stiles said. I nodded and pushed off the wall.

"What if it's like what happened with Peter?" I said as Stiles followed the cop car in his Jeep.

"That she's hallucinating and blacking out?" Stiles turned to me.

"Exactly." I nodded, "It's happening again isn't it?"

"I don't know." Stiles admitted.

"The lightening bugs are glowing." I said, looking at Stiles.

"So?" Stiles shrugged.

"Lightening bugs don't glow in California." I explained.

"You were in the backyard. What did you see?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't _see_ anything." I crossed my arms, "I _felt_ something though. Something is seriously wrong." I turned to Stiles as he pulled over in front of Lydia's house.

"Have you found anything on Heather?" I asked Stiles.

"No." Stiles swallowed.

"I'm sure she's fine." I lamely said.

Stiles looked at me before pushing out of the Jeep and going up the driveway to Lydia's. I flexed my palm out before following him. I felt something run up my hand and I flipped it over to see something dark running through my veins. I traced the pattern up to my wrist where it disappeared.

"Grace!" I heard Stiles call out. I looked up at my brother. "Let's go." He said.

"You didn't have to follow me home." Lydia said, sitting on her bed. I sat on the bench in front of her dresser.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Stiles made an excuse.

"I had a police escort." Lydia simply said.

"I know the inner workings of that force, alright? They're not really reliable as people think they are." Stiles defended himself.

"Well, you didn't have to follow me into my room." Lydia looked at him. I pulled my lips in.

"Well, I didn't…Yeah I don't have an answer for that." Stiles admitted.

"We'll just leave." I said, standing up. Stiles nodded.

"Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia stopped us. I looked at my best friend.

"I haven't been…dying to ask you anything." I said, tilting my head.

"Yeah no questions here for Stiles." Stiles chimed in.

"I can see it on your face." Lydia looked away from us.

"Maybe my face just has a naturally interrogatory expression?" Stiles defended himself.

"Well, your _interrogatory expression_ is getting on my nerves." Lydia said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"The answer is I have no clue how I ended up finding that body." Lydia looked away from us, "I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah, but the last time something like this happened…." I trailed off.

"I know. Derek's uncle." She looked at me. Lydia looked scared beyond belief.

"Peter." Stiles said.

I swallowed as I looked at my best friend. Stiles' phone buzzed in his pocket. He stepped out of the room to answer it and I sat down on the edge of my best friend's bed. _You should tell her about how Jackson raped you._ A low voice echoed in my head. I shook my head to try and get the voice to stop.

"I have no idea how I found that body." Lydia said again.

"I know." I picked at a loose thread on my shirt. "Lydia, something's happening again. It's not the same as last time." I noticed the dark matter running through my veins again.

"What is that?" Lydia asked, noticing my hand.

I raised my hand up to the light to let the swirl take place. The matter created a circle on top of the skin, then a within the circle. I stared at it for a moment before the matter disappeared.

"I know that symbol." Lydia muttered.

"What? What does it mean?" I asked her, looking at her.

"Purity." She simply said, gaze flicking up to meet mine.

"Grace, we gotta go." Stiles said, stepping back into the room.

I shook my head to clear my mind before hugging my friend and going with Stiles.

* * *

"Hey." Melissa said as we came up to the front desk. She closed her folder and looked up at us.

"Hey." Stiles and I said at the same time.

Melissa stepped back from the desk and turned to start walking down the hall.

"Over here." She placed her hands on the small of our backs, her in the middle of us.

"If you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God I will kill you painfully and slowly." Melissa threatened.

"Why do you want to show us a body we've already seen?" Stiles asked.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Melissa hissed out before pushing open the door to the morgue.

She lifted back the sheet, letting Stiles and I peer over her shoulder. Melissa pointed to the boy's neck, "See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. It means he was strangled _with something_. Like cord, rope…"

"Okay, wait a second." I started, "What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know that's not very….werewolfy." Melissa looked at me and nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa agreed. Stiles looked at me, eyes wide, "And then there's this."

She walked around the table to the top of the head. She tilted the boy's head to the side, exposing a wound.

"Oh man, awh man what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah it's brain matter." Stiles talked to himself. I gagged and looked away from the head.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him." Melissa explained. I looked back at the body, stepping forward a bit.

"In fact, any one of these things could have killed him." Melissa lowered the head and stood up straighter, "Someone really wanted this poor guy dead!" She waved her hands in the air.

"So this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora then." Stiles figured. "They wouldn't have done all that."

"Maybe this is just one murder. Maybe just a random coincidence?" I asked.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said, looking at the body.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because that girl over there…" Melissa nodded to the other body, "She's got the _exact_ same injuries."

Stiles and I both turned to look at the other sheet covered body, lying on the table. I bit the inside of my lip as Melissa walked over to the body. I slowly followed, meeting Stiles' gaze.

"Whoever did it used a grout, which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kinda keep twisting…"

Melissa slowly pulled back the sheet and I couldn't help but let out a little gasp. My heart went to my throat and I felt it swell up. I swallowed as I felt tears well up. I looked over at Stiles, not listening to Melissa talk. He was crying. I had only seen my brother cry one other time and that was at my mom's funeral. Seeing him cry made me cry even more.

"Stiles…Grace?" Melissa asked.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Heather's body. I just kept blinking, trying to unsee it.

"Oh my God did you know her?" Melissa asked in shock.

I could only nod and I was sure Stiles nodded too.

"I'm so sorry." Melissa whispered out, recovering Heather's body, "I didn't even think."

"I was, uh, at her party. It was her birthday. Her name's Heather." Stiles spoke, voice cracking.

I saw him place his hands on his hips before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I did the same and took a step back.

"Okay, we need to call your father. You're a witness." Melissa was saying.

I didn't listen. I felt something click in my head as I remembered what Stiles wanted to happen that night. I knew Heather was a virgin, she told me one time over the summer. I glanced back down at my hand, remembering the symbol. I flashed back to the purity ring on the other guy's finger. _Purity_.

"Stiles…" I started, but he was at the exact same place I was.

"Has anyone else been through here?" Stiles overlapped me, looking at Melissa. He was shaking.

"Any other bodies or anybody missing?" I added.

Stiles looked at me. I nodded once before returning my attention to Melissa.

"Uh, no. No bodies, but uhm…" She trailed off. Stiles shook his head at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Two girls, they brought the first one in, Caitlin for a tox screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods and they-"

"Nobody found her yet?" Stiles cut Melissa off.

"I don't know." Melissa said.

"Okay, first one."

"Caitlin." Melissa corrected.

"Yeah, is she here? Is she here right now?" I asked, blinking furiously. Melissa looked at me.

"Yes, I believe so." Melissa answered.

"Okay, where?" Stiles and I both went for the door, but Melissa stopped us.

"Okay, wait. Just wait a minute."

"I have to talk to her." Stiles pressed.

"_We_ have to talk to her." I corrected.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles said, staring at Melissa. Then his gaze flitted to me for about two seconds.

* * *

"We weren't doing anything that bad." Caitlin said from her hospital bed. I stood next to Stiles, arms crossed over my chest. "I mean I've camped out there plenty of times."

"Right. But why tonight?" Stiles asked, in the same position I was.

"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and three roommates; it's not exactly romantic setting." Caitlin explained.

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asked.

"Three months." Caitlin answered. _Just a little under Isaac and I._ Or what we were.

"You wanted to make it romantic." Stiles figured. Caitlin smiled to herself at the thought.

"Yeah, yaknow, because, uhm…"

"Cause it was her first time." I finished, swallowing. Stiles looked at me.

"They're gonna find her right?" Caitlin asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Aren't they?" Caitlin looked at me. I didn't know what to say so I just looked at my shoes.

* * *

"Sti…" I started, then stopped. We were outside of Caitlin's room, waiting for Scott. I was sitting on the floor. _You shouldn't apologize to him. He didn't do anything wrong. Why are you apologizing?_ A voice spoke in my head. I swallowed.

"I know." Stiles said, knocking my knee.

"No, you don't." I looked at my brother.

"You don't have to apologize."

"She was my friend too." I said, locking eyes with Stiles. _Yeah, but now she's dead_. The voice scoffed. I bit the inside of my lip as I fought for the voice to be quiet.

"I know." Stiles said. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Virgins. They're sacrificing virgins." I said, staring at the opposite wall. _Remember when Jackson took your virginity? At least your safe...for now._ The voice spoke with a bite in the voice. I took in a breath and closed my eyes.

"Who's the _they_ though?" Stiles asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." I shook my head.

"Why are they killing them like that?" Stiles asked.

"It's a ritual. It's gotta be." I answered.

"A ritual for what?" Stiles asked. I didn't answer because I didn't have an answer. The voice was silent as well. I was grateful.

* * *

Stiles gently placed the sheet back over Heather's lifeless body as Scott and I stood off to the side. Heather was dead. The girl I used to take friggin' bubble baths with when we were three was dead. And I didn't even say goodbye. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked away from the table, trying not to cry again. I hated crying.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles rested his hands on either side of the table.

"You're gonna wish they did." I muttered.

"Why?" Scott asked. Stiles looked up at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily…Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily…Heather…the guy at the pool, all three were virgins. And they're all gonna have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the Three Fold Death."

"So if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles seriously answered.

Scott stepped back and looked around the morgue. I shivered as Stiles came around the other side of the table. He rubbed my shoulder as I felt my hand cramp up again. _Human sacrifices. _The voice purred in my head.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: What happened to all my reviewers? Guys, seriously. Please review! Love to those (two) who did! xxx**_

* * *

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just left everything. His car, his dog." Scott explained as Stiles and I met up with him in the parking lot.

"Okay. Was he like…could he have been a virgin, maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he virginal?" Stiles asked, pulling on his sweat jacket.

"No. Definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his new clients, new policy." Scott joked, acting serious as he pulled on his own sweat jacket.

Stiles and I stared at him with the same blank expression. The smile fell off of Scott's face as he realized we weren't amused.

"No, I don't know if he was a virgin and why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing." Scott continued, actually being serious.

I followed the boys into the locker room, where Stiles opened his locker. I leaned against the opposite rows, listening.

"Missing and presumed dead probably because he was virgin, Scott. You know who else is a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experiences is now literally a threat to my life! Okay? I need to have sex. Like right now! Someone needs to sex me up!" Stiles flailed, slamming his locker door closed.

"Alright, I'll do it." I heard Danny say from behind Stiles. Stiles screamed and whirled around.

"What?" Stiles squeaked out.

"Come to my place at nine. Plan to stay the night." Danny smirked and leaned forward, "I like to cuddle." He finished, grinning.

I bit my lip as Stiles turned around to look at Scott before answering Danny.

"That was so sweet. Are you kidding?" Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side.

"_Yes._ I'm kidding!" Danny said, walking by Stiles.

I held my hand up for Danny to high five as he walked past me.

"You know you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny! It's not very attractive!" Stiles called out after Danny.

"Mr. Lahey! Happy to have you back!" Finnstock's voice rang through the locker room.

I pushed off the locker I was leaning against.

"And that is my cue to go." I said, saluting the boys.

"What are you gonna do, Grace? Avoid him until we graduate?" Stiles asked me.

"That is my plan, brother." I said, walking backwards, "That is...my plan." I nodded to the boys before spinning around and going out the opposite door, avoiding Isaac.

* * *

I cut across the quad to get my first period class, only to be stopped when I heard a scream coming from the cross country route. I looked around to see people walking over to inspect the scene. I dropped my purse on the table and sprinted over to the sight. I saw Kyle's, one of the kids in my English class, body hung up the same way the rest of the bodies had been found. I whirled around to see his girlfriend, Ashley, running towards me, sobbing.

"Kyle!" She cried out. "Oh God, Kyle!"

I intercepted her, throwing my arms around her and pushing her back from the scene as she sobbed into my shoulder. I threw a panicked look towards Scott and Stiles as my dad and his deputy came rushing over. Ashley was still crying into my shirt, looking over my shoulder at Kyle, so I turned her away as Stiles went up to talk to my dad. The deputy was clearing out the surroundings, telling people to back up and get back to class. I turned my body away from Kyle and led Ashley back towards the quad, letting a deputy take her to the office.

I went to pick up my purse and I noticed my hands were shaking. They were stained with red. I wiped them together, starting to panic.

"No no no no." I whispered to myself as I rubbed my hands together. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hands to my temples. _You did this_. The voice echoed in my head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." I mumbled out, breathing out.

I slowly opened my eyes and took my hands off of my head, looking at them. There was no red, no stains, and the voice was gone. I looked around myself, seeing if anyone noticed. Everyone's attention was still diverted towards Kyle. I sighed and picked up my bag, going into the school.

* * *

"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Stilinski." I faintly heard from above me.

"Grace!" The voice turned to the scary, deep voice in my head.

I sprang up, looking up at Ms. Morrell. She stood above me, arms crossed, smirk on her face.

"Êtes-vous fatigue?" She asked.

A titter went through the class. I felt my face flush as the bell rang. Ms. Morrell sat down in the seat in front of me, leaning a hand on my desk.

"You're starting to concern me, Grace. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime." She said. I picked up my books.

"Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Maybe you should tell me what you were doing there?" Morrell answered my question with a question. I clicked my jaw. "Looks like we have a situation here." Morrell gathered, "Tell you what. Give me the French word for it that is the same in English and you don't have to go to lunch detention." Morrell leaned forward. I bit my lip, trying to find the word. I couldn't think of anything.

"Impasse." Morrell said after a moment.

She looked at me before standing up and walking back to her desk. I picked up my purse and went out the door, kicking myself for my idiocy.

* * *

"So you have lunch detention?" Lydia asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah. I can't believe I couldn't remember _the simplest_ word." I sighed to myself, hiking up my purse.

"It's a common mistake." Lydia shrugged, "You can never remember things under pressure." She pursued her lips. "Or when you're around hot boys." Lydia realized, tilting her head up.

"Speaking of hot boys…" I trailed off, looking towards Lydia's locker where one of the twins, Aiden, was leaning against the metal. Lydia looked at me before the two of us walked to the locker and the boy.

"What about tonight?" Aiden asked as Lydia threw her books in her locker. He tried asking her out already, but she already had plans with me.

"Nope. Studying." Lydia answered, throwing a grin at Aiden as she slammed her locker closed.

"I could help you." Aiden offered, hands in his pockets.

"Do you have an IQ higher than one seventy?" I asked, crossing my arms. Aiden glanced at me.

"You can help me." Aiden corrected himself and grinned at Lydia. Lydia scoffed, "Tonight then?" Aiden asked.

Lydia didn't answer, just patted his chest and linked arms with me, walking me down the hall.

* * *

I settled into my seat as Harris went down the aisle, pairing up people and giving them jobs to do. I tapped my pen against my chin as Harris kept talking.

"Restocking the janitor's closet." He said the figure in front of me.

Isaac turned to look at me. I dropped my pen in surprise.

"Oh, Mr. Harris." Isaac got up to talk to Harris. I groaned to myself. "Uh, does it have to be with her?" Isaac asked in a hushed whisper.

"Now that I know you prefer not to…yes. You have to be with her." Harris said. I looked up at Isaac turned around.

"Great." He whispered out. I swallowed. Fuck.

I opened the door to the janitor's closet, letting Isaac go in before me. I held the stack of napkins in one arm while holding the door with my other hand. Isaac walked into the closet. I stepped in after him, looking around as Isaac unloaded the boxes. I bumped into him and my heart fluttered. We shared an awkward glance before I stepped aside.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing how Isaac was frantically looking around himself.

"Yeah, I'm just…not a big fan of small spaces." Isaac admitted, placing bottles onto shelves.

I raised my eyebrows as I placed the napkins onto the other shelf.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nonchalantly asked.

"Do you have too?" Isaac harshly responded. I swallowed back and blinked.

"I guess not." I answered, furrowing my brow. "I'm gonna ask you anyway." I said, turning to face him with a slight smile. "Did you tell anyone about what we talked about at the bank the other night?" I asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Isaac asked, still shelving things

"It would make me really happy if you didn't." I said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, well, you being happy isn't really a big priority of mine." Isaac curtly said.

"It used to be." I said after a moment. He looked at me.

"How long…" Isaac swallowed, "Were we together?" He finished, turning his back to me.

"Almost five months." I answered tightly. "You're not a virgin." Isaac spun around to face me, "If you were concerned….about being sacrificed."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I reached up to put another box away. Suddenly the door slammed, and the lights went off. I looked around me as Isaac went to the door.

"No no no no." Isaac mumbled as he tried the door handle.

"Uh, maybe it locked from the outside." I tried to say helpfully, going over to the door. Isaac tried to press up against it.

"No, there's something against it." Isaac grunted as he tried to move the door.

He jiggled the handle again before stepping back. Isaac took off his sweater and started to pace the small space.

"Okay, just relax." I calmly said, "Isaac, relax."

Isaac went up to the door again and knocked on it. He knocked on it again after there was no response. He was starting to sweat and his chest rapidly rose and fell.

"Isaac." I cautiously said.

"Come on." He whispered out. Isaac slammed on the door, pounding his fists against it, freaking out.

"Isaac! Isaac! Okay, just relax. Isaac!" I cried out as he started to have a panic attack.

"Come on!" He shouted before he started screaming and pounding on the door.

I felt my heart start to race as I tried to control the situation. I didn't know what to do as Isaac freaked out. He was yelling and sweating and panicking. Then he faced me, eyes burning gold, fangs out.

"Isaac, don't." I cautioned, stepping back.

I held up my hands right before he lunged at me. He slammed me up against the shelves, claws digging into my wrists.

"Isaac! ISAAC!" I screamed out as Isaac's face loomed over me.

Then he was ripped back, thrown out of the room as I heard another growl. Scott glanced at me for a spilt second before going after Isaac. I felt my breathing hitch as I tried not to cry. I was shaking and the voice inside my head was telling me it was my fault. I slid against the wall, trying to get out of the closet. I was up against the door to see Isaac on the ground, human and Scott standing over him. Scott came over to me and grabbed my wrist, seeing the claw marks and the blood.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." I sputtered out, reassuring Scott.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Isaac apologized from his place on the floor.

"I'm okay." I repeated. I ran my thumb over my wrist, wiping the blood up and I focused on closing the wound. "See? I'm okay." I looked up at Scott, who nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac apologized again.

"It wasn't his fault." I defended Isaac.

"I know. They aren't trying to make you angry, they wanna get someone hurt." Scott realized.

"So what are we gonna do?" Isaac asked.

"I'm gonna get them angry." Scott said, "Really angry." Scott all about growled out.

* * *

I held up the two wires, pressing their tips together as the bell rang. I took the cap out of my mouth as Isaac sighed above me.

"How long is this gonna take?" He asked.

I only flicked the switch. The purr of the engine answered for him. I grinned up at him before getting to my feet. He straddled the bike and I leaned over him.

"Pull back with your left hand and put it in gear." I rested my hand on his, "Brake, throttle." I guided his hand with mine. "Back pedal for stopping."

I looked down at the back, then up at him, noticing how close our faces were. I grinned at him, eyes glancing from his lips to his eyes.

"Try not to crash." I finished, still smiling slightly.

Isaac returned the smile as I stepped back. I pulled out my phone, snapping a picture and sending it to Scott. Isaac sped off and I jogged into the school.

I got into the hallway just in time to see Ms. Blake step out of her classroom. Aiden was inspecting his bike. Isaac was standing next to me.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ms. Blake said, exasperated. Aiden looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You realize this is gonna result in a suspension." Ms. Blake continued.

I bit the inside of my lip, smirking at the twin. My gaze met Isaac's and I looked down at my shoes. He held out his fist and I lightly bumped mine against his as Ms. Blake took Aiden down the hall.

* * *

As I walked away from the scene, towards the music room for my free period, I noticed Ashley standing in front of Kyle's locker which was decorated with flowers and notes. I looked around myself before going up to the girl.

"Hey, Ashley? Can I ask you something?" I held my hands on top of the strap of my purse. Ashley looked at me, not responding.

"Did you love him?" I quietly asked. Ashley's eyes pooled with tears.

"We were gonna get married." She whispered, voice cracking. "I loved him so much it hurt. It hurt, Grace." Ashley admitted, looking at the locker then back at me. "And now he's gone." She swallowed. I shifted my weight.

"Did you…." I paused, trying to word my question that could link all the murders together. "Did he…Was he the guy you lost it to?" I finally asked, looking at my feet. Ashley didn't respond, so I glanced up at her.

"Your brother asked me the same thing." Ashley confessed, "Sorta. He wasn't a virgin." Ashley finished, answering my question. I nodded before looking at the locker, noticing the ROTC badge on the locker.

"How do you deal with it?" Ashley asked. I glanced at her, confusion written on my face, "Losing someone you love? How do you get over it?" I bit the inside of my lip.

"You don't." I truthfully said, "It hurts…a lot. But the pain never goes away. Not really." I finished, looking at the girl. Ashley hiccuped before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." Ashley mumbled as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

* * *

I pushed open the music room door after consoling Ashley, only to see Lydia standing over the piano, horrified look on her face. I let the door close behind me and went over to my friend.

"Lydia?" I asked, going over to the piano. "What's going on?"

Lydia looked at me before picking up the phone that was resting on the ledge. I held it close to my ear, hearing some sort of chanting. I carefully closed the cover of the piano and noticed the blood and claw marks as if the teacher was trying to hold on.

"I'm calling Stiles." I said, giving Lydia the phone. I pulled out my own phone and dialed Stiles.

"Hey, I can't talk right now." Stiles curtly answered me.

"Sti, the music teacher…he's taken. Probably dead." I blurted out, trying to get his attention.

"Wait. What?" Stiles asked.

"Taken, the music teacher. He's not here anymore."

"Are you sure he's missing?" Stiles asked.

"Not just missing…taken." I emphasized, staring at the blood. Stiles quickly told me that he would be right over.

* * *

"Can we get a copy of this?" Deaton asked as the chanting played. Lydia nodded and took the phone from Deaton as Stiles and I rummaged through the desk drawers.

"Hey, Doc. Any help, would be, uh, helpful." Stiles said from his digging.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors."

"Warriors? Like soldiers?" I asked, coming upon a picture.

"Absolutely." Deaton said, I held up the picture of the music teacher in his uniform.

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd." Stiles realized.

"That's gotta be it. That's the pattern. Where's Boyd now?" Deaton asked, taking the picture.

"He's probably home right now, I'm gonna try and get him on the phone." Stiles dug his phone out of his pocket and walked away from us. I looked at Lydia who had a look on her face.

"Lydia?" I asked, Lydia's glanced at me.

"No! It was, uhm, I mean…" Lydia pulled her lips in, "I just thought of someone else with a military connection." Lydia looked at Deaton. Stiles hung up on Boyd. "Harris." She simply said. I looked at Stiles before we took off down the hall.

* * *

"This is just one of many possible things. Could have just simply left for the day." Deaton said, setting down the ledger. We were in Harris' classroom, which was void of Harris.

"Without this?" I asked, holding up Harris' briefcase. Deaton huffed.

"Wait, look. He graded this test _R_." Stiles said, looking at a test.

"And this one with a _H." _Lydia held up another test.

Deaton came over to the desk and spread out the tests, letting them be placed where they were.

"Stiles, you remember that I told you that Druid was the Gaelic word for _wise oak_?" Deaton asked. Stiles nodded.

"If the Druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes to become a dark oak." Deaton explained. "There's a Gaelic word for that as well. Darach." Deaton looked down at the tests, which clearly spelled out the word.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door as I flipped my textbook page. "Come in, Stiles." I called out, looking up as the door opened.

"You're not Stiles." I bluntly said, staring at a soaked Isaac.

"I need a favor." Isaac said, staring at me.

"Why did you come here first?" I asked, handing Isaac a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

He explained the situation to me and I agreed to help him. I turned as he stripped out of his wet clothes.

"Your house was closer than Scott's. I swear it'll only be for the night." Isaac said. I turned back around and looked at him.

"You can have the bed." I offered, "I can just sleep on the floor."

"No, it's okay. I'm already asking for enough." Isaac said, shaking his head.

I pulled my lips in and went over to my closet, getting the extra blankets and pillows.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said, making me turn with the armful of pillows and blankets, "For trying to kill you today." He reached out and took the pillows.

"Hasn't been the first time." I mumbled, hugging myself.

"And thank you." Isaac added after a moment. "For this."

I nodded. I rocked back as he got settled. I went over to the light, flipping it off and getting into bed. I stared at my ceiling, listening to Isaac's heavy, steady breaths. I waited for the voice to say something, but it was quiet. I rolled over onto my side and stuck my hands under my pillow, closing my eyes. So much for avoiding Isaac until graduation.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: All of those reviews made me so happy last week! I can't thank you all enough! Please keep it up! xxx**_

* * *

"Yo, Scotty!" Stiles snapped in Scott's face, "Hey. Yo, Scotty, you still with me?" Stiles asked as Scott picked his head up from the window. I stretched out my legs on the bus bench, looking at Scott.

"Yeah, sorry. What was the word?" Scott scratched his temple as Stiles looked at his iPad.

"Anachronism." Stiles read off of the tablet.

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott answered.

"Okay, next word. Incongruous." Stiles said pursing his lips.

"Uh, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked.

"Yes, yes I can. It is completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross country meet after what just happened last night." Stiles paused, "Incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott nodded.

"Perfect." Stiles gave a thumbs up, "Okay, next word. Darach." Stiles said. I looked up at him at the same time Scott did.

"We have to talk about it sometime!" Stiles waved his hand in the air as Scott look away, "Okay, and we're gonna be stuck on this thing for five hours!" Stiles rolled his head back. Scott leaned his head on the window again.

"Next word." Stiles cleared his throat, "Intransigent." He looked at Scott.

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott answered.

The bus bumped throwing me to the side. I held my hand out to steady myself as Scott groaned in pain.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked. Scott groaned again, "We shouldn't have come. I knew it we shouldn't have come." Stiles said, pointing a finger at me.

"We had to." Scott said, "There's safety in numbers." Scott explained.

"There's also death in numbers." I simply said, shrugging, "It's called a massacre." The boys looked at me.

"Or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchering…wow." Stiles said, looking at the tablet. Scott groaned again.

"Alright, I'm telling Coach to pull over." Stiles said.

"No, no, I'm fine." Scott stopped Stiles from getting up.

"Well, you don't look alright." Stiles blatantly said. Scott grimaced.

"Let me see it." I said, leaning over the seat.

Scott gingerly tugged up his shirt, revealing two nasty claw marks down his side.

"Oh, dude." Stiles whispered out. I looked up at Scott.

"I know it's bad, but it's cause it's from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott rested his hands on the back of my seat.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?" Stiles asked, looking down the bus to see Isaac and Boyd.

Scott didn't answer, just leaned his head against the window. I chewed on my lip as Scott spoke.

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott managed out.

I leaned my head back and pulled out my phone.

* * *

_"You need to stay out of this." Isaac said from the doorway of my room._

_"I think I can take care of myself." I said, shutting my textbook and looking up at him._

_"Yeah, well they have some serious advantages like superfast speed and strength." Isaac pushed off the doorframe and stepped inside my room. I slid off my bed and went over to my desk._

_"You're pretty strong and I can handle you." I grinned at Isaac._

_"Me?" Isaac chuckled._

_"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?" I asked, grin still on my face._

_"I didn't say that." Isaac said, stepping forward._

_"I have magic." I said, nodding my head._

_"What if you didn't have that?" Isaac asked. "I have super strength."_

_"I can use a gun." I shot back._

_"I have claws." Isaac wiggled his fingers at me. I raised my eyebrows._

_"I'm smarter." I said, looking at his hand._

_"Well, I'm faster." Isaac stuck his tongue out at me._

_"Prove it." I dared him. _

_Isaac looked at me. I moved my head a bit, then swung out my fist. Isaac caught the blow. I moved my other fist, Isaac stopped me. I turned around, Isaac pressed my arms to my chest. I bit my lip as our foreheads touched. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my nose against his. Then I stepped back, realizing what I was about to do. Isaac gave me a half smile. _

_I kicked my foot up, he caught it and shoved it down. I sparred with him, but he blocked my every move. Then I felt myself being roughly pushed up against the wall, Isaac behind me, locking my arms. _

_"Okay, I get it. You can let go now." I hissed out as I struggled. _

_He let go of me. I rubbed my wrist as I turned around. _

_"Sorry." Isaac said as I walked by him._

_"Don't." I softly said._

_"I was just trying to-"_

_"I got it." I said as I sat down on my bed, "You made your point." _

_Isaac looked at me before turning around and going out of my bedroom. He stopped and turned back around, looking like he was going to say something, but stopped. He left me alone in my room, going down stairs._

* * *

"Scott, you're bleeding again." I noticed as Finnstock shouted at Jared for getting car, or rather bus sick.

"Don't tell me that it's taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure bleeding means not healing as in not at all." Stiles said, looking at Scott's shirt.

"He's listening." Scott nodded to Ethan.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott answered.

"What about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles asked, waving his hand towards Boyd and Isaac.

"No, they won't. Not here." Scott responded.

"Okay, what if they do?" Stiles asked, "Are you gonna stop them?" Scott looked at my brother.

"If I have to." Scott seriously said. Stiles looked at me.

"You aren't even _on_ the cross country team." Stiles said.

"Oh, hey, Stiles." I sat up a bit straighter, "It's not like I've been here for the past _two hours_." I seethed out.

"I'm just wondering how you got on the bus." Stiles leaned forward. I pursed my lips.

"Influence." I said, leaning forward.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I'm a good influence on you two." I explained, sitting back.

"What…How did you swing that one?" Stiles stuttered out.

"I just told Coach that I would help him with times and stuff." I shrugged.

Stiles looked at me. I tilted my head to the side. Scott got out of his seat, jaw set.

"Scott? Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"Boyd, he's gonna do something." Scott said, moving past Stiles.

"What? How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Look at his hands." Scott directed as he pushed out of the bus seat. Stiles nervously chewed on his hoodie strap as Scott went down the aisle.

"Where'd you go last night?" Stiles asked through the hoodie.

"Out." I said, scrolling down my phone.

"Yeah, where? Why did I have to distract Dad while you snuck inside?" Stiles asked.

"I went _out_, Stiles." I pressed, waving my phone in the air.

* * *

_I stared at my ceiling, then looked at my clock. It was a little after midnight. I pushed the covers off of myself and went over to my closet. I reached into the back and pulled out a short black dress. I pulled the dress over myself and went over to the mirror, retouching my eyeliner and lipstick, making them both a bit darker. I grabbed my shoes and opened my door only to find Isaac standing on the other side._

_"Where are you going?" Isaac asked._

_"Why are you still here?" I grumbled, going to push by him. Isaac stopped me. I sighed._

_"I'm going out to eat." I said, staring at him, willing my heart to beat steady._

_"Oh, where?" Isaac asked._

_"Mexican." I flatly said, "Taco Bell."_

_"I love Taco Bell." Isaac said, tilting his head, "I'll come with you." _

_"No, I can go by myself." I said, going by him again._

_"Grace, I'll come with you." Isaac said, grabbing my arm._

_"Meet me there?" I asked, looking at his hand, then back up at him. He nodded and let me go._

_As soon as he was out of sight, I opened my window, and climbed out, sliding down the ledge and grabbing onto the tree branch, climbing down the tree. Looking over my shoulder, I jogged to the train station and caught the second to last train. _

_I made my way into the city, going to finding a club on the corner. Ducking inside, I slipped on my shoes and walked down the tunnel that led to the club. The strobe lights pumped to the beat of the music and I made my way to the center of the dance floor, letting bodies press up against mine. _

_Dawn was quickly approaching as I walked home, shoes in hand. I looked up at the house to see Stiles peering out of his window at me. I made a motion to the door to let me in. Stiles gave me a confused look before holding up a finger and disappearing. I walked up to the porch and heard a click as the door was unlocked. I snuck inside, quietly going upstairs as Stiles talked to Dad about the murders. I stripped and washed the makeup off of my face. I went downstairs just in time to see Dad leave. I shot a thank you smile to Stiles and continued to the kitchen to eat my breakfast._

* * *

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as Scott came back to his seat.

"Yeah." Scott said as he slid into the seat.

"Good cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes." Stiles said, staring at the back of Ethan's head, "Like he's waiting for something. Like a signal or a message of some kind. I don't know, but something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that." Stiles rambled.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." I mumbled as I looked at the two.

"Neither do I." Stiles agreed, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna see what he's waiting for."

"What are you doing?" I groaned.

"I'm gonna ask." Stiles said, typing out a message.

We watched as Danny pulled out his phone, looking at it, then looked behind himself at us. Stiles raised his eyebrows, Danny shook his head and mouth out the word _no_. After a few more texts, Danny got fed up and put his phone away. I pulled out my phone and texted Danny

_Please ask him, Danny. It's seriously important._

Danny looked at me then shook his head. I gaped at him as Stiles started to freak out. I pulled out my phone and started to send an irrational number of texts all at once.

_DANNY._

_FUCK_

_ASSJPFDS_

_ASK HIM_

_DAN_

_PLEASE_

_OMG_

_HAHAHAHAHA_

_ANSWER ME_

_WTF_

_COME ON_

_DANNY PLEASE_

_FUCK YOU_

_whore_.

Stiles then joined in, furiously sending him multiple texts at once. Then all of a sudden, the two boys whirled around to stare at us. The three of us ducked to hide as a reflex.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." Stiles mumbled.

I snorted and pulled myself to a sitting position. Then my phone dinged.

_Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night._

I showed the message to Stiles and Scott, who looked at each other.

"Ennis?" Scott questioned.

"Okay, then does that mean-"

"He's not dead." Scott finished.

"Not yet." Stiles clarified.

My phone dinged with another message from Danny.

_And I'm not a whore_.

I laughed and just sent back a winky face and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

* * *

"Stilinski, put your hand down!" Finnstock yelled at Stiles after he was done ranting about not missing the meet.

"You know, there's a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic-"

"We're not gonna stop." Finnstock cut Stiles off.

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" Finnstock blew his whistle, "Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Finnstock yelled.

"I hate him." Stiles slumped back and put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you call Deaton?" I asked Scott.

"Keep getting his voicemail." Scott waved his phone at me.

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"How are they gonna help from Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"They've been following us for hours." I simply said, scrolling through my phone.

"Pathetic." Stiles scoffed as he dialed Lydia.

"I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker." Stiles cut Lydia off, "Okay, look Scott's still hurt." Stiles said, then looked at Scott, "No, he's not healing, I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning black." Stiles explained, "…What's wrong with him? I don't…does it look like I have a PHD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asked, exasperated. "…Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles said. "_…Reason_?" Stiles asked, "Have you _met _this guy?" Stiles yelled.

* * *

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" Stiles was up trying to _reason_ with Finnstock to get him to pull the bus over.

"We've been on this thing for like three hours-"

Finnstock blew his whistle, cutting Stiles off.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-"

Another shrill whistle.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

Whistle.

"Our bladders aren't exactly-"

Whistle. Stiles huffed before opening his mouth again. Before he could say anything Finnstock blew his whistle. I was gonna take that stupid thing and shove it down his throat.

"This is-"

Whistle. Twice.

"Please-"

Whistle. Stiles was losing his patience. I could tell. I stood up and leaned over my seat.

"Coach!" I yelled.

Whistle. I took in a deep breath as Coach stared at me and shook his head. Whistle.

"Let me talk!" Stiles finally yelled eyes wide. "I'm-"

Whistle. Then Finnstock laughed.

"Every time-"

Whistle. This time a long one. Stiles was visibly shaking. He clenched onto the seat he was standing next to and made a frustrated face as Finnstock continued to blow the whistle.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Finnstock dropped the whistle.

"OKAY!" Stiles yelled out.

Then he wiped his upper lip and turned around. I shrugged.

"And Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Finnstock turned to a sick looking Jared.

Stiles looked at me and gave me a smile that gave me shivers. He turned around and went over to Jared. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see what Stiles was gonna do.

* * *

Allison gently set Scott down next to the sinks and lifted up his shirt. The claw marks had turned black. I turned my head away, stomach churning.

"He's come back from worse than this." Allison was saying.

"What if it's psychological?" Lydia figured.

"What like psychosomatic?" I asked, looking at Lydia.

"Psychalgia." Stiles blinked at her, "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia explained. Stiles waved his hands.

"It's all in his head." I finished for Lydia. Lydia nodded at me.

"Cause of Derek. He's not letting himself heal cause Derek died." Stiles realized.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia rummaged through her bag before pulling out a needle and thread.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said, shrugging. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is believe it's healing." Lydia explained. I nodded.

"He's gonna need another shirt, where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway." Stiles said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. Lydia following us.

* * *

A few minutes later, Finnstock blew his whistle and told everyone to get back on the bus. Then all of a sudden Isaac went after Ethan, knocking him into a tree. I looked at Stiles before hurrying over to the scene.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked as he limped out of the bathroom. He was okay.

"Isaac just kinda went after him." Stiles said, pointing to Isaac and Ethan.

"Isaac!" Finnstock was yelling.

I saw Danny try and grab Isaac, but Isaac threw Danny off of himself with ease.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted.

And Isaac stopped. He turned to look at Scott, then noticed everyone else staring at him. Danny rushed over to Ethan. I looked at Stiles before returning my gaze to Isaac.

* * *

"You didn't go to Taco Bell last night, did you?" Isaac asked as the bus bumped along.

"No." I said, looking at him, giving him a half smile. "But neither did you." I accused.

Isaac raised his eyebrows and looked out the window.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time." Stiles was saying to Lydia. I leaned forward and rested my chin on the seat.

"It's the sacrifices, right? And everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's like a dark Druid." Stiles summarized.

"Or actually is a dark Druid." Lydia said, tucking hair behind her ear.

"A Darach." I clarified.

"You know, some ancient cultures sacrifice people…in preparation for battle." Lydia finished, looking up at Stiles.

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark Druid." Stiles figured, hands over his mouth.

"Yeah." Lydia and I sighed together.

I leaned back and looked at Isaac, he was staring out the window.

"It's not your fault." I said, getting his attention. "That Derek died." I said.

"Maybe." Isaac said, looking at me, "But remember that whole thing we talked about? About you not getting involved?" I nodded, "Ignore it." Isaac said, eyes meeting mine.

I scoffed and looked away, then I felt Isaac's hand slip into mine. I looked up at him, he was staring off into the distance, but there was a little boy smile on his face.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I know this update is SUPER late, and I'm so so sorry! I love all of you for reviewing, so please keep it up! Love you! xx**_

* * *

I stepped off the bottom step of the bus, looking around the almost empty motel. The neon lights hummed. The sign said _The Glen Capri_ in different colored lights. Lydia stepped off the bus after me and gave me a timid smile as she looked around.

"I've seen worse." Scott said as he hiked up his bag.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked as Coach blew his stupid whistle.

"Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." Coach said, holding up a bunch of room keys.

I looked at Lydia and Allison and mouthed _three?_ The two girls nodded. I hiked up my bag as Allison grabbed a key from Coach, and started walking across the parking lot. Something tugged at my gut.

"Guys?" Allison asked, noticing that we weren't following. Lydia glanced at me before shaking her head.

"I don't like this place." Lydia spoke up.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison mused, laughing to herself. I licked my lips.

"It's just for a night." Allison continued, trying to assure us.

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia murmured. I nodded, hiking up my bag and following the girls.

"Wait, Grace." Stiles grabbed my arm.

"What?" I exasperatedly asked.

"Did you get a feeling when we got off the bus?" Stiles asked.

"Like there was something wrong? Like there was darkness here?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

"Exactly." I searched my brother's face before pulling my lips in and nodding.

"We just have to make sure nothing happens." I said, rubbing my brother's arm. He sighed, and nodded.

"Right. Okay."

"Less than twenty four hours. That's it." I said as Stiles hiked up his bag. He nodded again and patted my shoulder before walking past me.

* * *

"All of these towels smell like smoke." I complained, lifting one up to my face. I grimaced and put it back down on the desk.

"I thought this was smoke-free." Lydia sighed before picking up the towels. "I'm going to get some new ones. You just get in the shower." She directed me. I nodded and picked up my bag.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat." Allison pushed herself off of the bed and went after Lydia.

"You're sure you're okay alone?" Allison paused and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." I made a face, "Go. And if they have any of those peanut butter crackers…"

I made an okay sign with my hand. Allison nodded before walking out the door. I sighed and looked around the empty room before going into the bathroom. I stripped and got into the shower, getting my hair wet and soaping up my body. A few minutes had passed when I heard the door open.

"Lydia? Did you get more towels?" I asked, rinsing my hair.

I peered out of the shower to see the room empty. She didn't answer. I sighed and yanked back the curtain. I rinsed my hands before pulling back the shower curtain again.

"Lydia-" I stopped short when I saw Isaac standing in front of me. I clutched the curtain to myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked, swallowing.

"Looking for you." Isaac answered, his voice sounded muffled and was monotone.

"You found me. Showering. Slightly naked." I said, averting my gaze.

"I've seen you naked before, right?" Isaac asked, eyes blank.

"Okay, well, we're kinda not together anymore, remember?" I said, holding the shower curtain tighter against my body.

"We're still friends, right?" Isaac took a step closer to me. I felt my breath hitch.

"We could just be closer friends." He whispered. Isaac slowly reached his hand out to where my arm was covering my boob. "Maybe…we could fix it." Isaac went to tug down my arm.

"Isaac! What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled my arm back. Isaac blinked, then looked around.

"Are you okay?" I softly asked. Isaac took a step back.

"Yeah. I was…uhm…sorry, I don't remember." Isaac didn't look at me, just walked out the door. I stared at his retreating back before shaking my head and turning off the shower.

* * *

"One hundred and ninety-eight?" Allison asked as she walked back into the room.

I was drying my hair with one of the smoky towels. Allison tossed me a pack of crackers and I dropped the towel.

"Yes." Lydia replied from her seat on the bed.

"And we're talking forty years. One average that's four point nine five a year." Lydia continued as I opened the crackers and walked out into the room.

"But who commemorates that with a framed number?" I asked, chewing on a cracker, "Like who does that?"

"All suicides?" Allison asked, applying her chapstick.

"Yes. Hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth. All suicides." Lydia brusquely answered. I chewed on my cracker.

"And I don't know about you, but I-"

Lydia stopped short of her rant. I stopped chewing.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked, looking up.

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

I watched Lydia get up from her spot on the bed and turn to face the air vent.

Lydia was on the bed now. I followed her, stepping beside her on the floor

I looked over to see Lydia hyperventilating.

"Lydia?" I asked.

"Oh my God." I heard Lydia whisper out.

I pulled my lips in and started to hyperventilate right with Lydia. This wasn't happening. Not here, not now. Lydia had her hand clapped over her mouth and she quickly jumped off the bed.

"What is it? What happened?" Allison asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" She hysterically asked.

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

"The people in the other room….they shot each other!" Lydia quickly said, going for the door. I ran after her, Allison behind us.

Lydia called into the dark room, then flicked the switch. Nothing happened. I watched as she ventured inside, finally finding a light. The room lit up to show machines and tools and things set up to remodel.

"It had to be right here." Lydia stated, walking around the room. I stepped inside, looking around.

"It was a guy and a girl and they sounded younger, but they were here." Lydia said, facing us.

"I believe you." Allison said. "After everything we've been through, I really believe you." Allison nodded. Lydia sighed and turned, looking around the room.

* * *

"We need to get out of here." Lydia was tossing things into her bag as she talked.

"But, Lydia they were suicides." Allison argued, "Not murders. And it's not like this place is haunted, right?" Allison asked. I sighed and sat on the bed as Lydia turned around.

"Maybe it is." I said, looking up.

"You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that _very_ room." Lydia said, voice soft. She stepped away from her bag, "You know, maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping _brain matter_ off the wood paneling." Lydia explained as she got closer to Allison.

"Maybe we should find out." Allison was determined.

I stood up as my friends went for the door. I looked around the room, wondering who killed themselves in our room.

"There goes that." Lydia sighed as we got to the front desk.

There was a sign hanging on the window that said it would reopen at six. I leaned forward and pressed my hand to the glass, noticing the number hanging on the back wall.

"Lydia, didn't you say there were one ninety eight?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. Lydia furrowed her brow and looked at the sign, which now read two hundred and one.

"It was one ninety eight." Lydia stated, "I swear."

"Okay, then what does that mean? Does it mean that there were three more suicides?" Allison asked.

"Or three more about to happen." I tilted my head to the side. Allison swallowed as Lydia shifted her weight.

"I'm texting Stiles. He needs to know what's going on." I said, pulling out my phone.

_Need to talk. Just you._

I quickly typed out and sent to Stiles. The read message receipt came under the message and I looked up at my friends.

_Your room?_

Stiles responded. I typed back a quick confirmation before following the girls up the stairs.

* * *

"Last time I saw Isaac act like that was on a full moon." I said, pacing in front of the bed. Lydia, Allison and I had told Stiles what was going on and I told everyone what happened to me in the shower.

"Scott was definitely a little off with me." Stiles nodded, "But actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his _fist_ through the vending machine." Stiles mimed the words he was saying. I stopped pacing and looked at my brother.

"See? It is the motel." Lydia pointed out, "Either we need to get out of here right now or…" She opened the drawer and pulled out a Bible, "Someone needs to learn how to an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." She waved the Bible in the air.

"Okay, hold on. What if it's not just the motel?" Stiles asked. I rocked back on my heels.

"The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles continued.

"You mean like three sacrifices." I said, arms crossed. Stiles nodded.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles started taking a step towards me.

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Allison murmured.

"Maybe we were meant to be here." Stiles agreed.

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia asked, getting closer to Stiles. "Please?" Stiles looked down at the Bible, noticing something.

"Wait, hold on." He took the Bible from Lydia and started flipping through the pages. He pulled out a news article.

"Twenty-eight year old man kills himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Stiles read off.

Then he put the article on the bed and went to the next tucked in page, pulling out another article. He raised the Bible up and shook out the pages, letting all the articles fall onto the bed. I grabbed one, noting that the suicide was committed in the room we were in.

"Look, these two both mention the room two seventeen." I said, pointing at two of the articles.

"These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." I continued, looking up at Stiles.

"And every room has a Bible…" Allison trailed off.

"There could be articles in every room." Lydia finished.

"It's a beautiful thing. Most places just leave a mint under the pillow." Stiles mused, waving his hands in the air. "This one has a record of all the horrible deaths that occur." I sighed.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia asked.

Simultaneously, we all turned and looked at the door. Lydia hurried over to it, pulling it open and going out of the room. The rest of us followed.

Stiles jiggled the doorknob to the room next door. It was locked. He did it again, then looked over his shoulder.

"It wasn't locked before." Lydia faltered.

"Forget it! Look, we need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here." Allison said, looking down the hall.

Stiles nodded and went past us, the three of us went to go when a whirling sound echoed through the hall. I stopped and stared at the door.

"Please tell me someone else hears that." I shakily said as I crouched down in front of the door.

"It sounds like a handsaw." Lydia said.

"_Handsaw_!?" Stiles came back.

I scrambled to my feet and clenched my fist, making the door handle snap off. And we came to see Ethan lowering the handsaw to his stomach.

"Hey, no! Ethan!" Stiles lunged, grabbing the handsaw.

He wrestled with Ethan, trying to avoid Ethan and the handsaw. I shook my hands out as I bounced on my toes, racking my brain to figure out how to save both Stiles and Ethan. Ethan dropped the handsaw and tripped Stiles. Lydia pulled the plug right before Stiles landed, face first, onto the handsaw. I huffed out a breath of relief that was cut off short when Ethan extended his claws, going for his stomach. I flicked my wrist up, sending a wave of energy towards the werewolf as Stiles and Allison lunged for Ethan, wrestling him. The energy pulled at Ethan, making him stumble and he landed, hands pressed on a space heater. He yelled in pain as he rolled to the side. Ethan looked up at us before bolting out of the room.

"Ethan!" Stiles yelled out before going after Ethan. I followed him.

"I don't know how I got there, or what I was doing." Ethan was saying as we hurried down the stairs.

"Okay, you could be a _little_ bit more helpful you know, we did just save your life." Stiles shouted after Ethan.

"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan rudely said. I made a face as the werewolf went back into his room.

"What now?" I asked, throwing up my arms.

"I'll find Scott." Allison took charge, "You three find Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison went up the stairs, leaving Lydia, Stiles and I. Lydia went for the stairs, but stopped, turning back to look at us.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles' gaze flicked to me, the same strange look on his face.

"Oh no I was-"

"Stiles." Lydia forcefully cut him off.

"Alright, I didn't want to say anything, but this, everything we're going through, we've kinda been through it before." Stiles explained. Lydia looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, arms crossed.

"Your birthday party. The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." Stiles clarified.

Lydia looked freaked out, then angry. Then she swallowed and walked away.

"Lydia, wait, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean that you were trying to kill people again." Stiles went after her. "I just meant that maybe, maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves! You know? Which now that I say that out loud it sounds really terrible so I'm just-"

"Stiles." Lydia cut off Stiles. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Stiles looked around.

Then he looked at me. I shrugged. Lydia crouched down over the drain, hands placed on either side.

"Lydia? What do you hear?" I asked, as Lydia put her hand on the metal.

"A baby crying." Lydia answered, "I hear…I hear water running." Then she started to hyperventilate just like in the hotel room.

"Oh my God." She whispered, "She's drowning the baby." Lydia hysterically said. Then she stood up, "Someone's drowning!"

I looked at Stiles for a split second before racing off to Boyd and Isaac's room. We flew through the door, Stiles going for the bathroom. Lydia and I went after him only to see Boyd under a safe in the bathtub, water surrounding him. Stiles plunged his hands into the tub, trying to pull the plug from the bathtub.

"He blocked the drain with something." Stiles frantically cried out.

I was on my knees, trying to lift the safe, my brain blank of the spell I used last year to lift the bookcase off of Stiles. Lydia tried to help me.

"Is he dead?" Lydia asked.

"How long can a werewolf survive underwater?" I asked Stiles.

"You think I'd know that?" Stiles looked at me, "Use the spell. The spell you used to lift the bookcase off of me." Stiles directed.

"I don't remember it off the top of my head, Stiles!" I cried out.

My hands slipped from the safe and I rubbed my temples as Stiles got to his feet.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain. He had backed into the space heater. I met Stiles' gaze and looked at the space heater.

"Wait a sec, the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." Stiles realized.

"There are flares in the bus. Under the seat, they have their own oxidizers, they can burn under water!" Lydia waved her hand.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, go!" Lydia cried out.

Stiles went running out of the bathroom, Lydia tried to lift the safe again. I pushed myself to my feet and shoved my hand through my hair.

"C'mon, Grace, think." I mumbled to myself, putting a fist to my head as I paced.

Then I heard a whimper. I paused and looked to the bed where another whimper emitted from underneath it. I carefully got on all fours and looked under the bed. Isaac's scared little boy face looked back at me. I gasped and he flinched.

"Isaac, Isaac, shh. It's okay." I soothingly said.

Isaac shook under the bed, sweat dripping down his face. Who knew how long he was hiding under there. I felt a tug in my gut as I let a wave of calm float through the space between us. Isaac was still breathing pretty fast, but his face relaxed a bit.

"I got 'em. There were three, but I grabbed two." Stiles' voice caused me to get to my feet.

"Wha-what how do I do this?" Stiles twirled the flare in his hand.

"The cap! It's like a match!" I said, holding onto the other flare.

Stiles struck the cap against the flare, causing it to light up and he went into the bathroom. I took the other cap off the flare and lit it before falling to my knees.

"Hey, Isaac." I softly said, "Got something for you."

Then I stuck the flare in his face, causing him to roll out from under the bed. He got to his feet, eyes wide, breathing heavily.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked, looking at me, then the flare.

"You're fine." I gave him a small smile. He nodded as Stiles and Lydia came running out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said as we went down the stairs. We left Isaac and Boyd in their room after we made sure they were okay.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"It has to be." Lydia said.

"Wait, didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered, "I'll get it."

We turned towards the parking lot to see Scott holding a flare in one hand and standing in a puddle of something. At first I thought it was water, but then I noticed the empty gas containers lying around him. Scott had doused himself in gas. I swallowed as the four of us carefully walked around to face Scott.

"Scott?" Allison asked.

"There's no hope." Scott gravelly said. Everyone was somber.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said, voice full of it. Of hope.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Gas was dripping off of Scott's hair.

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison's voice was hoarse. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed."

"Scott." I said, stepping forward, "Listen to me, okay? This isn't you. Alright? This is someone inside your head, telling you to do this." I struggled to keep my voice strong.

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me?" Scott asked. I saw Allison place a hand over her mouth. I was trying not to cry.

"What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott had lost all hope, I could see it in his face. His lip trembled as he held onto the flare.

"It all started that night. The night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles, "Us? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse." Scott was shivering. I was silently crying and I looked over to see Stiles struggling not to cry.

"We weren't important." Scott's voice held such sadness. "We were no one." He took in a breath.

"Maybe I should just be no one again." The sadness was gone, and in its place was determination, "No one at all." Scott looked up at us, then moved his hand. Stiles stepped up next to me.

"Scott, just listen to me." Stiles' voice was shaking, "You're not no one, okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles took another step closer to Scott, "Okay? And I need you." Another step, "Scott, you're my _brother_. Alright? So…"

Stiles trailed off and I watched him step into the gas puddle. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took a step to stop him. Stiles looked back at me and slightly shook his head. Then I felt myself stuck, I couldn't move forward. Stiles made me think that I couldn't move towards him so I couldn't save him. I felt my eyes well up with tears and my lip quiver as I brought my hands to my mouth.

"If you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you."

I could only watch as Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare. I bounced on my toes, trying to go after my brother. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched my brother slowly take the flare out of Scott's hand. Lydia looked at me, I tried to do something, but Stiles had blocked out my magic. My breath hitched and my heart pounded.

Then Stiles chucked the flare away from the gas puddle. It landed right outside it. I sighed, letting a sob escape from my mouth as I felt everything relax around me, Stiles' spell broke off as it became clear he was okay. Scott was hyperventilating as they stared at each other. Then I felt a gust of wind blow and I looked down just in time to see the flare rolling towards the gas puddle.

"No!" I shouted before sprinting towards the boys.

Stiles didn't know what was happening as he went to hug Scott. I slammed into my brother's back, knocking them to the ground, and out of the way just as the gas puddle burst into flames, my body on top of them. I cowered into Stiles' shirt waiting for everything to calm down.

* * *

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. Something. Like that. Again." Each sentence I said, I slapped Stiles shoulder.

"Okay! Okay!" Stiles surrendered, putting his hands up. I stopped hitting him. Then I shoved him. Stiles caught my wrists and pulled me against his chest, hugging me.

"I thought you were actually going to do it." I mumbled into his chest.

"Really?" Stiles asked, pushing me away, "We obviously aren't related then." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and took a step back, pulling my sweater sleeves over my hands.

"So note to self, always trust the gut." I said, holding up my hands.

"At least nobody died." Stiles sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. I gave him a pointed look. Stiles looked over my shoulder and gave a little chin thing before walking away. I turned around to see Isaac standing behind me.

"Hey." I said, stepping up to him.

"I, uh, just want to say thank you. For saving me." Isaac said, lifting a hand.

"Well you told me to _not_ not get involved so…" I trailed off and shrugged. Isaac chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Thank you." Isaac said, stepping forward and hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. I blew out a slow breath and closed my eyes, relishing in the moment. I stepped back first as Stiles and Scott came over. I turned to Scott and gave him the biggest hug.

"You know you'd have to take me too, right?" I asked, stepping back.

"Right." Scott scoffed.

"I'm serious!" I gasped, hitting his shoulder, "I would be right there with you."

Scott gave me a small smile before lightly punching my shoulder. I did the same to him before walking past him.

* * *

"I don't want to know." Finnstock groaned, waking us up.

I lifted my head from Isaac's shoulder, where I had slept, uncomfortably, all night. After the whole fire was put out, we all agreed that sleeping on the bus would be safer than sleeping in our rooms.

"But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled. We're going home." Finnstock told us.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at Isaac. Then I realized that I was _looking_ at Isaac. I scrambled out of the seat, sitting in front of Lydia and Allison instead.

"Hey, Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked taking Finnstock's whistle.

She sat back down and blew the whistle into her hand. Then she held up her palm for everyone to see.

"Wolfsbane." She simply said. I felt my eyes widen.

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And Ethan." I added.

"We all inhaled it." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison continued.

"That's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles licked his lips and glanced at me. Then he grabbed the whistle from Lydia and threw it out the window, ignoring Finnstock's protests. The rest of us settled into our seats as the bus bounced back towards home.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Seriously, the reviews. I love you all! Please don't stop. I love them so much! xxx**_

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming caused me to wake up, shooting into a sitting position and wildly looking around. I grabbed the clock, it was only ten. How had I fallen asleep so early? I looked around my bed, papers, and books strewn across my comforter. Oh. I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself out of bed, going for the bathroom. When I opened my door, Stiles was on the other side, hand raised as if to knock.

"Oh, hey." Stiles said, lowering his fist.

"Did Dad leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, something happened at the hospital. I'm going to go check it out."

"Well, I'm coming with you." I said, closing the door behind me.

"No, you're not." Stiles said, shoving his hands under his armpits.

"The longer we spend arguing about how I'm not going, but then you will ultimately give up and let me come, the more time we lose." I said, pushing by him.

"You don't even have shoes on!" Stiles called out after me.

"There's a pair in the Jeep." I shot back, going down the stairs. I heard Stiles huff before following me down the stairs and out to the Jeep.

* * *

There wasn't a pair in the Jeep. Stiles must've recently cleaned it, for once. The police were already there by the time Stiles and I pulled up to the hospital. Scott quickly filled us in on what happened. Danny had come into the hospital with Ethan, throwing up mistletoe and then the on-call doctor's car had mysteriously shown up with no driver. Just as he was finished telling us, my dad came over to get his story.

"Two missing-" Scott was saying, but my dad held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait, wait, so they were both in the car?" He asked.

"No, Dad, he's trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings." Stiles answered for Scott. I was standing on the other side of Scott, arms crossed.

"Okay? Two doctors, both gone." Stiles held up two fingers.

"So who's car is this?" My dad asked.

"Dr. Hillard's." Melissa answered, "The on-call doctor. The ER attending is the one that never made it in." She explained. I saw Stiles rubbing his fingers together.

"Let me just focus on getting your story for a second." Dad said to Melissa.

"Yup." Melissa nodded.

"Guys, give us a second?" My dad dismissed us.

The three of us walked away from the two adults, going off to the side. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets and stood next to Stiles as Scott faced us.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned. Healers." Stiles replied.

"What about Danny? He was throwing up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence. And if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died." Scott continued, "Danny's not a healer."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but then was distracted by my father answering his phone. I squinted and then looked at Scott.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, pointing over his shoulder at my dad.

Scott turned. He listened for a moment before turning back to us.

"They found a body." Scott breathed out. Stiles and I shared a look.

* * *

_Could you tell everyone I'm not coming to school today?_

My phone buzzed with Isaac's message as I walked up the steps to school.

_Sure. What's the matter?_

_Just say I have a migraine._

I paused at Isaac's message. Blowing out a breath, I typed back my response.

_Do you actually have a migraine?_

_No._

_?_

I shoved my phone into my pocket as I walked into the school. I caught up with Lydia, telling her what happened at the hospital last night with Danny and the doctors. My phone buzzed again as Lydia grabbed her Physics book.

_Boyd and I are protecting Derek in case the Alphas attack. We're wiring up the loft and filling it water, creating a sort of electric current stream._

I bit my lip and walked into class with Lydia, sending another message before sitting down.

_Is that going to work?_

_Let's hope so._

* * *

"Good morning." Ms. Blake said, slamming a textbook down on the desk. I stopped twirling my pen to look up at her.

"As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing…I mean sick. Anyway, I'm filling in, while we all hope and pray for a more qualified sub to take my place." Ms. Blake rolled her lips and clapped her hands, "Okay, so let's get started." She raised her eyebrows at us. I grumbled, but opened my textbook.

"So my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled, but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." I whispered to Lydia.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" She asked.

"I don't know. But, Lyds, there's gotta be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital, _at least_." I twirled my pen in between my fingers, "Any one of them could be next." Lydia nodded at me.

I sighed and traced a flower into my notebook. Then I looked up when Scott got out of his seat, asking to go to the bathroom. I looked at Stiles, who shook his head before going after Scott. I looked at Lydia, who shrugged. Then my phone buzzed.

_Deaton was taken. Going with Scott. Stay at school_.

Stiles' short message gave me all the information I needed. I tilted the screen to show Lydia, who pursed her lips. Ms. Blake asked her a question, causing me to put my phone away and pay attention to Lydia's answer.

_Keep me updated._

I stealthily typed back, eyes front. I looked down to make sure everything was spelled right before sending it to Stiles. The bell rang, causing everyone to get up from their seats. Lydia waggled her fingers at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Aiden?" I asked.

Lydia gave a sly smile before turning around, hair flipping over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom. I followed her, going to my locker. I watched her sneak into the Coach's office with Aiden. I scoffed to myself as I opened my locker. I really hoped Lydia knew what she was doing with him. I mean, I trusted her, but Aiden was an _Alpha_. But with Lydia, I could only hope that she was going to play him like a fiddle before leaving him high and dry. That is what I anticipated. If she could handle Jackson at his worst, then she could probably handle Aiden.

I threw my books into my locker as my phone buzzed. Glancing down, I saw that Stiles was calling me.

"I'm in school, remember?" I answered.

"Scott thinks we should tell Dad." Stiles said over me, ignoring my sass. I stopped and looked around the hallway.

"Tell him what? Everything?" I hissed out.

"Everything." Stiles answered.

"No, no Stiles, we can't. I…I can't tell him. Not yet, not now. Not with everything going on." I pressed my hand to my forehead.

"People are dying, Grace." Scott chimed in.

"Yeah, well, what about him!?" I cried out, "I can't risk his life for this, Scott." I said a bit softer.

"You're right." Scott said, "Stiles said the same thing and you're both right."

"No, no we're not." I sighed, letting my hand fall down my face.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell Dad that Scott was a werewolf, that I had supernatural powers and that all of these killings were actually sacrifices. I didn't want to put him in more danger than he already was. I already lost one parent to the supernatural, I didn't want to lose another. I debated with myself for a minute or so, leaving Stiles silent as I swallowed back my fear.

"Okay. Fine. He was gonna find out sooner or later, right?" I said into the phone.

"Right." Stiles breathed out.

"I'll help him." Scott agreed.

I hung up my phone, closing my locker door and resting my head against the metal. Then my phone buzzed.

_Is Lydia with you?_

Stiles.

_No. Why?_

_Go find her. We need her. We're on our way back to school._

I locked my phone and looked to the Coach's office. I rolled my lips before starting forward. Then the fire alarm rang. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me?!" I cried out.

The flashing lights and annoying beeping sound surrounded the halls as kids filed out of the classrooms. I sighed and moved with the masses. Then I noticed a figure slipping into the Coach's office. I squinted as the crowd moved me. I shoved through the crowd, going towards the gym entrance to the office.

"Let go."

I came in to see a girl tightly griping Lydia's arm. Lydia opened her mouth again as it became clear that she wasn't letting go.

"I said-"

"Let go." I said, voice steely. Lydia and the girl looked at me, "She said let go."

The girl let go of Lydia's wrist. Lydia rubbed her wrist as I took out my phone, sending a message to Stiles and Scott. I grabbed Lydia by the elbow, leading her out into the hall, the girl followed us.

* * *

"A Ouija board?" Lydia asked, rolling her eyes up at Stiles.

Stiles had met Lydia and I and the girl, whose name was Cora and she was actually Derek's sister, in the Chemistry room. He slammed down the board in front of Lydia, much to her distaste. He flipped open the lid, ignoring her stare.

"Also called a spirit board." Stiles said, taking out the pieces. He laid them all out as he talked. "And it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark." I chimed in, watching Stiles.

"Would you just try it? Please? Let's not forget who this is for." Stiles placed the piece on the board. After he let go, I turned it around so it was facing the right way.

"Scott's boss. The guy who saved our asses on more than one occasion." Stiles pointed out, looking at me. I pursed my lips.

"So do we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said.

Lydia dramatically placed her hands on the pointer. I followed suit. Ouija boards weren't my thing. They freaked me out and I didn't like them. I knew Stiles and I couldn't talk to spirits, which made Lydia our only other option since she had a likelihood of dealing with dead people.

"Where is Dr. Deaton?" Stiles called out, voice strong.

I looked at Lydia. She tilted her head while the rest of us looked at her, Lydia not noticing.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of it.

"Are you going to answer it?" Stiles asked, nodding to the board.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia told Stiles. I slumped down on the table.

"I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia looked away from Stiles.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

I looked at her. There was something wrong with this chick.

"…Is she for real?" Lydia asked, pointing to Cora and looking at me.

I made a face and pulled my hands off the pointer.

"Okay! These are Deaton's keys for the clinic." Stiles said, holding the keys in his hand. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put them in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location." Stiles said, dangling the keys over Lydia's hand.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia pointed out.

"You're something!" I cried out, "Okay? Just do it." I cried out at my best friend, palms up.

Lydia rolled her head back, but nodded. She closed her eyes and waited for Stiles to put the keys into her hand. At the touch of the keys, Lydia's brow furrowed.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked. Lydia opened her eyes.

"They're cold." She simply said.

Stiles' eye started to twitch. I blew out my cheeks. Lydia was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Lydia, concentrate, _please_." Stiles begged, "We're trying to save lives here…for the love of God."

Lydia shut her eyes again and tightly held the keys in her fist. We watched her for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed again.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked, leaning on my elbows.

"Nothing." Lydia said, relaxing her grip.

I scratched the bridge of my nose before holding out my hand.

"Alright, gimme those." I said, taking the keys from her grip.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked.

"A tracking spell." I answered, like she was a dumbass.

I went over to the neighboring table as Stiles took out a notepad and pencil. I ignored what they were doing, concentrating on the spell. I took the keys and placed them in the center of the table. Then I grabbed one of the scalpels from the drawer. I pressed the tip to my wrist, letting the skin break. My blood dripped in a small circle around the keys.

"Isn't she supposed to be some sort of genius?" I heard Cora bluntly ask. I looked up and went over to Stiles.

"Wrist." I directed.

Stiles looked at me before holding out his wrist. I carefully sliced his skin, letting the blood go into the test tube I had brought over. Cora stared at me in confusion. I noticed and winked at her.

Back at the table, I let Stiles' blood drip over mine. The circle completed itself, forming a stronger band around the keys.

"Danny was a target last night, but he wasn't a sacrifice." I heard Scott's voice say from the doorway. I looked up at him, then over at Stiles.

"You go find Danny." I said, "I'll finish the spell."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I can handle this." I said, "Take Cora and Lydia."

"I'll stay here with Grace." Lydia said, "I have my bracelet. I'll be fine."

She answered my wary look, with a flick of her wrist, showing me the leather bracelet she was given during the summer.

"Okay, yeah." I nodded.

Stiles and Cora hurried off with Scott, leaving me and Lydia.

"So what do you have to do?" Lydia asked, leaning on the table in front of me.

"I need a map." I mumbled.

Fuck. Of course, I would forget a map. Lydia watched me for a moment before pushing off the table and going into Harris' desk. In one swift motion, she held up a map.

"Done." Lydia said, grinning at me.

I reached out for it, laying it out flat next to the circle of drying blood. I grabbed the lighter from the table and clicked the two prongs together, making a spark. I held it close to the circle, mumbling the spell. The circle became engulfed in flames, the ring burning steadily. Lydia took a step back.

"I need you to pick up those two corners of the map." I directed.

Lydia hesitantly reached out, grasping the corners. I slowly guided the map over the ring. I closed my eyes, breathing out slowly. Then I felt a tug in my gut. I opened my eyes to see the keys rattling and then the map caught on fire at the place Deaton was. Lydia dropped the map in surprise, but before the fire could get it, I quickly blew out a strong breath, extinguishing the flame.

"Are you okay?" I asked, letting the map fall.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Lydia brushed her hands together.

I carefully picked up the map, looking at the bright red ring around the abandoned bank. I looked up at Lydia and flipped the map around, showing her the spot.

* * *

"Deaton could be at any of those six places, but they're all over town. I don't know how we're going to get to them all." Scott sighed.

"Well, we might not have to." Stiles answered, "Danny was doing a project on currents and I think it actually means something."

"Guys, I know-." I started.

"Did you say currents?" Scott went over me.

"Yeah." Stiles replied.

"Boys." I tried again, but both of them had hung up. "Guys!" I shouted into the phone. Then I pulled it away, staring at it.

"We have to get to Deaton's office." I said to Lydia.

"Why can't we just go save them?"

"Because I need Stiles." I walked past my friend, going towards the hall.

* * *

Lydia and I ran into the vet's office, just in time for me to see Cora place her hand on top of Stiles. I stopped at the sight. Stiles looked up at me.

"I know where he is." I breathed out, shaking my head.

I went over to the map they had spread out. I grabbed another pen and circled the abandoned bank.

"In the vault." Cora murmured in agreement.

I looked up at her and nodded. Scott and Stiles grabbed their things, going for the door, when Cora received a text.

"Wait. It's Boyd. The plan didn't work." Cora looked up at us. "They cut the power."

"You four go help Derek. I can get Deaton on my own." Scott said before running out of the room. Lydia grabbed the rest of the books, following Stiles as he led us to the Jeep.

As Stiles drove, he glanced over at me. I met his gaze and gave him a tight smile before looking in the rearview mirror at a silent Cora and Lydia. Stiles shifted gears, pressing down harder on the gas. I texted Isaac telling him that we were on our way to restore the power. He only asked me to tell him when it was going to happen.

When we got to the loft building, Cora led us to the electrical room. We stood in front of a bunch of red levers.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Pull them all up." Cora directed.

The four of us got to work. I stepped back as Cora and Stiles got to the last few. I quickly typed out three letters to Isaac.

_Now._

After the last lever was pushed up, we ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the loft. I ran to the opening, to see Derek in a pool of water, kneeling over a body. I gasped, my thoughts instantly going to Isaac.

"Grace." I heard from next to me.

I looked over to see Isaac holding a terrified Ms. Blake in his arms. I let out sigh of relief that was cut short by Cora's cry. She pushed by me, going over to Boyd. Boyd, Boyd was the dead body. I felt my knees go weak as I saw Stiles go with her. I fell against the wall, head resting against it as Lydia stood above me. Isaac reached out, grabbing my hand in his, and pulling me over to him. Ms. Blake shifted so that Isaac could wrap his arm around me. I put my face in my hands, not looking at my brother trying to comfort Derek, or look at Cora crying over Boyd's body. Isaac rubbed my shoulder as Cora's cries echoed through the loft.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really love y'all. Keep it up! xx (Also, read A/N2 at the bottom please!) **_

* * *

I slammed my fist against the worn punching bag for what seemed like the hundredth time. The tape around my knuckles was beginning to wear off. I whirled around, planting a solid kick to make the bag go swinging. I huffed out a breath and swiped a loose fly away from my forehead. My Passion Pit Pandora station echoed through the abandoned subway station as I kicked and punched the bag. I was alone and I liked it.

I moved on from the punching bag, going over to the large dart boards that were set up. I bounced on my toes as I stood in front of one of the targets. I clenched my fists and felt the familiar tug in my gut. I pushed up my hands, throwing a ball of fire into the target. I let out a low breath, putting out the fire. I was a little off. I tried again, missing two more times before getting it directly in the middle. I tried again with the other targets, using energy, and different forms of nature to get a bulls-eye.

After I finished my exercises, I went over to the rows of tables Stiles and I had set up. There were different herbs and flowers that we planted. Some of them we needed for spells; mistletoe, oak, wolfsbane, ginger, anything and everything we found in the grimoire, we planted. I waved my hand over the dropping wolfsbane plant, making it perk up a little. I sighed and smiled a bit before turning around. Standing a little ways off was Isaac. I didn't know it was him and instantly flicked my hand up, sending him to his knees as his brain exploded.

"Grace! It's just me!" Isaac groaned out, clawing at his head. I instantly relaxed, stopping the pain.

"Sorry." I shrugged, "You don't sneak up on a witch."

"Noted." Isaac mumbled, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Isaac said, hands in his pockets.

"You could've texted me." I started to unwrap my knuckles.

"I did." Isaac shot back.

There was a smirk on his face. I furrowed my brow and went over to my phone. There were two messages from Isaac and one from Lydia.

"Ah, shit. Sorry." I said, looking up at Isaac.

"It's alright." He shrugged.

"How did you know where I'd be?" I asked, discarding my phone.

"I…I don't know." Isaac coughed out. He looked at the ground, "I just had a feeling." I nodded and pulled the tape off of my other hand.

"So what's up?" I asked as I took another sip of my water.

"Uh, nothing. I don't know where Derek went and Scott's with Allison, so I figured maybe I'd come hang out with you. Since Boyd…" Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down.

I took in a breath. Boyd's death had only happened two days ago and it was still fresh in my mind. I had no idea how Isaac was feeling, but he looked worn.

"What about Peter?"

"He creeps me out." Isaac admitted.

"Yeah, I think he creeps everyone out." I pulled in my lips and nodded, "Well, I was gonna go to Toby's for a burger, if you wanna come." I offered.

I really didn't have any plans to go to Toby's, but it looked like Isaac needed a friend. And I needed someone to talk to.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded, his eyebrows going up at the thought of one of Toby's burgers.

* * *

Minutes later we were sitting in a booth near the wall, burgers and curly fries galore. I took a sip of my milkshake and stared at Isaac. Isaac stared back. Then he blinked.

"I win." I simply said, setting down my milkshake.

"What? I didn't even know we were having a contest!" Isaac spurted out. I shrugged and made a face.

"Don't be a sore loser, Isaac." I patted his hand. He rolled his eyes. I paused.

"Can I show you something?" I asked, setting down my milkshake. Isaac hesitated then nodded. I reached into my purse and pulled out a small notebook.

"What is that?" Isaac asked.

"A book." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"No shit, but what's _inside_ of it?" Isaac motioned with his hand. I unwrapped the tie on the book, letting it fall open.

"Okay, so do you know why your eyes turn gold when you shift?" I asked, flipping through the pages.

"Uh, no." Isaac shifted his weight.

"Do you know why Peter's and Derek's eyes turn blue?"

"I thought it was like a genetic thing or something." Isaac leaned forward.

"Yeah, so did I. But then I found this." I turned the book around so the pages were facing Isaac. There was a detailed chart drawn out on one of the pages. There were three types of eyes sketched with descriptions below the image.

"It says there that blue eyes represent a werewolf who had killed an innocent human. They're eyes turn blue because it represents their soul. A piece of their soul went missing when they killed the person. Blue is cold, yellow is warm. Yellow is innocent." I tapped the book with my finger.

"Where'd you find this?" Isaac asked, thumbing through the pages.

"In my mom's office." I admitted. "I was trying to see if she had anything on the Darach. I ended up finding this. I think it was like her journal, a record of everything _she _went through. There's stuff about Deucalion, the Hale pack, everything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Isaac asked, eyes flicking to meet mine, "Isn't this something you should share with Stiles?"

"Yeah, well, Stiles is at Derek's loft with Cora, probably making out or something." Isaac grimaced.

"My thoughts exactly." I pointed a finger gun at him.

"So Derek…" Isaac started.

"He killed an innocent person. A girl, I think. I don't know who or what happened, but it took a toll on him. His eyes changed color. He went from innocence to just plain desperation." I said, playing with a curly fry.

"Well, what else did you find?" Isaac asked as a picture fell out of the book.

I placed my hand over it and flipped it on the other side so the faces were showing.

"This."

"Which is?"

I slid the picture over to Isaac, who picked it up. Then he looked at me, then the picture, then back at me.

"Is this your mom?"

"Yeah." I shifted in my seat.

"You look just like her."

"I'm aware. Anyway, look at who else is in the picture."

Isaac looked back down at the picture, then looked back up at me.

"Is that Deaton and Deucalion?" Isaac asked, pointing to the picture. I nodded, "Who's the other woman?"

"On the back is says Hale." Isaac's eyebrows shot up, "So I did some digging and I found that Talia Hale, Derek's mother, ran with Deucalion."

"When you say _ran_-"

"Helped him out. Was part of his pack in a way. She was the Alpha of Beacon Hills. And when Deuc and his pack came into town, she helped keep them safe." I explained.

"And what did your mother have to do with this?" Isaac asked, holding the picture between his fingers.

"She was an emissary."

"A what?"

"An emissary. A Druid. An adviser. Like Deaton…and Morrell." I slid another picture towards Isaac that was one of my mother, Deaton and Morrell.

"Morrell. Like our guidance counselor?"

"That's the one. Apparently, she's the emissary for the Alpha pack."

Isaac raised his eyebrows in surprise. I was just as surprised as he was.

"Okay, so you know the myth about Lycan, right?" I asked.

Isaac didn't say anything. I looked at him.

"Oh my God, you were so unprepared for this." I muttered under my breath. "Lycan was cursed by Zeus; getting turned into a wolf because he upset the god. He and his sons went to the Druids to ask for their help. They wanted to turn back into humans. The Druids knew how to shape shift, so they could make Lycan and his sons human again, but they didn't teach them how to shift back and forth. And because of this, the Druids became really important for the packs, sort of like advisors. Only one person in the pack knows about the pack emissary."

"So it's possible Peter and Derek and Cora didn't even know about your mom?" Isaac asked.

"Talia could have been the only one that knew." I murmured, "Talia Hale was apparently one of the biggest Alphas. Everyone wanted to be in her good graces." I said, tracing my finger around the outline of the group.

"Wait, but I thought you said your mom was a witch." Isaac backtracked.

"She was, but she also helped the Hale pack with Deaton." I explained, "And which confuses me even more because Peter killed her."

"What if he didn't?" Isaac asked, looking up from the picture.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if it was a different Alpha? Like Ennis or Deucalion or Kali. The pack was obviously in town at one point when you were younger. What if something happened with your mother and Deucalion's pack that made them kill her?" Isaac continued. I sat back in the booth.

"I didn't think about that." I mumbled, looking away from Isaac as he stared at the picture.

"Because Peter never actually _admitted_ to killing her, right?"

"Right. Anyway, moving on." I leaned forward and took the book out from under Isaac's hands. I flipped towards the end of the book.

"Here, it talks about Deucalion. It says that he was blinded by the oh so famous Gerard, when Gerard attacked Deuc's pack." I read from my mother's neat handwriting, "But here's the thing. He's not _always_ blind." I put the book on the table.

"So when he is not blind?" Isaac asked, leaning forward.

"When he's a wolf." I simply said, closing the book.

* * *

"So how do we stop him?" Isaac asked as we walked outside.

"I don't think we can." I admitted, hiking up my bag.

"But there's gotta be some way, Grace!"

"What if there isn't, Isaac?" I whirled around and faced him, "What if we just have to wait it out until Deucalion gets bored or…or if Scott joins his pack!?"

"We have to _try_, Grace." Isaac pleaded with me. I stared at him and bit my lip. Then I heard a roll of thunder.

"Alright. Alright, fine. Maybe there's a way to use it against him." I hiked up my bag and led Isaac to my car as it started to rain.

* * *

**Reactions?**

**A/N2: So unfortunately there's not going to be an update next week. I will be away and missing the episode. I know, I'm upset too. But I will try to write a chapter as soon as I get back. I love you all. xxx**

**A/N3 (?): I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted some Ace and family background...I hope you liked it!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: I'm back! And just in time, right? i really loved all of the reviews so please don't stop! I hope you liked what I did with this one...lemme know! xxx**_

* * *

I gathered up my music, shuffling the papers into some semblance of an order. My head was down and the band room was mostly empty. I heard a click and looked up to see Danny leaning against the door.

"Shit, Danny." I breathed out, a hand pressed to my chest, "You scared me."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you were coming out to eat with us." Danny said, shifting his weight and picking up his case.

"I don't think I can." I said, swallowing and closing the lid to the piano, "But thanks for the offer." I gave him a small smile.

"C'mon, Grace. I haven't talked to you in forever." Danny pleaded, stepping into the music room.

"What are we doing right now?" I asked, waving a finger in the air.

"I'm begging you to come out to eat with us. I'll drive you." Danny bargained, hands clasped in front of his face. I blew out a breath.

"Fine!" I raised my hands up, "Fine."

Danny let his hands dropped and grinned at me. I shoved my music binder into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, following my friend out the door.

"Thanks for filling in tonight." Danny mentioned as we walked down the dark, empty hall.

"Oh, it's no problem." I waved my hand in the air.

"Are you sure you don't want to play in the concert tomorrow? You'd probably do a hell of a lot better job than Mrs. Nesbitt." Danny looked at me.

"I don't perform in front of people." I seriously said, hiking up my bag.

"But you're like amazing." Danny lifted his arms in the air.

"Sorry, Danny." I shrugged.

Danny laughed as I looked down the hall. I hated being in the school at night, it creeped me out and nothing good ever came from it.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" I heard a voice ask from the hall.

I looked at Tara, who was one of my dad's deputies and one of my oldest friends.

"Practicing for the concert tomorrow?" Danny said. His statement sounded more like a question.

"Is something wrong, Tara?" I asked, noticing her worried expression.

Her hand shifted on her waist and I saw that her hand was placed on her gun, ready to pull at any moment.

"There's definitely something wrong." I answered my own question.

"Someone made a 911 call. You two need to get out of here now. If you see anyone else, tell them the same thing." Tara directed.

I swallowed and nodded. Danny took my hand and led me down the hall and away from Tara. As we walked down the hall, I realized I forgot my phone on the piano.

"I'll meet you out front." I said, backing away from Danny after explaining what I needed.

I quickly turned and hurried down the hall, looking around myself as I sped walked to the music room. I grabbed my phone off of the piano and went back into the hallway. Tara was gone. I scrolled through my missed message from Lydia.

_There's a dead body somewhere at the school. I know it. _

I pushed through the double doors with my shoulder, heading towards Danny's car. I passed under the sign that broadcasted the words _BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL_ and felt something drip onto my head. It was starting to rain. Fantastic. I looked up as another drop hit my face. It wasn't rain. I carefully rubbed my finger against the droplet as another drop hit my head. I pulled my finger away from my face. I started to shake as I looked up again. And then I screamed.

"Grace!?" I heard my brother's voice cry out.

I didn't respond, just kept staring at Tara's lifeless body as blood dripped from her throat and onto my face.

"GRACE!" Stiles yelled. I looked towards the voice to see him standing with Lydia, Allison and Scott.

"I found the dead body!" I hysterically called back before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"You're sure you didn't see anyone?" Stiles asked as I lay in bed the next morning.

"Positive, Stiles. I was just walking out after that stupid concert rehearsal and found her." I said, pulling the covers closer to my chin and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Okay. Okay. One day. One day of moping cause you found the body." Stiles said, raising up a finger.

"It was _Tara_, Stiles. She used to make us Easy Mac at the station and taught us our multiplication tables." I mumbled from my fort of blankets.

"I know. I know." Stiles said, getting off of my bed. "But don't think you're getting out of going to this concert. Okay?"

"Okay." I murmured, rolling over so my back was facing him.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Stiles rubbed my shoulder once before walking out the door.

I spent the morning walking around my kitchen in sweatpants and a tank top, eating almost everything in sight. There was leftover take out in the fridge that I ate for breakfast while watching the old cartoons that played for the littler kids. After finishing my breakfast of the champions, I went back up to my room. I paced the length of it for a few minutes before deciding I needed to do something with my day. I plopped down in my chair and woke up my laptop, going to Google.

_Why aren't you at school?_

My phone buzzed with Isaac's text as my laptop loaded the search results.

_I don't feel good._

_Seriously?_

_No. I just couldn't go after what happened last night. _I paused and tapped my phone against my chin.

_Where are you?_ I asked after sending my first message.

_With Allison._

I read the message twice. I couldn't get jealous of my best friend. Isaac and I weren't even together. I sighed and typed back an _Okay_. Before setting my phone on the desk and typing in my search.

I clicked on my search results, reading about the Darach and the Druids. I stumbled upon a Celtic symbol of the five-fold knot. I read about how the Celtic symbol intertwined and all five designations create a balanced, unified power that can be tapped into.

_Virgins…Warriors…Healers….Philosophers…Guardians. _Guardians. My dad. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Stiles.

"Stiles, I figured it out. The pattern. You need to get home."

"We're on our way." Stiles said before hanging up the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear. _We're_? Who was with him?

_Get to the school. Lydia had another episode. Mr. Westover is missing._ Scott's message made my phone buzz in my hand. I looked from my phone to the door then back at my phone before sighing and pulling open my closet.

* * *

_Stiles POV _

"Scott and Derek…are werewolves." My dad tiredly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I had gotten home with Cora in tow. Grace was nowhere to be found, but I needed to tell my Dad everything. So I set up a chess board, marking the pieces with post-it notes and setting them up in formation. Cora sat on the edge of my bed as my Dad surveyed the board.

"Yes." I said from the opposite side of the board. I had been trying to tell him about the supernatural for the past twenty minutes.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf."

"Hunter. It's uh, the purple's hunter." I waved the piece marked with a purple sticky around.

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora helpfully added, giving a small smile to my dad.

"And my friend Deaton is a…kanima." My dad guessed.

"No, no no no no. He's a Druid. We think." I corrected, waving my hand.

"Then who's the kanima?"

"Jackson."

"No, Jackson's a werewolf."

"No, Jackson was the kanima until Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now he's in London." I explained, blinking rapidly. I was giving myself a headache.

"Who's the Dareach?"

"It's Darach." I corrected my father's mispronunciation. He stared at me.

"We don't know yet." Cora chimed it. I pointed at her.

"We don't know yet." I repeated.

"But he was killed by werewolves." My dad realized.

"Slashed out and left for dead." I nodded, agreeing. My dad sat back in his chair and heaved out a sigh.

"Why was Jackson the kanima?" He finally asked.

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?" My dad asked, staring at me with an angry expression. I opened my mouth, then shut it, then reopened it.

"That would be more of an expression. Like the one you're currently wearing." I said, licking my lips and looking down.

"Yeah." My dad nodded and stood up from his chair. I shot to my feet trying to stop him.

"Dad, Dad, would you-I can prove it okay? She's one of them, okay? A werewolf-"

"Stiles. Stiles!" My dad yelled at me, cutting me off. "That's enough." He pointed a finger at me and went past me towards the hall.

"Dad, can you please just hold on." I pleaded with him. He paused. I sighed and looked at Cora who nodded and got to her feet. "Alright, Dad, just watch this." I said, hand out.

And then the next thing I knew, my dad was pushing by me and going to the floor. I turned around to see Cora passed out on my bedroom floor.

"Call an ambulance." My dad looked up at me. I swallowed and grabbed the phone.

* * *

_Grace's POV_

I met Scott outside of the school. He was getting off of the phone with someone. I rubbed my arm and looked around the school. Teachers and students were coming in from the parking lot, walking past us to get to the auditorium. This damn recital.

"It's philosophers as in teachers." Scott said after hanging up his phone. "Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott looked at me.

"That makes sense. Tara used to be a teacher before she went into the law force." I said. I had told him all about the five-fold knot, but he already knew because Allison texted him the picture of her father's desk.

"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher." Scott realized.

"There's like a dozen of them though." I murmured, looking around the school.

"And they're all coming to the recital." Scott grasped as we watched teachers moseying into the school with their significant others and families.

I said goodbye to Scott and promised him that I would keep an eye from my position backstage. I had promised Mrs. Nesbitt that I would at least _help_ at the concert because I wasn't preforming. I choose to do curtains, which meant I would just open the curtains, hang backstage and then close them. Easy enough and it gave me a prime look-out spot.

The auditorium was crowded when I got through the double doors. People were milling around, hugging, and looking at the pictures Ms. Blake set up of the murder victims.

"Grace!" Ms. Blake grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the side.

"Hi, Ms. Blake." I smiled at my teacher. She was a nice enough lady, and I could tolerate her.

"I'm so happy you could make it tonight. Stiles said you were feeling a little under the weather." Ms. Blake sympathetically said.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm better now. So I figured I could come and help." I shoved my hands into my pockets as Ms. Blake nodded.

"Good. Good, okay, well, do you want to get your work that you missed? I know Mrs. Nesbitt needs you backstage but this will only take a moment." She grasped my hand and led me out of the auditorium before I had a chance to protest.

I followed Ms. Blake down the hall and into her classroom. Everything was dark and I could hear the band warming up.

"What did you cover today?" I asked, looking around her room.

"I'm really sorry, Grace." Ms. Blake said, catching my attention.

"What? Why?" I asked, but it was too late. I saw Ms. Blake coming at me with a hammer and then everything went black.

* * *

_Stiles POV_

"You don't believe me." I finished, looking at my dad.

He had just yelled at me in front of the entire hospital staff after I tried again to get him to listen. My dad stared at me for a moment before sighing. I took a step back.

"Mom would've believed me." I said before turning around and walking out of the hospital.

I got to the parking lot and shoved my hand into my pocket, trying to get my keys. They flew out of my hand and landed on the concrete. Great. I reached down to pick them up and when I looked over I heard a little girl's voice.

"Higher! Higher, Stiles! Higher!" She was giggling.

I looked around, trying to find the little girl, but the parking lot was empty. I shook my head and got into my Jeep, going to the school.

Once at the school, I jogged up to the double doors, slipping inside. I hurried to the auditorium and slipped through the doors, nodding at Scott. I surveyed the crowd, looking for any threats. I noticed a little girl sitting towards the back wearing a pink cowboy hat. I nudged Scott.

"What?" He whispered out.

"Grace used to have that exact hat." I whispered back, pointing to the little girl.

"What?" Scott asked, a confused expression on his face.

I felt my brow furrow as I looked out at the audience again. The girl was gone.

"She was sitting right there, I swear." I faltered. Scott looked at me like I was crazy.

"Stiles, push me higher!" The little girl's voice giggled.

I whirled around, looking for the little girl again. Then I spotted a pink cowboy hat across the room. I pushed by Scott and walked down the aisle, going towards the little girl. I blinked and the girl was gone. I looked around again to see the hat hanging off of the doorknob that exited to the hall. I went towards the door and found myself in the dark hallway.

"Grace?" I called out, voice hoarse.

I had no idea what was going on. Then I turned around, only to jump three feet out of my skin at the sight of the little girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but looked _really _familiar. The girl turned and started walking down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" I went after her, following her down the hall, "Where are your…parents." I finished after turning a corner.

The hallway was empty. I sighed and looked around myself, trying to find the little girl again.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice caused me to turn around, "Lydia's gone." He huffed out. I took off, running down the hall and out the door. Scott was on my heels as we pushed through the doors.

* * *

_Grace's POV_

I was vaguely aware of someone tying my wrists together as I came to. I was in a classroom. Ms. Blake's classroom. Ms. Blake. I shot up, taking in a deep breath as I tugged against the rope. Ms. Blake made a disproving noise as she let go of my wrists.

"Not yet, Grace." She sing-songed.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out, trying to pull free.

"Isn't it obvious?" She came around front and bent over so we were eye to eye, "Killing off one of the Balancers. Together you two are too strong for me to handle and…if you were to realize that, then…" She trailed off and stepped back.

"Why just me?" I gasped out as my English teacher pulled out a knife.

"Whatever you do to one….the same happens to the other. I only needed one of you and you just happened to get to the recital first." Ms. Blake gave me a sad smile as she traced the knife down the side of my face, cutting into my cheek. I pulled back and looked over to see Lydia tied up in a chair next to me.

"What about Lydia? What are you going to do to her?" I asked, breathing fast.

"She knew too much, Grace." Ms. Blake explained, "She knew what was going on and she tried to stop me." I watched as Ms. Blake let my blood drop into a glass vial.

"So you're the one killing everyone. You killed Heather and Tara…and Harris." I concluded.

"Oh, Grace, I thought you be happy about Harris." Ms. Blake pouted, "I was doing everyone a favor."

"You're a psycho." I spat out.

I focused my energy towards Ms. Blake and felt the tug in my gut, but nothing happened. I tried again. Ms. Blake just laughed.

"Grace, Grace, Grace, you'll never learn will you? It was a necessary evil. Those people _needed_ to die."

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the circle I was trapped in, "It's not mountain ash."

"Very good, Grace. It's not mountain ash. It's a mixture. Something I created myself." Ms. Blake twirled the knife in her hand. I fumed.

"You're not going to get away with this. My brother's going to find me. _Scott_ can find me."

"See that's just it, Grace. Stiles and Scott won't find you. The mixture blocks your scent _and _your magic." Ms. Blake gave me an evil smile as Lydia came to.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" She asked, blinking and looking around.

"It's gonna be okay, Lydia." I soothingly said, "Everything's gonna be okay." Ms. Blake laughed as she went around the circle of whatever the hell she made to block my powers.

"Stop." Lydia whispered out as Ms. Blake came behind me.

"I wish I could, but you don't know the Alphas like I do." Ms. Blake purred. "Now, all I need is something that Grace has touched…."

I felt my mother's ring being forcefully pulled off of my finger. I gasped in pain as she stepped back in front of us.

"And a little heat…" Ms. Blake lit a match and held it above the vial containing my ring, blood and some sort of herb, "Don't worry, Grace, everything will be over soon." I swallowed and closed my eyes, letting a tear roll out.

_Stiles._ I thought, realizing that I couldn't warn him, or say that I was sorry or anything like that. I swallowed again and looked over at Lydia who was struggling. And then, right before Ms. Blake dropped the match, Lydia let out a blood curdling scream that made the vial in Ms. Blake's hand shatter and the match go out.

After a minute of screaming, Lydia let out a heaving sigh and looked at me. I let out a sob as Ms. Blake walked towards Lydia.

"Unbelievable." She whispered out, "You have no idea what you are. Do you?" Lydia glanced up at our English teacher before looking at me. I shook my head as Ms. Blake let out a breathy laugh.

"The Wailing Woman. A Banshee right before my eyes. Just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." Ms. Blake evilly said. Lydia was crying as I struggled against my bindings.

"It's too bad though. And too late." Ms. Blake stalked over to Lydia, going behind her and pulling a cord around her throat.

"No! No!" I shouted, trying to pull loose. I could feel the blood dripping down my face as Ms. Blake wrapped the cord tighter around Lydia. Then she pulled out a knife.

"One last…"

And I didn't hear what Ms. Blake mumbled but it sure as hell sounded like _for Lucifer._ My English teacher worshipped the devil and was sacrificing my best friend to him. Fantastic. I tugged against the rope.

"Drop it!" I heard my dad's voice cry out, Sheriff-mode activated.

My eyes burst open just in time to see Ms. Blake launch her knife at my dad. It plunged into his chest, causing him to drop his gun.

"DAD!" I shouted, as my dad fell to his knees.

* * *

_Stiles POV_

I hurried down the hall from outside, looking into every classroom. Scott had run off after falling to the ground because of something, leaving me alone. My hand started to pulse, right where my scar was. I shook it out a couple times, but it didn't stop. I ignored it and turned the corner to see the little girl in the pink cowboy hat again. She was pointing this time. I followed her finger to see her pointing towards Ms. Blake's classroom.

_Stiles._ Grace's voice echoed through my head.

I whirled around and the little girl was in front of me again. She shook her head. I realized why she looked so familiar. It _was_ Grace. When she was little. The little Grace pointed to Ms. Blake's room and then I heard Grace shout. I took off running. I slid to a stop in front of Ms. Blake's open classroom. I noticed that Grace was tied up surrounded by a circle of something. She looked up at me, face bleeding and stained with tears. Then Ms. Blake noticed me. She pushed the desk towards the door, shutting me out. I slammed my shoulder against the door, trying to break it as I watched Ms. Blake stalk towards my dad. I looked at Grace, who was panicking. Her eyes were wide and she was struggling to get free. I could only watch as Ms. Blake picked my dad up by the collar and said something to him. And then her lips were pressing against his.

I ignored the thought that she had just _kissed_ my dad and took a step back. I raised my hand and felt a tug in my gut. I aimed at the door and suddenly the door flew back, the desk nearly missing Grace as it flew into the opposing wall. I ran into the room just as the window crashed. I heard Grace screaming out a forceful "NO!" as Ms. Blake disappeared into the night…with our father.

* * *

"Can you just stop pacing for a moment and untie me?" Grace asked, making me stop pacing the length of the room.

Ms. Blake, my _English _teacher, just kidnapped my father. Scott was busy with Lydia, trying to calm her down and reassure her. I looked at my sister and nodded, going over to her. I tried to get over the circle, but was pushed back. I held my hand up, pressing against the barrier.

"Fuck!" Grace shouted, "Stupid. Stupid English teacher with her stupid mixtures and her stupid knowledge. And her stupid…knife! Ugh!" Grace was mumbling as she tried to untie herself.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Grace snapped, eyes flashing. Then she sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little shaken up." She said as Scott knelt down and broke the barrier, allowing me to step through.

I reached down and untied my sister. Once her wrists were free, she rubbed her skin and stood up. Grace swayed a bit before balancing herself.

"Good?" I asked. She nodded and stepped over the barrier.

"What happened in here?" I asked, surveying the mess.

"Our English teacher smacked me with a hammer, then I woke up tied to a chair. She proceeded to tell me that she's the Darach and needed to kill Lydia." Grace glanced over to Lydia who was whimpering to herself, "And then told me that she was going to kill both of us by killing me. She took my blood and mixed it with my ring…my ring! Where's my ring?" Grace whirled around, searching the ground for her ring.

I spotted it lying by the desk. I reached down and grabbed it, stopping her frantic searching. She gratefully took it and put it back on.

"She was going to kill me." Grace whispered, "I was about to die."

"What happened?"

"Lydia saved my life." Her green eyes flicked up to meet mine.

Then she looked over to Lydia. In one fell motion, my sister was pulling Lydia close to her, rubbing her back and thanking her over and over again. I looked at Scott who was massaging the spot where Ms. Blake nicked him.

"That little girl? It was Grace. She must've put out some sort of energy before she was taken that led me to her." I figured, scratching the back of my neck. Scott nodded.

"That makes sense. You two are bonded. When one's in trouble, the other needs to help." Scott nodded at me again.

"So what do we do know?" Scott asked after a moment, looking towards the window.

"We find my dad. And kill the bitch." I said, looking out the window over the town.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	35. Chapter 35

**_A?N: Loving the feedback! Seriously, y'all are awesome. Question: Do you like the switching POVs? Or nah. Lemme know!_**

* * *

_Stiles POV_

"They're already here, aren't they?" The bitch of a teacher asked after pulling away from Derek. Derek looked over Ms. Blake's shoulder at me and Scott. We stepped out from the wall and stood in front of the couple. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I stared at the bitch.

"So? They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" Jennifer asked, looking at Derek.

"We told him you're the one _killing_ people." Scott corrected.

My eyes were watering with tears as I stared at my English teacher. The woman who tortured my _sister_ and my long-time crush.

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices. What? Cutting their throats? Yeah, I-I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes _perfect _sense." Ms. Blake laughed. I shook my head, but didn't break hold with the bitch.

"Where's my dad?" I asked, voice breaking and another tear rolling down my face.

"How should I know?" She answered me with a question. Then she looked at Derek.

"Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She pleaded. Derek looked at the two of us for a moment before glancing back at Jennifer.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" He asked.

"No!" Jennifer defended herself.

"Ask her why she tried to kill Grace." Scott said, looking at me.

"_Grace?_ Stiles' _sister?_ I don't know anything about that! Why would I do that? She's one of my best students!" Jennifer sputtered out.

"Then what do you know?" Derek demanded.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove by the way!" Jennifer whirled around to look at us. Then Scott held up the glass vial he had gotten from Deaton.

"What if we can?"

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, glancing from the vial then back to Scott.

"Just a little _mixture_ of our own." Scott pulled down his lips as he unscrewed the cap, "My boss told me it can be a poison and a cure." Scott stepped up, "Which means you can use it…and it can be used against you." Scott's voice was low as Jennifer too an uneasy step back.

"Mistletoe." Jennifer all about growled.

Scott threw the powder towards Jennifer who shied away as it hit her. And then she started flailing about, yelling and trying to get out of the dust cloud. Her true face showed through the mistletoe cloud, one that was scarred and waxy. Then after the dust settled, she made a break for it, but Derek caught her, grabbing her around the neck.

"Derek! Wait, wait!" She pleaded as Derek let his claws come out. "You need me!"

"Who are you?" Derek hissed.

"The only person who can save your sister!" Jennifer gasped, "Call Peter!"

After a brief call with Peter, Derek clenched Jennifer's jaw in between his hands, crushing it. She gasped in pain.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked, taking a step forward. I looked at him, then to Derek.

"Her life!" Jennifer choked out, "It's in my hands!" Derek didn't appear to listen, just clenched his hand tighter around her jaw and lifted her in the air.

"Stop, Derek." I said, stepping forward.

Derek couldn't kill Jennifer. I needed her to figure out where my Dad was. The tracking spells weren't working, I had already tried.

"Stop!" I said a bit more forcefully. Derek wasn't listening, but continued to choke Jennifer.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer looked at me and tried to shake her head. I felt more tears threatening to spill over.

"Derek." Scott's voice was low, "Derek!"

And in a flash, Derek dropped Jennifer like she was a rag-doll. My teacher collapsed onto the floor as lightening flashed outside. She flicked her head towards Derek.

"That's right. You need me." Her voice was bone-chilling, "All of you." She finished as her head snapped to the side to look at Scott and me.

* * *

"Where's Grace?" Scott asked as I followed Derek's car in what they were calling _the storm of the century_. What they didn't know was that Grace and I had done this. We thought it would slow down Jennifer. We were wrong.

"At the school. She wanted to make sure Lydia was okay." I glanced at my best friend.

"Is Grace okay?" Scott asked. I looked out the windshield, the rain pounding against the glass.

"She was pretty shaken up." I admitted, "I mean, getting tortured by your _English _teacher?" Scott nodded.

"Something feels wrong about this." I commented after a moment, "I mean, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan." I paused, "You saw it, didn't you?" I asked, looking at Scott. Scott didn't say anything, but the look on his face gave me exactly the answer I expected.

I got out of the Jeep as soon as we pulled in front of the hospital, grabbing the McCall's baseball bat I had stashed in the backseat the last time I was over. By the time I got the bat, I was already drenched. The wind was blowing and thunder rolled around us. I looked up at the sky, blinking out the rain.

"You did a _great_ job with the storm!" Scott sarcastically yelled at me as I hurried up to him.

"Yeah, well, sometimes things get out of hand!" I shouted back, "We just gotta let it ride out now! I can't stop it without Grace!"

"What's that?" He asked, nodding to the bat as we climbed the hospital stairs.

"You got claws, well I gotta bat!" I explained.

"Yeah, well, you have _magic!_"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and hurried after Jennifer and Derek.

Once we were inside the hospital, Derek led the group to the elevators, hand around Jennifer's arm.

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa called out to Scott, making us pause.

"What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating….thanks to a certain pair of twins." Melissa cast a glance towards me. I lifted my chin and saluted her.

"We're here for Cora." Scott hurriedly explained.

"All of you?" Melissa paused and noticed the bat, "Why does Stiles have my bat?" I looked at the bat then back at Melissa.

"Mom, just trust me on this. Get out of here. Right now." Scott urged his mom.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty and Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." Scott nodded before turning back to us. He hurried past us, the rest of us following into an open elevator.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer said as the elevator doors closed.

Derek didn't respond. I kept my grip on the bat tight as Jennifer smirked to herself. She looked to Scott, then looked to me. I kept my gaze locked with hers as she turned around to face the front. It was going to be a _long_ ride up.

When we reached Cora's floor, there was a puddle of black blood stained with mistletoe on the floor. The rest of the room was empty though. I followed the black puddle, noticing the drops of blood that went all the way down the hall.

"Derek." Scott noticed them too. All of our gazes followed the trail to a pair of double doors. And then the doors flew open, Peter sliding out of them.

"We got a problem." Peter said, staring up at us, "Big problem." His gaze flicked down to reveal the Mega-Twin, roaring at us.

Derek cracked his neck, wolf coming out as he went Alpha. Then he sprinted down the hall, slamming into the Mega-Twin. I gripped my bat tighter as Scott went after Derek, trying to help him. I noticed a crumpled up body lying on the floor a little ways behind the Mega-Twin. _Cora_.

"Help me!" I shouted to Peter, before going into the battle.

I slid on my knees next to her body. Scott was trying to reason with the Mega-Twin and I looked down the hall to see Jennifer backing into the open elevator. Peter threw Cora over his shoulders and took off down the hall. I grabbed my bat and followed.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek yelled as the group ran through another set of double doors.

I blatantly disregarded his command, looking at my bat. Well, it had to be good for something, right? I gripped the bat and stood behind the door, ignoring Derek's shouts. The Mega-Twin came stomping into the room, ready for battle. I swung at its head, hoping the bat would dent it somehow. I was wrong. The bat shattered into a million pieces. Well, that didn't work. The Mega-Twin's head snapped to the side to look at me. I had just gotten it really angry. I held up my hands and slid along the back wall, going towards Derek and Scott.

The Mega-Twin started to stalk towards us. I looked around, then up. Electricity. That's what got 'em to change back last time. I flicked up my hand, feeling a tug in my gut. I took the source energy from the lights above us, channeling it into one huge ball of electricity. And then I pushed my hand forward, releasing the ball towards the Mega-Twin. The ball exploded around them, sending them backwards.

"That…was awesome." Scott's voice was full of awe as I shook out my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, one eye squinting at Scott. He nodded.

* * *

_Grace's POV_

The lights in the school flickered with one more power surge before going out for a moment, then coming back on. I hurried down the hall, ignoring the deputies who wanted to talk to me and going up to Allison and Isaac.

"Lydia's going to the hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated." Allison was saying. She glanced at me.

"Nice going." She added.

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not so I just let it slide. Stiles and I had created a storm to stop Ms. Blake, but it quickly got out of control and took on its own form.

"The storm is that bad?" Isaac asked, looking at me.

"It's gonna get worse before it gets better." I admitted.

"I thought you had control over this." Allison accused. I looked out the window and watched the storm clouds roll by.

"Yeah, well, nature sometimes takes on a mind of its own." I rubbed my arms.

"Can't you stop it?"

"Not by myself. I need Stiles." I said, locking gaze with Allison.

"Alright, let's go you three. I'm taking you home." Argent came up to us.

"No, I need to go get Stiles." I said, turning away from the Argents.

"And I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora with only Peter." Isaac confessed nodding at me. The Argents shared a look before Mr. Argent sighed.

"I'll drive you." He said and then the power completely went out at the school.

Argent's tires squealed to a stop outside the hospital, letting the three of us jump out of the car and run towards the entrance. Argent was right behind us. I was already soaked to the bone as I got to the sliding doors. The entire hospital was dark and empty.

"Looks like the evacuation's over." Argent commented.

"Are you catching a scent?" I asked Isaac, looking over my shoulder.

"No, not with the rain this heavy." He admitted, shaking his head. And then we plunged into the hospital.

The lights were flicking, the generator being too old to run for such a long time. I held up my hand, letting a stream of light flow from my palm.

"You can do that, but you can't stop a storm?" Allison whispered. I shot her a look that said _A storm is much bigger than a stupid light trick_.

"Good point." She murmured, getting the message I had flashed across my facial features. I rolled my eyes and continued to use my hand as a flashlight.

We turned the corner to the hospital and Argent paused. Then he clicked back his gun. I stopped and looked at Isaac.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign that you're a little worried." Isaac whispered out.

"Stay close to me." Was Argent's response. Then Isaac's head flicked to the side.

"What?" I whispered out to him.

"I hear something." Isaac said before he got down on all fours and pressed his ear to the floor.

"They're below us." He whispered out.

I looked at Allison before I took off, ignoring Argent's shouts for me to stop. I ran down the stairs towards the basement, jumping off the landing and wrenching the doors open. I saw Scott being held up against the wall by the Mega-Twin. I clenched my fists and flung a ball of energy towards the Mega-Twin without thinking about the source power. Everything around us exploded and I saw Mrs. McCall slam a defibrillator against the Mega-Twin's chest after he dropped Scott. I sent another shockwave towards the twins, who were on the ground, de-morphed. They wrenched this way and that as the shock went through their bodies.

"Grace!" I heard Melissa shout. I flinched, forgetting she was there.

"Let's go!" Scott yelled at me.

I jumped over the twins and landed next to Scott. He grabbed my hand, then instantly let it go with a yelp.

"Oh shit!" I said, looking at my hand.

It was still buzzing with leftover electricity. The little blue shocks went up from my palm and into my arm, turning my veins blue.

"What the hell?" Melissa whispered.

"I'm wearing my bracelet though!" Scott gasped out, shaking his hand out.

"I must've taken too much energy!" I sputtered out, looking at my hands.

I clenched my fists, then unclenched them, looking at my palms.

"I can try and keep it stored until we need it. Just don't touch me." I said. Scott nodded and we took off down the hall.

Scott put his arm out to caution us. He stopped and tilted his head to the side, moving towards the corner. Then he turned, I peeked out from around him to see Allison standing behind her father and Isaac.

"Oh thank God, you're okay." Allison said, stepping up to hug me.

"Don't." I said, hand up.

"What happened?" She asked.

Then she noticed the blue sparks running down my palm and into my forearm.

"Took a little too much power from the source." I admitted, "If you wanna know what it feels like to be tazed, then go ahead." I said, opening my arms. Allison looked at me, then at Isaac.

Isaac stepped forward and held his hand up to meet mine. Our palms were only centimeters apart when he gently placed his hand against mine. A jolt of energy went through my palm and in an instant; he flew back, slamming into a table full of supplies.

"Shocker." I dryly said as Isaac got to his feet.

"Alright, let's go." Scott said, pushing past Argent and leading the group down the hall Argent just came from.

"So they're essentially trapped." Argent realized after Scott finished telling his story.

"Exactly." Scott said, pushing through the double doors.

"Yeah, but there's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on." Isaac said.

"Wait, but if the power's back on then they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" Melissa asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." I added.

"We can't get into a fight with them." Scott pressed, leaning forward.

"Well, you have us now." Argent said.

"It's too risky. They want her dead and if she dies there's nothing we can do for your dad or Cora." Scott explained.

"I can't even think of...what teacher this is?" Argent asked.

"The one with the brown hair. She's kinda hot." Isaac chimed in. All of us turned to look at him. I made a face at him.

"Just an observation." Isaac defended himself.

I rolled my eyes at him, then looked up. Allison was staring at me.

"I've got an idea." She said, smiling at me. I swallowed.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked, when Isaac's face appeared on my phone screen.

"Yeah." Isaac answered.

"Not nervous, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I look nervous?" He asked.

I thanked God that werewolves couldn't hear heartbeats through the phone cause I was about to lie to his face.

"No. Not at all." I lied, setting the phone in the holder.

"Did he look nervous?" Allison asked.

"Terrified." I answered.

"Yeah, I can still hear you. Very, _very_ clearly." Isaac's voice came from the phone. I bent over it and gave him a small smile.

"Just remember to go after the twins run by." I said in parting.

I ran down the hall, shoes clicking. Ms. Blake was around my size, and luckily Lydia taught me how to walk and run in heels in freshman year. I thought it was useless, but now I sent a silent thank you to her as I jogged down the dark hall. I turned the corner, going the way that was laid out. I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind me and I picked up my pace, not turning around. My hair was swaying back and forth as I ran, the twins chasing me.

Just as I got outside, I heard a crash from above me. I spun around, hands out as I felt the leftover energy flowing through my bloodstream. I pushed my hands forward sending balls of lightening towards the three Alphas. They dodged them, but I had backup. Allison and Argent shot off a round of exploding arrows and bullets that sent the Alphas running. I sighed and looked at the two Hunters.

"Are you still the Energizer bunny?" Allison asked.

"I feel hyped up like I've had six of those Red Bulls." I said, looking at my shaking hands, "But I think the source energy is gone."

Allison stepped up and placed her phone in my palm. The battery instantly charged itself after lying in my palm for a moment.

"Well, you could always be the phone charger if needed." Allison quipped. I laughed as she took her phone off of my hand.

"I gotta find Stiles." I said, "We gotta stop this storm."

I turned and ran back into the hospital. I looked all around the first floor and ran past the rooms. Then I noticed something. There was a clipboard on the floor in front of the elevator. I reached down and picked it up. My eyes went to the bottom of the page where there was a line and underneath said _Parent or Guardian. _Guardian was another word for Parent. _Dad._

"Stiles!" I shouted, running to the stairs.

I started to run down to the basement, flying through the door only to slam into Stiles himself. I jolted back, electricity running through both of us. It was like two magnets had come together on the opposing sides, I bounced back against him, not being able to go up to him because of the extra energy. I searched his body, making sure he was okay. Then I noticed a body lying on the floor of the elevator. _Derek. _He looked dead. I didn't dwell on it as Stiles pushed past me, going up the stairs. I sighed, but followed him.

"Scott!" He continued to shout as we ran up to the roof of the building.

We got on to the roof just in time to see Scott walking towards Deucalion, raining pouring down around him.

"Scott." I said, stopping behind my best friend, "Scott, don't do this." I said, voice breaking, "Don't go with him." I was blinking furiously, trying to get the water out of my face.

"I don't know what else to do."Scott said, voice low.

I put my hand to my mouth, sleeve covering my skin as I bit down. I felt tears well up and I looked over at Stiles. Rain was pouring down onto us, the wind howling and the lightening flashing.

"There's…Scott there's gotta be something else. Okay? We always….we always have a plan B." Stiles reminded Scott.

"Not this time." Scott looked at us.

I felt a sob bubble up in my throat as Scott took another step towards Deucalion.

"Scott!" Stiles and I both said at the same time. Both of our voices full of desperation.

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise."

And with that Scott turned away from us and disappeared with Deucalion. I looked at Stiles, wrapping my arms around his waist. The bubbled broken with the force of our energies pressing against each other. Stiles pulled me close and rubbed my back as I let out a sob. I was drenched, all the leftover energy drained out of me and pooled on the ground. The water washed it away, letting it dissolve into wisps of smoke.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: Reviews! Please! I'm begging you! xxx_**

* * *

"Derek!" Stiles screamed before slapping Derek across the face. We were back in the elevator, the lights still flickering as Stiles tried to wake up Derek.

"Derek! Derek, come on." Stiles yelled, picking up the neck of Derek's shirt and shaking the unconscious Alpha.

I bit my lip and shook my foot as I looked around the small space. Stiles was crouched over Derek's body, slapping him repeatedly across the face, trying to wake him up. We were losing time. I shared a look with my brother before shoving him to the side.

"DEREK!" I screamed, raising my hand.

Then I paused, looked at Stiles, then curled my hand into a fist. It worked last time he was out. I swung my fist towards Derek's face, but before I made contact, Derek's hand gripped my wrist, stopping me mid-swing.

"Oh thank God." Stiles breathed out, shoving a hand through his hair.

"Where is she?" Derek gasped out, looking around wildly, hand still wrapped around my wrist.

"Jennifer? Gone, with Scott's mom." I answered.

"She took her?" Derek asked, lifting his head.

"And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here." Stiles said, looking over his shoulder. I wrapped my hand around Derek's wrist and pulled him to a sitting position.

"The police are on their way, so we gotta go." I frantically said, pulling him up.

"Woah. What about Cora?" Derek asked, stopping us. I shared another look with Stiles before sighing.

* * *

I sat on the chair next to Stiles, knees pulled up to my chest. Stiles was playing with the end of his shirt as I look around the hospital. There were deputies surrounding the hospital, but no one had come near us yet. I sighed and rested my head against the wall. I rolled my head to the door, watching the sunlight pour in. Then I lifted my head, squinted and then whipped my head around to look at Stiles. Stiles met my glance and instantly slumped into his seat as Dickhead caught sight of us. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ I felt my entire demeanor change as Dickhead walked over. I extended my knees and took the same position as Stiles, slumped down a bit in my chair, feet flat on the floor.

"Ah, just perfect." Stiles mumbled.

"Why if it isn't my _favorite_ pair of twins? At the center of this whole mess. What…a…shocker." Dickhead condescendingly said as he stood in front of us. The FBI badge glinted in the sunlight as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Think you two can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" His gaze flicked from Stiles to me. I pulled my lips in and looked at Stiles, opening my mouth a bit and squinting as I looked back at dickhead.

"If you can ask questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles shot back. Dickhead scoffed and looked up at the wall above us.

"Where's your dad and why is no one been able to contact him?" Dickhead bluntly asked. Stiles looked at me before we looked at Dickhead.

"We haven't seen him in hours." Stiles answered, blinking up at Dickhead.

"Is he drinking again?" Dickhead asked.

"What do you mean _again_? He never had to stop." Stiles looked away from Dickhead, then back up.

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" Dickhead clarified.

"How about this-" I started, shifting my weight. "Next time we see him we'll give him a sobriety test. We'll do the alphabet. Start with F…end with U." I narrowed my eyes at Dickhead. Dickhead smirked at me.

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

"We don't know what happened here. Grace and I were stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles lied. Dickhead rolled back on his heels.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors are you?"

"What name?" Stiles asked as we both looked up at Dickhead.

Dickhead nodded towards the elevator doors, which were closing. I leaned forward and saw the word _ARGENT_ spelled out in big, red, block letters across the elevator doors. I shared a look with Stiles. This wasn't good.

* * *

"The word is Guardian, Allison, and you of all people should know that that isn't a role I've lived up to lately." Mr. Argent said as he unlocked the door to his apartment. I followed Allison inside the apartment, letting Stiles close the door behind us.

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles and Grace's father, that's not a coincidence." Allison said as we walked into her father's office.

"And can we also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors?" Stiles motioned with his hand as I took a seat in one of the chairs. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees.

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on and she might even be trying to help us." Allison said, looking at Stiles.

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster." I said, standing up and wedging myself between the two.

"The lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." I added. Stiles sat down in my recently vacated chair. I looked at him. He looked so tired and worn out.

"Stiles. Don't give up hope." Mr. Argent said, looking at Stiles.

"They could already _be _dead." Stiles looked up at Argent then glanced at me. I pulled my lips in and looked away.

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics, it's like she's still moving pieces into place." Argent explained.

"And you're one of them." Allison said, flattening her palms on the desk.

"Then let's not wait around to see her next move." Argent said, pulling out a map. "Everything she's done has been on the telluric current." Argent explained. I looked over my shoulder at Stiles to see him not really paying attention. He was playing with his hands as Argent talked about the currents.

"You seriously want to go after her?" I asked, turning back to Mr. Argent.

"What if she just takes you? Just like the others?" Stiles added, looking up at Mr. Argent, "No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Stiles asked. Mr. Argent pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"I'm carrying a forty-five." He answered like Stiles was stupid, "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg or a few slashes to the face, but I'd like to see how she goes up with half her skull blown out." Mr. Argent waved the gun around.

"We have one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your dad." Mr. Argent put the gun down, "The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you." Mr. Argent looked from me to Stiles.

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked after a moment, looking up.

* * *

"Okay, five minute quick change then back in the Jeep." Stiles said as we pulled up to the house. I nodded, unbuckling and pushing out of the Jeep.

We had left the Argents' with instructions to keep our phones on and to find Lydia. After watching Allison and her dad spread out their weaponry, Isaac had showed up, claws extended and ready for battle. The three of them went off to the vault, leaving me and Stiles.

I pulled on my shirt and looked down, noticing a stain. Jesus. I quickly tugged the shirt off an opted for a stupid Beacon Hills' Spirit Day t-shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts. I tugged my Vans on and ran a brush through my hair. Flipping it once, I quickly braided it into a loose side braid, letting some of my baby hairs peek out. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, face smushed into the mattress and legs dangling off the edge. I hadn't slept in more than twenty-four hours.

"Grace, c'mon." Stiles said, knocking on my door.

"Bed." I mumbled into my comforter.

"School. We need to get Lydia. C'mon." I groaned, but complied, rolling onto my side and pushing myself up. Then I felt my brow furrow as I looked at Stiles.

"Is that new?" I asked, staring at his shirt.

"What? No. Why do you care?" Stiles asked, looking down at his shirt then back up at me.

"It's just…this is like the first time I haven't seen you wear plaid." I explained, waving my hand in the air and standing up.

"What? I have other clothes besides plaid." Stiles defended himself.

"Really?" I asked.

Then I pushed by him, ignoring his protests. I walked next door to his room and went to his closet. I threw the door open and looked at his organized closet.

"Plaid….plaid…plaid…is this the same shirt?" I asked, flicking through his closet. I looked at him, a grin on my face as I continued to flick through the endless sea of plaid.

"Okay, okay. I get it! I wear a lot of plaid." Stiles said, holding up his hands, "Can we go now?" He asked. I nodded, grin still on my face.

"God, you're so annoying." Stiles mumbled, turning away and tugging up his hair. I laughed and let his plaid shirts go, following after him.

* * *

"No. I don't believe it. Scott wouldn't just go with him. He's not gone. He can't be." Lydia was saying as she stared at the two of us.

I had my arms crossed over my chest, Stiles was leaning on the chair. We were in her room. I noted that she hadn't covered up the bruise that Jennifer had left on her and I was strangely proud.

"You didn't see the look on his face though." Stiles explained, shaking his head. We told Lydia all about how Scott left and how Allison and her dad had went after Jennifer.

"Then what can I do?" Lydia was determined, "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of like…human guider for death, but I don't know how to turn it on or off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because-" She stopped.

"Because of what?" I asked, shifting my weight.

"Hey, Lydia, what?" Stiles asked again, trying to get Lydia's attention.

"When she called me a Banshee, she was surprised by it." Lydia finished, looking at Stiles, "What if that's _not_ why she tried to kill me?" Lydia asked, gaze shifting to me.

"Then why did she?" Stiles asked, voice rough.

"That's what we need to find out." I said, nodding at the two of them.

* * *

"Aiden isn't texting me back." Lydia all about growled out as we hurried down the stairs in the school. Stiles stopped in the middle of the hall, causing me and Lydia to turn and stop as well.

"Okay, well, maybe we could just- we could go over…" Lydia trailed off as Stiles phone buzzed. He quickly took it out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. Then he started to shake. He licked his lips and looked up at me. I felt my stomach drop.

"What?" I quietly asked. Stiles started to blink rapidly.

"It's from Isaac. Jennifer…she took-she has Allison's father." Stiles said, looking between his phone and me. Lydia stepped up next to me, eyes wide.

"She took him. She's got all three now." Stiles' voice cracked as he shoved a hand through his hair.

Stiles' hand started to shake as he tried to put his phone into his pocket. He missed and the phone clattered to the floor.

"There's still time." Lydia tried to helpfully say. "We still have time, right?"

Stiles started to take in deep breaths, looking around wildly. His frantic gaze met mine and I instantly knew what was wrong. His eyes were dilated and shifty as he put his hand to his chest. I felt my throat tighten

"Stiles?" Lydia asked, not getting it.

Stiles started to freak out, turning around in a circle and tugging up his hair as he choked on air.

"Sti, calm down. Everything's okay." I said, hands in the air.

I took a step closer to my brother, but he took one back. His hand was to his chest as he tried to regain his breathing. He was freaking out beyond belief.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked, concern laced in her tone.

"He's having a panic attack." I stared at my brother. "We need to get him out of here." I stepped up to Stiles and grabbed his elbow, tugging him down the crowded hallway.

"C'mon, Stiles. Everything's okay." I quickly tugged him into the locker room, Lydia right next to him the entire time.

He dropped his bag as he stumbled, sliding down on his knees. He rested his back against a row of lockers as I dropped down onto my knees, rummaging through my bag as Lydia talked.

"Just try and think about something else!" Lydia cried out as Stiles took in heaving breaths.

He was sweating profusely and his chest was rapidly rising and falling. I dug through my purse trying to find his medication that I had started to keep with me after Stiles' first panic attack, just in case. It was some sort of drug that stopped the panic attacks. The stupid orange bottle was so small though,

"Think about happy things! Good things! Like friends or family!" Lydia stopped suddenly as Stiles and I shot her a look.

"Shoot!" Lydia cried out, putting her fist to her mouth, "Okay, oh God, just try and slow your breathing." Lydia directed Stiles, motioning with her hand as Stiles continued to freak out. I dumped my purse on the floor, items falling from all the nooks and crannies.

"I-I can't!" Stiles managed out. He was starting to cry. I needed to find those pills.

"Shh, Stiles, look at me." Lydia was saying.

I shook out the bag once more and heard a click as the bottle fell to the floor. I quickly snatched it up and triumphantly looked up, only to drop the pill bottle in surprise. Lydia's lips were locked on Stiles' mouth. My jaw dropped as the two of them kissed. All I could do was blink as Lydia softly pulled away. Both of their eyes were closed and my eyes flicked between the two of them like they were playing a tennis match. My jaw was still slack as they looked at each other. Stiles let out a slow breath as it became clear his panic attack was gone.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I, uh, I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Lydia's statement sounded more like a question to me, "So when I kissed you…" Lydia pulled her lips in, "You held your breath."

"I did?" Stiles asked, not believing her.

"Yeah, you did." Lydia whispered out.

I fell back on my butt as Lydia smiled at him. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and looked to see that Stiles was trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks." Stiles pulled his lips in happy but sad smile, "You're really smart." Lydia let out a chuckle as she rolled her lips. Stiles extended his legs as Lydia sat back on her knees.

"I don't know. I just read it somewhere." Lydia repeated herself again. She glanced at me.

_Bull…shit._ I mouthed out. Lydia blushed.

I popped my cheek out with my tongue, trying to contain the grin that was trying to break out across my face. Lydia lightly hit Stiles' knee as he regained his normal breathing. I honestly wanted to scream with pure happiness at what I just witnessed, but I kept cool and collected.

"Guess we won't be needing these." I shook the pill bottle.

Stiles looked at me and swallowed, a proud smile spreading across his lips. I pursed my lips, trying not to smile at him. He had just gotten the thing he had been wishing for since he was in the third grade. All he needed to do was have a panic attack. I swallowed and bit my lip, looking away from my brother and gathering up my things. I was literally about to burst with joy.

"But if I was _really_ smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor." Lydia continued, looking at Stiles. Stiles let out a quiet chuckle. I slumped my shoulders down and opened my mouth again.

"Morrell." I realized, meeting Stiles' look. Then I pushed myself to my feet, running out of the locker room, Stiles and Lydia behind me.

* * *

I pushed through Morrell's door, her desk was empty. Stiles stopped right before he ran into me. I turned to see a girl sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" I asked her.

"No, I thought this was gym class." She sarcastically answered me.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny." Lydia whirled on her, "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes!" The girl exclaimed, waving her hands towards the desk. "So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn."

"We're not here for a session." Lydia pursed her lips.

"Well, I am. And I got some serious issues to work on." The girl gave Lydia a once over.

"Hey, wait. You're Danielle. Right? Heather's best friend?" Stiles interrupted the girl fight that was about to break loose.

"I _was_ Heather's best friend." Danielle said, "We've been working on that issue three times a week." Danielle motioned to the desk.

"Hold on. Did you say Ms. Morrell was twenty minutes late?" Lydia asked, looking at Danielle.

"And I don't know why either. She's _always_ on time."

Lydia looked at me, "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late."

"Then she's not late, she's missing." Stiles realized. Then he looked at me.

"What if we're not the only one who thinks she knows something?" I asked.

"Then I wanna know what she knows." Stiles said and he ran over to the other side of the desk, pulling open a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked. Stiles was rummaging through the drawer

"Trying to find her."

"Those files are _private_." Danielle pointed out.

"She's right." Lydia agreed with the girl.

"Here's yours." Stiles slapped down a file marked with Lydia's name.

"Lemme see that." Lydia snatched the file up and started to flip through it. I caught sight of the tree she was always drawing in class on one of the slips of paper.

"Wait, Lyds, that's your drawing." I said, stopping her.

"Yeah, I know, it's a tree."

"And it's good too." Danielle chimed in.

"But that's the same one that you're always drawing in class." I explained. Stiles stood up.

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia looked at me like I had three heads.

"No, but-gimme your notebook." I said, going for her bag. I pulled out her notebook, letting her bag drop to the ground.

"See?" I said, flipping open the book to one of the pages and putting it against the drawing in the file.

It was the _same tree_. I flipped the pages of the book, each one showing the same tree. I kept flipping, there were big ones small ones, one that took up the entire page and one that took up a corner.

"What is this?" Lydia asked. Stiles stopped me from flipping the page. He tugged the book out of my hands and turned it over. Now instead of a tree, it looked like roots.

"I know where they are." Stiles said, looking up from the book.

"It's called the Nematon." Stiles was saying as we exited the guidance office, "That's where she's keeping them it has to be." I hurried to keep up with my brother.

"Stilinskis!" I heard a familiar voice call out. Shit. Dickhead. Stiles groaned and turned around to look at Lydia.

"Go to Derek, alright? He and Peter have been there so they know where it is. Tell them it's the _root cellar_." Stiles gave his instructions to Lydia. Lydia nodded before giving me a look. Then she hurried off as Dickhead came up to us.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" Dickhead asked, looking between the two of us.

"Uh, no. What does that mean?" Stiles asked, hand on his backpack straps.

"It means he's officially missing." Dickhead gave us a serious look.

* * *

"Why am I getting the feeling that you two know something that could help us find your dad?" Dickhead asked as he stood in front of us.

We were in a classroom, Stiles and I perched on desks, feet dangling in the air. Dickhead was leaning against the teacher's desk, hands clasped in front of him.

"If we did, why would we _not_ tell you?" Stiles looked up at Dickhead.

"If it'd mean helping your dad why wouldn't you?" Dickhead asked. I looked up from my nails and made a face.

"So you're asking us to tell you what we wouldn't not tell you?" I motioned with my hand.

"First I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Dickhead asked, a blank look on his face.

"We don't know anything. Okay? So can we just go?" Stiles looked at me then to the door.

"Where are your other friends?" Dickhead abruptly asked.

"You mean Scott?" Stiles clarified.

"Cause we sure as _hell_ aren't telling you that." I added. Dickhead looked annoyed as he pulled out a flip notebook.

"I mean, Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, the other pair of twins, Ethan and Aiden." He read off before flipping it back closed, "I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school."

"We don't _have_ a clique." Stiles shook his head.

"And if we _did_…nobody would be messin' with it." I prided myself on my joke. I leaned back, hands on the other desk. Stiles shook his head, Dickhead blinked at me. Tough crowd.

"There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months. Several _murders_ tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And you-Hey." His tone made Stiles and I look back at him. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, but I forced myself not to cry in front of Dickhead.

"Your _dad_ is missing." I didn't meet Dickhead's gaze.

"Fine." Dickhead said after a moment. He had given up on us, "But I don't want you two home alone. Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"They're with me." I looked to the door to see Deaton standing in the doorway.

_Can we talk?_ Isaac's message made my phone buzz as we walked out of the classroom.

_Outside the school?_ I sent back a reply.

_See you in two._

"I'll meet you there." I said, looking up from my phone. Stiles looked over his shoulder at me. I rolled my lips back, "I need…to do something."

"Okay." He softly said, nodding at me.

I pushed my lips out and took a few steps back before whirling around and jogging down the hall and towards the school. I ran down the stairs and saw Isaac standing under the bridge connecting the buildings. I stopped and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping up and closing the space between us. I pulled my lips back and looked away, tears threatening to fall.

"Grace?" He asked, I faced him as I let the tears burst over the edges.

"No, no I'm so _far_ from being okay!" I let out a breathy laugh as I looked up to the ceiling of the bridge.

"My dad…he's…Jennifer's gonna kill him. I can't lose him. I can't!" I felt my voice break. "And Jennifer! She tried to _kill _me and Lydia." I hysterically laughed again, "I don't know what's happening or what's going on or what I'm going to do! And… and there are these voices, these stupid voices telling me I'm not good enough and that I'm the reason everyone's dying. And _Stiles _had a friggin' panic attack today and he hasn't had one since he was thirteen!" I blinked rapidly and felt my breathing hitch. My chest contracted and everything went blurry.

"Grace?" Isaac was spinning, his voice echoing around me. I turned around in a slow circle, a hand pressed to my mouth to stop the sobs.

I started to shake. This was all too familiar. I was shaking and crying. I felt my throat close up, I was choking. The outside was too small. The bridge was closing in on me. I was having a panic attack. I hadn't had a panic attack since after my mom died. I faltered, slowly falling to the ground. I raked my hands through my hair as I tried to slow down my breathing. I looked at up at Isaac, then away from him. I couldn't control myself, everything was too overwhelming. I felt Isaac's hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Grace, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine." Isaac said, staring at me.

"And now-now I'm….having…one!" I gasped out, a hand pressed to my chest, "My-my purse." I managed out. I looked up at him, face scrunched up as I cried. I still couldn't breathe. "Bottle….Pills." I gasped out, waving my hands.

Isaac frantically looked at me, then to my purse. He tugged it over to himself and dumped the contents on the ground. He grabbed the pill bottle and handed it to me. I was shaking as I took it in my hands. I tried to open it, but the cap slipped. Isaac put his hands over mine and I glanced up at him. I could feel the fear in my eyes.

"Grace! Calm down! We need you. Stiles needs you. Allison, Scott, Derek…your _dad_." He paused, "I need you."

And the next thing I knew his hands were on my face and his lips were pressing against mine. His kiss was deep and soft, full of something I wasn't sure of.

"Why did you do that?" I softly asked as he pulled away.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now."

"So you thought the best time to do it was while I was having a panic attack?" I sniffled. Isaac chuckled.

"I guess I could have planned it a bit better." Isaac admitted.

I sighed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Another one for the panic attack. It was zero- two, kisses. Honestly. Isaac helped me to my feet and pulled me close. Everything was quiet, everything was calm.

"Can you take me to Deaton's office?" I asked, looking up at Isaac. He nodded and stepped back, nodding his head to the other side of the bridge. I followed him towards the car.

* * *

_Eight Years Earlier._

_"Ow, Gracie!" Stiles yelped as I hit his hands again. He replaced them over mine and I hit them again._

_"Don't call me Gracie." I automatically said as I hit his hands again. He let out a yelp of pain, stopping Mrs. McCall as she walked by._

_"What are you two doing?" She asked, making me miss Stiles' hands._

_"Darn it!" I cried out, placing my hands over Stiles'._

_"We're playing a game." Stiles explained to Mrs. McCall. _

_Mrs. McCall crouched down so she was eye level with us. We were on the floor, cross-legged. My hair had been braided by the very friendly morning nurse and Stiles and I were keeping ourselves entertained while we waited for our mom to come out of her coma. We had just turned nine and were trying to keep ourselves occupied._

_"Ow!" I cried out as Stiles slapped my hands._

_"Well, where's your dad?" Mrs. McCall asked us._

_"Uh, he had to go. Said there was a car-pile up." I explained, focusing on the game, rather than looking at Mrs. McCall._

_"Did he say when he'd be back?"_

_"I don't know." I said, pulling my hands back right before Stiles slapped them. I stuck out my tongue as Stiles grumbled to himself._

_"How about I get you two some hot chocolate." Mrs. McCall widened her eyes at us. Both of our heads snapped to attention._

_"With extra whip cream?" Stiles excitedly asked._

_"Of course." Mrs. McCall ruffled Stiles' hair as she stood up. "Be good." She pointed at us. We just giggled._

_After another rousing round of hand-slapping, Stiles climbed up on the chair, looking at our mom. She had bandages all around her body and her face. A steady beeping reminded us that she was still alive and breathing. There was a breathing tube sticking out of her mouth and an IV drip in her hand, yet she still looked like my Mom. She had been in the hospital ever since the accident during the camping trip._

_"Do you think when Mom wakes up, we'll go to the beach?" Stiles asked, looking at me._

_"I don't know." I shrugged, "Maybe we'll go to Disney Land." Stiles and I both shared a matching open mouth expression._

_"Yes!" Stiles shouted, throwing his fists in the air and jumping off of the chair, "We can go on the Dumbo ride and fly through the air!" He mimed being the Dumbo, arms extended. Then he placed his fists on his hips acting like a superhero. _

_"And we can meet the princesses!" I chimed in, getting off of my chair and joining Stiles. I bounced around with Stiles, getting lost in my own thoughts. A manic beeping pulled me out of my Disney Land dreams. I looked at Stiles, who dropped his arms. We shared a look before he wrenched open the door._

_"Mrs. McCall!" He shouted down the hall as the beeping got louder. _

_I quickly looked at my Mom's body. Everything seemed fine, but the beeping was the only bad thing. Mrs. McCall came running in just as the beeping stopped. I looked up at Mrs. McCall. There was no more usual pattern of beeping I had become accustomed to, no more of the manic beeping that had just happened. Just silence. I looked at Stiles, who promptly burst out into tears. I went over to my brother and wrapped my arms around him. _

_We were in the waiting room of the hospital room when I saw my dad running down the hall. I felt my lower lip tremble as he looked at us. Stiles' head was in his hands. My dad jogged over to us and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around my neck, not caring about how I was too old to be held by my dad. He rubbed my back as Stiles came into his stomach, all of us were crying. My mom was dead._

* * *

"Essentially you, Allison, and Stiles or Grace need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained.

"We die for them?" Scott asked, surprise written on his face.

"But he can bring us back." Stiles nodded to Deaton, "You _can _bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton looked at Stiles, "If it goes right you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. You'll be giving power back to the Nematon. This kind of power is like a magnet, it attracts the supernatural. The kinds of things the Argents can fill a bestiary with. It will draw them here."

"It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." I mentioned, hands in my pockets.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton commented.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No. It'll also have an effect on you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll be able to feel it. Every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a…darkness around your heart and permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott realized, glancing up at me.

* * *

I dumped the last of the ice into the bucket, looking up at Stiles. I tossed the bag behind me and went over to my bag that was sitting on the table. I rummaged through it before producing the vial I had that was filled with the clear liquid. I went over to Stiles and placed it in his hand, closing his fist around it.

"Alright, what did you bring?" Deaton asked. Stiles looked up and held up our Dad's Sherriff badge.

"Uhm, I got my Dad's badge." Stiles' voice shook as he ran his fingers over it, "Jennifer kinda crushed it…in her hand so I hammered it out. Doesn't look great but…" He trailed off.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton said. Stiles nodded and looked down at the badge.

Allison and Scott explained their items to the rest of us, getting Deaton's approval. After they were done, the three of them stripped off their jackets and placed them on the table.

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially…dead." Deaton finished.

"But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you, kind of emotional tether." I saw Lydia and Allison share a smile as Lydia stepped up closer to our friend.

"Lydia, that's why you'll be going with Stiles." Deaton stopped her. Stiles and her shared a look.

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison chimed in. Deaton looked to Isaac. _Oh._ Allison and Isaac shared a look, I felt my stomach tighten up as Allison looked to Scott.

"It's okay." Scott blatantly lied. He swallowed and looked at me.

"Is Grace gonna hold me under?" Scott asked, looking at Deaton.

"No, Grace won't be able to do much of anything since her and Stiles' life forces are tied together." Deaton explained.

"So what's gonna happen?" Lydia asked, glancing at me.

"Because of the bonding, whenever Stiles gets hurt, I get hurt." I explained, "So when Stiles dies…" I trailed off.

"You die." Isaac finished, voice hoarse. I swallowed.

"So who's gonna bring you back?" Allison asked, furrowing her brow.

"I am." Stiles spoke up, earning confused looks from the rest of the group.

He just extended his hand to show them the vial he had of the liquid we had come up with so he could bring me back once Lydia brought him back.

"But there's only one way to kill you two." Lydia sputtered out.

"No, actually there's not." I simply said. "Trust me, we'll be okay." I assured her with a smile.

I looked at my hand, my scar was pulsing a bright white, warning me that Stiles was being hurt. I looked up to see Allison, Stiles and Scott getting into the ice baths. Isaac met my gaze and I gave him a small smile. Stiles looked at me. I nodded and held up my hand. He slowly got into the bath. I watched him shiver, only his head above water as he looked at Scott.

"By the way, uh, if Grace and I don't make it back and you do, there's something you should probably know….Your dad's in town." Stiles mentioned to Scott. Dropping the biggest bomb ever right before they were about to die. Scott glanced up at me.

"Dickhead's back." I softly said as Scott began to panic.

Then I watched as the three of them were pushed under by their tethers. I was tuned to Stiles' heartbeat and could feel his heartbeat slowing, the beats echoing on my palm. Everything was going fuzzy as Stiles heartbeat slowed even more. I felt something spurt out of my mouth, landing on the floor with a splash. Water. I looked up to see Lydia's panicked expression. I gave her a small smile before spiting up more water and then I started to feel like I couldn't breathe. I was shivering. I took in gasping breaths, trying to regain breathing as I drowned above water.

_Gracie, it's gonna be okay. I love you._ I heard Stiles' voice echo in my head. I frantically glanced up, but Stiles was already under, Lydia pressing down on his shoulders. I didn't know if I just imagined that or what, but it sure as shit sounded like Stiles' voice in my head, not the usual one. I felt myself falter, my grip on the table slipping as I fell to the ground, everything going dark with one final…slow…heartbeat.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: THOSE REVIEWS! I literally love every single one of you. Please review and don't hesitate to PM me during the break about what you wanna see or what you think! Seriously!_**

**_A/N: I've never done this, but while writing the end I listened to Kids by Mikky Ekko :) (if you wanna listen to while reading) xxx_**

* * *

_Stiles POV_

"C'mon Gracie." I mumbled as I tipped the liquid down her throat.

Scott had propped her in a sitting position, so she was upright as I poured the liquid down her throat. Her head rolled to the side and her jaw was slack.

"Anything?" Scott asked.

My scar was numb as I grabbed Grace's cheeks between my hand, squishing them together and shaking her face.

"I'm not the one who can hear heartbeats, buddy." I looked over my shoulder at Scott. He was standing above me, biting his lip as he watched me.

"I don't hear anything." Scott finally said, worry in his voice.

"Gracie, come on!" I shook her face again, "Wake up."

"What if this doesn't work?" Isaac asked from the other side. I licked my lips and swallowed.

"It will." I said, trying to reassure myself along with the others.

I had a towel wrapped around my shoulders as I shivered. Lydia had pulled me back from the dead, thankfully, so now I just needed to get Grace back.

"Grace!" I shouted, nothing. I looked over my shoulder at Scott.

"It's not working." His tone was somber and sounded more like a fact than a question.

"Did she say how long it was going to take for the spell to work?" Lydia asked, "Maybe there's a time limit, like you have to wait five minutes after you give her to drink for her to-"

An intake of breath cut Lydia off. I whirled around to see Grace's wide eyes staring at me. Her palms were flat against the floor as she took in heaving breath. She frantically looked around before her big eyes landed on me.

"What happened?" She gasped out, taking in another deep breath. I let out a matching breath and fell back on my butt, knees bent.

"I thought I lost you." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Grace quipped as she pushed herself up into a more comfortable position. "How long was I out?"

"We were out sixteen hours." I said, blinking the dripping water out of my face.

"Holy shit." Grace breathed out, gaze darting around the room, "That…that means the lunar eclipse is in like four hours." Grace's eyes flicked back to me.

"Yeah, we know." I said, helping her to her feet.

Grace opened her mouth to say something when the door chimed. All of us looked at Deaton before following him out into the waiting room. It was Ethan.

"I need your help." He was saying as he addressed Lydia.

"With what?" I asked, peeking my head out around the doorframe.

"Stopping Kali and my brother….from killing Derek." Ethan finished, staring at me.

* * *

_Grace's POV_

"No, Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers." Scott said into the phone as Allison unlocked the door to her apartment.

Scott was trying to get Stiles to get him something with a scent on it so he and Isaac could track where the parents were being kept. I had gone with Allison, Scott and Isaac after being awoken from the dead. I was feeling a bit weird, but I pushed aside the feeling and focused at the task at hand.

"Are you _sure_ you can't do a tracking spell on them?" Scott asked, putting his phone away.

"Nope. We can't. The Nematon is surrounded by much more powerful magic than what we have." I explained, "And besides, coming back from the dead takes a lot out of the person." I crossed my arms and shivered.

Allison pushed the door open and we followed her inside. Isaac went to go towards Mr. Argent's room. I followed Allison down the hall as she opened the door to her father's office. She suddenly stopped, causing me to peer over her shoulder.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, Allison." Dickhead mused, extending his hand over the array of weaponry he had laid out on the desk.

"Scott." He said, standing up. I looked over my shoulder to see Scott standing next to me, jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Following one of the only leads I have." Dickhead shoved his hands into his pockets. "Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat, we can talk." Dickhead nodded his head towards the chairs." He paused, "You too, Isaac." He called out. Isaac stepped up next to Scott.

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked, looking at Dickhead.

"Your name's one of few things I _do_ know." Dickhead said, looking at Isaac, "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you _don't_ have a clue, I've learned that a long time ago." Scott said, stepping around me and into the office.

"I'm really hoping of avoiding the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room." Dickhead sighed and glanced at Scott.

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but by the fact that it's your father-" Dickhead was pacing back and forth behind the desk.

He pointed to me, I was standing next to Isaac, arms crossed. Isaac had pulled out a pack of Ice Breakers and popped the top open as Dickhead talked. He offered me one, I shook my head.

"And your mother." Dickhead finished, pointing to Scott.

"Mine are both dead." Isaac raised his hand before popping his mint into his mouth.

"Save the cliché teenager apathy for your high school teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying and I'm fully prepared to keep you here all night if I have to." Dickhead flicked his hand towards the four of us. Allison looked away as Scott shifted uncomfortably.

"You can't keep us here." Scott said, looking at his father.

"Not without some kind of warrant." I added, twisting my hands.

"I've got a desk full of probably cause." Dickhead said, surveying the desk.

"My father is a _highly_ respected security consultant and federally licensed fire arms dealer, that means he _has_ to own a few weapons." Allison said, getting up and pressing her palms against the desk.

"Like this. Hundred and seventy-five pound draw tactical crossbow." Allison pointed out, "Or this carbon steel Marine compound knife. Fifty-eight E Desert Eagle. Smoke grenade with a pull ring igniter." Allison picked up the grenade and then yanked the ring off, tossing it to the ground. Smoke consumed the room.

"Let's go!" Allison shouted.

I quickly got out of my seat and sprinted out of the office and out of the apartment, choosing the stairs to get out of the building.

* * *

I got off of Scott's motorcycle, feet landing on the ground as I took off my helmet. Allison got out of her car, Isaac following as the two of them came over to Scott. Allison and Scott started talking, but all I heard was a ringing in my ears, then I felt something drip down my face. I tenderly touched my temple, coming away with blood stained fingers.

"Am I bleeding?" I abruptly asked, interrupting Scott.

"No?" Scott's statement sounded more like a question of my sanity. I pressed my hand to my temple and came away with nothing.

"I swear I was bleeding-"

A searing flash of pain went through my palm, causing me to drop to my knees.

"Oh shit!" I cried out, rubbing my hands on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scott instantly dropped down and rubbed my back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I waved him off as I stood up.

"Where's Stiles?" Isaac asked, looking up from his phone.

"I don't know." Scott said, looking around.

"Well, we can't wait forever." Isaac said, turning towards the Preserve.

I looked over at Scott, who somberly nodded and followed Isaac into the Preserve. I sighed, looking around before rubbing my arms and hurrying to catch up as I ignored my pounding headache.

* * *

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Scott?"

The sound of Deucalion's voice made us turn away from the overlook to the Alpha.

"We got a little delayed." Scott motioned to the three of us. I stared at the Alpha with hate in my eyes. I still had no clue why he took Isaac's memories of me, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"Where are the others?" Scott continued.

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion vaguely said.

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott asked.

"I think you'd be surprised at what a good team we make."

"Okay, get Stiles." Scott turned back to us, "Get to the root cellar and get them out of there. We'll keep Jennifer away for as long as possible."

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac asked.

"I have a plan." Scott was just as vague as Deucalion was moments before. We watched him disappear with Deucalion, leaving the rest of us on the overlook.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac asked as we pushed against the wind.

"I know we're near it." Allison looked back as the wind roared.

"Do you think you can pick up a scent?" I asked as we walked through the forest.

Isaac said something, but I couldn't quite hear it since the ringing in my ears began again, except this time it sounded more like static. My vision blurred for a moment, making me stop and rest my hand against a tree to steady myself.

"Grace?" I heard Isaac call out.

My vision shifted again and I looked over to see Stiles in the driver's seat next to me.

_"Stop changing the stations." He complained, slapping my hand. _

_I looked over to see myself sitting in the passenger seat. I was wearing a sundress as I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him as he replaced his hands on the wheel. The windows were down and the sun was brightly shining as Stiles drove down the neighborhood street._

"Grace!" Isaac's voice jolted me from the vision.

"I…I have to go find Stiles!" I shouted back, "I think something's wrong!"

And before either of them could protest, I pushed off the tree and plunged deeper into the forest. The dirt swirled around me as I pushed through trees and bushes.

My vision blurred as I stumbled through the forest, calling out Stiles' name. I looked up through the wind to see the Jeep shimmering in the light ahead of me. I watched as the scene changed to the inside of the Jeep, me in the driver's seat, Stiles in the passenger seat.

_"Step off the brake and push down on the clutch as you press down on the gas and shift." He was saying. I watched myself screw up, stalling out the car. I started laughing as Stiles' groaned._

_"Come on, Grace, why is this so difficult for you?" Stiles asked as I restarted the Jeep._

_"It's a lot to think about!" I cried out, laughing._

_"If I can do it, you can do it." Stiles pointed to himself, "Now let's try again."_

_I watched myself get the clutch and shift, the Jeep jerking forward, jostling us. I laughed again as Stiles tried not to grin._

_"So we can cross race car driver off the list of possible career paths." Stiles joked as I rested my head against the head rest._

_"I swear I'm gonna get it." I said, rolling my head to the side, Stiles laughed. _

The shimmering light faded and I blinked to see Stiles' Jeep making out with a tree. The lights were flickering as it became clear that the Jeep had smashed into the tree. I sprinted towards the Jeep and wrenched open the passenger side door, crawling inside. Stiles was slumped up against the door, bleeding from the temple. His eyes were shut and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Stiles!" I shouted, grabbing his flannel and shaking his body.

Nothing. I let him go and looked around wildly. Then I raised my hand. With one satisfying smack, Stiles jumped awake.

"What the hell was that for?" Stiles cried out, scrambling up, "What happened?"

"You tell me. I just found you here." I said, sitting back, "We need to go save the others! There's not a lot of time!" I shouted as the wind whistled around us. It was shaking the Jeep it was that powerful.

"Okay!" Stiles reached around the seat and grabbed a bat before following me out of the Jeep.

"Why do you have a bat?" I shouted out as the wind blew my hair into my face. I swiped it aside as Stiles looked at the bat.

"I don't know! Bats always seem to come in handy!" Stiles defended himself. I made a face as we hurried through the forest.

"Do you think we can stop it?" I shouted as lightening cracked above us followed by a rolling thunder clap.

Stiles shook his head, "We can't control something we didn't create!"

"We can try!"

"Not now, Grace! We need to find Dad!" Stiles said, the wind blowing back his flannel.

"Do you know where this thing is?" I asked, swiping hair out of my face.

"It's where we were on the night Scott got bit!" I paused.

"It ends where it all began." I realized. Stiles stopped and looked at me.

Then he took off running, I followed him, weaving through the trees and pushing against the wind. We came upon the Nematon, but there was a giant hole surrounding it. The lunar eclipse was starting, shooting bright rays across the woods.

"It's gonna collapse!" I shouted, before jumping inside.

I looked around to see that my dad, Allison, Mr. Argent, Melissa and Isaac were all struggling to hold up the beams.

"Gracie!" My dad gasped out.

For a moment I felt a swell of relief as I realized my dad was okay. I looked over to Isaac to see that sweat was dripping from Isaac's face as he blew out a breath. He glanced at me before looking away. I flicked my hands up as I felt a tug in my gut. I sent a bubble of energy against the beams, trying to prop it up.

"I got it!" I yelled, "Dad, let go!"

My dad let go. I felt the bubble around me start to cave in under the weight and pushed more energy forward, taking source power from my own body. I blew out a breath, struggling. Then Stiles jumped in and stuck the bat under the beam so that it was pressing up against it just as the bubble caved in.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." My dad joked as he let go of the beam.

I glanced at Stiles, who shrugged and made an _I told you so _face. I rolled my eyes before I pushed out another bubble of energy just so the beam would hold. Stiles let out a chuckle as my dad wrapped one arm around him and the other around me, pulling us close. Dirt was starting to stream in from all sides as it became clear that we were going to all be buried alive. I chewed in my bottom lip and shared a worried look with Allison.

* * *

Stiles was holding onto the bat as I had my hands turned upwards as we tried to hold the beams up. We had been in the root cellar for what seemed like hours, but probably was only mintues. I was tiring of holding the beams up and felt myself falter causing Stiles to shoot me a worried look. I shot him a _Well maybe you should help_ look to which he replied with an _I'm holding the bat_. Even with the looks, I could hear his voice in my head. I furrowed my brow and looked at him. _Can you hear me?_ I said in my head. He nodded. I screwed up my face, prepared to ask something else, when Allison's confused look caught my eye. I shook my head and went back to concentrating on the bubble. The wind was howling around us, but slowly came to a stop. I looked up at Stiles as everything slowly became calm again.

"Is it over?" Allison asked.

I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. Isaac tugged me into a hug as I saw my dad and Stiles do a bro-hug as they laughed with relief. After hugging Isaac, I crawled over to my dad, who gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Stiles' phone started to buzz and he took it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. "Scott?" He asked. I swallowed and looked up.

"Yeah we're okay….We're all okay." Stiles said, looking up at us. I gave him a small smile as I slid my hand over and squeezed his.

"How about you? You okay?" Stiles asked, Scott must've said something cause the next thing Stiles said was, "You think you can come get us?"

"…Great, okay, uhm….bring a ladder." Stiles finally said, causing all of us to chuckle.

* * *

After Scott and Derek rescued us from the root cellar, with a ladder, the night turned into morning. Thankfully it was a weekend, so Stiles and I spent the day catching up on all the sleep we missed.

Stiles and I talked about what happened in the cellar, figuring that we could indeed hear each other. He explained what happened that night in the school with the little Grace and hearing my voice in his head. I told him about what happened before the surrogate sacrifice. Both of us ended up being more freaked out than we needed to be and dropped it, choosing to go back to sleep.

That night, we had dinner with our dad, explaining everything Mrs. McCall had left out. Mrs. McCall had dropped off some sort of chicken and pasta dish. It was delicious and felt like the first meal I had eaten in weeks.

"So what kind of _magic_ can you two do?" My dad asked over a mouthful of chicken.

"There's so much we _can_ do, but so much we have left to figure out." I said, letting my fork dangle in between my fingers.

"Yeah, from like simple card tricks to pulling a bunny out of a hat." Stiles joked. I laughed and nudged him with my elbow.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can use your magic to do the dishes." My dad pointed his fork at my brother, earning a laugh from me and a groan-laugh from Stiles.

"I don't know, Dad, we're a kind of a package deal. If one of us has to do the dishes, than _both_ of us have to do the dishes." Stiles said, leaning forward.

"Fine by me." My dad shrugged and laughed at us as I shoved Stiles.

"I'm _not_ doing the dishes." I protested, settling back into my seat.

"Yeah you are." Stiles said, flicking some water at me.

"No, I'm not." I cried out, flicking water right back at him.

And then it was an all-out war. Stiles took his glass of water and threw it at me as he got out of his chair, but I raised my palm, stopping it and sending it back to him. It splashed all over him, leaving him drenched. I started to laugh as Stiles stood in front of me, dripping wet. My dad's booming laugh caused me to stop laughing and look at him. Stiles turned and looked at our father.

"You two are ridiculous." My dad finally said, shaking his head and getting up from his chair, plate in hand.

I shared a look with Stiles before both of us flicked up our palms and pushed out a wave of water, soaking my father. I scrambled off of my chair, laughing as I ran out of the kitchen, our dad yelling at us as we ran. I could hear him laughing as he ran after us, which caused me to go into the living room. Stiles jumped on me, making me go tumbling to the ground. I wrestled with Stiles, trying to get him off of me as our dad watched from the doorway, laughing.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that it was Kali who took Isaac's memories of you, not Deucalion." Scott was saying as we walked down the street on a beautiful Sunday morning. We were talking about what Deucalion told Scott after they killed Jennifer.

"So what, now that Kali's dead, he has his memories back?" I asked, trying to control my excitement.

"I'm not sure." Scott said as we walked down the street.

The sun was shining through the trees and a soft wind blew across the sky. Stiles was at home, chilling with our dad on his day off, I took the opportunity to talk with Scott about what happened at the distillery.

"Are you okay?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets. Scott knew I was talking about the darkness left by the sacrificing.

"I still feel it." Scott answered, looking at me, "I mean it's kind of like I'm staring into an immense darkness." He said as he gestured to his chest.

"No, same. I get it too." I nodded and looked down at my Vans. "So what do you do?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I look for my friends." Scott shot a grin at me, causing me to smile and look back down at the ground.

"Do you think Derek's _really_ gone?" I asked after a moment, sighing and looking up at the sky.

"I don't know. Part of me hopes he isn't and another part hopes he's gonna be okay." Scott said, looking down the street towards the park.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine." I shared a look with him as he smiled at me.

"What about you?" Scott asked.

"Well, we told Dad." I blew out a breath, "And so far, everything seems great. His only request is that we make him one of those bracelets."

"Nice." Scott nodded as we reached the park.

I sat down on one of the swings, kicking off.

"And Dickhead's staying?"

"Seems like it." Scott blew out a breath. I sighed.

"Alright, well…we'll deal him." I said, swinging.

Scott looked at me and smiled. I met his gaze and kicked off the ground.

"Bet I can go higher than you." I taunted, causing Scott to back up.

"_Really_?" He asked.

I nodded and then we kicked off, swinging higher and higher, trying to touch the clouds that were floating above us. I let out a laugh as Scott jumped off his swing, landing in a tumble in the sand. I flew off my swing, landing on top of him as he groaned.

"Thank you for cushioning my fall." I said, patting his shoulder as I rolled off of him.

Scott laughed as we looked at the clouds, pointing out shapes and animals. I had missed my best friend.

* * *

I walked down the stairs the next morning, books in hand as Isaac walked next to me. I looked over at him as he stopped, we were talking about the memory thing and if he had gotten anything back.

"You know what? I don't want my old memories of you back." Isaac said, "I want to make entirely new memories with you." Isaac said, grinning at me. His eyes were bright as we continued our walk down the stairs.

"Alrighty then." I said, walking a little bit in front of him.

We were passing by a flyer that was advertising the book fair. I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a flowy pink top with a cardigan over it. My hair was in a messy bun adorned with a gold leaf headband I had found. I had on a pair of boots, while Isaac had a blue sweater over a white t shirt on with a pair of jeans.

"I think I just came up with the perfect pickup line." Isaac said, still walking. We were taking our time.

"Really?" There was a hint of doubt in my voice as I looked at Isaac. Isaac nodded with a grin on his face.

"Roses are red, bananas are yellow, wanna go out with a nice little fellow?"

I stepped off the last stair backwards as I laughed. Isaac let out a chuckle as he stepped off the last step. The voices were quiet, the darkness dulled as I looked at Isaac. I felt a grin spread across my face as I turned around. Danny and Ethan passed by us, hand in hand. Lydia and Allison were leaning up against the lockers as Aiden talked to Lydia. I noticed Stiles coming up behind Scott, shaking his shoulders and patting one of them as he grinned at his best friend. They did a little bro fist-tap before Stiles gripped the straps of his bag and started to walk down the hall with Scott. Stiles lifted his chin at me as they passed, a proud smile on his face. I felt Isaac's hand slip into mine and I glanced up at him. _I look for my friends_.


End file.
